Daughter of the Prime
by Phoenixless9819
Summary: [Prime-verse] Millennia after sending his daughter off-world to protect her from his arch nemesis, Optimus is reunited with her after rescuing her from Megatron who discovered her whereabouts and captured her. Happiness filled his once cold spark, however, as time goes by; he realizes that his daughter is not the same innocent and loving sparkling he once knew.(Undergoing revision)
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising Part 1

**Hey y'all; so first things first, thank you all for commenting and following this story. Shout out to those who have stayed from the beginning. Secondly, I apologize for not updating; but I have been busy with college and work and the only days I have off is the weekend. Now with college coming to a close next month, I have more free time to update but I will still have work. Secondly; during my free time that I had when I didn't have anything to do with college or work, I was doing research about writing stories and have decided to re-write this story. Don't worry, this will be the final revision of this story as it will have a lot more detail and character building and such. I have added a few chapters of my own to each season to add the build up to season 3 - which I know y'all probably can't wait for.** **Lastly, I am working on a one-shot that has my OC paired with another character that is dealing with a similar situation she is, so be on the look out for that. Of course, this will be my first time writing a one-shot, so be nice in the comments and give advise on what I should improve on.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling. I will update chapter 2 when I can. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers Prime belongs to its rightful owners. I only own my OC's.**

 **Summary: In the beginning of the war, Optimus and Elita-1 sparked a child that is not Cybertronian, instead a rare species they call techno-organic. They did their best to keep their daughter a secret, but rumors spread like wildlife and reached Megatron's audio's. Megatron saw this child as a way to finally claim victory for the Decepticons and to gain knowledge of a rare species. Because of this, Optimus and Elita-1 made a difficult decision to send their daughter off-world at a point in the war where the Decepticons seemed unstoppable.**

 **Eons past and the war is brought to an unknown planet called Earth. Here is where the war intensifies as Megatron brings Optimus' daughter into the war when he captures her after he returns from his interstellar travels. Reunited with his daughter again, Optimus is determined to do everything in his power to keep her safe from the Decepticons. However, he knows that he cannot keep her away from her fate as long as she is his daughter.**

* * *

A dark and ominous ship flew through the sky of the planet called Earth. In this ship were the enemies of the Autobots called Decepticons. The command center is filled with identical troops called Vehicons. These Vehicons were stationed at a terminal doing their duties on the lower level in the command center. At the head of the ship on the walkway above the Vehicons that were on the lower level, is a dark blue, tall and slender mech endlessly searching on the main terminal of the ship. This mech is known as Soundwave. The Decepticons most loyal follower to Megatron, third in command, Communications Officer and spy.

One might be wondering what he was doing if he were new. However; if one knows who the infamous Decepticon spy well enough, then one is not fooled by the silent mech for he is currently working on searching for the long lost daughter of Optimus Prime while his master is absent as he is away in space also searching - though for something completely different and very destructive. For a master hacker like him, it doesn't really take long to hack into the mainframe and search for whatever he desired. However, because the planets inhabitants are in the billions, its taking longer than anticipated. He wants to find her before Megatron returns from his three years absence to give him something to look forward to after being gone so long. There's just so much important and non-important information on this planets communication grid that he's wasting time.

He growls in irritation. She could be anywhere on this mud ball of a planet. Or not at all. No, she is just like these organics called humans. She could just be blending in with the human species. He knows what she looks like and her name, so why can't he...?

A small ping indicated that he found a match. _Finally._

He brought up the image of her and confirmed it was her. Her image conveyed her appearance perfectly. Elegant and innocent. However, her optics expressed that fire of determination she inherited from her Creators. He can also detect the spark of a warrior that is buried deep within her. He wonders what Megatron will do with her when she is in his possession. One thing he's certain is that he is going to want her be examined, thoroughly. He might bring the warrior out and possibly manipulate her into becoming a Decepticon. Who knows? Whatever his master has in store for her is not good. _That_ he's certain of.

Contacting his leader via PHF (Personal Hailing Frequencies), Soundwave waited for him to respond before answering.

 _What is it, Soundwave?_

 _I have located Optimus' daughter._

 _Excellent, Soundwave. Send me her coordinates and I will retrieve her when I return from my mission. Have the Autobots located her yet?_

 _Negative. They are on patrol._

 _Good. Tell Starscream to keep them distracted from her. I don't want any interference during our little excursion._

 _Affirmative._

When Megatron cut the conversation, Soundwave did as told and went to find the seeker to tell him Megatron's orders.

* * *

Somewhere out in the country, a red Dodge Challenger drove up the hill and into the scene as he was telling his partner what happened to him.

"So there I am on a look out, when out of nowhere, these high-beams light up my rear view. And then it hits me. I'm illegally parked."

"Another parking ticket?" His partner teased.

"Better - the boot." he corrected.

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove."

"Bingo! So, the local police did there thing, and I let them get all the down the block, that's when I kicked off my new shiny shoes and _bang!"_

"New York's finest soiled themselves."

"You know me Arcee, if you miss with Cliffjumper-

"And you get the horns." Cliffjumper laughs as Arcee added. "Not sure how that complies to Autobot rule number one - keep a low profile."

"What can I say? Patrolling for energon out in Dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party?" Arcee retorted. "We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff."

Suddenly, the red Autobot warrior's scanners detected an energy signature nearby. "I'm getting a signal."

"Need back up?"

"Do I _ever_ need back up?" Cliff retorted before turning his wheel sharp and drove a couple feet until stopping when he came upon a crater of energon. "I just found a _whole_ lot of energon." He reported to the femme. Then above him, the all-familiar ominous ship casted a shadow over him. "Decepticons." he recognized while transforming into bipedal mode.

Then he saw a satellite turret began to move toward him at the bottom of the ship and fired. The red Autobot grunted as he was blasted into the crater and landed near the energon crystals. A hatch begins to open while Cliff gets to his pedes and Vehicons began to fall from the bottom of the ship.

Seeing that he got outnumbered real quick, Cliffjumper reconsidered his earlier statement as he said, "Arcee about that back up." The Autobot warrior and the Vehicons stared down at each other as the tensity began to build up. Cliff decided to break the silence as he stated as a warning, "Fair warning boys - I'll put a few dings in ya."

With that, he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove up the ramp. While in mid-air, he transformed back to his bipedal and pulled back his arm as he got ready to punch.

* * *

 _:Arcee to Optimus. The 'Cons are back. Cliff might be neck-deep in scrap.:_

"Understood. _Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"_ Optimus asked through the open comm-link.

"I'm locked on his signal, Optimus. But our team is scattered across time zones."

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground bridge."

* * *

Cliffjumper grunts as he was smacked around by the Vehicons. One of them smacked him off the _cliff,_ knocking off one of his horns in the process. The Autobot landed on the ground, creating a pile of dust before landing on his pedes. The troops jumped down to ground level the Autobot was on.

"You want the horns?" Cliff asked the 'Cons before equipping dual blasters. "You got 'em." he added before firing at them, killing one in the process.

This caused the troops to automatically fire back at the Autobot; however, they weren't wise enough to watch where they shoot as they exploded the energon crystals. Cliffjumper got caught in the blast and became a prisoner as he was badly damaged to fight back.

On the _Nemesis_ , Starscream saw the whole thing. "The energon. It's worthless to me now." he sighs angrily. The sounds of doors opening captured his attention and he turned around to face the captured Autobot who was forced to his knees.

"Scream. It's been a while." Cliff coughs out energon. "So, where's your master?"

"Never mind him! I am my _own_ master." Starscream plunged his claws into the Autobot's chest. "Any more questions?" he asked as Cliff glanced at the wound before the seeker pulled his claws out. A few drips of energon fell to the floor just as the now empty husk of the Autobot warrior fell with a thud. "Clean that up." Starscream ordered.

Just as the warship left the area, a Ground bridge appeared and five more Autobots arrived to the energon crater a little too late. The one on the far right was the medic of the team... Ratchet. His color scheme is red and white. His alternate mode was appropriately chosen as an ambulance Ford E-350. He's a veteran medic. The one next him is a green mech named Bulkhead. He's the _wrecker_ of the team. His chosen vehicle mode is a dark green SUV Lamborghini LM002.

The one next to him is a female -or femme- Autobot named Arcee. She's the smallest of the team. Her chosen vehicle is a blue motorcycle Kawasaki Nuja 250R. The one next to her is a yellow and black Autobot scout named Bumblebee. Arcee and Bee both have wings on their backs which are the most sensitive, give signs of their behavior and act as extra sensors. Bumblebee's chosen vehicle is a yellow and black sports car Urbana 500 Chevrolet Camaro. He's the youngest member of the team because he was part of the last sparks to be sparked from the All Spark.

Last but not least; Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots, the thirteenth Prime, former archivist and visionary, student of Alpha Trion, Matrix Bearer, nemesis to Megatron - the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons. His color scheme is red and blue - his pedes and helm blue, his chassis red. Optimus' chosen vehicle is a red and blue long nose Peterbit 379 semi truck. He transformed into his alternate mode and landed in front of his Autobots with his battle mask and blaster equipped as he scanned the area.

"An untapped energon deposit." Optimus observed, lowering his blaster.

"What's left of it." Bulkhead added.

"This has been the first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet stated.

"That we know of." Optimus said, removing his battle mask. "If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return."

The Autobots scattered to search for any signs of their comrade. Optimus stood at the top of the cliff while the others searched in the crater to look out for any danger that might come. Arcee hopped down to the ground and searched the area for her partner. She gasped in horror when she found a horn laying on the ground and bent over to pick it up. She then showed it to Optimus and Ratchet who were now standing next to her.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" The Prime asked.

The medic nodded and opened a hatch on his arm to track down their comrade. To his horror, Cliffjumper's signal faded. "No." he rasped. "Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline."

* * *

On the _Nemesis,_ Soundwave approached the seeker who sensed his EM field.

"Soundwave, what is it?" The seeker asked dryly.

 _"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff."_ Soundwave replayed Arcee's voice on his visor.

"Ah, the one called Arcee." Starscream remembered her from the past. "Why slay just one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise?" he thought aloud.

Then Soundwave reminded him of his order from Megatron. _"Keep the Autobots distracted from searching Prime's daughter. This could be our only chance of claiming victory."_

Starscream growled at the reminder. He doesn't know why Megatron wants to wait and capture her himself when he could do it for him. Oh well. More fun for him. He will keep the Autobots distracted long enough for Megatron to capture Prime's daughter. Heh. The Autobots won't know what hit them until it's too late. The foolish Prime. He thought he was protecting his daughter by sending her off-world. Little did he know that would be his undoing. His daughter would bring the Autobots defeat and claim the Decepticons as victors.

* * *

The remaining Autobots were now gathered around to give Cliffjumper a proper burial on the top of their base.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertronian, to any Autobot in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to humankind. And we owe to our fallen comrades to survive." Optimus spoke words of wisdom.

Arcee stepped forward to place Cliff's horn on the ground before straightening up and faced the town .

"Arcee?" Optimus asked for her condition.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here sulking won't bring him back." The femme responded, voice a little shaky. "So, unless anyone mind's, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind." Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode and drove toward the town.

Then Ratchet stepped up to his leader and friend. "Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy." he stated.

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus said before going back inside the base and into his quarters to have some privacy while he thinks.

All this grief is making him think of his missing daughter. Optimus lifted his head up off his desk and pulled out a holocube and turned it on. It displayed of him and Elita holding their daughter in their estate. He pushed a button to switch the picture and this one displayed him playing with his daughter. Memories of them playing together flooded his processor. A sad smile curled to his lips, missing his daughter greatly.

He wishes she could be here with him. She would blend in with the humans more than she did with Cybertronians. But she would still have to keep her true self a secret from the public if she doesn't want to become an experiment. He couldn't bear the thought of her going through that much pain, especially if she was in Shockwave's servos. Primus knows what he would do to her. And he would do it just to gain knowledge of the species, he wouldn't care if he caused pain or not to get it. He just hopes that wherever she might be, she's happy and far away from the war.

* * *

Four states over to the east in the little town of Belton, Missouri and in a private school; students were piling out because it was the end of school day. Some stayed for multiple reasons. However, for three teenage girls, their reason for staying is because it's volleyball season - so they had practice to attend before going home. The athletes that played either volleyball or soccer got dressed in the appropriate clothes for playing sports.

For one particular athlete, the figure has curves of a female and has been a 13 year old for eight months. Her hair was black with cyan highlights and the length of her hair went down below her shoulder blades. Her shirt is a purple, sleeveless tank top. Her shorts were up to her thighs. The primary color is also purple but with other colors that compliments the color. She was putting on her socks before putting on her shoes that were blue, orange and white. Once she finished dressing, she put her hair in a ponytail before standing up from where she was sitting and grabs her bag then walked out of the bathroom.

She walked past vending machines and into the gym. She glanced around the gym and found some of her teammates were already doing their exercises before practice starts at 3:30. A smile spread to her lips when she spotted her two friends, Athena and Tempest, already peppering to each other.

After placing her bag on the bleachers, she turned around, glancing up to the upper level and caught a glimpse of a man standing still as a statue. She raised an eyebrow as she observed the strange man. His face expressed a straight face, revealing no emotions. He wore a dark blue jacket over a purple shirt that had a strange symbol in the middle. His sillohette is slender, but tall - probably around 6.4. He appeared to be staring at her, which kind of creeped her out since she is just a teenager.

"Ava, heads up!" Tempest warned her, snapping the teenager from the staring contest with the strange man.

Reflexes kicked in and Ava bumped the ball back to Athena who set it to Tempest and the trio began peppering.

"Who were you looking at?" Athena asked Ava.

She glanced back up to the upper level and found the man gone. _He must have left while I wasn't looking. s_ he assumed. Ava turned her attention back to her friends. "Nothing that shouldn't be too concerning about." she assured them. _Yet._ she thought.

* * *

Back in Jasper, Nevada; a sixteen year old teenage boy appeared in a drive-through window, taking someone's order.

"Hello and welcome to K.O. drive-in where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?" he recited.

"Yeah; I'll have two number two's, couple of fries." The customer ordered his food through the speaker.

"Okay, two two's and fries, anything else?"

"Yeah, some advice; how do I get an awesome job like yours?" The customer teased before laughing with his friends.

The teenage boy's expression turned into an annoyance as he knew that these customers were bullies. "So, that's two 'we're not as funny as we think we are with a side of _bite me.'"_ he snappily retorted as he placed the order bags on the ledge.

"Heh, what'd you say?"

"$5:59, sir. At the window." he spat into the mic and turned his back.

The car pulled up to the window and laughter was heard behind the teenager before he realized that they were speeding off without paying.

"Hey!" The boy shouted as he rushed to the window. "I have to pay for that." he mumbled to himself in a whiny tone, pounding his fist on the metal ledge.

Arcee just pulled into the town and activated her hologram. She drove past a gas station and two identical vehicles that pulled on to the road and followed the motorcycle. The femme sensed someone following her and checked behind her through the side mirrors to see two 'Cons following her.

"Twins."

She turned into a parking lot, the 'Cons driving by, and parked in a spot watching the Vehicons through the mirror until they were out of sight. Once she made certain they were out of sight, Arcee deactivated her hologram.

"Take five Sadie."

Just then, the teenage boy exited the restaurant as it was the end of his shift and immediately his phone rang. He reached in the pocket the phone was in with his hand and opened it. "Hey, mom. I just got off."..."No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut on a rug - unless I'm installing carpet."..."Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper."

Suddenly, his eyes widen and his mouth dropped in awe when he spotted his dream 'car' sitting just a couple feet from him. "I love you." he rasped out loud, forgetting that he was still on the phone with his mom. "Uh, y-yeah I-I love you too mom. I gotta run." he ended the call "Hello beautiful." he said as he walked over to the motorcycle, not thinking that it might be somebody else's and not knowing that it was a _female_ sentient being. "Where have you been all my life?" He ran his fingers over the slick leather seat. "Nice." He threw one of his legs over and sat down. "It may take a few K.O. pay checks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" a feminine voice teased before laughing with her sister.

The boy looked up and recognized the two girls that were laughing at him, causing him to become embarrassed. "My motorcycle? No I-I'm not talk... Well, to you I-I am. How's things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?"

Arcee glanced behind her and saw the two Vehicons slowly approaching her. "Come on smooth operator. Wrap it up." she prompted, her voice low enough that the humans couldn't hear.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked as if she was surprised.

"We're in homeroom together." The boy explained. "I'm Jack. Jack Darby."

Suddenly, blinding headlights were turned on their target, interrupting the humans conversation.

"Scrap." Arcee cursed just as the Vehicons started driving toward her, causing Sierra and that other femme to scream and run away from the danger.

Unfortunately for Jack, he had to grip on the handles when the vehicle started driving on its own and to his horror, toward the two bad vehicles. "Whoa!" he shouted, closing his eyes to brace himself for the impact.

However, it never came as he watched the two-wheeler squeeze between them, creating an awful sound. He looked back to seeing the cars turn around to continue chasing after him or whoever they want at the moment.

He gasped in surprise when a sudden voice that sounded feminine like advised, "Do not let go!"

"Who said that?!" he demanded but didn't get a reply as the motorcycle turned right.

One of the Vehicons contacted their superior. "Commander Starscream; target located, accompanied by a human youth."

 _:Destroy them both.:_ the seeker ordered without hesitation.

Arcee pulled into an alley way and stopped.

Jack immediately got off and shakily asked. "What... are you?"

Arcee readjusted herself to face the human male and responded with a threat. "I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down."

She strolled forward which caused him to run away. She drove another way just when the two Vehicons caught up with her. The femme expected both of them to follow her, however she saw one of them turned to where she saw the human boy ran.

"Scrap." she cursed before sharply u-turning and driving toward the 'Con that was following her. She jumped onto his hood and drove over him.

Jack looked back and saw one of the cars following him. He let out a breath before shouting, "I don't even know her!"

The Vehicon didn't listen to his little attempt at reasoning with him and continued following him. Suddenly, from behind him, the Autobot femme jumped over him and landed in front of him.

She pulled up to the human and said, "Hop on!"

The human did as told and the Autobot drove out of the alleyways, the human boy screaming. His partner caught up with him and the two Vehicons soon caught up with the Autobot.

Jack looked back at the cars and saw some sort of gun popping out of the hoods. He widen his eyes when the drivers started shooting at them, causing him to duck his head, waiting for one of the bullets to hit him but none of them did, thankfully.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" he demanded.

"There's no us, kid. And they're no guys." Arcee explained briefly as she maneuvered through the traffic with ease.

Then, a yellow and black Camaro came into the scene and easily caught up with the Decepticons. He pulled up to the back side of one of them and maneuvered in a way that his front hit the side of the bumper, causing him to swerve out of control.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee assured him.

The Vehicons caught up with the Autobot scout and blocked him in before one of them does the same move Bumblebee did.

Down under the highway bridge was a boy with brown spiky hair and wore glasses playing with his race car when his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered it. "Hey mama."..."Racing right at the street."..."Kay. Just five more minutes." He ended the call and pocketed his phone before going back to playing with his toy car.

Back on the bridge, Arcee continued to drive forward while Jack looked back to see if the cars are following, but when he looked back forward, his grip tightened on the handles as his eyes widen with terror when he saw the end of the bridge. Then, the motorcycle did something that no _human_ cars could do. It _jumped!_ Over the railing and landing on a slanted hill, picking up more momentum of speed before jumping off it and landing on the ground, swerving to a stop, finally giving Jack time to rest as he tries to steady his breathing.

When he looked up, he heard another male voice gasp in awe and excitement. "Whoa."

The older teenage boy glanced at him just in time to see him drop his remote control for a toy car. "You have no idea." Jack rasped out before getting off the bike as the young boy walked up to him.

Suddenly, his blood ran cold when Jack heard the familiar sound of tires screeching before looking up at the hill and saw the two ominous cars that were chasing them. The young boy looked to where Jack was looking. Then, both of the cars drove down the hill and, to both the boys horror, the cars _transformed_ into robots, equipped with blasters. Both boys got out of the way when more transforming sounds was sounded behind them.

Unlike the other two robots, this robot appeared to have more of a female built to it as it had the curves of a female. When the robot spoke, it confirmed that it was a female robot. "This ends here' Cons!" Arcee charged the Decepticon twins as they fired at her. She jumped in the air and kicked the one on the left before punching the other one.

As the femme Autobot fought the Vehicons, Jack and the little boy watch from a distance in confusion and excitement at the same time.

"W-What are they?" The little boy asked shakily and confused.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Jack guessed, as he was confused as well.

Arcee gave a series of punches as she said, "This... is... for... Cliff!"

The Vehicon peered back at the Autobot femme who's expression is glaring back at him. Then he fired at the femme who backflipped, dodging his blasts, but one hit her in the stomach, earning a grunt from the femme as she was blasted into the ground. Then, another familiar sound of transformation from above was heard as both of the Vehicons looked up and saw the Autobot scout jumping off the highway. Bumblebee kicked the Vehicon that Arcee punched and fired at her before punching the other one in the face.

Arcee groans in pain as she held her hand to her forehead and recovers from the blast while Bee steps on one them. But, when he lifted up his pede off him and onto the ground, he heard a crunching noise underneath his pede so he looked down. Instantly, regret filled his spark as he apologized to one of the human boys in a series of whirls and beeps. _"I'm sorry for crushing your toy."_

He listened as the younger boy said back, "No problem. Really."

Suddenly, his optics widen when he saw the Vehicons firing at him a little too late as he was blasted in his chassis and landed on his stomach. He flipped over to lay on his back just in time to see the Vehicons aiming their blasters at him.

Just before the Vehicons could fire, Bee heard the young human boy shout out. "Leave him alone!" That alone caught the Decepticons as they both looked in that direction and saw the two humans. "Please?"

The older boy crouched down to the younger boy and that's when Bee got more concerned as one of the Vehicons started moving toward the humans. "Bad call." he stated before both of them ran, the Vehicon following after.

Jack and the young boy ran to a sewer tunnel and climbed into it. They continued to run while the Vehicon reached in to grab them. However, they stopped when suddenly the arm was pulled out of the tunnel. They had a brief moment to catch their breath just as the yellow robot's face popped out of nowhere, causing Jack to flinch.

 _"It's all right little one's, your safe now."_ Jack couldn't understand what he was saying but he seemed to be trying to be comforting.

He heard the young boy say, "Thank you."

 _"You're welcome."_ To his relief, the robot left.

"Don't look back." Jack advised.

"What did we just see?"

"No idea and I'm not sure I want to find out." Jack answered as he and ushered the boy to leave through the sewer.

Arcee and Bee were having trouble fighting the Decepticon twins until Bulkhead showed up. He transformed into his vehicle mode and stood behind his teammates. "Who's ready to rumble?" he asked.

Knowing they were outnumbered, both Vehicons transformed into their alt modes and drove off. Finally able to rest, Bee slouched his shoulders as Arcee asked Bulkhead, "What took you?"

"Traffic." The Wrecker answered groaning.

Bee gave him a look.

* * *

The Autobots returned to base and Arcee and Bee are now reporting to Optimus what happened.

"And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if I haven't been distracted by the human." Arcee finished explaining.

This caused Optimus to flinch a little as he was just remembering his daughter. A little fear crept into his spark as he repeated in a calmly manner. "Human?"

This time, Bee answered as he held up two digits. _"Two human boys."_

Relief filled his spark as he knows that his daughter is safe from the war.

Arcee continued to add. "I guess the second one caught us an action, I don't know. Was a little busy at the time."

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally, will be at grave risk." Optimus stated.

He prayed to Primus that he would keep his daughter safe far from the war. He turned to Ratchet and announced that he was going to turn in for the night and walked into his quarters. He laid himself down on his berth and slowly allowed recharge to take over.

* * *

 _Optimus awoke with a start when he heard his daughter call out to him. The first thing he noticed that he was surrounded by white. Confusion peaked at his spark as he stood off his berth and started aimlessly wander. As he wandered, he began to think of how his daughter sounded. First he could hear the desperation in her voice. He also heard the whimper, which only caused more confusion. She wouldn't be that desperate unless someone is attacking her or causing her pain at this moment and calls him for comfort._

 _However, as he continues to wander, his surroundings started changing and the scene before him caused his optics to widen and his pace to slow to a stop. He couldn't believe his optics. Earth is a barren waste land. The only thing that littered the ground was abandoned buildings, scattered debris. He caught glimpses of smaller creatures roaming around. So far, he's found no human in sight._

 _He was about to call his daughter when a deep familiar voice call his name instead. "Optimus Prime."_

 _The Prime turned around and his optics widen when he saw his mentor. "Alpha Trion?" He glanced to his surroundings then back at the Prime. "What happened here?"_

 _"This, my old friend, is what happens when Megatron captures your daughter."_

 _"What?" Optimus asked in disbelief. "Elita and I sent her off-world just for that reason. I made certain that the Decepticons could not track her pod's signal."_

 _"Indeed you did. However; you and I both know that Megatron will do everything in his power to claim victory for the Decepticons by using your daughter against you. In fact, this dream is a vision of the future if Megatron succeeds in his plans."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"Megatron has found your daughter on this planet."_

 _O_ ptimus sat up when he awoke from his dream. He couldn't believe it. His daughter is _here_ on this planet? No wonder he feels a pull in his spark. Now it all makes sense. Megatron must have ordered Starscream to distract them from finding out his real plan. He wants to warn her, but he can't do that because they haven't reconnected their bond in eons. He also couldn't send her a warning message the same way he contacts Cybertronians. All he can do is hope that she will sense the danger before it's too late.

* * *

The next day, Jack was walking down the steps until he caught a glimpse of the young boy waving at him by a tree. He smiled and walked over to him.

"Raf, hey. Look, let's just, keep this between us and forget anything happened." Jack stated.

The boy named Raf gasped in excitement when he saw the familiar yellow car. "Jack."

"Oh not again." Jack groaned when he saw the yellow car pull up next to them and opens the passenger door.

 _"Don't worry little one; I am not here to harm you only to bring you to our base so my leader can explain what happened yesterday. Your friend has to go with Arcee the motorcycle."_ Bee instructed.

"It-It wants us to get in." Jack guessed.

"No, just me." Raf corrected.

"Wha... how do you know that?"

"It said so."

"What?"

"Yours is over there." Raf pointed behind them toward the blue motorcycle.

Jack stared at the motorcycle for a minute before trying to suggest not to get involved. "Raf, I really don't think..."

But the young boy just ignored him as he asked the robot. "How's it going?"

"Wait, stop!" Jack shouted at his new friend as the Camaro took off with him. He glanced back to the motorcycle with a glare before walking in the direction the car went.

Arcee didn't follow him immediately as she was trying to wait on this female human to get distracted. This girl sat on a wall beside the stairs with a leg rested on her other as she drew the blue motorcycle in her sketchbook.

"Coolest bike ever." she rasped before hearing her phone ringing. She pulled out her phone and opened it to see the caller. "Host parents?" she questioned herself as she debated on whether or not to answer. "Ignore." She closed her phone and pocketed it back in her pocket before getting back to drawing. However, when she looked up, she noticed the bike was gone which caused her to groan. But then, she caught a glimpse of blue driving by and decided to follow.

As Jack was walking down in the alleyways, the motorcycle caught up with him as she swerved to a stop in front of him.

"Relax. I just want to talk to you." Arcee assured him.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack retorted angrily.

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." Arcee retorted as she deactivated her hologram.

"No, I-I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club. What _you_ need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed!"

Arcee had transformed while he was ranting. "Look. 'Jack' is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Wait. Optimus-who?"

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the _only_ who have ever seen us."

"Dude! What are you waiting for?!" a sudden feminine voice interrupted. Arcee looked to the source and found another human peaking around the corner. "Go with!"

"Scrap." the femme cursed.

Moments later, Bee and Arcee were driving back toward base with one more human to their list. Miko and Jack were riding Arcee while Raf road in Bumblebee.

"Whoa hoo! Whoo!"

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Rules." Arcee answered.

Bumblebee and Arcee continued to drive off the road and toward this big boulder/mountain which caused Jack to freak out a little. "Hey, wha - whoa!"

Suddenly, the rock began to split up into an entrance and they continued to drive until they reached the command center. Miko and Jack both got off Arcee so she could transform.

"I thought there were two." Ratchet thought.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee retorted.

"I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko." The girl introduced as she ran up to the green robot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead."

Miko gasps, "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A _monster_ truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?"

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

Ratchet scoffed, "Puh-lease."

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard behind the humans and Jack looked up to see the tallest robot here.

"We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward and asked. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus clenched his fists.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Okay. Why are _they_ here?"

Optimus knelt down to be eye level. "A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus... that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawns in boredom. "Is there gonna be a quiz?

Jack gave her a sideways glare for being rude. He looked back up at the robot and asked. "So, what does Megatron or any of this... have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

* * *

On the _Nemesis,_ Soundwave approached the seeker with a recording.

Starscream lifted his helmet when he recognized the pattern of the recording. "Those transmissions are eminating from deep space." The seeker faced the silent mech. "I would hate to waste the energon . . . unless you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave nodded without hesitance. Knowing full well of what his leader intends to do, the Communications Officer sent the coordinates where Prime's daughter resides to him.

Starscream sighs reluctantly. He knew he shouldn't keep his leader waiting, but he really doesn't want his master back because he likes being the one in charge - instead of the one getting beaten for his failures. Turning his helmet to the lower level, he ordered a drone. "Lock on transmissions coordinates and activate the space bridge."

Outside of Earth's orbit, a circular Cybertronian structure floated in space as a swirling, green and blue vortex appears in the center as a sign for its activation. Then, a silver jet exited the portal and flew towards the planet below as he doesn't want to waste anymore precious for the Autobots to catch on and interfere with his plans. The silver jet hovered in the sky as he waited for his scanners to locate Prime's daughter.

A beeping sounded as his scanners detected her. "There you are." he rasped.

Megatron's engine boosted him through the sky toward his prize. He got there in no time as he slowed his speed to see if he could spot her while he's in the air. Unfortunately, the organic trees were too close together for him to see anything beyond the tree line. He flew around the forest to see if there is a big enough opening for him to transform and there was one just up ahead. As he drew closer to the clearing, he mentally frowned when he spotted civilization nearby. In fact, there was civilization on both sides of the forest.

Hmm, should he wait for her to go to her home and capture her there? Or, should he wait for her to go out into the open and then make his move? Well, his scanner doesn't detect any Autobot signatures nearby so he has time, but he also doesn't want to let this opportunity slip. Hmm, surprise her then introduce himself after she wakes up in a cell. Or, introduce himself first then surprise her by capturing her and seeing her reaction. After a few minutes of thinking, Megatron decided on the former and prepared himself to wait as he scanned the forest for her unique signature. Once he confirmed her location, he decided to play with her like a hawk would with its prey and started flying around her in circles.

* * *

Below the tree-line, Ava, Athena, and Tempest were walking through the forest on the hiking trail toward their favorite hangout spot. Ava listened to Tempest telling a story about the school until she heard the sound of an engine jet flying over head. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she watched the flight pattern. It seems that the pilot is circuling around this particular spot and way too close for comfort. Was it a military jet? No. Military doesn't go near any civilization unless it's for military purposes or emergency situations. Perhaps an enemy jet scouting for some place to set up base or looking for hostages?

She was brought back to reality when something impacted her face. "Ow." she exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on her face. She gave her friends a glare but softened when she saw their concern expressions.

"You all right, Ava?" Athena asked, breaking the silence with concern. "You've been acting weird."

Tempest nodded in agreement. "Yeah, first it was at volleyball practice and then now. Is there something on your mind that has you distracted?"

"...I don't know. Maybe I am not getting enough sleep and that's making me paranoid."

"What exactly did you see that made you paranoid?" Athena asked.

Ava glanced at them before averting her gaze to the ground. "I... yesterday at practice, I saw a strange man standing on the upper level of the gym and he appeared to be . . . starring at me."

"Creeper." Tempest commented before receiving a punch in the shoulder by Athena who glared at her. "Ow." she exclaimed, rubbing the spot on her shoulder that Athena punched.

"That's what I thought." Ava agreed. She observed her surroundings to see if any humans were near by before looking back to her friends. "Have either of you noticed the jet flying over head?"

Both of them looked up and caught a glimpse of the jet that Ava mentioned. It appeared to be circling like a hawk and way too close if it was a military jet.

Athena looked back to her friend. "What about it?" she asked.

"You're not . . . suspicious of its flight pattern?" Ava asked instead.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem to be flying too close for it to be any military jets." Athena stated. "But what does that have to do with the 'creeper'?"

"That's the thing . . . he might be the pilot of the jet and could be scouting for hostages or for some place to set up base."

Tempest formed a teasing smile. "You've been watching too much action."

"I'm serious, Tempest. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen and it has to do with me."

"Okay, okay; breathe Ava . . . breathe." Athena instructed her friend who took a deep breath and exhaled as a way to calm herself. "Now remember: flow like the water. Act when the moment is happening, but decided by doing the right thing." she advised.

Ava nodded in contentment.

"Now, how about we play some music to soothe us from panicking further." Athena suggested.

"And play volleyball." Tempest added with excitement, holding up the ball.

Athena rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, we play volleyball as we are listening to music."

* * *

Megatron frowned mentally. He was smiling as he watched Prime's daughter freaking out. But he frowned when that red-hair human successfully calmed her down. Though he has to admit, she has the potential of being a leader. However, she is not his target.

 _Ava._ he thought. _So that's her name._

Rolls off the tongue nicely. Smart, observant - just like her Sire - only he keeps his emotions in check like a good leader does. He could use that to his advantage when he manipulates her. She won't have the comfort of her friends to make reasonable decisions. However, the question remains: does she still remember who she is and where she came from? Well, only one way to find out.

* * *

It was getting dark, so the three of them decided to head home and turn in for the night. Ava walked with her friends until it was time for them to separate. Ava gave goodbye hugs to Athena and Tempest and watched them walk to their houses up the hill. Once they walked into the door, Ava turned to her right before stopping dead in her tracks, gasping in disbelief as her eyes widen a bit. There on top of the hill, was a giant robot with bloody red eyes that seem to glow bright in the surrounding darkness. It wore a toothy grin, showing its sharp teeth. She felt like an ant next to the skyscraper, silver-armored robot. In the middle of its chest was a purple symbol that she for some reason felt like she's seen that before but can't place it. The robot looked like it comes from a nightmare, and she would like to say she was dreaming, but she is more aware of her surroundings than most people and when she knows something's off.

As if to add to the nightmare and to her horror, the robot started to make its approach toward her, the ground shaking every time it stepped. She glanced right and left as she thought of running, but quickly downed that thought as she knew that would only indicate fear and give it the opportunity to 'play' with her. She did her best to control her breathing as she craned her head upward to meet the robot's hellish gaze when it stopped its approach in front of her. She tried not to scramble away as the robot maneuvered its body into a kneeling position. She didn't have time to pull her head away from its claw-like fingers when it lifted her chin with one of its finger to make eye contact with her.

"Do you remember me, child?" It asked with a booming deep voice.

Should she answer? "I . . . I might if I knew your name - that is, if you have one."

She got the sinking feeling that she might have said the wrong after noticing its lips curling into an amused smile.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and I have come to save you from my enemies, the Autobots." he cursed the word.

Ava raised an eyebrow. "Save me? From what?"

"From being experimented on and being used against me." Megatron half-lied.

"What?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't even know you, so why would your enemies use me against you - unless they wish to conquer Earth and the only way to do that is to get rid of their enemy by using us humans as hostages against the good guys." she rambled on. She glanced up at him and saw amusement written across his face. "Sorry, I have tendencies to ramble about battle strategies." she apologized to the enemy without knowing he _was_ the enemy.

Megatron smirked in amusement. _And yet another sign that she is Prime's daughter._

Suddenly, a horn blared as headlights shined on them. Megatron glared at the intrusion before grabbing Ava fast as lightning and jumping into the air, transforming into his jet mode mid-air and hovered above the ground. Ava's eyes were wide with fright as she heaved in air after witnessing something unbelievable. As if to add to her fright, she cringed slightly when she heard his booming voice around her.

"Apologies Ava for that unexpected intrusion." Megatron apologized unapologetically.

"Oh no it's . . . fine. " Ava assured him, breathing heavily. "I've seen this happen all the time . . . no freaking out here." she explained a half-lie.

"If you don't mind, I have a place where I could explain everything without any interruptions." Megatron asked, even though he would just go there if she doesn't comply.

"Wherever you think its safe to talk without any eavesdroppers."

Ava yelped and covered her ears when Megatron suddenly blasted himself out into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness Rising Part 2

**Chapter 2: Darkness Rising Part 2**

Ava woke up and was met face to face with her Daddy, Optimus Prime. She smiled at him as she watched him sleep peacefully. Even though they were both different species, she didn't want to leave him to a human father. She loved her family with all her heart. She belonged to the Autobots and no one else. She snuggled close to Optimus' spark chamber and listened to sound of his spark beat like a humans heart would. She moved her head so she can get a good view as she felt Optimus start to awake. Azure optics meet cyan eyes as a smile played across the Prime's face, tiredly.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Slept well?" Ava said softly.

"Indeed. Did you?" Optimus asked.

"I did." the young teenager answered. "Now, come on lazy but. You gotta get up and be up by the time the humans get here." she said gently pushing on his chest.

Optimus smiled. "Aren't you a human?" he asked.

Cyan eyes glared at him playfully. "Oh, aren't you a clever mech this morning."

Without warning, she was moved underneath him and she felt her shirt being lifted then Optimus made a gesture only for babies and little kids. Prime lifted his head up and stared at her stomach. Ava noticed the stare.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing." Optimus answered as he pulled her shirt down. "Let's get you to school."

Ava wanted to skip school but knew Optimus wouldn't let her so she reluctantly got through the whole 8 hours of school and made it back before any of the humans got there. So she waited patiently for Arcee and Bumblebee to return with two boys but saw... a girl? Wait, where did she come from.

"I thought there were two?" Ratchet stepped closer to Bulkhead.

Arcee held her hip up, "Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." she said then walked over to the Ground bridge controls.

The young teenager watched the younger boy held up his hand and smiled politely. "I'm Raf."

The older girl on the other hand, mouth was in awe as she ran forward, "I'm Miko!" she stopped in front of Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." the wrecker introduced a little bit nervous.

The teenage girl gave a small gasp before playing a million questions. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko asked making Bulkhead look at her dumbfounded.

Me too, Bulkhead. Me too. Ava thought as she saw his expression.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

Ratchet scoffed at the question. Ava glared at him. "Puh-lease!"

Heavy footsteps were heard approaching behind making every bot look at him. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also know as Autobots." Optimus began.

The one called Jack stepped forward. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered.

"The joker's who tried to pump us off last night." Arcee refered too.

Jack looked back at Optimus still a little confused. "Okay, why are they here?"

Optimus knelt down toward the humans. "A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over the control of our worlds supply of energon, the fuel and Autobots of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

Ava shivers at the mention of Megatron's name. She heard stories of how evil he was but thankfully, never seen him in person, yet.

She then heard Miko sighing of boredom and asked, "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

Oh that burned Ava so bad she wanted to slap her in the face but kept her emotions in check as both Jack and Optimus but Jack made a motion to her remark but didn't say anything about it. "So what does Megatron or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return his imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus stated as he stood up.

* * *

"And since you know now of our existence. I fear as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." he finished.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles call 911." Jack added. 911?! Ava thought. Are you serious? "Can we go now?" He asked interrupting her thoughts.

Miko didn't like that. "Are you insane?! I'm leaving a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" she threatened giving Jack a small glare.

Ava rolled her eyes. "It is best that you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intention." Optimus stated.

Ava was about to protest when Ratchet beat her to it. "Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

"Children?" Jack asked a little offended.

"They have no protective shell, if they get underfoot, they will go... squish." he finished and stomped his foot lightly.

Okay, that was not what I was going for. Ava thought. "Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step."

Ava lightly chuckled at her father's gesture. Her body tensed up at the sound of an alarm then relaxed a bit noticing the green lights.

"What's that?" Jack asked a little panicked.

 **"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top."** Bee answered.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." Raf translated.

Ava went over and sat down on the rolling chair as Ratchet pulled a screen on the computer. "It's Agent Fowler." he informed them.

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" Jack thought a little confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world as he tends to visit only when there are issues." Optimus said turning to the humans. "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." he advised making Jack nod as he quickly directed Raf and Miko behind the pillar that held up the stairs.

Ava sat with her arms crossed as she watched the elevator come down with a light shining each time the elevator reached the sector. The doors open and Agent Fowler stepped out and strode forward, not stopping as he reached the railing.

"Seven wrecks, 34 fenders benders, a three hour traffic jam! And of particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car.." he shared a glance over to Arcee and Bumblebee then back to Optimus. "So? Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" he asked not pleased.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus said not convincing Fowler.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left, your planet is much too valuable." Optimus regarded.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler suggested sending Optimus a small glare.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." Fowler challenged.

That's it! Ava thought about to give this man one of her punches but Bulkhead but her to it only a more _peaceful_ way. "Hey, fleshy! Was anyone splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows _when_ to use force." Bulkhead ripped off some of Ratchets equipment. Uh oh, Ratchet will not be happy. Ava thought. "...and how _much_ to use." the wrecker finished as he squeezed the equipment.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Enough!" Optimus silenced them and turned back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in more catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone while spread human casualties, Agent Fowler; I, however, cannot." he stated as he pulled away from the railing.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar..." Fowler said before going back into the elevator. "Or I will." he finished before pressing a button making the doors close.

Well good riddance. Ava thought as Bulkhead stepped beside Optimus, "Pretty big bearings... for a human." he said making Ava give a slight chuckle but not out loud.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus defended.

The humans came out of hiding out went upstairs and onto the catwalk. They were now standing over by Ava which ignored them, well mostly Miko, as she asked her questions about living with the Autobots. She was now getting annoyed by the million questions.

"Miko, if you don't be quite for 10 seconds, I'll..." she was saying before she noticed her father's glance at her. "... not slap you." she gave a sheepish smile at her father nodding in approval and went somewhere else. Ava slumped slightly in annoyance. Then she walked away from the others over the the lounge area and sat down on the couch.

Before anyone else could speak, Ratchet cursed making everyone to look at him. "Blasted Earth tech! the medic faced them. "Cliffjumpers life signal popped back online."

Ava perked up at the mention of her old friend. On the other hand, Miko looked confused and asked, "Who's Cliffjumper?"

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked approaching the others.

"It isn't." Ratchet answered. "Another bug. The system's choked full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive-" Arcee said looking toward Optimus.

Prime nodded and looked to the medic. "Ratchet, prepare sickbay we may need it." he started to walk to the Ground bridge before Miko asked.

"Hey! What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus answered.

Then Ava ran up to the railing where she was. "Optimus?" she asked but she knew the answer.

Prime looked into his daughter's eyes and saw the concern in her eyes. "Ava, I know you want to see your friend but-"

Ava looks down, "I know too dangerous." she recalled as she looked back into her father's optics.

Optimus inclined his head then walked to the others. "Autobots, roll out!" he yelled as he transformed and drove through the portal.

The young teenager watched her father drive through the Ground bridge and heard Jack ask, "What just happened?" he sounded a little panicked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Ground bridge." Ratchet answered.

"What's a Ground bridge?" Raf asked.

Ratchet sighed annoyed. "A scaled-down version of space-bridge technology. Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel -"

"Your stuck here... on Earth."

""With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the Ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed. "Does it work for humans?" he asked.

"Um... hello." Ava said pointing to herself but ignored her so she sat down on the couch.

"Naturally."

"You mean, I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked curiously.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you." he suggested.

"Watch it, Ratchet." Miko retorted. She then wandered around and found something weird. "What is this anyway?" she asked curiously.

Ratchet walked up to the computer. "Broken don't touch." She tried again but Ratchet stopped her. "Don't touch that, either."

"Is there anything in here we _can_ touch?" Jack asked.

That question made Ava scoff and roll her eyes. Then heard a noise from the computer. "How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." More noises were made making Ratchet groaned.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said then got out his laptop and started doing that. Ava watched him as Ratchet scolded him.

"Really? You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, this isn't a child's toy."

"Now try." Rat gesture and green boxes appeared on the screen.

Both Ava and Ratchet were impressed. The young teenager went back to doing her homework to pass the time. And boy did time pass by and Ava suddenly heard her father's voice over the comm. link.

 _:._ Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!: Optimus ordered.

She immediately put her book down and saw just in time to see blue smoke coming through the Ground bridge. She then saw her father transforming and sliding to stop as Ratchet closed the bridge just in time to not let the energon into base. She heard exclaims from the other children.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked.

Silence met the Autobot base making Ava to incline her head because she knew she lost one of her friends. Then Miko broke the silence as she poured out her million question game. "What was that explosion?! Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

Ava and Arcee had the same idea and Arcee was the one to speak up first with an annoyed growl, "Look-"

She was cut off by Jack, "Hey! Hey Miko let's go see what the bots hide in their sock draws." he suggested as he pulled Miko away.

"Seriously?" Miko asked.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff, at least not anymore." She said while holding her arms. "He was mutated, butchered like something from the Con experiments during the war," she was explaining when she fell over and leaned against a crate. Bumblebee beeped in worry as he moved toward her. "I'm fine! Just dizzy!" she exclaimed as she held her hand up to motion for him to stop.

Ratchet came over and scanned Arcee. He moved it over her a few times and was green until it hit her hands. "What is this?" he asked putting his scanner away.

Arcee held her left servo which had purple energon. "Don't know, Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." she answered.

Ratchet pulled out an examination slab and scrapped it off her servo. "Go take a decontamination bath, now." he ordered.

Ava watched as Bumblebee helped her over and Ratchet over to his work station.

"O-Optimus, I hate to bug but...no bars." Jack broke the silence as he held up his phone.

Prime turned around to the three humans. "A security precaution, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." he explained.

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said as he tapped on his phone.

Optimus leaned forward, "Have you broken a law?" he asked.

"Uh, curfew it's after 10:00 p.m ." Jack answered.

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf added.

Optimus became silent as he was a little confused. Ava saw this and clarified for him. "Earth customs, Optimus. Us humans use them to keep young safe."

"I hadn't considered." Optimus heard Ava as he straightens up. "But the issue of your safety remains," Optimus turned to the wrecker. "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." he assigned.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko yelled. Ava counted down from 3 as she waited for the disappoinment.

"Maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus added.

Bulkhead nods, "Curbside duty, got it."

"Aww!" Miko groaned in disappoinment.

Optimus next turned to Bumblebee assigning, "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." He then looked back. "Ratchet?" he asked.

"Busy!" he said as he lifted his servo up.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." Prime assigned as Jack rubbed the back of his head looking uneasy.

Arcee sighs dramatically, "Still dizzy." she complained.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet rejected her complaint as he continued his work.

Ava watched as all the humans with their guardian leave base. She was suddenly picked up by her father and was being carried. "And you, my little star, is time for bed."

"With you?" she asked.

"Not this time, Ava. I have to keep an eye out if anything happens since the others have their own charges to look after. Did you finish your homework?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. I finished it while you were looking for - Cliffjumper." Ava said with a little hesitant of saying her friends name.

Optimus noticed her hesitation. She may not be the one to cry of these situations but you notice other things if you watch carefully. "How about this, I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Okay." she chirped.

Optimus entered her room and sat in the chair of the desk in the room and situated Ava until she was on her back as she laid in his arms. As he gently stroke her gently like petting a dog, he began to hum a little and she was soon into deep sleep. Optimus then stood up and walked over to the bed and gently laid the sleepless form on the bed then pulled the covers over. He slightly stroke her once more before bending over and gently laid a kiss on her forehead which made Ava stir but not wake.

"Good night, my shooting star." he whispered in her exposed ear. And with that, he left her room quietly and left the door slightly open so he can come in whenever she's in distress.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Rising Part 3

**Chapter 3: Darkness Rising Part 3**

Optimus was walking toward Ava's room to see if she's up. He arrived at her door and opened it and immediately saw Ava laughing at the computer. He approached her desk and knelt down to her level and saw what she was laughing at. It was a 'Try not to laugh' which meant cussing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Ava screamed at the sudden voice of her father's and gently but roughly closed her laptop. "Nothing." She answered with a sheepish smile.

Optimus straightened up and lifted an eyebrow. "Ava, what you were watching?"

"One of my shows on YouTube."

"Did it, perhaps, have the title of a try not to laugh?" he asked. Ava looked away and became silent. "Ava, what have I told about watching that stuff?"

"But my friends watch this stuff and talk about it during lunch. It's just jokes." Ava retorted.

"It may only seem be a 'joke' but the words they say can influence your speech if you continue to watch them. You are also still young. Perhaps when you're older you can watch when you are mature enough not to say those words."

That seems fair. She thought. "Okay Daddy." she responded.

Optimus smiled. Just then, a yell was heard. And Optimus ran to see who the intruder was with Ava following close behind. They reached to the bridge in time just to see a robot attacking Ratchet. Ava looked up at her father confused who just stared at her then shot the robot. That did not stop the robot as it began to get up but was met with Optimus' foot and was crushed. Once the intruder was dealt with, Ava ran to see if Ratchet needed aid.

"Ratchet, you okay?" she asked.

"No need to fret, kid, I'm fine." Ratchet assured her.

Ava gave a nod of acceptance and went to explore what dare to attack her family. "How can something this small bring distress?" she asked.

"I have a grave suspicion Ava... dark energon."

"Dark energon?" Ava asked curiously.

"Dark energon is a powerful corrupted version of energon which can be used as a violent weapon. Even the smallest particle can corrupt any amount of regular energon." Optimus explained.

Shivers went up her spine and made Ava move closer to her father as Ratchet picked up the dead creature and locking it in a secure container.

"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead."

Zombies! Ava thought. And here I thought they weren't real.

Ratchet hummed in thought. "That would account for Cliffjumpers life signal inexplicably coming back online but... dark energon?! It's so scarce that it's virtually non-existent."

"And what would it be doing on Earth?" Ava asked.

"It was transported... by Megatron."

"For what purpose?" Ratchet asked.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead."

* * *

It's been quite a few minutes since Megatron plunged a shard of dark energon in his spark chamber and is now powered by dark energon."It's as if the blood of Unicron flows through my veins. As if I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do." Megatron grabbed another shard of dark energon from the giant chunk and headed to the outer ship.

"And what can _I_ do to assist you Master?" Starscream asked.

"Quite grovelling. And await my command!" Megatron ordered then transformed and took off to the destination in his mind.

Starscream watched his master leave the ship from the monitor screen of the ship's bridge. He jumped in surprise as he sees Soundwave silently walking up from behind. "Soundwave! I fear that when our master reached for the stars, he came down with a touch of... space madness. Lord Megatron has not been of sound judgement since his return. Increase global surveillance." He ordered Soundwave.

 _"Quite grovelling. And await my command."_ Soundwave replayed Megatron's order.

"I'm not deaf!" He exclaim. "But, if Optimus Prime lives... I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemies ' destruction." Starscream clenched his fist and grinned evilly.

* * *

Optimus finished talking to his daughter about their mission, as the three new kids arrived with their respected guardians, each laughing and smiling as their guardians transform into robot form. A loud thud was heard from inside Bulkheads chest so he opened his chest and pulled out a guitar.

"Sorry." Miko smiled sheepishly. "Must have left that in the back seat."

"Autobots, prepare to..." Optimus began but then noticed the children.

"Roll out?" Arcee finished.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude! Your biggest. You should be the boss." Miko pointed to Bulkhead.

"Uh, he never picks me."

Ava ran up to Prime who knelt down and opened his palm. She hugged his palm as his other one covers her back. She looks up at his face and said, "Be safe, Daddy."

Optimus just nodded then entered the portal with Ratchet.

"Okay chief... so, uh, what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee announced.

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead argued.

"When you're in charge you get to call the shots. Bee! With me!" Arcee ordered. "Bulkhead, you're in charge." she assigned then left with Bee.

"So... what's on the activities list?"

Everyone cringed when Miko plugged in her electric guitar onto the speaker which caused static. "How about band practice?" she suggested.

"But we're not a band." Raf pointed out.

"Why so anti-social? Come on Raf! Do you play anything?"

"Um... keyboard?" Raf lifted his laptop.

"Laptop and samples, good. Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Ava! Bulkhead! Percussion! We'll go for the big industrial sound. DIY we're a band. You just got to learn the songs. This one's a ballad. _My Fist, Your Face!"_

Miko began playing her guitar with crazed while everyone else covered their ears. Flash of green light caught Bulkhead's attention and stops Miko.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?" she teased.

"Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!"

The three kids ran behind Bulkhead's foot while Ava sat on the couch and started watching a show. The elevator door opened and Fowler walked out looking mad as usual.

"Prime!" he yelled looking around for the Autobot leader and instead found Ava. "Kid, where's your father?" he asked in a nicer tone.

"Not here." Ava replied without turning away from her show.

"Well, where did he go?" His voice turned from kind to anger. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini-mall! Now, I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is _not_ what the word 'handle' means to me! So, you tell Prime..." Fowler's rant was disturbed when he heard wailing noises from a guitar and looks down to see a loud speaker that is used for electric guitar. "Since when do you 'Bots use electric?" Fowler asked knowing Ava doesn't play guitar.

Bulkhead stiffed and slowly the three new kids came out of hiding and exposed themselves to Fowler since their was no point in hiding anymore. "Hi. How you doing?" Jack greeted.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time." Fowler commented angrily.

"Umm... we're interns." Jack began.

"Student interns." Raf added.

"Earning extra credit in... auto shop."

"Robotics!" Miko finished.

"Ok... Let's move!" Fowler walked down the stairs and approached the children. "I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead blocked his path by stomping his foot between Fowler and the kids. "We're protecting them." Bulkhead declared.

"Is that so?" Fowler asked challengingly. "Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" he said as he made his way to a phone booth and began to dial a number.

"Don't use that Phone! It's..." Bulkhead used his finger and cut the line. "Out of order."

"This isn't over, big foot, not by a long shot!" Fowler threw the phone down in anger and made his way back to the elevator. Once he got into his helicopter, he took off. "Sir! Agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person."

Little did he know is that someone hacked his radio transmission.

* * *

 _"Sir! Agent Fowler. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person."_ Soundwave replayed Fowler's transmission.

"Autobot base, ay?" Starscream smiled in glee. "Humans. Always the weak link. Fetch me this 'Fowler', so that he may brief us instead." he ordered Soundwave.

Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak and went after Fowler.

* * *

As Fowler flew through an alley of a canyon, minding his own business, his radar indicates that someone is flying behind him. "Hey! Big bird, I'm flying here." he commented which he didn't know the said bird is actually a Decepticon. He maneuvered right before Laserbeak clash to him. "First the freeways aren't safe, now air travel!?" he complained.

Fowler continues to fly to lose Laserbeak. He slows down, allowing Laserbeak to go ahead of him and him going behind the bird 'Con. "You wanna dance, 'Con? I'll lead!" he declared as he took aim and fired at Laserbeak wit his machine gun. No damage whatsoever. Laserbeak flew up then drops down, hitting the tail of Fowler's copter. "Never an Autobot around when you actually need one." he mumbled to himself as he fought control over the falling copter.

Laserbeak returned and used his tentacles to reach for Fowler. Before Laserbeak was able to grab him, Fowler pressed a distress signal button as Laserbeak brought him out of the copter and back to the Decepticon warship.

* * *

"Welcome, Agent Fowler." Staracream greeted.

"You treat all your guest this nice?" Fowler asked sarcastically as he brushed dust off.

Starscream gave a chuckle, "Any friend of the Autobots."

"Autobot?" Fowler titled his head slightly. "That's one of them coin operated wash-my-own-car places?"

Starscream glared at him. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Apparently, no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humor." he turned his back to him. "Make our guest comfortable." he ordered the Vehicons.

* * *

An alarm and a flash of green lights flared again and Bulkhead neared the computer to investigate. "It's an S.O.S. From Fowler." he informed them as he went to do something but was unsure of what to do or press.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh, well." Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders as he left the area.

"Oh, well? Seriously?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Fowler's a jerk."

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location..." Raf gulped in realization. "our location."

"Bulkhead!" Ava called him. "I'm disappointed in you. What would you've done if _I_ was in Fowler's position?"

"Oh come on Ava, don't do that to me. Besides, we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere."

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf sat down and opened his laptop. "About five years ago, the Government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets." Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. "What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the Fed's mainframe... maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack? But you're like...two years old." Miko commented.

"Twelve." Raf corrected her. "And a quarter."

Huh? Arcee's estimate of the boys age was spot on. Ava commented in thought.

"Latitude 39.5, Longitude 116.9."

Ava punched in the coordinates Raf gave her into the Ground bridge control and activated it.

"Okay, wait here." Bulkhead ordered as he made his way to the Ground bridge.

"Aww, don't break up the band!" Miko whined.

Bulkhead stopped and turned to Ava. "Ava, you're in charge!" he assigned then ran through the Ground bridge.

"So... what's on the activities list, chief?" Jack asked in humor.

As Ava gave an answer, she noticed a person was missing. Oh that little... she thought as she gave a glare toward the Ground bridge. "Miko?" she called.

* * *

Bulkhead jumped out the portal and landed somewhere in the mountain area. "Fowler?" he called as he looked around and spotted the Decepticon warship, the _Nemesis._ "Uh-oh." Bulkhead hid behind huge boulders as he looks at the sight before him. "The whole Decepticon sha-bang." He moved to another boulder to avoid getting spotted by the Decepticon guards.

"Alright!" Miko whispered excitingly. "What's the plan?" she gave a thumps up and a grin. But when Miko looked ahead, she gasped as a Decepticon took aim at her. "Oh. Unwise."

"Miko get down!" Bulkhead ordered.

Miko made a break for it before the boulder was blown to bits. She quickly ran for it while Bulkhead charged at the 'Con and pinned him down and punched him.

"Hold him still!" Miko shouted as she carried a large rock and slammed it on the 'Cons head but did nothing.

Bulkhead scooped her with his free hand and roughly put her to the other side to avoid getting hurt. "Miko, look away!"

"But.."

"Turn your head away!" he said as he thrust his hand into the 'Cons chest and pulled out wires, off-lining the 'Con.

"Whoa!" Miko exclaimed as she watched in awe.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?" Bulkhead asked through the comm. link.

and clear, Bulkhead.: Arcee replied.

"I have a situation."

, they're children... humans. It's like taking care of Ava except three extra humans." Both warrior and scout screeched to a halt as Bulkhead informed them what has transpired. "You're _where!? She's_ where!?"

* * *

"What should we do?" Raf asked as the three stare at the tunnel of the Ground bridge. "Bulkhead may have not even realized that she'd followed him."

"Oh, I'm sure he realized." Ava commented.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have." Jack added. "She has no idea."

"It's not a matter of seeing them in action. Ugh, I should've known something like this was going to happen." Ava added as she typed in the coordinates again. "She's going to be the death of me." she mumble to herself and head toward the portal.

"Hold up!" Ava stopped and turned to see Jack running toward her. "I'll go after her."

Is he...risking his own life to protect me from my father? Ava asked herself. Oh hell no, you ain't stealing my chance to see the action. "Jack, I appreciate what your trying to do, but I've seen the 'Cons in action more than you. And trust me, you just saw a preview of their fights. I've also lived with the Autobots so I might be useful in this rescue mission. And don't try talking me out of it, I'm going."

Jack sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you."

"Fine, fine. Just, don't get in the way." Ava said sounding a little bit like Ratchet.

Jack looked back to Raf. "Raf, you're in charge." he assigned before he and Ava made their way through the portal.

"In charge of who!?" Raf exclaimed before meeting up with the older teenagers.

As soon as they disappeared, Arcee contacted them. to base, come in. Ava? Listen up, we need you to bridge us back. Hello?: She sighed as she figured out either no one is there, or they can't hear her. "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal."

* * *

Bulkhead held Miko in his palm as they waited for Bumblebee and Arcee to arrive. "What's taking Bumblebee and Arcee?" he asked impatiently.

"Dude, the 'Cons totally could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Let's just jump the joint."

Bulkhead sighed in relief when they heard the Ground bridge opening. "They're here." What he didn't expect was the rest of the human children, including Ava, jumping out of the bridge.

Miko glared at the three and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots? This is _our_ one-on-one time."

Bulkhead sighs at Miko's childish behavior. She reminds him of Ava when she was younger.

"Um, Ava, can I ask you a question?" Raf caught up to Ava who took the lead. "Are your bones suppose to vibrate when you go through the Ground bridge?" he asked in wonder.

Ava lifted her hand to her chin and thought for a moment before answering as she looked to the younger boy. "It could be the side effects. But don't worry, you'll get used to it, like I have." When turned, her face said it all when she spotted the Decepticon warship right in front of them.

It was too late for them to do anything as the guard spotted them and charged up their blasters at them. "You there!" a Vehicon yelled.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead and Miko cursed in unison.

* * *

Agent Fowler hunged from the ceiling by chains wrapped around his arms while three Vehicons stood guard around him.

"Agent Fowler," Starscream began as he circles Fowler, "I have one single request...that would save your family the pain of grieving. Tell me the location of the Autobot base."

"No problem. But I need to ask you something first."

Starscream leaned closer to Fowler. "Yes? I'm listening."

"I've got an issue withe the customer service around here. Can I speak with the manager?"

Starscream blinked his optics then growled, " _I_ make the decisions here. I am in charge!" he turned to a Vehicon and ordered. "Bring the prod." And one of the them did so and gave it to their commander. "I'll ask nicely one last time. The Autobot base!"

"Sure thing buddy... right after you eat my star-spangled shorts!"

Starscream raised the energon prod and slowly pushed it toward Fowler's abdomen, causing him to yell in pain. "Human nervous systems and energon, don't mix."

* * *

In some unknown charted area on Earth in a canyon, Optimus and Ratchet walk down a path filled with misty fog in a darken chasm. Their mission: to find an old Cybertronian battlefield where a large mass of dead Cybertronians are buried here from the period of the war when energon started being hidden on other planets. They stopped as they found a graveyard filled with dead Cybertronians.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus... I had hope that you were wrong."

Optimus looked to the sky as a jet flew past them and transformed just a few miles ahead.

"Optimus!" Megatron's voice echoed. "Been well? I see you brought your... trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrapyard by now. Though, I was hoping you would bring your human pet with you so that I may capture her and perhaps use her."

"Why don't you invite him down here for a check?" Ratchet took a few steps forward cracking his knuckles. No one threatens his little niece.

"I know why you're here, Megatron."

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end!" Megatron yelled as he raised a shard of dark energon then threw it into the ground which observed it in seconds. The ground began to quake as purple walls of light shone through cracks. "Rise my army!"

Dead Cybertronians began to rise up from the ground with moans and groans just like in zombie horror movies. Luckily, Ava is still too young for those movies. Optimus and Ratchet watch in horror as many dead Cybertronians continue to rise from the ground and slowly approach them.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!"


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Rising Part 4

**Chapter 4: Darkness Rising Part 4**

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors _and_ his own!" Ratchet said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." Optimus added mournfully.

On top of the cliff, Megatron stares down at the scene as he enjoys the feeling of Unicrons dark power flowing through his veins. "At last, symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army. Destroy them!" Megatron commanded.

Optimus began shooting at the incoming horde of zombies as he and Ratchet began backing away. "Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet retreat! Bridge yourself back to base!"

"No!" Ratchet refused as he pulled out his blades and stood beside Optimus. "I shall stand with you, Optimus. Besides, you have a daughter to get back to."

Optimus smiled behind his mask at the mention of his daughter. Ratchet charged at the Terrocons, slicing them to pieces which seemed to work. The medic noticed the arm, the purple glow began to fade away. "I recommend, dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better." he advised.

"Sound advice, old friend." Optimus said as he switched to his swords.

"I have mastered dark energon. When you fall, Optimus... you too shall join my army." Megatron proclaimed.

Optimus narrowed his optics at Megatron before slicing more Terrocons at a faster pace.

* * *

The three Vehicons above started shooting at the trio of humans who entered Decepticon territory. The trio dodged every shot, but one blast threw Ava to the ground as she tried to protect Rafael. In an instant, Jack rushed to the younger kids and protected them by covering the duo with his own body.

Bulkhead appeared in front of the trio and opened his door. "Get in, now!" he ordered. They quickly got in and Bulkhead drove away.

"Thanks, Bulkhead." Jack said.

"Yeah, thanks." Raf added.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Bulkhead asked with a bit of frustration.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?"

"What she look like?" Miko joked as she popped up from behind the back seat.

Bulkhead stopped behind a boulder and opened his door. "Everyone out! And this time _, please_ wait here." he pleaded as the kids got out.

Once the kids were out, Bulkhead drove toward the warship. He jumped and transformed and grabbed onto the cliff. He climbed the cliff fast paced and once he got level with one of the spikes coming off the ship, he boards the ship. He then smashed a Con and used that one as a shield to block the shots from a Con that was shooting at him. Bulkhead blasted the Con off balance before body slamming the Con.

He looked over to where he left the kids to make sure they were still there but one was missing. "Where's Miko!?" he asked. He felt something banging on the inside of his chest. He opened it and Miko popped up from his chest. "Miko?!"

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry." she apologized before covering her mouth to prevent from throwing up again. Bulkhead helped Miko out of his chest and placed her on the floor. "Remind me never to do that again."

Before Bulkhead could scold Miko for her stowaway he was tackled by a Con. Though Bulkhead easily overpowered the Con and flipped him over then punched him to death. He looked up to see more reinforcements coming. Bulkhead tore off the ship's satellite and threw it at the incoming Decepticons. He then picked up Miko and rushed to the open hatch and jumped in.

Back with the others, they were feeling uneasy, though mostly Jack and Raf, as they heard sounds of gunfire ceased. "Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked. Before anyone could answer, three Vehicons showed up behind them and captured them.

Inside the Nemesis, Bulkhead ran through the hallways of the ship to find where the 'Cons are keeping Fowler prisoner. He picked up the pace when he saw Miko trying her best to keep herself from heaving again. He looked up ahead and spotted two more Cons and vice versa. He slid Miko underneath them while he punched the duo.

"I'm gonna heave again." she proclaimed as she came to a halt. She was quickly scooped up by Bulkhead, who continued to run.

In a different corridor, three Vehicons walk down the hallway with the trio of humans in their hands. As they continue to walk down the corridor, Ava tries her best to stay calm though she is only a teenager who never been in a situation like this before. The Autobots had always found a way to keep her at the base. This was her opportunity to see what the 'Cons were really like and actually help her family for once.

"Take the two to the brig." one of the 'Cons ordered. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

"What about this one?" another asked as he raised up Ava.

The Con went silent as he recognized the human. "Well, well. Looks like we captured someone important." he said as he moved a finger close to her face. "Ain't that right, Prime's daughter?" he teased.

Ava leaned her head away from his finger when she heard car engines near. She glanced to her right and spotted her brother and sister knocking over the Vehicons. Arcee quickly transformed into robot form and caught Jack and Raf from falling while Bumblebee did the same with Ava, then pulling her close to his chest after.

"Appreciate clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities lists." Arcee scolded the boys.

"Bee, you can put me down now." Ava said pushing herself from his chest but his hand kept her from going anywhere.

 **"I'm not letting you go, little sis."** Bee beeped as he held Ava with one hand and a blaster in the other. Ava made an are-you-serious face at what Bee said.

They ran to a corner of a hallway and stopped. Arcee leaned against the wall with her weapon armed. She turned the corner and pointed her gun at the newcomer.

"Friendly!" she yelled quickly.

"Hello!" Bulkhead greeted, aiming his cannon as well.

Arcee sighed in relief. "Brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind." Bulkhead whined.

"In any case, we need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

* * *

Fowler became weaker every minute Starscream is torturing him.

"My dear Agent Fowler." Starscream began as he enters the room with a sickening smile. "You do realize the Autobots have abandoned you. I am the only one you can rely upon now. So tell me what I want to know or-" he raised the energon prod in suggestion.

A distant sound of gunfire was heard from inside the brig and everyone looked at the door. Fowler knew the Autobots have come to his rescue and decided to delay in any way possible. "They're in...secret government base."

Starscream leaned in a bit when he heard Fowler speak. "Yes? Go on."

"In the old steel mill. Or was it under that carnival funhouse." Fowler smirked.

Starscream snarled in anger as he gives another jolt of energon to the human until he became unconsciousness. "Someone find out what is going on out there!" the seeker order the two guards.

* * *

Banging was heard on the door to the ship's bridge. One Vehicon went to answer but was shot when the door opened. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee charged inside the bridge and shot all Vehicons down.

"Clear." Arcee announced as the kids walked in the room. "Wait here," she instructed the kids. Bumblebee gave a questioning buzz. "They're slowing us down and are easy targets. They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay put." the two-wheeler retorted with a slight bite.

After the door to the bridge closed, Miko looked back at her companions with glee. "That...was intense," she commented as Ava observed the room.

"It...was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity, Miko." Jack began to argue.

"I'm sorry. Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko retorted with a furious face. Ava then looked back at the older teenagers and saw them arguing. Then she saw Raf's expression.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing together?" Jack retorted back.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo."

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is your name 'Optimus'? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much..."

"That's enough!" Ava yelled making the two to look at her who had an angry look on her face. "Are you two seriously arguing at a time like this? Look what you're doing to Raf." she pointed toward the younger boy who was sitting on the edge of the walkway. The older teenagers became sympathetic. "We can scold each other later. First, we need to get off this ship alive," she added as she put both hands on both of their shoulders. "Deal?"

Jack and Miko looked at each other before turning back to Ava and nodding in agreement. She smiled as a response then went over to Raf's side and sat next to him. The others followed suit.

"H-hey, Raf, Raf, it's... okay," Jack spoke softly.

"Yeah, we're gonna be fine." Miko placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Our 'Bots will come back for us," Jack added.

"Yeah, they're gonna take us home," Miko added.

"How do you know?" Raf muttered unconvinced.

The others were taken aback at Raf's lack of faith on the Autobots. "I should know," Ava spoke softly. "Have I ever told you the story of how I was put into the Autobots' custody?" Raf shook his head. "Thirteen years ago, I was first introduced to the Decepticons."

"The Decepticons?" Miko repeated.

"Yes, Miko. Optimus never told me the reason why they were after me, but long story short; I was rescued by my father, Optimus Prime. It wasn't until I was five years old that Optimus decided to adopt me and be put into his custody. After the Decepticons attempt of capturing me, that was the last Decepticon activity. So, the Autobots began to raise me then and because there was no sign of Decepticons, Optimus didn't really let me out of his sight, until now that is. Anyway, what I said to Bulkhead about me being in Fowler's position, the Autobots would not rest until they have brought me back safe in their sight because I have grown close to each of them, including Ratchet and Optimus." Ava finished her story.

Raf couldn't help but smile when Ava finished telling her story. "Thanks, Ava," he said as he jumped into Ava's arms and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Raf," Ava replied politely with a smile as she hugged him back.

Miko and Jack smiled, seeing Raf calm. Jack looked around the room until something caught his eye. "Hey, Ava? What do you make of that?" Jack asked as he looked at the computer in front of them.

Raf sat up from Ava's embrace. Ava narrowed her eyes to get a better look. She jumped down the steps and moved closer to the computer. After scanning the image, she groaned in frustration. "Damn it! These are advanced Cybertronian schematics. I can't read it." she cursed Ratchet for not teaching her advance lessons yet.

"Are they... important?"

"Very."

* * *

Starscream is beginning to get impatient as the shooting keeps getting closer and closer. "Wake up, you pathetic lump of flesh!"

"Hmm... grandma? Is it cookie time?" Fowler asked groggily before falling unconscious again.

The seeker growled in frustration as the door opened behind and he looked to see a Vehicon standing in the doorway. "Well?" he demanded.

The Con fell down which revealed Bulkhead with his blaster aimed. He then shot the last guard before he and Bumblebee jumped into the room both with their blasters aiming at Starscream.

In return, Starscream took aim at Fowler. "Not so fast." he threatened. He felt tapping on top of his helm and looked up to find Arcee balancing in the shaft above him, aiming her gun at him.

"I wouldn't." she threatened.

"Oh, but I _might_..." Starscream sneered. Standstill; three Autobots: a Wrecker, a Scout and a Warrior, all up against the second in command to the Decepticons, Starscream. "Now, Agent Fowler and I will take our leave."

"The emu said... yeah!" Fowler croaked which distracted Starscream.

Bumblebee took this advantage and shot Starscream's arm. The other two joined in, as Starscream began to dodge every blast. Knowing his is pointless, Starscream transformed into jet mode and fled the brig.

* * *

"We've got to get this back to Optimus." Ava proclaimed.

"How do you know just a receipt for space-nacho?" Miko asked as she slumped her shoulders. "Besides, you said that you can't read that thing."

"Indeed. But I can translate some writing."

"Can you... download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf suggested as he put his bag down.

"Mm, that won't do." Ava denied.

Just then, they heard sounds of footsteps and they slowly turned to see a Con entering the room. Ava waved her arm as a signal to hide for cover and they did. All except for Raf, who went back to grab his forgotten backpack.

The Con heard noise from his left and turned to see a human. Rafael yelped when the Con took aim at him. Ava had narrowed eyes and took action and went in the other direction of the room.

"Hey!" Ava yelled getting his attention. "Come n' get me," she said as she waved her arm tauntingly before running in order for the Concern to chase him.

The Con ignored Raf and instead went after Ava. He started shooting at her which she dodged every blast. Then Ava pulled out her bow and arrow and shot an arrow into the console in front of her. She then balanced herself as she ran on the string of the arrow. She waited for the Con to get closer and when he went to grab the young teenager, she jumped onto his hand and ran up his arm to his shoulder then jumped off him. She flipped over and landed superhero style like. The Con turned around, as Ava started to run and put her bow away, while the Con shot a couple of shots. Ava dodged the first one but got hit by the second on her leg.

Ava let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground. The others gasp as Miko covered her eyes but opened a small gap between her fingers to see the action. Jack took action and ran to Ava then swiftly picked her up, bridal style - much to Ava's dislike because she doesn't like being picked up - and he carried her over to the others before the Con grabbed her.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Ava cringed after she touched her wound. "I'll live."

Jack nodded in approval then turned to Miko. "Miko, take a picture."

"Great idea!" Miko jumped in joy and took a picture of Jack still holding Ava.

"No of _us!"_ Ava cried out.

"Oops sorry." she apologized before turning her attention to the Con. "Hey, you!" she yelled getting its attention and took a picture, which made Ava facepalm.

"Not of that! OF THAT!" Jack pointed to the computer.

"Oh," she exclaimed and took the right picture before the Con fired multiple shots until there was an explosion.

The kids used the smoke to their advantage and ran out of the room with the Con following behind. He was about to strike down the humans when he was interrupted by a loud honk.

Bulkhead transformed and tackled the Con before he could hurt them and punched the living daylight out of him. While he did that, Arcee and Bumblebee arrived soon after. Bumblebee opened his door and let Raf and Miko in.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee yelled in frustration as Jack carefully placed Ava on the seat and him climbing on in front of her.

"Slight change of plans, sis," Ava remarked.

"A plan that involves getting you injured?" she retorted back.

"Oh yeah... that!" Ava said with a sheepish smile.

Arcee sighed tiredly before they all drove away, escaping the Decepticon warship.

"I like pie. Can we stop for pie?" Fowler asked in a daze as he popped up from Bee's backseat.

"You found Fowler! ROCK ON!" Miko cheered as Fowler passed out again.

* * *

Back at the canyon, Optimus and Ratchet were beginning to tire as they continue to cut down the Terrocons. They stood back to back.

"Optimus," Ratchet began tiredly. "This prolonged exposure to dark energon... is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now." Optimus encourage.

The two charged again, taking down Terrocons as they ran forward. They, eventually, end up being piled on.

Megatron laughs as he enjoys his enemies being brought down by his army. He became amused as Optimus managed to get free, using both his sword and blaster. He then rushed to Ratchets aid by removing the Terrocons piling on him.

"After all these years, Optimus... still at the top of your game," Megatron commented. He watched them defeat the last wave of his army. "Bravo, Optimus." he applauds. "Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

Optimus withdrew his weapon before climbing up to Megatron. "You will not prevail, Megatron. Not while energon flows through my veins."

"Fitting, for it is dark energon which flow through mine. And once I'm done with you, Optimus, I'll be taking your pet as my own." Megatron smirked.

Optimus narrowed his optics and attempted to swipe at Megatron but he transformed and flies off. Ratchet joined up with Optimus, who helped him.

"If this wasn't Megatron's endgame... what is?"

* * *

Back at base, Optimus welded a metal brace to Ratchets arm, while Ava wrapped a bandage around her leg.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked concerned.

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet answered.

"Zombies!?" Miko exclaimed. "You fought zombies and I missed it!?" she whined as she crossed her arms.

"Bulkhead..." Optimus began. "You exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans accompany you. And letting Ava get injured in the process."

Ava went to argue but Bulkhead stopped her. "It won't happen again, Optimus. I promise."

"But it wasn't Bulkheads fault!" Miko stepped in defending him. "Check it out. Recon!" Miko flipped her phone showing what they found.

Optimus leaned forward to get a better look. "Ratchet have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Ratchet leaned down but was confused at what he was seeing. "I... don't understand."

Miko brought her phone closer. "Oops. That's the Con that who tried to blow Raf and Ava away. At least that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grill."

"Miko, Raf and Ava were almost killed. This isn't a game! When are you gonna get that through your thick skull." Jack snapped.

"I'm... we were all almost killed Jack. You, me, Raf, Ava... even them!" Miko retorted.

"Well, if this is just an average day with the Autobots... then I don't wanna be apart of it. Not anymore."

"Jack." Optimus began softly. "putting you in harm's way was never in our intent. However... it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk.. but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The Ground bridge opened rather quickly after Optimus finished. "No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door." Ratchet said feeling joy that one of them is leaving. Ava rolled her eyes.

Jack sighed before walking down the stairs and toward the Ground bridge. He stopped when Arcee came up to him. "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down," Arcee said quietly and sadly as she watches Jack leave.

Ratchet closed the portal once Jack was through. The whole base became quite after Jack left. Ava was a little bit shocked at the development. She kinda like Jack but not in that way. So, she was thinking about how to convince him to come back when Ratchet broke the awkward silence.

"Now then, Miko, can I see that picture you have?"

"Sure." Miko gave Ava her phone so that it can be uploaded to the main computer.

Once the upload was complete, Ratchet began scanning for the picture. As he looked for the picture, one picture caught his eye. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked amused at what he's seeing.

Everyone turned to see what he was talking about and saw completely hilarious. Ava, on the other hand, was fuming with embarrassment. She dived into the couch, and buried her head under the pillow and tried to block out the laughter from her family.

* * *

"Please, Lord Megatron, I meant no..." Starscream couldn't finish as he was slapped by Megatron.

"I ordered you to await my command." Megatron backhanded Starscream again. "Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship! And the delay of my plans!"

Starscream jumped into crawling position as he crawled backward from the approaching leader. "My intentions were pure, master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus."

Megatron slammed his foot onto Starscream's chest. "NO ONE RIDS ME OF OPTIMUS PRIME, BUT ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? DO YOU!?" he yelled out in fury as he added pressure to Starscream's chest.

The seeker chokes as he attempts to speak. "Lord Megatron, I will make things right, I swear! I know how to set your plans back on course!"

Megatron released his foot before picking Starscream by the throat. "Explain, Starscream. Quickly."

* * *

Back at base, things went to normal, but Optimus was having a 'talk' with Ava about what transpired.

"Ava, what were you thinking?"

"Ugh, not this talk again." the young teenager mumbled to herself but Optimus heard.

"Ava, I know you were just trying to help us, but you put yourself in danger by putting yourself in Decepticon territory."

"Okay, first of all, I put myself in danger to bring Miko back to base. Second of all, you won't always be there to protect me now that the Decepticons have resurfaced. And with Megatron's plan, if he succeeds, what happens to me then, or the others? Be slaves or-"

"Okay, I get your point. And you're right. I won't always be there to protect you. You did... well on your own."

Ava titled her head at the compliment. "How do you know how I did? I didn't tell you what happened."

"Your 'siblings' reported to me what happened. You did well for a rookie."

"Rookie?" Ava repeated. "Are you...promoting me?" she asked.

"How would you like to be... a spy?"

"A spy?" Ava repeated.

"You are the perfect candidate for being a spy."

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. Optimus cradled her like a baby. "I would love to be a spy for you."

Optimus smiled and cradled her for a few minutes before putting her on his shoulder and walking back to the bridge.

Meanwhile, Ratchet just finished checking over the data and stared at it in shock. "Optimus!" He called. "These are engineering specs of a space-time vortex generator," he said turning to him and see Ava on his shoulder.

"Megatron is building a space bridge. If he hasn't already." Optimus realized.

"The sooner he leaves, the better." Bulkhead remarked.

"Bulkhead... a space bridge runs in two directions," Optimus informs. "Megatron may not be using it to leave Earth, but to bring forth his conquering army."

"The main event Megatron referred to," Ratchet added. "But the only place Megatron could possibly recruit that many fallen warriors.."

"Precisely." Optimus nodded knowing what he is referring to. "Cybertron."


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Rising Part 5

**Chapter 5: Darkness Rising, Part Five**

It's morning in Jasper, and Jack arrives at KO Burger. He looked up at the sign and sighs in boredom. When he went to go start his job, he heard a familiar engine behind him. He turned around and saw Arcee with... Ava on her seat?

"Ava? Arcee? What are you two doing here?" he asked.

Ava was wearing her motorcycle outfit which was black. She got off and pulled her helmet off and held it in her arm. "Why do you think we're here for? Breakfast?" she asked jokingly serious.

Jack glared at her humor. "If you're trying to convince me to come back to the Autobots, you're wasting your time," he stated.

"Jack," Ava called. "I know what you're going through."

The boy scoffed at the remark. "Yeah, right. You're the daughter of Optimus Prime. You must have an all perfect life."

Ava's face remained emotionless but her voice was a little sympathetic. "Actually, being the daughter of Optimus isn't all that great sometimes." Jack looked at her weirdly. "Remeber, my story. It's true."

"All of it?" Jack asked.

"All of it," Ava repeated. "The reason why I put myself into Decepticon territory was not to safe Miko, it was to see the action." Jack's face became emotionless. "I know, I sound like Miko. But I'm not really Miko. I am an action type of girl. I gotta see the action. I understand Miko's perspective but what separates Miko and I is that _I_ see things differently from her."

"And that is?" Jack asked.

"I take things more seriously than her. I am younger than her." Ava stated. "We are all raised differently, Jack. The question is; are you gonna let that affect your perspective on them or take the time to learn where they came from and what motivates them?"

* * *

Arcee honked her horn to get the attention of others on her arrival and the duo.

"Hey, guess who's back!" Jack said as he and Ava climbed off Arcee. Both of them pull off their helmet.

Arcee bent down to her little sis. "Nice speech their sis." she complimented. "You may yet be acting like your father." she teased.

Ava glared at her for the joke but smiled. "Hey! I brought him back for you." she retorted.

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus commanded interrupting their little conversation.

Arcee stood up and asked, "Where to?"

"The final frontier." Miko answered.

"Space?" Jack asked surprised. "I thought they didn't have any way to get there." he whispered to Ava.

"They don't... really."

Jack sighed before smiling at Arcee. "Be seein' ya?" Arcee smiled back before joining the others.

"Be careful, Bee." Raf said.

"I'm so jealous." Miko stated.

"Don't even think about following me." Bulkhead warned.

As the Autobots prepare for their departure, Optimus walked over to Ava, who is leaning on a railing with her head hanging low. "Ava?" she heard her name spoken and knows the voice well enough she didn't look up.

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "Just thinking Dad." she assured him then looked at him in the optics. "Just be safe and come back, with the others." she said with an emotionless face but her voice was a little sad as she remembered Cliffjumper.

Optimus nodded though taking note of her sad tone. He joined the others. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" he yelled out his battle cry.

The Autobots transformed into vehicle form and drove through the portal. Upon arrival, they transform into robot form and magnetize to the space bridge. When they looked behind, they spotted the Nemesis ship arriving soon after they did.

"So Megatron's packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead?"

"And since we don't currently posses the means of disabling the space bridge, nothing gets in or out."

The Autobots took readied position with their blasters ready, waiting for the to take the first move.

Megatron chuckles as he sees the Autobots aiming their weapons at the ship through the monitor. "Optimus Prime never disappoints. Unlike _you_ Starscream."

Starscream chuckles nervously. "No need for concern master. Soundwave is locking on to Cybertron... per my instruction."

After a few minutes of no action, Arcee broke the silence. "Well, what are they waiting for?" she asked impatiently.

Optimus narrowed his optics and zoomed to the ship and spotted a broken dish. "It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system."

"Huh, that's my handiwork." Bulkhead stated.

"Great job, Bulkhead." Optimus complimented. "Without the dish, Megatron would be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked Ratchet.

"Naturally." he replied. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target their aim has to be astronomically precise."

"If Megatron went to the travel of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternative targeting system. A remote one."

"Hmph. From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exits a single radio telescope dish powerful enough to reach Cybertron."

"Of course not." Ava spoke as she typed on a computer and all eyes laid on her. "A single dish would not even be able to reach that far. But multiple dishes all in one area might reach, if you add super advance technology to the problem."

Raf caught on to her statement. "Like the giant sized arrays in Texas."

"Good thinking you two. Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."

"You, soldier!" Fowler yelled getting the others attention. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" he ordered before passing out again.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet commented.

"Blast it!" Ava cursed out loud slamming both fists on the table. All eyes turned to her. "I can't get through the firewalls. Their too thick."

"Wait, Ava, what if we get you all the way in. Like inside the building in." Jack stated.

"I could log into their internal Network on either side of the firewall."

Optimus stepped in and declined the idea. "The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on sight."

"Optimus, with all due respect... you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of three humans."

"Yeah," Miko stepped in. "if we let the Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

"Ava?" Optimus asked softly with worry.

All eyes turned to her waiting for her decision. After a few seconds, she gave her answer. "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

The four kids arrived at the sight of the telescopes. Jack, Miko and Raf simply jumped out, while Ava jumped then rolled into a shooting position with her bow aimed. After scanning the area... clear, she loosened her aim on the bow and lowered her bow. The others walked up beside her.

"Ava?" Jack asked.

Ava stood up and put her bow over her shoulders. "Something's up." she said as she start heading over to the building.

The others looked at each other in worry before following the young teenager. The kids found a small, unused room with a computer in it. Ava sat her bow against the cabinet next to the computer and began typing after cracking her knuckles. Miko looks around the empty hallway before closing the dor.

"Security sure is lax in this place."

"I'm in." Ava announced. "And so are the Decepticons." she added with narrowed eyes.

"What!?"

"How can you tell?"

"It's the same schematics for the space bridge we saw on their warship." Ava said emotionless. "But this time, we can download it."

Taking his cue, Rafael took out his flash drive and insert it into the PC. Once it was inserted, Ava began downloading it into the flash drive.

"The Decepticons are synching to the dishes. But I can synch to them." Ava informed them.

"Will they know?" Jack asked nervously.

Ava dismissed Jack's nervousness about the battle and answered, "Even if the 'Cons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house."

Little did they know, Soundwave was in the very next room, plugged into the computer system as well. He aligns the array to Cybertron's coordination, causing the spacebridge to hum actively.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, the space bridge is ready for activation." Starscream announced.

"Finally!"

Ava internally growls as the screen indicates that Cybertron is locked on. "They're locked on to Cybertron, but not for long." she said aloud as she realigning the arrarys back to their originally position.

"Starscream! What is happening?" Megatron growled impatiently.

Fearing Megatron's fury, Starscream quickly contacted Soundwave. "Soundwave! What is happening?"

Responding to Starscream's request, Soundwave taps into the installation's security systems and located the four kids. He dispatched one of his tentacles to stop the kids from intervering.

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron." Ava announced. "I'll just undo that again."

"What happens when the 'Cons realize they're being punk'd?" Jack asked nervously.

"Relax Jack. I didn't bring my bow for nothing. Besides, the 'Cons are preoccupied in space by the Autobots." Ava assured Jack.

"Yeah Jack, what are the 'Cons gonna do? They're probably like a thousand miles away."

The door behind them slowly opened quietly and Soundwave's tentacle slithers like a snake behind them. Jack heard something behind them, and slowly turns around to let out a surprised yell as the tentacle threw Jack and Miko aside and wrapped itself around Ava. When Ava heard a yell behind her, she went to grab her weapon but the tentacle around her began to pull her away before she could grab her weapon. Her relexes kicked in and grabbed onto part of the door and began to pull herself out of the grip but couldn't.

The young teenager looked to the younger boy and breathed, "Raf, you need to stop the Decepticons from locking on to Cybertron!"

"I'm on it Ava." Raf saluted her then rushed to the computer and began to virtually combat the Decepticons. "I won't let them lock on again." he swore determinedly.

Then, grunts were heard by the door as Jack and Miko try to pry Ava free from the tentacle. Soundwave noticed Rafael monitoring the dishes then threw the three kids to the wall and went after Raf. Ava grunted as she recovered from the impact. Next thing she knew, she saw Miko grabbing an axe that was hanging in a frame and charged the tentacle who dodged her swing and hit her back into the wall which both Jack and Ava dodged in time. The tentacle then grabbed the abandoned axe and raised it up.

"You handed it an axe!?" Jack shouted.

"Not good."

Ava covered her eyes while the others stared at the sight waiting for them to be killed but the tentacle withdrew. The young teenager uncovered her eyes as the impact never came and saw the axe leave sight. She then turned her attention to her bow and ran over to it, grabbed it, then gave chase. The others followed her.

Soon after Soundwave finished locking on to Cybertron, he used the axe and cut the hard-line. The four humans barged into the room where they saw Soundwave about to leave. Miko took out her phone and took a picture which Soundwave did the same. Then he took off.

"Why is he leaving?" Miko asked in confusion.

Raf spotted the axe and answered, "He cut the hard-line. The dishes are locked on to Cybertron. For good." he proclaimed sadly.

Ava turned to the sky and stared at it. Though her face was emotionless, her heart spoke a different story; knowing her family is up there in space fighting for the survival of her planet.

* * *

The screen shows Cybertron is locked on and ready for the spacebridge to activate. "Now, Starscream?" Megatron growled impatiently.

"Now." Starscream pressed a button and activated the space bridge.

Megatron arrived at the outer hull of the ship with a chunk of dark energon on his back. He threw it towards the space bridge. The dark energon crashed into Cybertron's surface like a meteor and the planet began to glow purple. "Arise, my legion!" Megatron bellowed aloud. In response, the dead warriors of Cybertron began to rise from its burial.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet informed.

"Dark energon." Optimus said knowingly. "Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge." Ava was a little shocked. "There's enough live energon cursing through to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that feat."

"Um... would schematics help?" Raf questioned as he raised up his flash drive.

"Optimus, I must say... the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain it's destrustion is the only option?" Ratchet asked.

"I am afraid so." Optimus replied. As much as he would like to return to Cybertron, he has someone waiting for him on Earth. And he wasn't going to break his promise to his own daughter.

Ratchet could tell Optimus does not want to go back to Cybertron without Ava. He looked to the said human who's face was hard to read, basically emotionless. He let a smile appear on his face then looked back to the monitor. "Then by all means... let us light our darkest hour."

"Autobots, take your positions, and follow Ratchet's lead." The three of them nodded and left to take their position. Optimus looked up and spotted Megatron in his jet mode. "While I make my stand."

Megatron transformed and landed a few yards away from Optimus. "Your fellow Autobots are wise, Optimus. They know when to retreat."

"I hold no illusion about engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective... by removing its head." Optimus unseathed his sword, ready for battle.

Megatron laughed evily. "Highly unlikely, Optimus, as I am infused of their very might!" he boasted.

"One shall stand, one shall fall."

Megatron unseathed his sword and charged Optimus and the two began to fight. (If you want to see the fight, go watch the episode.) The fight ended up with Optimus on the ground, with his sword broke in half, him crawling on the base of the space bridge. Megatron approached the down Prime holding his sword in one hand. When he was about to go for the final blow, his comm. link activated and Starscream's voice interrupted him.

 _?:_

"Starscream, what is it!?" Megatron snarled angrily at the seeker for interrupting.

"I do not wish to question your all-seeing wisdom," Starscream began with a little sarcasm in his voice. "but I believe the Autobots are up to something again. Beneath your bridge this time."

"Ah, misdirection Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon." Megatron said with an amused grin.

"I chose my side." Optimus retorted. He blocked Megatron's sword by wacking it away then changed his blaster and blasted him away.

Megatron transformed to his jet mode and went to find the rest of Optimus' team. "Starscream, my army approaches. Rendezvous with the space bridge for pick-up."

"Now, follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There's should be a valve." Ratchet instrusted Arcee.

"I see it." she annoucned and pressed the button.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current."

Arcee did so and turned the current. "Current reversed." she reported back.

"Yes!" Fowler cheered, scaring the kids by his sudden outburst. "...Right?" he asked Ava, not understanding some bits. Ava pulled a hand over her mouth and giggled a little and nodded as a response.

"I'll ready the Ground bridge." Ratchet annouced.

The Autobots spotted Megatron flying toward them and began to shoot. Megatron returned fire and one of his blast hit Arcee making her to float in space and fall into unconscious. He soon arrived back at the entrance of his space bridge, seeing his army of Terrorcons almost arriving. The bridge began to detonate. He looked back toward his ship but it was heading back toward the planet.

"Starscream! Where is my ship!?" he demanded.

The monitor had beeping noise indicating it's about to explode. "We would never make it Lord Megatron! Dont be a fool! Take flight and retreat!" Starscream urgently tries to get Megatron to flee the space bridge, but it proved as to no avail.

"Optimus, the Ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet informed.

"Autobots, jump!" Optimus ordered as he jumped off the space bridge and into the Ground bridge below.

Bumblebee jumps to collect Arcee before he and Bulkhead jumped into the Ground bridge.

Megatron watches in despair, seeing his legion almost close to crossing through the space bridge. But, they were fast enough to reach toward their master before the space bridge began to detonate around Megatron. He reached for them but wasn't fast enough to pull them through as the space bridge exploded, taking Megatron with it.

Inside the ship, Starscream had his back turned to the Vehicons and began to tell the terrible news. "Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow, that I note for the log... Megatron's spark... has been extinguish. All. Hail. Starscream." he declares with a grin full of joy.

* * *

Everyone watched the tunnel of the Ground bridge intently as they waited for their Autobot friends/family. "Do you... think they're...?" Raf started but didn't need to finish.

Ratchet looked down at his wrist and opened a hatch that read signal of each Autobot. "Four life signals. One very faint..." he reported gravely.

Ava was relieved that all four made it back but she was worried which one was hurt. Optimus was the first to appear and Ava quickly rushed to her father. "Optimus!" she yelled happily.

Optimus knelt down and extended out his palm for Ava to hug one of his fingers. She held one to the finger tightly and positioned her head toward the Ground bridge. Her eyes opened when she heard another appear, revealing Bulkhead. She saw Miko ran to him.

"Bulkhead!" she screamed in happiness as Bulkhead kneeled down, allowing Miko to hug his hand.

A smile appeared on her face. Ava was happy for Miko. But then, her smile turned to a frown when she saw Bumblebee appear, carrying an unsconcious Arcee. "No." she whispered sadly. She then made her way to her sister. Jack, Miko and Raf appeared to Ava's side for support. Though, her face was emotionless, Ava's heart was broken. She felt a comforting hand be placed on her shoulder. She looked toward the owner of the hand and saw it was Jack and the kids suporting her.

"We lost one today, by Primus don't let it be two." Ratchet spoke softly.

Ava removed herself from Jack's comfort and moved toward her sister. She placed her hand in Arcee's hand and bowed her head sadly. She felt a small twitch in her body, making the young teenager to look up with hopeful eyes.

"Arcee?" she spoke quietly.

Arcee's optics opened and smiled weakly at her little sis. "Ava, really...? There are other motorcycles in the world." she joked.

Ava smiled back. "Yes, but none of them can replace my only sister."

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Not even he could have survived ground-zero."

"Prime!" The said bot looked over his shoulder to see Fowler leaving. "I didn't get to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one. We all do." he stated his last words then left.

Miko realized something then approached the Prime. "So... is this the part where you say goodbye and... tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" she asked sadly, not wanting to leave. Jack and Raf joined her, not wanting to leave as well.

Optimus thought for a moment before looking toward his daughter. "Ava?" he asked.

Ava looked at the three kids and saw their pleading eyes. She then looked to the ground as she thought for a second before answering. "They're cool to stay if they want." The three cheered happily and ran to Ava with the intent to hug her tightly. "Okay." she spoke with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Can you let a girl breath?" she teased and they released her before continueing to celebrate.

As Ava watched them party, her father came up behind her and stood a foot behind her. Both of them smiled at each other before going back to watching the children celebrate.

* * *

 _"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our four young friends - true warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: we will defend ourselves, we will defend humanity, we will defend... our home."_


	6. Chapter 6: Masters and Students

**Chapter 6: Masters and Students**

A slight thumping was heard as what it seems to be music playing from Ava's earbuds as she reads and listen to music. But, when she looked over to the Ground bridge, she saw her father standing with his back to them. She looked at him for a few seconds before putting her stuff on the table and head over to the Ground bridge controls. She then used her bow and shot an arrow over his head so she could land on top of him. Ratchet seemed to notice too and walked up behind Optimus.

Ava landed on her father's helm then climbed down to his shoulder. "Daddy, why so glum?" she asked.

Ratchet stepped in. "This planet - _all_ planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just... a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark."

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own twisted arrogance." Ratchet spat with a little bite making Ava to glare at him. Which he saw.

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history."

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago. The day he chose to become a Decepticon." he paused. "The Decepticons may be in disarray but they aren't without leadership." he faced Ratchet. "And while Starscream is no Megatron he is far from predictable."

 _BOOM!_

"Decepticons!" Ratchet announced as Prime pulled Ava to his chest for protection. "We're under attack!"

Both Optimus and Ratchet ran toward the site of the explosion, with Ava being protected in Prime's hands. When they got there, they were relieved to see it was no attack. Prime put Ava back on his shoulder so she could rest comfortably.

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf assures him as he coughs from the smoke he made. "It's my volcano. Was." he corrected after his volcano deflated.

"Hold still, Bulkhead." They heard Miko's voice next. And they saw Bulkhead holding a mobile of planets. "Jupiter needs its red spots." she dips her paintbrush in the can only for a drop to drop on the floor as she attempted to finish painting her model. "Whoopsie."

Ava crossed her arms over her chest. "Tch. Science projects," she mumbled which Optimus heard. "I remember those days."

"What... in the Allspark is going on in here?" Ratchet demanded angrily.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack answered, showing Ratchet a dismantled motorcycle.

Ava leaned toward Prime's audio's and whispered, "Told ya."

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys," Arcee suggested as she picked up a pipe.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?" Jack asked teasingly.

"You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?" Arcee retorted in the same manner.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're... making a mess." Ratchet said with slight annoyance. Ava rolled her eyes at the complaint.

"But the science fair's a big part of our grade."

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-"

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos, or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycle?" Jack finished.

"Precisely. We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet." Optimus stepped in. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Tsk, we got Ava for that and why isn't she helping the others with their projects?" Ratchet retorted.

"Because, _Ratchet_ , they should learn how to do their projects on their own, not with other's 'help'." Ava retorted and emphasized the help toward Ratchet.

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet spat ignoring Ava's retortment.

* * *

Ava sighs in boredom as she types away on the human-sized computer. She feels sorry for Jack and the others that they still have to do science fair projects even in high school. It makes her feel grateful of the school she goes to. Although they don't do science fair projects through junior high and high school, there are still projects though with probably much more homework. She looked over her shoulder and watched them for a few seconds before turning back to the computer. The reason she's on the computer, specifically looking for energon, is because her father and Ratchet are having a little meeting and it's about her. Her mind trailed to the thought of having Cliff still here. If he was, he would try everything he could to cheer her up and it somehow works everytime he does. The thought of Cliff sunk her heart that he's gone. Team Prime needs him. She needs him. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the computer beeping.

"Exposed energon," Ava announced, "and it's on the move."

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be."

"Decepticons."

"Without Megatron?"

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place," Optimus answered. "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked to Raf and stared at him as he thought. "Science fair is a big part of their grade..." he trailed off then a grin appeared on his face. "Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise," he suggested.

Ava narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Very well." Optimus agreed to his suggestion. "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit." he then made his way over to his daughter.

"I'm assuming that you won't let me go with you?" Ava assumed but had to try.

"Affirmative," Optimus said then leaned down to give a kiss on her head.

"Be safe," Ava said.

"Always," Optimus said back giving a smile then made his battle mask appear.

Ava then activated the Ground bridge and watched them leave. "Hey, Ava!" she heard Miko call her. She turned to the girl. "Wanna help me and Bulkhead with my project?" Miko asked.

Ava hesitated because she likes space but she had plans. "I would love to, but I have plans," she answered then made her way to the elevator. "I'll be up top if anyone needs me."

The humans looked confused at Ava for a moment before going back to working on their projects. Arcee heard the slight sadness in her little sister's tone. "What's up with her?" Jack asked.

Arcee glanced down at Jack. "Ava isn't the type of person to cry at funerals." she began.

"She isn't?" Jack asked a little shocked.

"Her expression may seem emotionless, but her heart speaks a different story," Arcee explained. "You'll understand more when you're around her."

"So, she's like Optimus in a way," Jack observed.

"You could say that," Arcee said. "She's still recovering from the loss of a family member."

* * *

It's a beautiful afternoon in Jasper. The warm cold breeze blew through Ava's hair as she sat near the edge of the boulder with her knees tucked into her chest. Cyan eyes staring at the horizon. She told him everything about what happened after his death. Team Prime gaining more allies, though human allies. Her misadventures with the three new kids. How she virtually combated Soundwave to not let the Decepticons lock on to Cybertron to bring forth Megatron's undead army and conquer Earth. She turned around and faced Cliff's grave and sat criss-cross style.

"I'm bored Cliff." she began to speak to him. "Now that the Autobots are preoccupied with guarding the others, I have no one to turn to look for fun." she paused as if waiting for him to respond. "I know, I got Optimus and Ratchet, but now that the Decepticons resurfaced, it seems those two are always busy, though they were busy before the Cons returned but not this busy." she paused again. "I know, but you were always there whenever I looked bored. You always seemed to cheer me up; you, Bumblebee and Optimus, you mostly. Optimus always gave a speech when he did." pause. "I need you, Cliff. The others need you out their in the battlefield. The Decepticons outnumber them 100 to 1." pause. "Yeah, I know what you'd say, 'sounds like a fair fight.'" she said sarcastically then became silent. She then stood up. "Well, it was nice visiting you. I better go back inside. The kids are working on their science projects and you and I both know what happened last time when it came to science projects." she said with a hint of laughter.

Ava said her goodbye and told him that she'll be back when she's available to inform him of what happened. As she exits the elevator, she immediately spots Ratchet building something while the others watch.

"What's going on?" she asked the kids.

"Well, apparently, Ratchet's doing our science projects," Jack answered.

Ava sighs heavily before walking in front of the kids. "Ratchet!" she yelled which Jack and Miko jumped in surprise.

"What? Can't you see I'm building a masterpiece," he responded?

"What did I say about helping humans with their homework?" Ava asked.

"For the record, you were the only human currently here when you basically forbade me from doing any projects." Ratchet retorted.

"That included any other humans we might have in which we do." she retorted back.

"Fine, fine. The kids should be grateful I'm helping." Ratchet said then went back to work.

"Oh, for the love of-" Ava began but cut off herself as she massaged her nose. "He will never learn. Never!" she said then went over to the couch and sat on it resting her elbows on her knees, covering her face with her palms.

"Ava, what do you mean you forbade Ratchet?" Jack asked.

Ava rested her arms on her thighs as she was humped forward. "When it came for my school to participate in the science fair, I was in third grade and wanted to do the human anatomy of the heart. But, _someone_ , decided to change my project into Cybertronian biology," she explained as she glared at Ratchet who continued to work. "If you think that was bad, just wait until what he does to yours." she finished.

Now the others are starting to have second thoughts of letting Ratchet do their work. They tried to stop Ratchet from doing their work, he wouldn't listen. And now it seems that he won't even listen to Ava. They wonder how she puts up with him.

* * *

"We lost sight of them." Starscream stated as he and Soundwave began searching for Optimus, Bumblebee and Skyquake, the Decepticon warrior they awoken from his slumber. "Soundwave, why aren't you tracking them?"

Soundwave showed Starscream a different map on his visor, indicating he found another signal.

"A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area." Soundwave zoomed in on the position of the signal. "The site of our destroyed space bridge. You're not telling me that life belongs... to Megatron? B-b-but he was microns from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty! Ignore the contract! Delete the coordinates!" he ordered desperately.

A beep from Soundwave's sonar caused Starscream to take back his order. "Oh, what am I saying? O-of course, this must be investigated." he chuckled nervously. "If Lord Megatron is up there, I shall bring him home." he declares. "Remain here and monitor the outcome. When Skyquake snuffs Prime's spark, I must bear witness." Starscream jumped off the cliff and transformed then took off toward space.

Soundwave watched Starscream fly into space. _"Must bear witness."_ he replayed a recording of Starscream before ejecting Laserbeak, having him to follow.

Starscream arrives at the location of the destroyed space bridge and landed on a giant rock debris. He looks around for Megatron but all he sees is space junk. "No one could have survived this. As I suspected - faulty sensors. The last thing I need now are rumors that Megatron is still-"

Moaning was heard which cut off Starscream's rant. He gasped in shock then went over to where Megatron's wounded body was. When he got close to Megatron, he grabbed Starscream out of nowhere, scaring him out of his wits. It wasn't long before the leader went back into unconsciousness.

"But how?" he wonders. Then he noticed the big hole in Megatron's chest and inside was a shard of dark energon. "Ah, dark energon." he leans toward Megatron's audio receptors and smiles wickedly. "Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them... master?" he grabs the shard and yanks it out. When he did, Megatron groans awake when he felt the shard left his body. He fell unconscious again. "And this time... STAY DEAD!"

He then heard buzzing noise. He gasped in fear, knowing who it belongs to. "Soundwave, if you are listening, I have found Lord Megatron, and he is... unwell," he informs Laserbeak. "We must transport him to sickbay immediately." he finished as he hid the shard of dark energon behind his back.

* * *

Back at Autobot base, Optimus and Bumblebee arrived from their battle with Skyquake after Bumblebee extinguished his spark. "Bumblebee, putting yourself at risk was perhaps not the wisest of strategies, but you performed admirably." Optimus complimented Bumblebee with Ratchet completed repair on Bee.

Honk. Honk.

That noise got their attention in which Ratchet smiles in glee as the kids arrived with their guardians. "Ah-ha-ha! There you are. Well? How were my - uh, _our_ projects received?" he asked in excitement.

They all had expressions of their own as they remembered what happened. Basically, they all ended badly.

"Well, on our planet, you would have been awarded the highest honors. Absolutely no gratitude. See if I help them." Ratchet left the scene, grumbling in disappointment.

Optimus began to look around for his daughter but is nowhere to be found. "Has anyone seen Ava?" he asked.

"She's either in her room or in the training area," Arcee answered. "Optimus, she went up top," she informed him.

Optimus inclined his head in understanding then went to Ava's room.

* * *

Ava tossed and turned as she tried to get comfortable to sleep but couldn't. She grunts as she sits up and faces her back to the door.

"Can't sleep?" a deep voice asked. Ava turned around slightly and saw her father standing in the doorway. She turned back to staring at the floor as Optimus approached the bed. He knelt down beside her. Silence fell among them. "Why did you go up top?" he asked breaking the silence. No response. His face became of concern. "Ava, is something troubling you?"

"Nothing's troubling me, dad. I just went up there for peace and quiet." Ava answered.

"Is it... Cliff?" Optimus guessed.

Ava looked at him with saddened eyes then went into an embrace. She began to whimper. "I miss him, dad," she whispered softly.

Optimus returned the embrace and gently stroke her back in comfort. "I know. But, we all must move on with or without loved ones." Ava relaxed. "Now, let's get you to bed," he said as he put her on the sofa and under the covers which made the blanket. Optimus stood up and turned to leave but was stopped when Ava called him.

"Daddy," she called.

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Do you mind singing me to sleep?" she asked.

Optimus smiled. "Of course not," he answered then knelt back down.

 **Close your eyes, lay your head down**

 **Now its time to sleep**

 **May you find great adventure**

 **As you lie and dream**

 **If you're scared of the darkness**

 **I will calm your fear**

 **There's a light in the hallway**

 **So you know I'm here**

 **So count your blessings every day**

 **It makes the monsters go away**

 **And everything will be okay**

 **You are not alone**

 **You are right at home**

 **Goodnight, goodnight**

 **You won't need me forever**

 **But I'll still be here**

 **For we all have our nightmares**

 **Even me, my dear**

 **From now on, if you need me**

 **You can sing this song**

 **There's a light in the light hallway**

 **Burning all night long**

 **So count your blessings every day**

 **It makes the monsters go away**

 **And everything will be okay**

 **You are not alone**

 **You are right at home**

 **Goodnight, goodnight**

 **Goodnight, goodnight**

Once Optimus finished his song, Ava was sound asleep and relaxed. Optimus cupped the back side of Ava's head and leaned forward to give a goodnight kiss then left her room so she could sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Song credit: Pentatonix _Light in the Hallway_**

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7: Scrap Heap

Ava slowly opens her eyes as she woke up from a restful night. However, when she registered that she was sleeping with an alien robot, she shrieked in surprise and scooted away from it. She didn't stop until she fell off the berth and would have broken something if it weren't for a black hand reaching out to her and catching her in time. Ava opened her eyes as the hand brought her back to level ground and unfortunately, facing the robot who is now awake and his expression full of concern and panic.

"Are you all right, sweetspark?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ava asked as she was confused about the meaning of the term. _Sweetspark?_ She sounded it out in her head. Then, a light bulb switched on as she thought of what that word sounded like. _Oh, he means sweetheart. But, that's what parents call their..._ Ava's eyes widen when she realized what he was getting at. _Does he think I'm his child? But, I'm not even... robotic._

Then, events of what occurred the last week suddenly flooded her mind. Megatron capturing her. Manipulating her. The Autobots coming to her rescue. Gaining her memories back. The space battle.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, it's just... I'm not used to sleeping with a... robot." Ava finally answered stutteredly after a few minutes of silence.

"I understand, you are still regaining your memories and will need time to adjust to your new life style." Optimus said.

"Wait, since when did I agree I was going to live here?" Ava asked.

Optimus blinked surprised by that question. He thought that she would be more than happy to stay here with him now that they're reunited. "Are you not happy that we are a family again?" he asked.

"Oh, well, uh... it's complicated."

"It's all right, sweetspark, you can tell me. I won't be mad." Optimus coaxed her into admitting her feelings.

But Ava isn't so open to admitting her feelings as she was before. "I don't know. Can you put me down, please?" she asked, politely.

Optimus sighed in disappointment but complied to her request and gently scooped her up and lowered her to the ground. Ava pulled out her phone and saw that she had text notifications from her friends which brought a smile to her face. She walked out of the room without saying anything, leaving Optimus alone in his berth to think about his daughter's behavior.

He shouldn't be surprised that she wasn't as happy to be reunited as he is, but he was. She was alone in that pod with no one to comfort her, protect her, give her warmth, for Primus knows how long she was in space before coming here to this planet. So much could've happen during that time that she isn't willing to share or just doesn't remember. He just hopes that she'll confess what happened now than on the battlefield.

* * *

Optimus walked into the command center and his attention was brought over to Bumblebee talking to Ava, or at least trying to get her attention. A disappointed frown formed on his lips as he approached his medic who is working on the computer while he watches his daughter.

"Morning Optimus." Ratchet greeted.

"Good morning, Ratchet." Optimus greeted back. "Any signs of Decepticon activity or energy signature's?"

"Not yet." The medic answered.

Optimus looked back to watch his daughter as she continued to ignore Bee and look at the cellular device instead. Arcee and Bulkhead stood next to each other to the left of him and saw them convsersing with each other.

"She's the same as she was on Cybertron." Ratchet observed, bringing the Prime's attention back to him. "I mean by social standing."

Optimus silently agreed with the medic, his frown deepening.

Ratchet noticed his expression and could tell something is amiss. "Optimus, something wrong?"

Prime sighed. "I don't know, Ratchet. I am happy that I have my daughter back, but I feel as if she isn't the daughter I loved on Cybertron."

"Well, it has been eons since you two last saw each other. She needs time to adjust to our life style again."

"I don't what to do with her. It's like she's a whole different person."

"Optimus, calm down. She's your daughter. Do what you did on Cybertron. Rekindle your relationship with her. Spend the day doing the things that she likes. I'll worry about the Decepticons causing trouble."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus said gratefully. He walked over to where his daughter is sitting. "Ava."

"Yes?"

At least she acknowledged his presence. But she still stared at the device in her hand. He needs to set rules for her if she was going to be living here.

"Ava, would you please put that down and look at me while I'm talking to you?" Optimus politely yet sternly asked.

Ava heard the sterness in his voice. She sighed and reluctantly laid her phone next to her on the couch and looked at the robot. "I'm... listening "

"Come, we're going for a drive." Optimus walked toward the entrance of the base and transformed. He opened the passenger door and waited for Ava to follow.

Ava tried so hard not to chew him out, but breathed a sigh to calm down before standing up and walk down the stairs then over to the semi truck. She hesitated to climb in the truck, but forced her legs to move and climbed in. She went to shut the door, but pulled her hand back when the door closed on its own. The engine roared to life and the truck started to move on its own as it drove through the entrance tunnel and out of the base.

Silence fell as Optimus drove nowhere in particular while Ava stared out of the window and watched the scenery pass by. Optimus activated his holoform and decided to break the silence as he asked. "So, what is it that you like to do these days?"

Ava glanced toward the steering wheel and was shocked when she saw a man driving the vehicle. She shook her head from the shockness and gazed back out the window. "All of this is... weird." she admitted.

Optimus glanced over at her. "What is?"

"Everything!" she answered. "I am just... confused about this war that I seemed to be the target for everyone that is involved in this war." Ava laid her head down on the window and closed her eyes.

Optimus looked at her and saw that she was in distraught. He cursed Megatron for capturing her and manipulated her. He hated seeing his daughter in such distraught. Hopefully, she likes history like she did on Cybertron.

"Ava," he gently placed his hand on her back. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to listen. "I am... sorry for not being there to protect you from Megatron as I promised. And... I admit that I was expecting you to be the same daughter I loved back on Cybertron. However, I now understand that you were alone all those eons in space and on this planet without me to guide you on an alien planet. But you must understand, because you are my daughter, I had no other choice but to send you off-world in order to protect you from the Decepticons. I realize that, because of my decision, I could have caused thousands of lives, the Autobots defeat, and the one that I hold dear to my spark - you, my daughter."

Ava listened to every word he said and it sounded like he was speaking from his heart. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't as this was all still too new for her. Finally, after moments of silence, she turned and faced him. Optimus didn't know what she would do as he couldn't tell from her unreadable expression. So he waited patiently as his spark raced.

"Would you... like to see where I live?" Ava asked.

Optimus smiled. "If it means spending time with you."

Ava lifted her head and Optimus' spark fluttered when she smiled at him. A faint one, but it was progress. Optimus wanted to hug her, but he scooted back to the steering wheel instead as he wanted to give her space. However, he was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder. Optimus smiled and wrapped his right arm around her as he used his other arm to drive.


	8. Chapter 8: Con Job

**Chapter 8: Con Job**

It was just another day at the Autobot base and everyone was doing their own thing. Bulkhead and Miko were doing their chores while Ava is doing some more lessons from Optimus that he assigned. As she continued to do the assignment, she heard footsteps so she looked up from the datapad and saw Bulkhead and Miko entering the bridge.

"Alright! Chores are done." Miko announced. "Now, can we go to some dune-bashing!"

"I don't know Miko. Last time I went there, I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators." Bulkhead explained. "But, uh, there's a monster truck rally in town." he suggested.

Then, a beep was heard from the computer. "Optimus!" Ratchet called out. "I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside the solar system." he informs everyone while he detects the signal to see if its friendly or not. "It's an Autobot Identification Beacon." he said with surprise.

"So there are other bots out there?"

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus spoke through a comm. link.

Static was heard for a few breams until a voice replied. _: I've had warmer welcomes from the Decepticons combat brigades.:_ the voice joked.

"WheelJack?!" Bulkhead yelled out in surprise. Everyone turned their attention to the Wrecker who had a grin on his face as he stepped forward. "You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

 _: Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?:_

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

 _: Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal."_

"Another bots coming here. How cool is that!" Miko whispered excitedly.

"WheelJack - I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint?" Optimus asked with concern he might be an imposter.

"He is 1,000% the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead confirmed with confidence.

"We will send landing coordinates, WheelJack. Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy. I'll make sure you get the proper welcome." Bulkhead said before they hung up.

Ava seemed happy with a stoic face as she saw the happiness in her brother. "So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee teased playfully which made Ava chuckle a little.

That comment also made Bulkhead laugh, though only for a second. "Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit, the Wreckers, which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he never found us."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Soundwave intercepted the conversation and is now re-playing everything to Starscream.

"A war hero, hmm?" he pondered as he stares at the image on the screen of Soundwave's visor of this new Autobot. "We haven't much time. Makeshift!"

Said mech stepped forward and immediately, Soundwave's tentacle's attached onto Makeshift and began to transfer the data to the mech which in turn, his body began to transform his image into that of this new Autobot.

Starscream chuckled as soon as the transformation is complete. "I, too, know how to prepare a proper welcome."

* * *

"WheelJack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee announced.

"You think he's here to visit?"

"Maybe he'll stay! Hm. Have to find his own human, though."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Ground bridge cycling up." Ratchet announced as he powered the portal. He jumps in surprise when sparks flew. Then he slammed his fist on the controls to get it kicking again. "Blasted Scraplets. Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, WheelJack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked in confusion.

"We can't rish revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking WheelJack's ship." Optimus replied. Then he caught Ava running from the corner of his optic to the pacing Bulkhead.

"Dude, I never seen you so stoked!?" Ava stated.

"Uh, you are gonna love WheelJack, we were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!" Bulkhead stated back. "He's kind of like you, all action!" he compared the two.

Then, the alarm blared before anyone could speak. "Bogies, closing fast on WheelJack's position." Arcee informed of the situation.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead growled angrily.

* * *

WheelJack's ship moved side to side, avoiding shots that were being fired by the Decepticons. One managed to hit the ship and plummeted on the sands of Egypt. The Cons transformed and landed a few yards away from the crash site. They immediately aimed their blasters toward the smoke and dust that shielded the ship from their view. They cautiously moved forward. A shot emerged from the smoke and hit one of the Cons down.

Then, WheelJack emerges from the crash with his blaster equipped. "If you're trying to ruin my day... you're gonna have to try harder." he taunted then slid his battle mask on and lunged forward, taking them down easily.

From the Nemesis, Starscream watches the fight through surveillance feed. "Swiftly, before the Autobots arrive." he orders as he turns to Soundwave.

* * *

The Wrecker, Scout and Warrior were waiting in front of the Ground bridge, anxiously wanting in on the action. Bulkhead demonstrated that as he said, "Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!"

Ratchet responded by pulling the lever down then turns to face them. "I'll prepare sickbay."

Bulkhead chuckled. "Who for? The Cons? This is WheelJack we're talking about." Bulkhead rushed through as he eagerly wanted to see his long-time friend.

* * *

The trio arrive just in time to see WheelJack with a finishing blow, as he struck his sword into the Cons chest.

Bulkhead chuckled at this. "I taught him that." he stated proudly.

"Ever think I might need a hand here?" WheelJack asked playfully as he sheathed his swords on his back.

"What, and spoil the show?"

"You missed one." Arcee pointed out.

WheelJack shot the Con beside him without glancing as he made his way to the others. He inspects the two as he withdrew his mask. "If this is all you got, then the planet's in bigger trouble than I thought."

"Jackie!" Bulkhead called out his name in happiness as he hugged him tightly.

WheelJack chuckled at his action. "Watch the finish, you old wrecking ball."

* * *

After the little reunion, the four Autobots returned to base just before the Ground bridge broke down and caused it to close by itself as a result. Ratchet sighed frustatedly as he began to repair the Ground bridge again - for the fifth time this week.

"Jackie, come here. Meet my other best buddy, Miko." Bulkhead gestured to the girl with pigtails.

"Hiya!" Miko greeted as she waved at WheelJack.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway." Miko replied with a grin.

WheelJack laughed at her answer. "We're gonna get along just fine." He heard heavy footsteps heading his way so he stood tall as he approached Optimus. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?"

WheelJack noticed the human on his shoulder and wondered about that but pushed the question aside. Instead he replied, "Been bouncing around from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe. Now, I find both."

"We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses... but we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

WheelJack smiled. "I would be honored."

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead stated in excitement as he slapped hard on WheelJack's back causing him to stumble forward. The two chest bump each other.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet groaned sarcastically which Ava heard behind her.

She's starting to get strange vibes about this new Autobot after he gave her that look. She'll have to keep out a close eye on him to see if he's 'the real deal' as Bulkhead stated about him. After all, she is a spy and it's a part of her job to notice those little things about a specific bot or human to indicate if their an imposter or not.

* * *

"The moment Makeshift passed through that Ground bridge, we lost track of his tracking signal. The Autobot base is not doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it." Starscream said to Soundwave as the two walk down a corridor to a holding cell. "Ah, but no matter. I have complete faith in Makeshift." The door cell opened and the two entered to pay a visit to their prisoner - the real WheelJack. "Our inside man is already inside." Starscream informs WheelJack.

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter."

"Haven't you heard? _I_ lead the Decepticons now."

"You!? Ha!"

Starscream snarled angrily at WheelJack and was about to pull the plug, when Soundwave intervined. "Yes! Yes, he may yet be of use. Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. Though, he may have to keep an optic out for that little brat of Optimus'. She is a clever thing for a human. He need to only fool your friends long enough to open their Ground bridge from within so that I may finally learn the location of the Autobot base and send in my strike team to stain its floor with the spilled energon of Optimus Prime."

* * *

"Come on, Jackie. Show me what you got." Bulkhead challenged as WheelJack threw a large heavy ball of metal scrap which Bulkhead caught. "Nice lob." he commented then threw it right back.

"So, what's that about?" Jack asked as he watched the two throw the metal ball back and forth.

"It's called lobbing, the favorite pastime on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class."

Ava sighs in boredom as she continued her assignment and the background noise is not helping one bit. So she sat the datapad on the table in front of the couch and went to help Ratchet with the Ground bridge.

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead threw the ball at Jackie but he threw it too high and passed right through WheelJack's fingers. It crashed into the wall, then was about to land on top of Ava when Ratchet shoved her off and he dodged the ball.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet scolded them for the wretched behavior. "And you could've crushed Ava!" he added.

"Sorry, Doc." WheelJack apologized casually. "Guess we're a little charged up." he stated as he picked the ball as he went back to his previous spot. But stopped right behind Ratchet. "You built this bridge from scratch huh?" he asked slightly impressed.

"I did."

"That's quite a feat of engineering."

"Yes, it is." Ratchet commented with a grin appearing on his face, which Ava noticed.

"Something wrong with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Ohh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?"

"A few hours, if we're lucky. Maybe longer."

WheelJack lowly hummed in disappointment with the results he got. He went back to playing with Bulkhead. Ava watched WheelJack return to playing more lob with Bulkhead with a suspicious look.

"Ava, you gonna help or not?" Ratchet asked as he interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh, sorry Ratch, just got this suspcious feeling I guess."

"What about?" the medic asked.

"You don't think it's weird when somebody asks about the Ground bridge?" Ava asked.

"Not really anything supscious about that. He just wanted to know of the situation of the Ground bridge. He was separated from the Autobots for eons."

"That may be true but that's also why I have this feeling. I mean just think about it, our Ground bridge is still not fully functional after the incident, so WheelJack has to land halfway across the world and that's a perfect opportunity for the Decepticons to sneak in an imposter of WheelJack to learn the location of our base and use our bridge to bring that information back to the Decepticons."

"You've been watching too many action movies." Ratchet teasingly joked.

"I'm serious Ratch. The way he looked at me when I was on dads shoulder..." Ava shuttered as she remembered the look. "...just gives me the wheely neelies."

Makeshift's processor was filled with questions about the human on Optimus' shoulder. Why would he even bond so close to the human? Does he not know that they're in war with the Decepticons? Maybe there's a bigger picture to meets the eye.

"Hey, you alright?" Bulkhead asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I was just... thinking I guess."

"About what?"

"The human over by the doc. She was on Optimus' shoulder earlier when I saw her. Who is she?" Makeshift asked.

"Ohh Ava. She's part of our family. Has been since Optimus rescued her from the 'Cons."

"Ah, that must've been why she was on his shoulder - because she thinks Optimus is her caretaker, just like a sparkling would." Makeshift concluded.

"Actually, when we took Ava in, she grew close to each of us, Optimus however, didn't want to have to babysit the kid for a long time until one day he decided to adopt the kid as his own daughter." Bulkhead explained.

Huh, this human seems pretty important to the Autobots. Perhaps I should inform Starscream of this child. Makeshift thought. After that, the others, even Ava, were listening to Bulkhead as he told stories of the battles he and WheelJack fought on Cybertron. Ava always loved listening to the stories the Autobots told her. She can't get enough of the action.

"So there we were - no communications, low on energon, surrounded by Cons. So, what does WheelJack do?" he looked at the humans before looking to his bud. "Heh, tell them, Jackie."

* * *

"So, that's pretty much it. Energon stockpile, power generator, armory - everything you need to know to blow the joint sky high." Ava finished her tour with WheelJack.

"Where is this bunker located exactly?"

Ava was hesitant to give him the location so she went all spy kids. "Why, who's wanting to know?" she asked as she faced him with narrowed optics.

"Uh... just for personal use in case I come back here and need to use the entrance." WheelJack answered not expecting this at all.

Ava stared up at him with narrowed eyes in suspicion. She hummed also in suspicion before turning around and heading for the bridge. "Follow me."

They arrived and all eyes fixed on the two as they entered.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" WheelJack asked.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass."

"That's a heck of a story."

"Yep. Tell it." Bulkhead demanded, his optics glaring at WheelJack in suspicion.

"How about you tell it after we go off-roading." Ava suggested.

"Ava! Stay out of this!"

Her eyes went wide as she was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Bulkhead, easy."

"I'm not sure I..."

"Tell it!"

WheelJack glared at Bulkhead for his stubborness. "Fine. You want to live in the past Bulkhead?" he looked down at the kids. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened." WheelJack grinned triumphantly. "Except for one little thing." His optics went wide in realization he made an error. "I wasn't there." That got everyone's attention, including Ratchet. "I already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access WheelJack's public-service record."

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Ava yelped when she was suddenly grabbed by WheelJack and made his way to the Ground bridge controls.

"Ava!"

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into a pulp." Makeshift threatened as he held up Ava, with using his original voice. Ava struggled to get out of his grip. She knew it. And when she had let her guard down, the Con attacked.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret - Plently of fighting to come."

"Is there a real WheelJack?"

"Oh, indeed and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him." Makeshift answered with a grin. "In fact, why doesn't miss Ava here go and check on him."

Ava's eyes widened and before she knew it, she was thrown through the Ground bridge. She heard the others call out her name. She landed with a loud thud and immediately, the Cons looked to her direction and Starscream grinned at the sight of Optimus' pet.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Ava looked up and saw an army of Cons just waiting to infiltrate the Autobots base. She scrambled up and began to run not before she was grabbed by Starscream and lifted her to optic level. "It appears that Makeshift was successful at opening their Ground bridge from within and decided to use the Autobots pet as a hostage to keep them at bay."

Ava grunts as she tried to get free but to no avail. "I saw right through Makeshift's appearance the moment he arrived."

"And yet you're here in my hands."

"Starscream." a new voice called out. Both looked to the course and saw WheelJack approaching them. "Let the human go." he demanded.

"I would love to but this human is too important to let go."

"WheelJack, go help the Autobots, forget about me." Ava instructed.

Starscream grinned, "Yes Wrecker listen to this human and go help the Autobots. After all, she is the daughter of Optimus Prime."

WheelJack was a little taken aback by this new piece of information. Since when does Optimus have a daughter? "All the more reason why I should pound some dents into you." he responded and made his battle mask appear then grabbing his swords from his back and fought the Cons like he did in the episode and managed to get Ava free from Starscream. When he was taking a break, Ava heard a Ground bridge open and immediately knew who it belongs too.

"WheelJack, its the Autobots!" Ava informed him.

"Ready to go back home kid?" Jackie asked.

"Ready whenever you are." Ava answered.

WheelJack picked her up and put her on her shoulders then ran toward the open portal with the intent of kicking someone in the process. Makeshift crashed into a wall after WheelJack kicked him in the back. Jackie moved his hand up to his shoulder and Ava hoped on it. He lowered his hand so Ava can get to safety.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through."

Starscream struggles as he gets up and spots the open Ground bridge. "Enter the Ground bridge now!" he yells. The troops began to run toward it but it closed before they could enter. Starscream yelled in frustration.

The two WheelJack's took out their swords as they cirlce each other. Bulkhead pounded his fist ready to fight who tried to impersonate his best buddy. But WheelJack stopped him and the two fought until WheelJack was the victor.

"That's my Jackie." Bulkhead boasted.

"You, hit the switch." Jackie instructed Ratchet who nodded in response. "It's time to take out the trash. All yours buddy."

Bulkhead leans down and picks up Makeshift. He then lobbed the Con through the Ground bridge and Ratchet closed the portal before the Cons could enter.

"Please tell me that you at least learned the location of their base!"

"I'm afraid not. That little brat didn't even mention it."

Then they heard repeated beeping and Starscream leaned to the source and found a grenade active. He then took off before the grenade exploded. "Makeshift! You fool!" he yelled.

* * *

The next day, the Autobots are having another party to make up for having one with the fake one. Both Ava and Ratchet groaned for diffferent reasons, one because of annoyance and one because of lack of concentration for trying to finish her assigned homework that was delayed.

"Ava." her father's voice rang through her ears. She looked up from her datapad and immediately knew what was going to happen by the look on his face. "I would like to have a word with you after this party." he said with his stern voice.

"Of course, father." Ava responded then went back to her datapad.

"Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas."

"About that, Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait. You're leaving? Why?" Miko asked.

"Because some bots never change." Bulkhead smiled at WheelJack in understanding.

"WheelJack, know that you'll always have a haven here."

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back." Bulkhead stated as he side-hug WheelJack with the two fist bump.

* * *

After Ava and the others say goodbye to WheelJack and he basically will hold Ava accountable if anything happened to Bulkhead while he was gone. It was time for a talk with her father. Ava breathed before going into her father's office.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Ava said as she closed the door. Silence, not even a glance. This isn't going to be good. "Daddy?" she called. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Optimus asked with his stern voice. "Ava, I could have lost you to the Cons. I should have taken you with me when I went for that drive. Then you would've been safe."

"Dad, it's okay. I'm still here aren't I?" Ava assured him. "And besides, I saw right through the imposter the minute he arrived."

"Indeed, Ratchet told me of your conversation with him." Optimus agreed. "You still however ended up in the hands of the Decepticons."

Ava sighs. "It's my fault that I ended up on the Decepticon warship. I let my guard down for one second and the Con took advantage then used me to keep the others at bay." she blamed herself. "If I hadn't..."

"Shh." Optimus soothed to comfort her as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. He used his other hand to lift her chin up to make her look at him. "Do not blame yourself, my little star. The Con could have used you at any point in time, whether or not your guard is up or down."

"But, what if it happens again? What if-" Ava was cut off when a gentle finger was placed over her mouth.

"Do not think of the future, but think of the present. If you don't want something repeated, then you correct that mistake. But you cannot fix a fact that is obvious. You are a human which makes for an easy target for the Decepticons to use even if you were a random person. But since you are my daughter, you will be targeted more than the others. And if you're not careful, the Decepticons will not hesitate to use you against us Autobots. If you are put in one of those situations, then remember your training and what we have taught you." He said as he wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes.

Ava leaned into an embrace and felt relaxed after he comforted her. She closed her eyes and listened to his spark beat. It was so soothing that she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Convoy

**Chapter 9: Convoy**

Everyone was doing their own thing until someone called in.

 _"Prime!"_

"Special Agent Fowler. To what do we owe...?" Optimus began as he and Arcee entered the bridge.

 _"What else? Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordinates! But not before they blew me out of the sky!"_ Fowler explained.

"Again?" Miko teased, receiving a light punch on the shoulder from Ava.

 _"They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS."_ Fowler continued.

Now that got Ava's attention. Why would they bother with human technology? "The what's it?" Arcee asked in confusion.

" _Dynamic-"_ Fowler went to explain with Ava saying it.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System A.K.A. DNGS." Ava recited. All eyes and optics were drawn to her. "What?"

"You know what that thing is?" Miko asked.

Ava turned nervous a bit. "Uh... maybe?"

 _"Anyway... It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing."_ Fowler continued as he showed a picture of a metal box.

"That's absurd! Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?" Ratchet asked after scoffing.

 _"I'm guessing to make a big bad weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door."_

"Uh... Did Agent Fowler just say what state he was currently in?" Raf asked nervously.

 _"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up a bridge and send the DNGS to its destination point before the Cons come back for it."_

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a Ground bridge is out of the question." Optimus began. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation could propagate through the vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond."

 _"You got any better ideas."_

After Optimus told him his idea, he then turned to his daughter. "Ava, you may accompany us."

"Really?" Ava repeated in excitement with a smile.

* * *

But when they got to Fowler's location, Ava's smile turned into a frown and has her arms crossed sitting in the passenger seat and Fowler in the driver's seat. Fowler rubbed his hands together in excitement as he went to put them on Optimus' wheel.

"Ah... No need Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving."

Fowler went into Ava's position. "It's going to be a long drive," he complained.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said ignoring Fowler's complaint and led the way.

* * *

Back at base, Ratchet watched the screen with the other children. "We are locked onto your signal, Optimus," he stated. "Without any complications, you should reach the rendezvous point by sundown."

Ava was just sitting there when a loud noise interrupted her peace. She covered her ears then looked over to her left and saw Fowler honking the horn. Then she looked out the window and saw a slow, old rusty truck.

"Move it, gramps!" Fowler yelled hitting the wheel and honking a few more times.

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus asked getting Fowler to stop.

"Aw, don't tell me your one of them textbook drivers," Fowler said leaning back into the seat. Then his eyes landed on Ava who stared out the window. "Optimus, if you care so much about your daughter, why did you bring her in the first place? I mean, if it is Cons who shot me down, shouldn't she be back at base?"

"I brought Ava here because she is resourceful in these types of situations."

"What type of situations?" Fowler asked.

Then he heard a noise from Ava's side and saw her climb out and on top of Optimus. After she got on top, she crouched and touched her right hand on the truck.

"Ava, what do you see?" Optimus asked.

Ava used her left hand and slid down some glasses. These were no ordinary glasses because they could find information on a person in a matter of minutes. She then activated her comm. "Our assailants are not Decepticons - they are human," she informed them.

"Human!?" All said at the base in unison.

"Oh please! Taking on our bots!? They're road kill!" Miko added.

The human in the helicopter observed the ground below. "Gentleman, stop their engines!" he commanded.

The trooper was about to shoot, but Ava jumped down on top of him. "No, you don't."

"Ava get in," Optimus ordered.

Ava was about to jump back onto her father but the same guy she knocked out grabbed her leg and she fell on her stomach, grunting. Ava starts pulling her leg out of his grip but it was too tight so she let him pull her in and when she got in, she punched the guy in the face. The thirteen-year-old pulled herself up again but the driver tried to reach for her leg but was too late. So he shook the car and made Ava fell over to the other side but she grabbed the side of the door that was open.

Fowler opened his door. "Ava, jump," he said.

Ava glanced back and saw the door open. She tried to reach for the door and it was barely out of her reach. Optimus moved closer to her direction and this time Ava was able to grab onto the door. She let go her right hand and kicked off the car and swung herself so she was grabbing the door with both hands. The door closed and Ava was safely pulled by Fowler.

"Who are these guys?" Fowler asked.

"Autobots, maintain vehicle mode and apply minimal force, disarmament only," Optimus instructed.

As Optimus drove the curves, Fowler was getting sick. "Could use some air," he announced. Optimus rolled the window down for Fowler. He saw a troop getting between the truck and the trailer. "Prime! Bear right!"

Optimus did so and made Ava slid into Fowler's back. The trick didn't work as the trooper held on tight and got back to cutting the trailer. Fowler opened the door and climbed over to the troop. He grabbed the troop from behind. "Tell me everything I wanna know-" he was saying but not before the soldier let go and took his badge with him. Fowler got back inside the truck and that was when static was heard from his walkie-talkie.

"I do hope you better take care of the DNGS then you do your captives." a voice spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"Special Agent William Fowler here. Identify yourself!"

"I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you - we are MECH." the mysterious man introduced. "Fair warning - we will be helping ourselves to your device, even if it means inflicting casualties."

"Is that so? Tell me Si, what's the price for the DNGS these days?" Fowler asked.

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?" Silas answered with a question. "There's a war brewing, between the new world order and the newest. The victor - will be the side with the most innovative technology."

Ava looked at Fowler who looked at her with the same expression before looking into the rearview mirror and saw a goon steading himself on the car's hood. He then fired shots at the trailer door and opened it.

"So Si... you think MECH has all the most radical tech." Fowler smiled smugly.

Out of nowhere, a motorcycle drove out of the trailer and hits the car, flipping the car over and causing it to explode with another one behind. "Definitely not civilian drivers." a pilot commented.

"Later Si." Fowler ended with a smirk.

"Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world." Optimus scolded.

"Optimus, prepare to initiate phase 2. Five miles ahead to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point." Ratchet informed them.

* * *

 _"Five miles ahead to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point."_ Soundwave replayed to Starscream.

"So, the Autobots are outside the confines of their base... and sound otherwise engaged. Which means they will never see us coming." Starscream thought out loud with amusement. He turned to troopers. "Find them... and scrap them."

"Yes Lord Starscream."

* * *

There's our destination point." Fowler pointed at the tunnel ahead.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation."

Arcee jumped off the road landing next to the train with the other following suit and with MECH behind them. The Autobots drove into the tunnel and Bulkhead transformed then shot at the ceiling causing the ceiling to collapse before MECH could follow them. Bumblebee transformed and jumped onto the train.

Silas saw they went inside the tunnel and smirked to himself. "Tactical error - only one way out."

Shortly after, the Autobots exit the tunnel but that's when the Vehicons showed up beside Silas' helicopter.

"Air support?" Fowler asked. "Our or theirs?"

"Daddy?" Ava asked as she knew they were Decepticons.

"I know, I see them," Optimus answered.

The Vehicons fired at the Autobots which surprised Silas. "Military fired on one of their own?"

The Autobots made a quick turn, which in turn caused the trailer to loosen and get exploded by the missiles. The pilot in the helicopter lets out a breath. "Sir, I'm not reading radiation. The DNGS didn't melt down."

"No... it did not."

The Autobots swerved to face the Decepticons who transformed and landed then readied themselves to fight. "Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover." The bots transformed and readied themselves to fight the Cons. Optimus held both Ava and Fowler who looks sick right now.

From above, Silas watched them in amusement. "So, the rumors are true. Living technology stands before us. Though perhaps for not very long."

"Remain here." Optimus placed them on a nearby rock. "Ava, stay."

"Aw!" Ava groaned then looked to Fowler with a pouty lip.

"Nuh-uh. Don't even think about it." Fowler denied.

Ava hmphed as she crossed her arms. "You two are no fun sometimes," she complained.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he and the others charged the Cons.

"Sir, if the DNGS wasn't in the truck..."

"Yes, that." Silas pressed a button that contacted Fowler. "Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life, walking among titans."

"Come on down. I'll introduce you."

"In good time. But at the moment, I'm still busy wondering how the DNGS might have vanished into thin air without a trace." FLASHBACK of what happened in the tunnel. _"Now if you excuse me, I have a train to catch."_

Fowler looks to Ava who had the same expression on her face then looked in the direction of the train and saw the helicopter heading for the DNGS. "Prime! Silas got wise to phase 2!" Fowler informed him.

"I understand." Unfortunately, before he could do anything, Prime takes a tree trunk in the face and falls off the cliff into unconsciousness as a result.

"Daddy!" Ava cried then ran to his side. She puts her hands on his body. Then, she used one of her hands and contacted base. "Ratchet, this is Ava. Optimus is down and MECH is gonna grab the DNGS." she informs them of the situation. "What do we do?" she asked.

"First, calm down. I'm sure Optimus will be alright." Ratchet assured her. "Second - you need to delay the humans until Optimus is back online."

"Me? Ratchet, are you out of your mind? This is a train! How am I supposed to delay MECH one going at 90 miles per hour?"

"Don't you have weapons that you could use?" Ratchet retorted.

"Well..."

* * *

Back at the train, Silas already caught up with the train. "Immobilize them," he commanded one of his men.

As luck would have it, Ava arrived just in time as MECH was just cutting an opening through the roof of the car which had the DNGS in it. She jumps to the ground on top of the hill, then runs and jumps off the cliff on top of the train. She landed on the train and stabbed a knife into the roof in case she slips. She puts her knife away and looks to the three goons in front of the helicopter. It was then they cut through the roof and was about to jump down the hole when Ava jumps high enough over them and grabs the one in the middle and throws him into the helicopter. Before she did anything, the other goons grabbed her. The one on the left grabbed her ponytail while the other grabbed her left arm.

Ava grunts as her hair was pulled. She then used her free arm and punched the one grabbing her hair in the stomach which made him loosen on her hair. Ava took this opportunity and swung her leg back and kicked the guy who grabbed her arm in the nuts. She then faces the duo and grabbed the one who was standing in front of her and threw him into the helicopter. She then did the same with the other.

While that is happening, the Autobots continue their fight with the Cons. Optimus finally recovers and when he onlined his optics, they went wide as he saw Ava on that train.

Ava is now face-to-face with the leader of MECH, Silas who sat inside watching. "What's wrong Silas? Afraid to face a kid?" she taunts him.

As Ava stood there, Silas is getting information on her and became intrigued about her. "Sir..." he was interrupted by his pilot.

Silas looked out his window and saw Optimus transforming and chasing after them. "Retreat." The pilot nodded and took off. Ava watches the copter fly above her. She then jumps inside the boxcar and opens the door near the cliff. "First rule of combat: never leave the enemy with the spoils." he fires a missile and took out the tracks.

"Whoa," Ava exclaimed. "Ratchet, MECH blew the tracks. You need to bridge me out of here - the soldiers too!" she added.

"We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you out without your coordinates! _Optimus, Ava is on the train and MECH has blown up the tracks!"_

Fear rushed through Optimus' spark of Ava crashing with the train. "I'm on my way!" He drove faster in attempt to save his daughter.

Ava stood holding onto an edge of the train just waiting for the impact but then she heard an engine passing by and she was relieved to see her father back online. Once Optimus reached the front of the train, he transformed into robot mode and grabbed the train. With great struggle, he was able to put a stop to the train just in time. He walked back to the boxcar and was relieved to see his daughter alive.

Ava jumps off the train and runs to her father and hugs his ped. Optimus knelt down and offered his hand to Ava so she could hop on. Once she was on, Optimus put Ava on his shoulder then looked to the chopper above.

"Well played, visitor. But MECH still has some home-field advantage, and we will find a way to level that playing field - even if it means we have to open you up to see what makes you tick." Silas threatens as he looks at a scan of Optimus on his monitor. He then takes off.

 _"Optimus, are you and Ava... intact?"_ Ratchet asked with worry and fear.

"Intact Ratchet. Crisis averted." Optimus assured him. "But the world in which we live in is a different one than previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons... in human skin."


	10. Chapter 10: Deus Ex Machina

**Chapter 10: Deus Ex Machina**

Miko groaned. "Detention, aw!" she complained. But then, she smiled when she spotted a green jeep pulling up beside a sidewalk. She looked at the teacher and saw the teacher was too busy reading the newspaper. So, she decided to sneak out.

Bulkhead was listening to rock music and singing along when Miko got inside.

"I love this song!" Miko exclaimed as she joined Bulkhead.

"Miko, I thought you had detention." Bulkhead thought. "Did detention end early?" he asked.

"Did for me," Miko said laying back casually then she saw her teacher coming her way. "Uh-oh. Here comes the teacher and she doesn't look happy. Step on it, Bulkhead!" Miko said hiding.

"Aw, Miko." Bulkhead groaned but did it anyway. They headed to the Autobot base. "Miko, I'm supposed to be your guardian, not your getaway car. You can't just cut detention. What if your parents find out?"

"They live in Tokoyo remember. And don't even worry about my host parents, I think I scare them." Miko responded.

"Miko, if you need help with history, just ask Ava." Bulkhead suggested.

She gasped. "Great idea, Bulk. I'll ask her to help with my history report." Miko said getting out of Bulkhead after he arrived at base.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse detected, from the nation called... Greece - an ancient city. Quite historic I believe." Ratchet informed.

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip!" Bulkhead announced.

* * *

Starscream awaited for two new Cons to show up in the bridge. "It's about time, Knock Out. I do not enjoy being kept waiting."

"Ah, it was a long trip, Starscream. I'm still picking bugs out of my grille." Knock Out retorted.

"Yes, right. You're one of _those_." Starscream spat in disgust.

"Come again?"

"Never understood why any self-respecting would choose 'automobile' as his vehicle mode when he could have flight!"

"I like the way I look in steel-belted radials." Knock Out admitted. Starscream rolled his optics before leading Knock Out to the med-bay. "I take it Lord Megatron requires a laboratory assist."

"You...might say that."

Starscream opened the door to the med bay and revealed a badly damaged Megatron.

"Whoa." Knock Out exclaimed as he saw the leader in such condition.

"Sadly, our inevitable Lord Megatron has been like this for some time," Starscream informed Knock Out. "But the crew took a vote, and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery."

"I've done plenty of bodywork, Starscream, but I'm better at breaking things than fixing them." Knock Out sighed. "It would help if I had my assistant."

"I summoned both of you. Where is he?"

"We were hot on a fresh energon trail when you called. Breakdown will show once he's through scouting it."

* * *

"Here we are." Bulkhead announced as he and Miko exited the Ground bridge.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed as she observed the place. "So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?"

"I'm scouting for energon. You're doing research for your history report." Bulkhead answered.

"You punk'd me, Bulk? Not cool!"

Bulkhead observed the scanner. "Hm, signal's strong. An excavation site."

"Whoa." Miko breathed.

"I know construction. According to my scanners, humans hit energon veins and they don't even know it." Bulkhead said looking at the Greek painting. "Whoa, that's cycbertronian," he observed. "Why would Ancient Greeks paint an Energon Harvester?" he asked.

"Told ya we should've brought Ava. And you know what that round thing is? You're smarter than you let on." Miko teased as she took her phone out and took a picture.

"But even dumber than he looks."

Bulkhead and Miko turn around and is now faced with a new Con. "Breakdown."

Breakdown chuckled. "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage," Bulkhead answered.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked.

"We had a...history."

"And you have a pet. Does she play catch?" Breakdown asked as he grabs a pillar next to him and rips it from the ground. "Catch!" he threw the pillar toward Miko.

Miko immediately started to run from the pillar. Bulkhead jumped in front of Miko and broke the pillar to pieces. "Miko, stay down!"

While Bulkhead was distracted, Breakdown took advantage and tackled him to the ground. Then, he grabbed him and threw him into the Greek painting, destroying it. "Oops, hope the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown said then transformed and drove away.

Miko went to see if Bulkhead was fine. "Told ya I'm good at breaking things," Bulkhead said feeling disappointed.

"I always have your back, Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture." Miko said showing her phone.

* * *

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester." Optimus confirmed once Ava put the picture from Miko's phone onto the main computer. "A powerful tool created by the Ancients to remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked confused.

"No. The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages." Optimus continued. "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvest's location somewhere hidden on Earth."

"Uh, Optimus. If the Harvester removes energon from anything, and you all have energon pumping inside..." Jack trailed off.

"In Decepticon hands, the Harvester would be a devasting weapon." Optimus finished.

"See? You were a genius to totaling that painting." Miko stated.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the Cons find the Harvester without the fresco."

"According to a website, it was found by human archeologists and put it on display in a museum." Ava jumped in as she finished typing and showed an image of the golden orb to them on her laptop.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

Optimus went quiet for a moment as he observed the picture. "Contact Agent Fowler."

Ratchet did so, but it went to voicemail. _"You've reached special Agent William Fowler here. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until_ Tuesday."

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet grumbled and complained.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," Optimus announced.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Confiscate? As in steal museum property?" Jack asked alarmed.

"That sounds...illegal," Raf added.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

Jack chuckled nervously. "Okay, n-no offense Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public. A-and they have guards and security cameras."

Ava cleared her throat loud enough to get their attention. "Ahem. Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Uh, Ava? Are you sure you want to mess with the government at this early of age?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh please, what are they gonna do against me when I have you guys watching my back?"

* * *

Little did they know is that Soundwave was looking at the same picture as the Autobots.

"Mm-hmm. That's definitely it!" Breakdown confirms.

"Then I'm afraid Megatron's well-being will have to wait. It's harvest time."

* * *

It was late at night when the Autobots arrived at the museum parking lot, each one taking a position to cover Ava's back.

"Jack, Raf, Ava and Miko, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the Harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base." Optimus instructed.

Ratchet activated the portal and looked over to the teenager. "Now, since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards," he warns the girls.

The vortex appeared in an empty hall just down a way from the harvester. The girls emerged from it. In front of them was a fossil of a T-Rex and next to it was the statue with the harvester at hand.

"Opa!" Miko exclaimed when they spotted the harvester.

The girls looked outside and saw Optimus flashing lights to signal the all clear. Ava raised the scissor lift until they were directly next to a security camera. Ava nods her hand at Miko and the Japanese girl took out her phone. She leaned close to the camera to get the right angle and took a picture of it. Next, she typed a few things on her phone then placed it carefully on top of the camera. As a result, the guard saw nothing out of the ordinary. Once Miko finished, Ava moved the scissor lift to the statue.

Outside, Optimus is keeping a close eye on the kids when he heard an engine behind him. He moved his side mirror and saw a car pulling up beside him.

Knock Out gives a whistle. "Sweet rims. 24 gauge? You're a real heavy-duty." he observed. "Just like my friend here."

On cue, another vehicle approaches the scene... Breakdown. A missile was fired from his cannon which made Optimus transform and grabs the missile to slow it down. And he did just in time that he only made a crack to the window of the museum. Optimus looked inside the museum to see if the kids were fine to which had confused looks as they heard the crack. But when he looked to face the Cons, he was presented by Knockout holding an energon staff in hand. Knock Out shocked Optimus in the neck until unconscious. Next, he blinked his lights, signaling Breakdown to proceed.

Back inside, Ava saw the Con shock her father in which made her eyes wide in concern and wished she could help them. She went to the railing of the scissor lift and reached out her hand. Miko placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ava, we need to get this away from the Cons. Then we can help the Autobots." she encouraged.

Ava sighed, "You're right. Let's do this." she said getting on top of the hand. "Ready. Push!" she exclaimed as she and Miko gave one last push and made the harvester go onto the scissor lift.

But that's when the alarm was set off when Bulkhead was thrown into the museum with Knock Out setting off the alarm breaking a pillar. After Knock Out recovered from being crushed from Bulkhead, he saw Optimus getting up. He grabbed his staff and ran toward the Prime. But this time, Optimus hit the Con with his arm and laid back down to recover some more.

"Come on... time to make our exit, guys," Miko said as she ran ahead while Ava followed her behind on the scissor lift. She turned a corner and saw a garage door then pressed a button to open it. She ducked under it as it opened but then a light flashed on her, indicating she was caught by a security guard. "Uh... what's up?" Miko said nervously.

The guard turned off his flashlight and grabbed her by the wrist. "Better come with me, miss." he took her to his office and locked the door behind him.

"Not good," Ava exclaimed. Then looked to the entrance and saw small cybertronian legs. "Arcee!" She ran to greet her sister but when the bot revealed itself, it was Soundwave instead. Ava gulped. "Soundwave."

Optimus woke up from unconscious just in time to see Soundwave flying off with the Harvester.

Knock Out saw Soundwave flying off and he smiled, "Mm. That would be game." he said then transformed and followed Soundwave with Breakdown following behind them and Arcee following the Cons.

Just when Bulkhead and Bumblebee were about to follow Arcee to give back up, they head Jack and Raf.

"The Cons have the Harvester and Ava!"

"And the security has Miko!"

"What? I'm going in after her!"

Optimus puts a hand to stop the Wrecker. "Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm."

Inside the office, Miko fidgeted with her fingers nervously. She kinda wished Ava was here so she could knock this guy out.

"Look, kid, if this is some kind of prank, you need to know that the authorities are on their way. It'd go a whole lot easier for you if you just told me what happened with the sphere."

"I was researching for my history report with a friend of mine. We just lost track of time and got locked in here after closing," she responded quickly.

"So, what's your history report about? I'd love to know."

"Uh..." Miko trailed off. Damn, she really wished Ava was in here.

* * *

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the Harvester to gather as much energon as quickly as he can from the planet's otherwise unmined energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution, Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So, I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"So you can help Ratchet. You may be Miko's guardian, but now she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option!" Optimus explained then went through the Ground bridge.

 _"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler here. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"Still no answer," Raf stated.

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana," Bulkhead growled as he punched his fist into many tools.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum."

"So the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet retorted knowingly.

"...I am so dumb!" Bulkhead shouted.

"So how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked worriedly.

"By returning this replica to the museum." Ratchet lifted the orb. "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just handled the frame welder!" he shouted.

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

"I wish I had never taken Miko to the - the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins," Bulkhead remembered.

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asked confused.

"Starscream's not dumb! No matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna take the easy route!" Bulkhead explained.

* * *

Nighttime has fallen in Greece, as the Cons; Starscream, Knock Out and Breakdown were at the excavation site where Bulkhead and Miko were, with Ava chained up to a pillar with a vehicon standing guard.

"Why move mountains now, when we have a motherlode of energon right here for the taking - courtesy of this gift from the Ancient Autobots!" Starscream asked rhetorically.

"Uh, actually, Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself." Knock Out corrected.

Starscream aimed the harvester at the duo which made them cower in fear. He activated it but the beam passed the two and hit a Vehicon instead. Knock Out and Breakdown watched in fear as the Con's energon was being drained into the harvester. Even Ava looked away from the scene because she knew what happens after. The Con let out a pained gasp as he fell dead.

The harvester powered down and Starscream looked at it in amazement. "All that energon in such a tin vessel."

"Those Ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream." Knock Out remarked nervously.

Starscream aimed the harvester at them again and it came with the same result. He then turned his attention to the rocks and aimed at them then started draining the energon into the vessel. This time, Ava could watch to see what happens. But as she does it starts to give her nightmares or visions of the energon that Starscream was draining of was her father. She grimaced at the thought. While the Decepticons were distracted, Ava untied her hands-free but she kept them there to fool them. She was about to make her escape when she felt the ground shake a little. She looked over to her right and saw Bulkhead sneaking on the Cons. This made Ava smile.

As Bulkhead got closer to the Cons, he accidentally steps on an antique pot which grabbed the Cons attention. He groaned nervously as Knock Out and Breakdown split up on either side. Once they got close, he ducked making Breakdown hit Knockout in the face with his hammer.

"Ooh! Ava exclaimed as she cringed at the pain.

Bulkhead grabbed the staff and used it on Breakdown. Once he took care of those two, he went over to free Ava but the chains dropped as she let go of them. She shrugged at the chains but then she saw Starscream aim the harvester at Bulkhead.

"Look out!" she warned.

Bulkhead grunted when the harvester started draining energon from him. He grew tired quickly.

"You're a big one. This could take a while." Starscream sneered.

Ava looked between Starscream and Bulkhead who was drained of energon every second. Then she looked down at the chains and thought of an idea. She picked them and situated them in her hands to throw at Starscream's leg to make him fall. After she latched the chains around Starscream's leg, she pulled with all her might and made him fall. Bulkhead got up and head over to Starscream and when he did, he grabbed a hold of the orb then punched Starscream in the face.

He then deactivates the harvester and threw it in the sky, watching it explode. He fell on the ground, tired. Ava ran to his side but that's also when Knockout and Breakdown recovery and were now standing over the tired Autobot.

"He's a glutton for punishment." Knockout remarked as he activated his staff.

They turn around when they heard a Ground bridge open and out came Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee with their blasters equipped and shooting at them.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Mm. Drive." Knock Out answered and the two drove away. The same goes for Starscream as he saw there was no point in fighting.

The Autobots gather around Ava who laid her hands on Bulkhead's chest, their eyes filled with worry.

"Hey." Bulkhead smiled weakly at them. After that, everything turns to normal.


	11. Chapter 11: Speed Metal

**Chapter 11: Speed Metal**

A red sports car was driving along the dirt roads until his radio picked up something he was interested in.

"As metropolitan PD continues to crack down on illegal street racing, citing the danger to both drivers and pedestrians-"

Knock Out turned the radio off and continued driving. He arrived at the race and pulled up next to a black car with a tattooed driver.

"Not from around here, European design?" the driver asked. No answer. "Sure is pretty, too pretty." Then, the driver used his ring and scrapped the side door on Knockout.

Knockout inspected the damage then looked to the driver who closed his window. "Big mistake," he growled.

The referee held the flashlight in his hand and signaled for the racers to go. The four racers took off with the black car in first and Knockout in last. The black car sped up then looked to see if anyone was behind him. He smirked at the sight but then Knockout drove up behind him then rammed into the car off the road. The two other drivers took this opportunity to pass them but the driver in the Mustang was in the lead.

"Uh... dude." the tattooed driver moaned.

Knockout looked over at the driver. "You scratch my paint, I scratch yours." he threatened before joining the race.

* * *

Next day, school was over and Jack was walking down the stairs to go to the base but then he spotted Ava leaning against a wall with her arms crossed in some type of black suit.

He approached her. "Ava, what are you doing here? Don't you have school still?" he asked.

"My school ended 25 minutes ago." Ava pushed off the wall. "So, I decided to check out my hometown's school."

"Well, there's nothing to it really, just an ordinary public school," Jack said. Then Jack saw a male boy with orange hair walking up behind Ava. He growled at the sight. "Don't look now, but a bully might be coming," he whispered in her ear.

The male boy, Vince, reached out to touch Ava but she grabbed his hand before he could. She turned slightly and started gripping the boy's wrist. "So, your the bully I've been hearing about." she began.

"Yep, names Vince. Who might you be beautiful?"

"Vince, is it? If you're trying to take me out on a date, don't even try, because bullies are never my type of guy to be dating. Plus, I'm still a minor."

"So? I'm a minor."

"Like I said, _bullies_ are not my type," Ava repeated in his face then released his wrist and walked over to her sister, Jack followed.

"Hey, nice moped!" Vince complimented sarcastically.

Ava got on Arcee with Jack getting in front. "Uh, this _moped_ has dual carbs and goes 0-60 in 3.5 seconds." Jack defended as he and Ava put their helmets on.

After Arcee turned a corner, Vince frowned, seeing the dweeb drive off with his new target.

"Uh, Jack, a lady's vital's are her own business." Arcee scolded as they came to a stop.

"Hey..." a voice called. The two looked to see two girls standing on the sidewalk. "Nick right?"

Ava gave a small chuckle which Jack heard and glared at her. "Actually, it's Jack." he corrected.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm Sierra." she introduced.

"I know," he responded. Ava rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?" Sierra asked.

They both stiffed. "Oh, we're not dating," Jack answered quickly. "My, uh, sister is just hitching a ride to go home." Ava nodded to confirm.

"You have a sister?" Sierra asked confused.

Just then, Vince pulled up between them. "Hey, hey, small world."

"I'm trying to have a conversation!"

"Cheer captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car," Vince smirked toward Ava but looked at the other two.

"Are you challenging me? To a race?" Jack asked in surprise.

"You catch on quick, ponch, what do you say?"

"Uh..." Before Jack could answer, the light turned green and Arcee sped making Jack to yelp. "You didn't let me answer!" he yelled in frustration.

"Nope."

"Arcee, we can smoke him."

"Yep."

"You just don't get it." Jack sighed.

"I don't make the rules, Jack, Optimus does. And rule number one in case you missed it - never abuse power for personal gain... and that includes horsepower."

"I thought that was keeping a low profile?" Ava asked.

"...Whatever. No means no."

Jack groaned quietly as Vince pulled up next to them. "Vince, maybe racing isn't such a good idea-"

Vince laughs with torment. "Figured! You ride around like your bike is something special, but it's just a chunky-clunky trike... and ugly."

The light turned green and Vince made a U-turn. Ava glared in his direction. "Oh he's gonna pay, nobody insults my sister. Arcee!"

Arcee obliged and did a U-turn and went after Vince. "Whoa! What happened to rule number one!?"

"Gets bent, just this once."

Vince pulled up next to the girls walking on the sidewalk. "Yo girls! Your pal Darby, he's-"

"Ready when you are Vinny!" Jack cut him off.

Vince smirked. "Dirt road by Drucker's Ranch - one hour."

 _One hour later..._

Jack and Vince were parked side by side with their respected vehicle. Ava stood next to Sierra and her sister on the sidelines with her right hand on her hip.

"From here to the next mile marker. Ready, go!" Vince yelled quickly to which he got a head start.

"That was fair," Jack said sarcastically as Arcee took off.

Vince looked in his rearview and saw Jack behind him. This is too easy. Oh, he'll be glad that it's Jack and not someone else who knows racing all too well.

"Uh, Arcee...?" Jack asked wondering why she's lagging behind.

"Winning isn't enough, Jack. You wanna make him _cry_." Arcee explained her method of getting even.

Ya'll know what happens right? Let's just say that Arcee does _smoke_ him - bad.

Jack raised his hand in victory. "Whoohoo! Outstanding! Hey, now might be a good time to offer Sierra a quick 'round the block?"

"Don't push it!"

* * *

Aboard the Nemesis, Breakdown's buffing of the comatose Megatron was interrupted when he heard Starscream enter the med-bay.

"Ah, Breakdown. Has there been any _change_ in Megatron's condition?"

"Hm... only cosmetic."

"Well, I am sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power. Where is Knock Out?" Starscream asked when he noticed the medic was missing.

He heard the door open and Knock Out entered. "Can you believe what some skinjob did to me?" Knockout groaned as he walked toward Megatron's body as he showed Starscream a scratch on his arm.

"You have been street racing among the humans again, haven't you?

"I'm not only an automobile, I'm an automobile enthusiast."

"I do strive to run a tight shift, Knock Out. I would strongly suggest that you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on one of your little... _jaunts."_

"No worries - _Herr Kommandant."_

"It is 'lord' to you."

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive." Knock Out retorted with a singsong tone.

Starscream snarled in annoyance. "The day our master emerges from stasis, I will relinquish the title. But I believe that outcome is unlikely - something to do with the quality of medical care around here. So continue _buffing._ We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial."

"Buff _this."_

* * *

After the race, Jack Ava and Arcee returned to the Autobot base. Arcee transformed after Ava and Jack got off. "Not a word to anyone," she said sternly at the two.

"Our little secret." Jack winked at her.

Arcee smiled in satisfaction before leaving the two. Ava now stood beside Jack with her helmet in her right arm when Miko came into scene making car noises. "Dude! And the winner is..."

Jack and Ava looked at each other with worried faces. "Miko, who told you?"

"You kidding?" she looked at them with disbelief. "It's all over school!"

"You beat the pants off that blow-hard bully, Vince." Raf joined in looking very happy.

Jack pulled the two into a small huddle. "You guys have to keep this on the DL - _especially_ from Optimus."

The next day at school. Jack was kind of looking forward to seeing Ava here again. He likes her company, especially when it comes to dealing with Vince.

"Darby!" a familiar voice called his name.

Speaking of... Jack groaned and faced Vince who approached him. "What is it now Vince?"

"I don't see that little 'sister' of yours around." Vince began.

"Ugh, forget about it, Vince. She's not interested in you." Jack said.

"If you think you can run with the big boys, the circuit... tonight - 11:00 pm."

"Or what?" Jack asked.

Vince smirked. "You wanna impress your sister, right? I'd say, if you don't race me tonight, something _bad_ might happen to her."

Apparently, he didn't get the memo when Ava grabbed his wrist without even looking. "Uh..." Jack stuttered.

* * *

"You agreed to what!?" Arcee snaps as she and Jack are on the road heading back to base.

"It was some kind of secret racing club. I don't know, I had no choice."

"You always have a choice, Jack. And what part of 'just this once' did you not understand?"

"I know, but Vince threatened to hurt Ava and she's three years younger than him."

"Jack, really? Ava may be young but she has been training under us since she began to walk. She can definitely handle a bully or two."

"Yeah, I know. But we're on right?" Jack asked hopefully.

"We are not 'on'."

Once they arrived at base, Arcee left Jack to talk to Ava about what happened. When Arcee finished explaining to Ava, the young teenager stopped her training and stormed into the bridge. When she arrived, she saw Jack talking to Bee. Probably asking for a favor. She approached him.

"So... are you in?" Jack asked.

Bee was about to answer when he heard an angry voice call his name. "Bumblebee, if you answer that question, so help me, I will make you clean this whole base with a toothbrush."

The two looked over to the voice and saw an angry Ava with her hands on her hips. "Ava? What are you doing here?" Jack asked nervously.

Ava approached the two. "I was going to ask you the same thing." she glared at Jack.

"Uh-"

"Jack, let me make myself clear - if anybody threatens my family or has the intent of using them for personal gain, know this: no one, and I mean _no one_ , is safe from punishment." Ava leaned closer to Jack. "And I will make you regret ever going to that street race," she warned before heading back to her training.

"Well, that was a bummer," Miko stated as she and Raf joined the two.

"Miko, how much did you hear?" Jack asked.

"Enough to know that Ava basically grounded you from street racing," Miko answered.

"She doesn't get it." Jack began.

"If you think that Ava doesn't get it, your sadly mistaken." Bulkhead began. The three looked at each other before looking back at the Wrecker. He sighs before he tells a story. "About 7 years ago, _she and Optimus were on patrol one late night scouting for energon, when suddenly, a missile hit Optimus. As Optimus pulled Ava into his chest to protect her, the Decepticons showed up._

 _"Daddy, what's going on?" Ava asked._

 _"Don't worry sweet spark. I will protect you." Optimus assured his daughter as he made his battle mask appear._

 _He looked forward and saw a jet transforming in front of him and immediately Optimus knew who it was. "Hand over the human Prime and I might let you live."_

 _"Never Starscream." Optimus rejected. He pulled Ava closer to his chest and equipped his blaster then shot at the seeker._

"What does that have to do with street racing?" Miko asked.

"I was getting to that," Bulkhead said. _"After that little encounter with Starscream, little Ava decided to start learning about how to drive cars. After a few months have gone by, she was already beginning to street race. She found that racing was in her blood and she continued to do so but it didn't get pass Optimus. One night, she was headed out to a street race when Optimus caught her in action._

 _"Ava?" the kid stiffened at her father's voice. "Where are you going at this hour?"_

 _Ava turned around and faced her father. "Uh... going to a New Year's party."_

 _Optimus lifted his brow in suspicion. "To what location?" he asked._

 _Ava knew she was caught so she hung her head. "Outside."_

 _"Outside where?"_

 _Ava pulled her helmet from behind her. "On the road."_

 _"How long has this been going on?"_

 _"Several months."_

"Whoa. I did not see that coming." Miko said.

"Yeah, after that, Ava explained to Optimus why she was racing and he surprisingly let her continue to but only if they were _legal_ racing. Though, she still got grounded." Bulkhead finished.

"So, she's speaking from experience," Raf stated.

"Exactly."

"Experience or not, I'm going to that race to protect Ava from Vince." Jack stated stubbornly. "Come on Bee!"

"Jack, Ava can take care of herself." Raf tried to reason with him.

"Let him, Raf. Once Ava hears that Jack stubbornly dismissed her warning, she'll make him regret it. Trust me." Bulkhead said.

In the training room... Ava has been training with her father and is extremely quiet than normal. Optimus noticed this and became worried.

"Ava, is something wrong? You seem more quiet than normal."

Ava punched the punching bag. "Just thinking." she gave a few punches.

"About?"

She stopped and glanced at the floor. She faced her father. "Why did the Decepticons come after me when I was a baby?" she asked.

Optimus was quiet for a moment before answering. "I do not know. But you must have something that caught their attention, something powerful. The Decepticons wouldn't have if you didn't give off a surge."

"But, how would I be connected to Cybertron? I am in no way shape or form like a Cybertronian."

"That may be so, but it appears that the Decepticons think otherwise."

"I just don't get it, why would someone attack a defenseless baby just to gain power over their enemies?" she asked rhetorically. She growls and used all her strength to give one last punch and made the bag to fall off.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see a yellow muscle car pull up. Vince sat patiently at the starting line as the yellow car rolled next to him. He looked over and widened his eyes in shock as he saw Jack sitting in it.

"Bike's in the shop," Jack said.

Vince glared at him and Jack returned the glare. Just then, Sierra walked up in front of the drivers and saluted him.

 _"Circuit drivers, are you ready?! Make it mean but keep it clean!"_ an announcer spoke as the race was about to start. Engines revved online. As the drivers were getting prepared to race, Knockout joined in the last second. _"Fire 'em up in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"_

Sierra threw her hands to the ground and crouched low as the cars drove off. Jack and Vince didn't care about the other racers and went to first place. But Knock Out catches them fast.

"Hm, the Autobot they call... Bumblebee," he said to himself.

He then rams himself into Vince's car and caught up to Bee.

 **"Uh-oh,"** Bee said.

"What was that Bee?" Jack asked.

 **"We got company,"** Bee answered.

Jack didn't respond but he did look in the rearview. "I know that car," he said.

Jack yelped in surprise as Bee took control and drove along the wall. Knockout followed suit but two guns popped out from his hood and began firing at him. Vince watched in surprise as he saw the two cars drive up the wall and off the tracks.

"What the...?"

The two continue the chase on the bridge's road. "Can you lose him, Bee?" Jack asked. Bee beeped an answer. "I hope that means yes, cause I'd rather not call the base for backup," he said in worry. Mostly because of what Ava might do to him.

Back at base, the kids were playing with Bulkhead watching them. Then Arcee came to the scene.

"Anyone seen Jack?" she asked.

Miko and Raf tensed and looked at each other nervously. "Not since... we last saw them," Miko answered.

"They're racing aren't they?" Arcee assumed.

"Just this once," Raf added.

"Did you know about this?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

"No! Maybe... a little," he confessed.

Arcee went to say something but the computer interrupted her and Bee spoke about his situation.

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko commented.

"Bee, do not engage, your first priority is to keep Jack safe - until I get my hands on him."

In the training room, Ava is now practicing hand-to-hand with her father's holoform.

"You know, I've been thinking-" Ava began. "since I am a spy, wouldn't it make sense for me to get training in the field."

"Ava, if this is about going out in the field, it is still dangerous for you to be left alone."

"But Daddy, if I had training I could go undercover and-"

"Ava, no."

"Please."

"No

"You said that I should be able to protect myself should I ever come under attack."

"Indeed but that should never happen unless you stay at base."

Ava didn't argue after that but when she became quiet, she didn't hear any noises. She stopped and looked toward the entrance. "Do you hear that?" she asked Optimus.

"Hear what?"

"It's way too quiet out in the main hall," Ava observed.

Miko and Raf were waiting at base. "They should have called by now. You think Bee is okay?"

"Don't worry Raf. Bulkhead wouldn't let anything happen to Jack or Bee." Miko assured him.

Then they saw Optimus enter the room with Ava on his shoulder.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth." Raf proposed.

"Absolutely not! We made a deal. Just act completely normal." Miko whispered.

"Raf, Miko. Do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked.

"Why no sir. We do not know." Miko lied.

"Miko is correct. We do not know." Raf added nervously.

"Why would we know?" Miko asked.

Optimus lifted a brow in suspicion. "Hm."

* * *

Arcee was chasing Knockout down a dusty road. She was close to him but he added more pressure to the accelerator and drove farther away. "Eat my dust." Knockout said.

Then a horn was heard. But he didn't see where the noise came from until it was driving next to him and ramming into him to make him drive to the ditch. The Mustang skidded to a stop and turned to face the scene. Knockout tried to back up but he was stuck.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage," Arcee informed her leader as he transformed and approached the Con.

"Understood."

Optimus lifted Knockout. The medic screamed in pain as Optimus ripped the driver's door. He carefully reached inside and pulled Vince out before he threw Knockout aside and he transformed.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" Knockout asked the bot after he inspected the damage.

The rest of the Autobots arrived. Knowing he was outnumbered, Knockout transformed and drove off.

Jack rolled down Bee's window. "Optimus, this is my fault."

"We must get his boy to safety, immediately. Explanations can come later, from all of you."

* * *

"Knockout! Was I not clear? You have defied my orders yet again!" Starscream shouted.

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. But I've learned my lesson...and paid the price." Knockout retorted as he rubbed his damaged arm.

"It. Is. LORD! And you have paid when I say you have paid." Starscream lifted a digit. "Don't worry, your punishment will be merely... cosmetic."

"No, please! Anything but that!" Knockout begged as he backed up into Soundwave. "NNNNNOOOOOO!" he yelled in pain.

* * *

The next day, Jack walked out of school to Arcee when Sierra approached him. "So Jack. Do you have time for that ride?" Sierra asked.

"I'm sorry, Sierra. I can't right now." Jack apologized after he looked back at Arcee.

"No problem. I guess I'll just see you around." Sierra shrugged sadly before walking away.

Ava kicked the side of Arcee which made her grunt the sigh in understanding. Arcee drove up to Jack and Ava got off. "Hop on," Arcee said suddenly.

"Whoa, really?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Just this once," Arcee answered.

Ava had her hand on her hip as she watched Arcee let Jack give a ride to Sierra which brought a smile.


	12. Chapter 12: Predatory

**Chapter 12: Predatory**

In deep space, an unidentified ship was traveling through the stars... its destination; Earth. Upon arrival, the ship crash-landed in a forest. Next morning, Arcee and Ava were scouting near the area, but it seems that Ava was having problems with some creatures.

"Really wished I packed some insect repellant. Usually, I don't mind the bugs but this is just way too many to tolerate. The mosquitoes out here on these routine recons are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just as much blood. Ow!" Ava said trying to keep away the mosquitoes.

"I didn't know you knew so much about the outdoors Ava...you know since your in base half the day."

"Thanks for the reminder." Ava retorted. "But I do other stuff other than...the assigned datapads with my school friends."

"I still can't believe that Optimus let you come on this mission. Usually, he's a bit hesitant-"

"A bit?" Ava chuckled as she said that. "Arcee, I am a teenager now and is more mature than other teenagers my age. I mean, I get it if there was like a really intense battle going on but when it's mission's like these that I get a little annoyed." she retorted. "Plus, I also get some one-on-one time with my sister," she added.

Arcee smiled but was drawn to her scanner as it detected something. "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate, but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

Arcee let Ava have a look and she was confused as well but made an assumption of what it might be. "Maybe there's a crash site?" she guessed as she shrugged.

Arcee shrugged as well then walked faster through the forest with Ava following her. They came to a clearing and the scanner beeped rapidly. There was a ditch, with fallen trees that a trail leads to the top of the mountain. "Huh, looks like you were right," Arcee said to Ava who sheepishly smiled back at her. "Stay behind me, low and close," Arcee instructed.

Ava saluted as Arcee equipped her blasters while Ava grabbed her bow and followed Arcee until they reached a Cybertronian ship. "Autobot or Decepticon?" Ava asked.

"Can't tell. Wait here." Arcee said before going to explore the ship.

Ava put her spy glasses on and watched the area if there is any chance of enemy contact. A few moments later after Ava saw Arcee enter the ship. About several minutes passed and Ava saw Arcee walking out of the ship... wobbling at her knees. She ran to her sister. "Arcee?" she asked worriedly. No response. "Arcee! What's wrong?" she asked again.

A memory flashed through Arcee's processor. It came as quick as it faded. "I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee mumbled as she activated her com-link. "Arcee to base, I need a Ground bridge, ASAP."

"Wait, Arcee. Whose ship is this?" Ava asked.

"Base do you read?" Arcee asked again, earning static in response. "Scrap. Comlink's dead. The ship's gotta be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse."

"Arcee? What's wrong? What's got you all spooked?"

"Wait here," Arcee instructed ignoring Ava's question then went to walk further into the forest.

"There you go again," Ava mumbled. Then, she gasped as she remembered something that happened to Arcee when she's like this. "Oh no, don't tell me-" she didn't finish her sentence because she knew her sister well enough. She ran to where her sister went putting her bow back in place. She found Arcee staring blankly again. "Arcee!"

Arcee was pulled from her limbo and turned to see Ava looking at her with worry and concern. Without saying a word, she transformed. "Hop on," she ordered.

Ava did so and she yelped when Arcee blasted off at high speed, making maneuvers until she stopped after a couple of seconds. "Okay, seriously Arcee, was that really necessary?" Ava asked still a little shaken from the ride as she got off.

"Arcee to base," she called again but received static once more. "Scrap."

"Arcee!" Ava shouted trying to get her attention, but to no avail. "Arcee, come on. You know you can tell me anything-"

"Wait here," Arcee said ignoring her again. "I mean it."

"Arcee, don't make me call Daddy and report you." That seemed to got her attention because the femme stiffened. "Now, tell me what's wrong. We are sisters."

" _Half_ sisters." Arcee retorted. "You're only here because this was supposed to be recon. Got it?" she finished and before Ava could make a remark she transformers and headed back the same direction they came, leaving Ava alone by a ditch.

Ava sighed heavily. _'So, this is gonna be one of those missions.'_ she thought before looking over the cliff and to see how far the ditch was. Good thing she brought her spy outfight. Otherwise, she would have to climb barefoot basically. With that, she grabbed her grappling hook and stabbed it into the ground as hard as she could, then pressed it down further with her foot. She yanked on the rope a few times to see if it was stuck before she brought herself to the edge and held onto the rope before gliding down.

* * *

When Arcee was far away from Ava's position, she transformed, equipped her blaster and began to scout the area for her. As she turned, she spotted a tree that was being eaten by acid. This triggered another memory of her past.

 _"Arcee to Delta Team. Requesting rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?"_

 _"Arcee, are you lost again?" a male voice teased through the comm. link. "Your sense of direction could use some improvement."_

 _"So could your aim, Tailgate." Arcee retorted. "If you'd tagged that sniper back at the artillery depot, I wouldn't have had to break rank and engage the enemy hand-to-hand."_

 _"From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead."_

 _"Try waiting up for me this time, and I'll give you the blow-by-blow. What's your position?"_

 _"About half a click from the depot due north. Think you can find it, partner?"_

 _"Trust me, Tailgate, my navigation abilities are - Ugh!" Arcee was interrupted when something sticky wrapped around her and let out a gasp and yelp of surprise out of nowhere and successfully pinning her to a partially destroyed wall. Her vision began to fail as the last thing she saw was a figure walking on six legs before she was blindfolded by another web._

 _Gasping for air, the femme shot her blue optics open to find herself chained up and tries to break free of her restraints. Light footsteps were heard behind her and made their way in front of Arcee's view, revealing the figure to be a femme Decepticon._

 _"Piece of advice - make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here for awhile." Her captor approached her. She raised a talon, with flame-like acid and scratches slightly under her left optic, leaving a sizzling mark on her cheek._

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, a small campsite is set up nearby. Approaching the campsite is the same person that keeps popping up in Arcee's memories - a new arrival to Earth. Using her x-ray optics, the femme spotted a camper inside the tent.

"My first local." she purred with excitement. "Time for humankind to feel my sting."

The femme retracted her normal legs together and used her spider legs to slowly approach her prey. As she was preparing to strike, she gets tackled by Arcee and the pair rolled downhill to a clearing. Arcee was slammed to a cliff while her opponent remained on her pedes.

The spider-bot looked up and an amused expression spread across her face when she saw the figure her attacked her. "Arcee - small universe."

"Too small, Airachnid." Arcee retorted with glaring optics.

"You're still holding a grudge? The war's been over for megacycles." The femme knows as Airachnid stated as she began to walk around.

"Tell that to the Decepticons."

"These days, I travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby."

Arcee's face twisted into a disgusted as she remembers what she found of her ship. "I got a look at your souvenir case."

"You mean my trophies. I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a slot reserved for a human." Airachnid smirked wickedly.

"Not gonna happen." Arcee declares as she charges her.

Not far from them, Ava stopped for a few minutes to take a breather. "Phew, I haven't run like this in a long time. Probably because I've been cooped up in base-" she didn't finish because she heard gunfire up ahead. The teenager recognizes the fire immediately as she practically got used to the sound of blaster fire. Knowing one of them has to be her sister, she ran forward but gasped when she saw who Arcee was fighting. She cursed her luck when Arcee's opponent and she both were looking at her.

With her guard down, the 'Con punched Arcee and webbed her to a nearby rock. "Arcee!" Ava yelled and went to aid her but stopped when the femme 'Con was facing her with a dangerous gleam in her optics. She backed away as the femme spider-bot like Con slowly approached her with her talons ready to strike.

Seeing her sister in danger, Arcee quickly switched to her blade and cut a piece of the web and immediately shot at Airachnid, sending her away from Ava. Taking the opportunity, Ava ran to help her sister free. "I told you to wait for me!" Arcee yelled at Ava.

"Do you wish for me to call Dad?" Ava retorted as she helped Arcee cut the web with her dagger. "I could've easily just left you here alone like you did to me. And don't bring Father into this." Her expression and tone softened when she saw Arcee listening with sad optics. "I can see it in your eyes Arcee. You're afraid."

"You're right Ava. I am afraid - of losing you!" Arcee confessed.

Their little conversation was interrupted by Airachnid. "You sure have trouble hanging on to your partners, don't you?" she tormented, the two femmes looked in her direction. "We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper." At the mention of their fallen comrade and friend, Arcee let out a small gasp while Ava clenched her fists and narrowed her optics at the spider-bot. "At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee; is it them, or is it me?"

"Do you get it now, Ava? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species," The teenager's heart rate increased as she knew what she meant and she looked back to the femme 'Con. "and she's on Earth - that means humans - you, run!"

* * *

While she waited for the 'Con to come, Ava steadied her breathing as she stood on a tree branch with her bow ready in her grasp. Unfortunately, she heard Arcee screaming her name and glanced that way with weary eyes.

"That's the spirit, Ava, play hard to get."

Hearing the 'Con's voice, Ava glared at the femme that is slowly walking past her. _'Be careful what you wish for 'Con; because if you mess with one of my family, you'll answer to me.'_ she threatened in her mind. She quietly aimed her bow at her and fired. She then quickly and quietly ran out of her position and into a new one.

Airachnid heard something swoosh past her audio receptors and knew where her prey was. She whipped around only to find her not there. She smirked and glanced down at the tool that was to distract her and squashed it beneath her pede. "You're going to have to do better than that Ava." she prompted while she looked for the human's heat signature with her x-ray optics.

 _"You want a challenge? Well, who am I not to oblige your challenge?"_ Ava said to herself before firing another arrow and yet again changed her position.

 _Swoosh!_

Airachnid turned to the sound of where it came from and had the same result. "Come on Ava. Reveal yourself. How about a one-on-one? You know, femme to femme conversation."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers," Ava responded.

"Not even with a femme?"

"Well, seeing as you're a Decepticon, I'm not supposed to talk to you at all."

"Boo!" Airachnid exclaimed appearing from behind her.

Ava let out a yelp of surprise and jumped to the branch that was sticking out away from the 'Con. She backed away when Airachnid moved from behind the trunk and slowly approached. Ava aimed her bow but the 'Con swatted her weapon down to the ground. Airachnid continued to approach Ava until she almost slipped from the branch but caught herself. She glanced back to see she was at the end of the branch. She looked back to the 'Con, glaring at her and standing her ground.

She didn't flinch when Airachnid lifted one of her talons and slowly used it to scrap her cheek. "You know, for a human, you have excellent talent on the battlefield. With your skills helping the Decepticon cause, we could finally put an end to this war."

"I will never betray my family."

"Family?" Airachnid repeated with amusement. "You and the Autobots are of different species. We share nothing alike with you humans."

"You're right about one thing; we have nothing in common. But, it's not the species that matter, it's the people - or bots - that we make memories with our family."

Airachnid's optics flared in amusement. She didn't see the thing flying around before it was too late and hit her in the face. With her distracted, Ava jumped up and caught the boomerang before grabbing her grappling hook and shot it at another branch that was close to her bow. Airachnid quickly recovered and felt energon drip from her face. She lifted a servo and wiped the energon of with her digit before looking to Ava who just grabbed her bow and started running away from her.

She grinned wickedly, "Oh I see how it's going to be." she purred before jumping off the tree branch and began chasing Ava again.

Panting heavily again, Ava could see the ditch fastly approaching as she continues to run at her pace. Thinking quickly, she put her grappling hook in a pocket and grabbed her bow then fired at a nearby tree and jumped then glided over the ditch. After landing, she quickened her pace as she knew Airachnid wasn't far behind. But she glanced anyways and saw her a few feet away. She hid behind a tree to regain her breath. She then glanced at her walkie-talkie and wondered if she could contact Optimus that way. She grabbed it and pressed the power button before proceeding to contract the other side by holding a button on the side.

"Come on, come on, pick up," Ava whispered before she heard the femme's voice close.

"You're making this too easy, Ava. And I do not enjoy being bored." Airachnid stated just as her father's voice spoke through the walkie-talkie.

Ava quickly covered the speaker and started running again knowing full well that the 'Con spotted her. Once far enough from the 'Con, Ava lifted the speaker below her chin. "Daddy, are you there?"

 _"Ava. Have you and Arcee found the source of the disturbance?"_

"Oh yes. And it just so happened to be a rogue Con's ship."

 _"Ava, what's wrong? You sound like your panting heavy."_

The teenager led the 'Con back to her ship and he immediately became worried when the femme spoke when she saw Ava got into her ship. "If you wanted a tour, Ava, all you had to do was ask. Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it. It's where you'll soon hang your head."

 _"Ava, what's going on?"_

"Nothing Daddy, I'm fine."

 _"Who was that speaking then?"_

Ava hesitated on answering that and cutting off the radio so she can take care of the Con. "Don't worry it's just Arcee."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, now I gotta go before she comes back. Bye Daddy." Ava said before hanging up and sighing. "I am so going to pay for that later." The scrape on her cheek feeling returned and she touched it gently. "And how am I supposed to explain this to him. That I got attacked by a wolf?! Yeah right? Wolf marks leave more scars not one." Ava shook her head. "Stop rambling your only wasting time."

With that, she put the walkie-talkie on her left hip and proceeded to run but then stopped when she was about to step into something toxic for her species. She observed the puddle and followed the trail until she hit the engines and saw them leaking. Remembering the lessons she was taught, an idea came to mind and she quickly started to start a fire.

The sparking noise was in range for Airachnid to hear and she spoke her name. She ran outside her ship and climbed on top just as Ava got fire and threw it toward the energon. Ava ran toward the forest as Airachnid called her just as her ship was exploded. The blast sent Ava to the top of the crater and landed on her belly.

Ava sighed in relief and stood up, but her relief was short-lived when a web attached to her foot. She looked back to the ship and saw a flaming, pissed off Airachnid. She launches another web and effectively pinned Ava to a tree. Ava struggles to reach her pocket-knife but stopped when she heard a noise above her and saw Airachnid climbing down the tree.

Airachnid was about to get her revenge but was interrupted by the rev of a familiar engine. Arcee transformed and kicked her nemesis away from her sister while Ava proceeded to reach for her pocket-knife. Just as she did, she heard trees being knocked down and looked to the blue femme who stood in front of her with her back turned to her.

"Ava," Arcee said then walked back to her little sister. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned as she pulled the web off.

"Yeah, of course," Ava answered.

Arcee smiled in relief but soon heard drilling. Both of them ran to the sound and found Airachnid has drilled a hole in the ground to escape. Arcee cursed her name in anger. "So much for closure," she said sarcastically.

"Now Airachnid is stuck here on Earth," Ava added.

"I'm...sorry you had to face my demons today. You were pretty fearless back there."

"If it had been a snake, I would have been terrified."

"You aren't afraid of spiders?"

"Nope. But, I was scared for you." Ava confessed. Arcee looked away. "Arcee, it's okay to be scared, and if it makes you feel any better, I will be available anytime you need to talk. Us girls have to stick together in a base full of men after all."

Arcee smiled. "I'll keep that in mind... partner."

"Partner?"

 _"Junior partner._ I can still pull rank."

Ava crossed her arms. "Well, at least it's better than nothing."

* * *

As soon as the two entered the base, Ava went to her room to clean herself from the dirt and any scars that she may find. First, she took a shower, once she was done, she went to bandage her wounds. As she showered though, she found one scrape down one of her legs. She shrugged it off and concluded that she must've gotten it from when she exploded the ship.

After she got ready for bed and her wounds were all cleaned, she exited her bathroom and found her father waiting for her. His expression was calm but also stern as he glared at his daughter.

"Oh hey." Ava greeted with a nervous smile and chuckle. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Almost an hour," he answered sternly.

Ava looked away and knew what was coming.

"Arcee reported to me what happened," Optimus started. _"Here it comes."_ she thought. "and I am proud."

"Huh?" Ava asked, uncertain if she heard right. "You're not... mad?"

Optimus shook his head. "No. I was hesitant to send you out on a mission because of my fear of losing you, but I remembered that I won't always be there to protect you and thought sending you on this mission would be a test."

"A test for what?"

"For joining us on the battlefield."

Ava's expression changed to that of excitement and happiness but then remembered this was her father. "What's the catch?" Optimus didn't answer which only excited the young teenager more. "No catch?"

Optimus shook his head. "You seem to do well on your own."

Ava ran in place and squealed in excitement then ran to the others to tell them the news. "Guys! Guess what?"

The others turned to the teenager. **"What?"** Bee asked.

"I get to go on missions with you guys!"

At that, Ratchet turned from the computer. "Who permitted you to go on missions?"

"Daddy said I could," Ava answered just as the said mech walked up behind her.

"He... did?" Ratchet asked surprised as he looked to the mech.

"Ava proved this mission that she can handle herself on her own," Optimus explained his reason. "I also believe that she could be an advantage for us."

"Are you certain, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded. "I promise that I will look after her."

"We all will," Arcee added as she stepped beside him and looking at her sister with Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodding in agreement.

Ava looked away in embarrassment and happiness. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"And we feel the same way," Optimus said as he knelt down and Ava jumped into his embrace.

Never in Ava's life, she has felt this much happiness that she feels her heart about to explode. Suddenly, she heard a deep voice call to her that came from her father's spark. She opened her eyes and stared at his chest.

 _"Daughter of Optimus Prime, you will now be upgraded to your original form and will finally be able to know your past."_ a deep and powerful voice proclaimed.

Suddenly, Ava was being engulfed by a blinding light that Optimus had to let go of her and protect his optics. When the light faded, everyone gasped when they saw the new Ava.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Bulkhead rasped still in awestruck.

Ava was handed a mirror and she too gasped when she saw herself. She... she has antennas as her ears now, and a visor that stops just below her eyes. She dropped the mirror and took a step back. She looked to her family and she could hear and sense everything around her.

"What... am I?" she asked them.

"Ava, when I found you 13 years ago, we had Fowler look you up to see who you belong to but... he found nothing. We do not know anything about you or why the Decepticons attacked you." Optimus explained.

Ava raises her hands and examines them. She feels much stronger, smarter, and faster. She then looked to the medic. "Ratchet, can you run a scan?"

Snapping out of his trance, he nodded and did just that. To add more to his awestruck, his optics widened when the results showed something impossible. "By the Allspark..."

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"According to the scanners, Ava is a... techno-organic."

 **"What?!"**

"But those... Ava's biological creators would have to a Cybertronian and an organic for that to be possible." Bulkhead said.

"Wait... I'm confused. What are techno-organics?"

"Techno-organics are transformers whose physiology include both technological and biological components," Optimus explained.

"So basically I'm half-Cybertronian," Ava concluded. Optimus nodded in confirmation. "Great. Now I have to learn how to _be_ you."

"Don't worry Ava, we will teach you everything about how to be one of us."

Ava sighed, "I know you will. Wait. Did you just make a reference to Lion King?"

Optimus' expression changed into a suspicious one. "Did I?"

Ava rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Ratchet when he cleared his throat. "Aren't we forgetting something? If we send Ava put on missions now, the Decepticons will no doubt what to use her now more than ever. Are we still willing to risk her safety just to have another warrior on the field?"

"Once Ava learns how to control her new powers, she will be staying here until she is able to change into her human form," Optimus stated. "She will use that form while she is fighting."

Ratchet sighed as he knew he couldn't change Optimus' mind. Said mech knelt down and offered Ava his servo which she accepted and the two headed into the hallway where the quarters were. Though as he stared at them, he began to hum in thought as he began to question why and how Ava showed her original form.

Optimus entered his quarters and walked to his berth then laid himself on it with Ava laying next to him. He looked at his daughter and saw her expression.

"Ava, is something wrong?"

"Hmm no just thinking."

"About what?"

Ava yawned, "Man, I'm pretty exhausted from all this excitement." she situated herself and closed her eyes. "Night Daddy."

"Good night, my shooting star."

* * *

 **Different plot twist, I know. Revised.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sick Mind

**Chapter 13: Sick Mind**

 _A storm of thunder and lightning flashed across the skies of Pompeii, Italy. Ava is in her organic form and every time there was thunder, her antennas would flatten because they were sensitive to loud noises. She walked around the rough terrain aimlessly. She heard clashes of metal against metal and immediately thought a battle was taking place. As time went on though, the thunder has became more fierce and purple lightning flashed across the skies instead of blue._

 _Her antenna twitched when she faintly heard a cry of help that called her name. She turned around where it came from and heard it again and more clearly._

 _"Ava."_

 _Her optics widened when she recognized that voice anywhere. "Daddy?" she called back._

 _"Ava."_

 _The young teenager ran toward the sound of his voice and gasped when she saw him underfoot and about to be offline by a glowing Megatron. Clenching her fists, Ava was suddenly transformed into battle mode and lunged toward the Decepticon tyrant._

 _Megatron wasted no time on last words as he raised his sword and brought it down. Only for a shield to block his kill. "WHAT?!" he shouted in rage._

 _Optimus online his optics fully expecting there to be with the Allspark but his optics widened when he spotted his daughter on his chest blocking Megatron's sword with her shield._

 _"Leave. Him. Alone." Ava said before hitting him with her hammer._

 _Megatron grunted when he was sent flying away. He crashed into a mountainside and shook his head from the blow. 'Since when did the Autobots get a new recruit.' he thought. 'And that voice.'_

 _"Daddy gets up," Ava whispered to him._

 _Optimus just groaned. Ava looked to Megatron when he started laughing as he figured out who it could be. "Only one human I know would go to such lengths to protect her loved ones..." A deadly smirk curled to his lips. "...Ava."_

 _Suddenly, Ava looked to her feet when she heard a noise and spotted a black snake-like thing swirling around her leg. Equipping her blades, she cut both of them only for more to appear and this time doubled. She gasped when she was pulled down. She struggled to get free and cut them but they kept coming back with more._

 _A stomp caught her attention and Megatron stood in front of her wearing a smug face. Her optics widened when the creatures moved on their own and toward the warlord._

 _Megatron titled her head upward by using a finger under her chin. "There is no need to hide behind a mask, or are you really like Prime, who hides behind a mask because he's a coward."_

 _Ava pulled away, "He is not!"_

 _"Look at him, Ava." The techno looked at him with sad optics. "He may say that he'll protect you but look who's the one protecting him. He is holding you back, I will train you better than he ever could."_

 _Ava shook her head and glanced back at him, glaring. "I may be young but I am not stupid. You will only use me against him and force the Autobots into surrender."_

 _"A feat that is inevitable for you."_

 _Suddenly, Ava was pushed behind him as he approached the fallen Prime. Ava struggled to get free as Megatron unsheathed his blade and raised his blade just as thunder and lightning rumbled._

 _"No. Megatron. Stop, I'll surrender myself. Please let him go."_

 _Her pleas fell on deaf audios and she closed her optics. The last thing she heard was a stabbing pain and Optimus gasping._

* * *

"No!" Ava shouted as she sat up which in turn made Optimus groan. The techno looked to her father and breathed a sigh in relief before snuggling up to him before he woke up.

...

Morning, Ava is sitting crisscrossed in the training room with Optimus instructing her how to transform. But, she is having trouble concentrating as flashes of her nightmare through her processor.

"Ugh, that's it!" Ava suddenly spoke and stood up from her position.

"Ava, it may seem difficult at first, but once you practice a little it will become second nature."

"It's not that... It's just... I can't... I have things on my mind and it's... preventing my concentration."

Optimus raised an metal ridge. "Is it because of your dream?"

Ava's optics widened in surprise but quickly looked away. "More like a nightmare." she corrected.

Before Optimus could ask what it was about, his comm link activated and he soon hear Ratchet's voice. _:Optimus, I have something that you might want to check it out.:_

"I will be there shortly." Optimus responded then stood up from the crate. "You coming?" he asked Ava.

"Go on without me. I'll keep practicing so the others don't know about what I am."

Optimus smiled then nodded and headed to the command center.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called. "You're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship," he informed.

"Did you manage to penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked.

"Negative. I was experimenting variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship might be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach." Ratchet explained.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon," Ratchet added.

"The Decepticons can wait; there may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet bring your medical kit." Optimus ordered.

* * *

The Ground bridge transported Optimus and Ratchet to the center of a desert in the middle of the night and inside a sandstorm. The ship buried in the sand.

"A crash landing. Buried here for centuries." Optimus observed.

When they arrived at the ship, Ratchet cut open an opening to the ship. Optimus kicked the opening down and the two walked inside. Ratchet then activated his flashlight.

"If they traveled in stasis mode, there may be survivors." Ratchet informed.

The ship suddenly moved causing the two Autobots to lose their balance. After they regained their balance, they continued their search of the ship. Optimus used his strength to open a rusted door, but when their optics land on what they saw inside, their optics were wide in horror. Ratchet was glad that Optimus made Ava stay behind. A young teenager like her didn't need to see something as awful as this. Dead bodies of troops were lying everywhere. Their bodies had rust building on them while there were pools of a discolored purple-like energon.

"Optimus! These Autobots didn't perish in the crash. They're displaying the effects of a virus." Ratchet informed when he scanned one of the bodies.

"This is a plague ship," Optimus observed. He was about to step forward, but Ratchet stopped him.k

"Don't touch anything! The virus could still be active!" Ratchet warned.

The ship shook once again and the two bots stumbled back against the wall. Optimus pointed his flashlight upward to see an Autobot dangling above him from wires. Something made the body to slide down slightly and with it drops the infected energon fall onto Optimus' face. He grunted as he tried to swipe it away, but the energon drop was deep within his systems.

"No!" Ratchet said.

* * *

 _"Focus Ava, you can do it."_ Ava encouraged herself as she sat crisscross.

She imagined herself transforming into her human form. From metal to flesh. Suddenly, she felt like she was being torn from the inside out. She opened her eyes and found she wasn't seeing words in her peripheral. Just to be sure, she felt her head and ears were normal. She sighed and stood up from her spot then walked to the command center. Though, when she got there, she cringed when she heard a terrible noise. When it stopped, she continued her path and looked to her left when she heard noises coming that way.

She saw Ratchet laying down Optimus on the med berth. Curious and concern, she walked over there to find out what happened. Just as she was about to ask him what happened, the others returned with their respected chargers.

"Cybonic Plague." Ratchet announced after he finished scanning. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee explained.

"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon biological warfare program, supervised by Megatron," Ratchet added.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked.

"No...cure." Optimus rasped.

"Daddy, please. Save your strength." Ava pleaded with her hand laid next to his helm.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack asked.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts." Bulkhead said.

"But we may be able to access the Autobot database." Ratchet suggested. "For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location."

"Bee, come with," Arcee instructed.

"Arcee, quickly." Ratchet warned.

* * *

A portal opened in the middle of a hallway aboard the Nemesis. Arcee and Bumblebee came out of the portal, weapons at the ready.

"Let's start with the lab," Arcee suggested.

When they arrived at the lab, they hid as the doors to the lab opened and Knock Out walked out. He briefly stopped for a moment when he senses an unnerving presence nearby but just shrugged it off and continued on to his destination in mind. The two Autobots quickly entered the lab before the doors closed once the coast was clear. Bee kept an optic out in case somebody walks in or something interesting popped up, while Arcee walked to the computer.

"I'm in the network," Arcee announced through her comm. link.

"Ratchet," Optimus called to him. "were you..."

"Infected? No." Ratchet replied.

"If it's here, I don't see it." Arcee contacted.

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Ratchet questioned.

"I've searched every file. Nothing!" she reported.

"Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!" Ratchet retorted.

Bee peaked through a window of a door and saw something which caught his attention. **"Arcee,"** he called.

"I've scanned the entire database!" Arcee retorted back in anger.

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?" Ratchet suggested.

"Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?!" Arcee yelled.

 **"Arcee, you need to see this,"** Bee spoke before anyone else could.

"What is it?!" she growled as she walked over to Bee.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked impatiently.

After Arcee stopped in front of the window, the door opens and her optics widened in horror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, laying on the med-berth hooked up to life support, was none other than the Deception Leader... still alive.

"It's Megatron. He's...alive." Arcee replied in disbelief making everyone to go silent in shock.

"That's not possible." Ratchet gasped in disbelief.

"Well, I'm staring right at him. Good news is: Megatron isn't exactly staring back." Arcee explained and equipped her blaster as she and Bee approached the lifeless body.

"Megatron..." Optimus gasped.

"He's critical. Hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all." Arcee said as she charges up her blaster.

"Wait, don't!" Ratchet yelled.

"One good reason - fast."

"Megatron maybe Optimus' only hope for survival."

"What are you talking about?" both Ava and Arcee asked in unison.

"Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked.

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work." Arcee answered bitterly.

"Perfect! If a cure exist, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee demanded.

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch."

"No way." Ava denied. "Have you even performed the procedure?"

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature - invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."

"Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the Ground bridge to buy us some time?" Arcee proposed.

"Time is one thing that Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing Megatron will outlive him!"

Ava became silent after Ratchet said that. Fear started to rise in the teens heart when she began to think of her nightmare.

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus - Anytime, anywhere - but a mind/body split..." Arcee trailed off.

 **"I'll do it."** Bee volunteered.

"You will?" Arcee said.

"Are you sure, Bee?" Raf asked worriedly.

"Bee's the best scout there is," Bulkhead reassured.

* * *

 _On the Nemesis..._

"Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?" Star scream demanded impatiently.

"We are working as fast as we can lord-" the Vehicon engineer was interrupted when he was smacked across the face by clawed fingers.

"We are leaking a trail!" Star scream hissed. "All the Autobots need to do to pinpoint our position is to access the correct frequency wavelength! Accelerate your efforts!" he ordered.

"Yes, Lord Starscream." The Vehicons left, replaced by Knockout.

"Doctor in the house." he announced.

"Ah, Knockout. How is the patient doing today?"

"Same old."

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state."

"On the contrary, Megatron's body may be scrap metal, but his mind is still percolating."

"Keep that to yourself. That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons."

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader."

"One who would require a loyal second-in-command."

Starscream chuckled. "A candidate would have to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."

"A case for showing mercy, lord Starscream?" Knockout smirked.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

* * *

Arcee walked over behind Megatron and hooked up the first end of the patch then walked over to their hiding place and looked at Bee who gave her a thumbs up.

"Ratchet, we're ready," Arcee announced.

"Initiate cortical psychic patch." Ratchet instructed.

Arcee hooked up the other end of the patch to Bee's head. His optics widened as he entered Megatron's mind. He observed his hands make sure everything was going right. Then he observed his surroundings and found he was in enemy territory. So he began his search to look for the cure.

"Communications downlink activated," Ratchet announced. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind," he explained.

Ava looked at her father. "Hang on Daddy. We're going to get you cured," she assured him.

"Whoa. Where's that." Jack asked.

 **"It appears to be Kaon. The Decepticon capital."**

"Bee says it looks like Kaon. The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." Raf translated.

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals..." Bulkhead said.

"I know." Ratchet said. "Quickly Bumblebee, we know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

Bee continued his way up the stairs and was greeted with a healed Optimus. **"Optimus!"** he called to him relieved as he ran to him.

"Bumblebee, that is not Optimus, only a figment of Megatron's mind. It cannot see or hear you."

Then, a dark laugh was heard as Bee looked up to see Megatron on higher ground.

"Optimus, your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master." Megatron said.

"Never, Megatron. One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus unsheathed his blade.

"So be it." Megatron sneered as he did the same and jumped down off the cliff. Ava looked away from the screen as she couldn't bear to watch when her emotions are out of control.

The two leaders charged at each other full speed but as Optimus raised his blade for the final kill, Megatron sliced through him which caused him to disintegrate.

"That never happened." Bulkhead protested.

"Because it's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it. In his darkest dreams." Ratchet explained.

Bee hid behind a rock as Megatron walked off. Suddenly, the rock began to change form into another Optimus.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here," Optimus announced as he unsheathed his blade.

Megatron retracted his blade then charges his fusion cannon at Optimus. Bee went to protect Optimus from the blast but it went right through him and still hit Optimus.

"The Autobot Scout," Megatron observed as Bee looked up with fear in his optics. "The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction."Megatron raised his sword and Bee prepared for the worst but when the warlord brought his sword down it phased through him. Bee hummed in confusion while Megatron looked at him in surprise and shock. "How can this be?" he demanded as he tried to kill Bee.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asked.

"Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack." Ratchet explained.

Bee stood still as Megatron circled him. "You are not wearing phase displacement armor. Your eyes track my movement so you're not a hologram and I do not believe in spirits. So tell me scout, what are you?" Megatron demanded.

"Megatron." a voice spoke.

Both Bee and Megatron turned to see Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee standing before them.

"Uh-oh. Special guest stars." Miko observed.

"This is not good," Ratchet added.

Bee looked at Megatron in disbelief. **"Uh, hold a sec.,"** he said before he approached the trio. Then he stopped in front of himself. **"Hello?"** he waves his hand in front of his face.

Megatron yelled and fired at the Autobots which disintegrated. " _You_ are real, _they_ were not!" he observed before chuckling. "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware." Ratchet warned.

Megatron observed his surroundings. "If this is my subconscious? What are you doing inside my head!?" he shouted turning to Bee.

* * *

Arcee kept guard as she watched out for anything that might happen while Bee is currently unconscious. "Come on Bee. What are you doing in there?" she asked getting a little impatient. Then, she heard doors opening and Knock Out, Starscream and Soundwave entered the lab.

"Knock Out, would you be so kind as to brief Soundwave for the historical record." Starscream requested.

"Simply put; unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever." Knockout informed.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just." Starscream sighed.

Soundwave pointed to the screen. "Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness. But merely in an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us." Starscream proclaimed.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy." Knockout stated sadly.

"A simple throw of the switch." Starscream clarified.

"Quick, painless, compassionate." Knock Out added.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee whispered.

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body forever." Ratchet informed.

"We'll lose Bumblebee _and_ Optimus." Jack summarized.

Ava closed her eyes and prayed a silent prayer. _  
_

* * *

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via a cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron demanded. As Megatron continued to stare at Bumblebee, the way Bee moved his optics made Megatron remember something. "The space bridge explosion. And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark." he realized. "So t, scout, do I still function?"

"Bumblebee, we are out of time." Ratchet said.

 **"Wait, Megatron. I'm here because someone of great importance has been infected with the Cybonic Plague."** Bee explained.

"Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is...is unwell?" Megatron asked with worry. Bee nod in confirmation. "Optimus!" he realized before laughing. "Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past," he stated which made Bee angry. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron! Your treachery ends..." Another Optimus appeared before he was blown away.

 **"I can help you get what you want,"** Bee answered.

"Oh? And just what is it that I want most, scout?" Megatron asked intrigued.

 **"The chance to destroy Optimus by your own hands,"** Bee answered.

Megatron laughed. "Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand. At will! Whenever I desire!"

 **"If you let the virus kill the real Optimus, you'll never get the chance to truly do it.** **"** Bee explained in more detail.

"Bee told Megatron that if he lets the plague virus destroy the real Optimus, Megatron will never get the chance to do it himself." Raf translated.

"Smart," Jack commented.

"Twisted," Miko added with a smirk.

* * *

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's verdict?" Starscream asked. No response. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Starscream threatened as he grabbed the cable. "Going... going..."

Arcee readied her blaster and aimed at Starscream to attack, but Soundwave pointed to the cable that connected Bee and Megatron. "Scrap." she cursed as she ducked for cover.

* * *

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end from Optimus' eyes with my ver," Megatron confessed then turned around to face Bee. And let's not forget about his pet. Oh how I would love to see her face when I slay Optimus right in front of her." he added with a smirk.

Bee glared at him. **"You'll be stuck here with a lifetime of regret,"** he added.

"Well played, scout." Megatron opened his servo to reveal a cube which has the cure. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek...not that I expect you to know how to read it."

Bee reached for the cube but Megatron closed his servo which disappeared. **"Huh?"**

"Not yet," Megatron added.

 **"Seriously?"** Bee asked.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped in a perpetual daydream. Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

Starscream examined the patch cable.

"Come on, come on," Arcee said to Bee, getting nervous.

"You must guarantee my recovery or Optimus fades to gut metal grave - the real Optimus." Megatron threatened.

Ratchet rewind the feed to the cube. "Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!"

Arcee happily obliged and pulled the cable from Bee's head which caused Megatron's dream to crumble and disintegrate around them.

"You were watching. You tricked me!" Megatron yelled.

 **"See ya, Megatron."** Bee saluted as he began to disintegrate.

"No! Take me with you! TAKE ME!" Megatron begged.

"Hurry Bee!" Arcee said as she shook him to wake up. She prepared her blaster and aimed at the opening as Starscream approached them. Bumblebee came online just in time.

"What in...?!" Starscream said as a Ground bridge appeared behind the Autobots. Bee went through. "Intruders!" Starscream informed as he equipped his blaster.

"Allow me!" Arcee shot the cable that was hooked into Megatron's chest then jumped into the portal.

Starscream sighed sadly. "It was the inevitable outcome." Soundwave approached the seeker and pointed to the cable. Starscream growled. "Of course it would be unwise to let Megatron be offline at the hand of an Autobot. Knock Out."

Knock Out just waved at him and reconnected the cable.

* * *

It took the whole day but Ratchet pulled through and cured Optimus.

"That's it. Steady." Ratchet said as he aided Optimus off the berth. Everyone began to clap and cheer with joy and relief while Ava just stood there with her hand on her chest and silently thanked the heavens.

"Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout," Optimus said proudly.

Everyone turned to the scout and cheered him. Ava ran to her father and hugged his ped tightly as she could.

* * *

Starscream paid another visit to the med-bay. "And how is the patient doing today?" he asked as he entered.

"Funny you should ask. Not sure what the bots did in there, but Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity."

"Meaning?"

"Physically he's sable, but now there's no one home."

* * *

Back with the Autobots, everyone continued to cheer on Bee but inside his head, his optics dilated as he was seeing something inside his mind, something that had glowing red optics.

"I'm out! Or should I _in!"_ Megatron said before laughing maniacally.


	14. Chapter 14: Out of His Head

**Chapter 14: Out Of His Head**

After making sure Optimus was healed, Ava went back to the training room and practice transforming back and forth from her human form and Cybertronian form. When she was about to switch back to her human form, her antenna twitched as the sounds of footsteps approached her. Opening her optics, Ava looked up and saw her father staring at her.

"Do you need help?" Optimus asked.

"I don't think Ratchet would be happy with you training me. Besides, I think I can the hang of it." Ava said before transforming back into human form. "Now I just need to figure out if I have any weapons or not."

"Well, you shouldn't waste any more energy before school."

"Ugh, do I have to?" Ava asked, looking up at him. Optimus stares at her sternly. "Alright, I'm going," she said standing up from her spot and heading back to her room to grab her bag and met her father at the Ground bridge. When she did, Optimus transformed and opened the door to let her in and drove into the portal.

Back in the command center, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and the three children were ready to play a sport.

"Basketball, by way on Cybertron. Let the games begin." Miko proclaimed before blowing her whistle.

Bee spun the ball on the tip of his finger and shot the ball, but Bulkhead caught it and shot it instead.

"Yeah! Go Bulk!" Miko cheered.

"Come on. Best two out of three." Bulkhead challenged as he threw the ball to Bee.

Bee caught the ball and began to make his way to the goal. He dodged the Wrecker and was about to dunk it when he suddenly stopped because he was seeing another memory that was not his own.

"Bee, quit hogging the ball!" Bulk whined as he approached the Scout, who was still facing the basketball goal.

Suddenly, Bee threw the ball at the Wrecker which he dodged and instead hit the wall.

Miko whistled as she slid down the ladder, "Flagrant foul!"

"Dodgeball by way of Cybertron," Jack remarked.

"Bee hoops over there." Bulk said pointing to the goal.

Bee looked behind him and glanced back at the ball then back to the Wrecker. **"Sorry, I spaced out."** he apologized.

"Bee, you okay?" Raf asked concern.

 **"I'm fine, Raf. Uh... three out of five?"** Bee asked, holding up three fingers.

"Yeah, three out of five."

After playing basketball, Bee was walking through one of the hallways when he suddenly felt Megatron's presence. "If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality. How did I escape annihilation?" he asked himself as he began to remember by showing a flashback back to when he was floating in space. "Of course! Dark energon." Then he saw the Con who pulled the shard out of his spark chamber. "Starscream." he hissed.

* * *

Speaking of...

The seeker tapped on Megatron's face twice, "Knock-knock." Tapped two more times. "Is anyone there? No? Oh, well. Seems I possess the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Megatron. The only scrap left on this planet is plucked from your very spark chamber, but it cannot restore your mind. The Decepticons need a leader, not a decorative centerpiece and I will convince them that I am the true heir to your throne with a plan so epic.."

"...not even the mighty Megatron could have conceived it."

Starscream turned around and saw Knockout standing in the doorway to the med bay, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He chuckled nervously, "That was the idea, Knockout. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, and it's commander Knockout to you once and future lord Starscream." The seeker straightened up proudly.

* * *

Raf stood outside, waiting for his guardian to pick him up and take him to school, but he never came. Pulling his phone out, he dialed a number and called Jack. Though Jack was already at school and class has started when the phone rang. Embarrassed and annoyed, the raven-haired teen quickly pulled out his phone and accepted the phone.

"Raf? Class is starting!"

"Bumblebee never picked me up for school and he's commlink off again. Any idea where he might be?"

Said mech was walking around the base and observed the area. His optics dilated when he spotted a tool and the scout walked over to it then picked it up.

"Yes, go on Scout, obey my will," Megatron ordered, inside Bee's mind.

Bee did as ordered and when he did, he was greeted with Ratchet shouting his name. "Bumblebee!" The scout faced the medic who didn't look happy. "I needed that!"

He then looked to the tool then back to the medic. **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I..."**

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked, interrupting the Scout.

 **"It's weird, but lately, I've been having blackouts and for some reason, I'm seeing Megatron's face."**

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" Ratchet repeated. Later, the medic had power down Bee resting in the medical chamber. "Bumblebee's been complaining of intermittent visions - waking _nightmares_ if you will."

"But you said Bee was fine when you checked him over."

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psychic. This induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

A beeping noise brought everyone to the main terminal to see it was a call from Fowler. "Prime! You spot any Decepticon wearing hula skirts lately?"

"No, special agent Fowler, why?" Optimus asked.

"Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the Cons that busted into the Hawaiian Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls?"

"Why would Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked.

"Does the Hoit Niko Gosium ring any bells?" Fowler hinted.

"The space telescope," Raf answered.

"As of last night, missing its primary lens."

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken," Optimus stated.

"Good thing the lens has a tracking device."

The terminal began scanning for the lens and it showed the Arctic.

"The Arctic? Great, another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Arcee said sarcastically as the map zoomed in more.

Bulkhead whistled, "That's an ND7 class. Biggest unminable energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus added.

"With the help of the lens," Arcee added.

"Melting a glacier that size would sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities."

"Autobots..."

"Whoa, aren't we forgetting someone?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus knew who he was talking about and was about to answer but not before Ratchet beat him to it. "Absolutely not! She has not received any combat training nor mastered her new power. And if she was injured then I would have no idea to fix her with how limited our knowledge is on techno-organics."

"Ratchet is correct." Optimus agreed with the medic. "Though I would argue that she has been practicing transforming, even then, I would not permit her to come to the Arctic without knowing the risks of what she would endure."

"I...guess that makes sense." Bulkhead agreed. He was excited about his little sister to finally be able to fight with him, but he also doesn't want to risk her getting injured, captured or worse... going into stasis lock because of freezing temperatures. Not to mention she's in school.

Before anyone could ask any further questions about this 'mysterious' bot; Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee all walk toward the Ground bridge while Ratchet punched in the coordinates as the others transformed into their alt. mode and entered the portal once it opened.

* * *

At the Arctic, a dark and ominous ship known as the _Nemesis_ flew over the barren ice land to its destination; the energon deposit.

"Let the reign of _lord Starscream..._ begin." The Decepticon seeker proclaimed before Knockout signaled a Decepticon Vehicon to start the machine. The machine fired, using the sunlight energy at the thick ice below which began to meltdown.

Back in the Autobot base, Raf was telling a story to Bumblebee.

"So I blow past the finish line, then my other sister, Polar, asked how I got good at racing and I told her I know a guy who knows cars..."

"Rafael," Ratchet interrupted his story and continued. "I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power down made. It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you back home with your family?"

"Because I told Bee I stay, his family too."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ratchet scoffed the idea, "you're not even the same species."

"That's being related," Raf argued. "It's not the same thing, I'll show you." He pulled out his phone and showed the medic a photo family picture. "This is my family."

Ratchet knelt down to get a better look. "Hm... yes, very nice."

"Very _large._ Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes yes." The medic mumbled.

"But Bumblebee always listens and I can understand him. I'm not sure why, but I do."

Ratchet smiled just before his commlink activated of an oncoming call from Ava. _: Ratchet, I'm done with school and waiting at the spot for a Ground bridge."_

"One moment Ava," Ratchet responded as he walked back over to the controls and punched in the coordinates. Pulling the lever down, the vortex came to life and a black haired teen stepped through, carrying a bag.

Ava was about to turn into her Cybertronian form but didn't when she saw Raf here and not at school. Then she saw Bee in the medical chamber in power down mode. She looked to the medic, "What's wrong with Bee?" she asked.

"Bee has been complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares of seeing Megatron's face."

She felt her heart skip a beat. "Megatron?" Then she put on her thinking face. "The patch?" she assumed. Ratchet nodded in confirmation just as Raf walked up to them.

"Hey Ava." he greeted. "How was school?"

"Eh, same old." She answered with a bored look. "Speaking of... Why aren't you in school?"

"Well, Bee didn't pick me up for school because of his 'illness' and after I found out why I am staying with Bee until he recovers," Raf explained as he followed Ava to the platform area.

Ava set her bag down next to the coffee table and began to get her homework out. "That's very thoughtful of you Raf." She said as she sat down so she could begin her homework.

Raf shrugged, "We're partners and partners look after each other."

"Right. Um... not to be rude, but I have a lot of homework to do and..."

"Oh, right. I'll leave you be." Raf said before going back to his spot.

When he was gone, Ava put earbuds in her ears and began doing her homework.

* * *

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee walked through the Arctic. Last time, Optimus and Arcee almost froze to death, but this time it doesn't appear to be cold. It feels... warm.

Arcee noticed this and voiced her concern. "A lot different from our last polar visit. Feels like summer."

The trio peaked around a corner and saw what was causing the warmth. The Decepticon warship using a heat energy beam that is melting down the ice.

"Here... that's a bad thing." Bulkhead stated.

"Autobots," Optimus called them with an idea, both of them looked to their leader. "remember the Decepticon's end run on Polyhex?"

Back at the base...

Ava was still doing her homework while Raf was surfing the internet on his laptop, still next to Bee. Ratchet walked up to the boy. "Rafael, I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can't find parts to repair this. You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything." he recited. Ratchet walked to the supply vault, leaving the two young ones alone with a potential threat. "Wait until you see this new laptop I'm saving for Bee."

Bee didn't reply as his mind was set on something else and walked to the Ground bridge controls. When Bee didn't answer him, Raf looked to make sure he was okay but he saw his guardian walking. Panicked, the boy yelled his name which in turn caused Ava to look up from her homework and saw Bee walking. Knowing what might have made him do this, the young teen quickly ran to get Ratchet from the supply vault.

Hearing heavy breathing, the medic turned around and saw Ava taking a breather from running. "Ava, what is..."

"It's Bee. He just used the Ground bridge." Ava informed Ratchet as she controlled her breathing.

"What?! Are you certain?"

"Why would I run all the way hear if it was an emergency?" Ava retorted.

Ratchet shook his head before going to the command center. They arrive just in time to see Bee enter the portal. "What did you do?" The medic asked Raf who was standing in front of the portal.

"Nothing! Bee just got up and..."

"He was in power down. Where do you think he's off to?" he asked himself.

"Ratchet, you might wanna come look at this," Ava said who was looking at the coordinates Bee used.

Ratchet walked over to the controls and immediately knew where he went. "These are the coordinates for the sight of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"Maybe we should call Optimus," Raf suggested.

"Optimus is preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to do this on our own." He then turned to his niece. "Ava hide."

"What? But I wanna help."

"Ava."

Ava saw the stern look in his optics. She sighed. This is Megatron they're dealing with. "Fine." she hid underneath the computers.

After making sure she was hidden, Ratchet pulled the lever down and when he did, Bee returned. "Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" he asked in a gentle tone. He then grabbed Bee's wrist and he willingly revealed what he was doing. Ratchets optics widened in disbelief. "Dark energon."

Just then, Bee punched him which made Ava come out of hiding when she heard the bang. The young teen slid down the ladder and aid the medic while Bee place Raf in the air vent. Though when he turned back around, he heard someone calling the medics name. He looked by the Ground bridge controls and found a young femme next to the Autonot medic. Feeling someone's optics on her, Ava turned around and saw Bee staring at her.

Inside Bee's mind, Megatron was grinning when he saw the Autobots favorite pet for the first time.

 _"Don't you dare hurt her,"_ Bee said.

 ** _"Hurt her? I wouldn't dream of it, not yet anyway._** **We _have another business to attend to."_**

With that, Bee entered another set of coordinates and left just as Ratchet came back online. When she heard groaning, Ava turned around to see Ratchet coming to.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" she asked, concern.

"I'm fine. But more importantly is Bumblebee. I fear the time he spent in Megatron's mind is making him think he's a Decepticon." Ratchet said as he walked over to the air vent where Raf is.

"Bee's not a Con!" Raf denied as the medic picked him up.

"Agreed. But we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard."

"Um hello... what else could he use that for other than reviving him back from the dead?" Ava retorted.

Ratchet stared at her for a moment before his optics widening in realization. "How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee- Megatron has bridged nearly to the same coordinates Optimus used." Ratchet pulled down the lever as Ava rolled her eyes. "Stay here."

"No! Bumblebee needs me." Raf said.

"Of course he does."

Ava glared at his back when he took Raf with him instead of her. "Seriously? You take someone who has literally no experience to the battlefield instead of someone who can actually defend herself!"

She then shot her hand forward and a small blue ball of energy came out of her hand. She sighed and examined her hand before it went back to normal. Even with these new powers, she's still useless. She wants to experiment her new powers, but with school distracting her, she can only do experiment on the weekends. Not enough time to practice, nor to improve.

Shaking her head from these thoughts, Ava went back to doing her homework until someone called for a Ground bridge.

* * *

While Ava was bored, Starscream, on the other hand, was enjoying his moment of glory. "I love it when a plan comes together!" Just then, they heard engines from the ground so he looked to the ground and spotted two vehicles approaching. "Autobots." he cursed.

"Please Lord Starscream, allow your second-in-command to do the honor." Knockout turned to his partner. "Breakdown, total them!"

Breakdown jumped onto one of the spikes then jumped off and dived and landed behind Bulkhead and Arcee on purpose. The landing sent a shockwave and blasted the Wrecker and the blue femme forward, forcing them to transform into their robot form.

 _In the Nemesis..._

A portal opened and Ratchet came out with Raf on his shoulder. "The Decepticon warship." he realized before running down the hall and turned a corner only to see a trail of dead Vehicons in his path.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Raf asked.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant. And clearly, he came here for one purpose - to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."

"No! Bumblebee won't let him. Just like he didn't let him hurt me back at base."

"I hope you're right." Ratchet hoped before placing Raf on the ground.

Both of them made their way to the medical bay and when they arrived, they saw Bee connecting an end to the patch to his head as he had already connected the other end. Ratchet charged forward.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!"

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet pulled back his arm to punch him, but Bee evaded him and instead was punched himself to the wall.

Bee put a hand on his hip while he held the shard in the other.

"Bumblebee, no! Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what!"

Somehow, Bee started to regain control as he fought back Megatron's dominance which made the warlord mad. "Unbelievable!" This shouldn't be happening. He knew he would have trouble controlling the Scout's mind if it was the femme, but he did not anticipate the youngest of the humans to encourage the Scout to fight back.

Bumblebee clutched his helm and fell to his knees as he was in pain. Raf stood beside him as he hoped that he got his guardian friend back, but his hope was short-lived as he was shoved aside. Bee turned around to see Ratchet clutching onto the cable that was connected to Megatron's spark chamber.

"Farewell, Megatron." Ratchet said then pulled the cable out but not before he was tossed to the wall again by Bee, only this time unconscious.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried.

Bee turned around and glared at the boy. "Bumblebee can't hear you anymore," Megatron spoke from inside his mind.

Raf narrowed his eyes. "As much as I want you to leave Bee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" he charged forward and jumped onto the cable that was connected to Bee's head.

Bee shook the cable until Raf lost his grip and wasted no more time and stabbed the shard into his spark chamber. The shard melted into his chest and Megatron's optics opened. Bee shook his head as he was finally free from Megatron's control, but when he looked up, he saw Megatron rising from the med berth. They backed away in fear as a group of Vehicons arrived and stopped in their tracks to see their master alive.

"Decepticons! Your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron declared, showing his fangs as a sign that he's angry. "Finish these pests!" he ordered as he glared at the Autobots and began to walk toward the flight deck. "I have my own extermination to perform."

The Vehicons fired at the Autobots. Ratchet grabbed Raf while Bee provided cover fire for them and followed once they were out of the line of fire.

 _Outside the Nemesis..._

Optimus reached the top of the glacier and looked to the warship. He transformed into his alt and used his maximum overdrive to drive off the ramp and grab onto one of the spikes. He pulled himself up.

On the ground, Arcee activated her blades and jumped in the air then did flips to land a hit on Breakdown but he grabbed her arms when she was within reach. He then threw the femme and turned to his arch nemesis.

"I'm gonna put you on ice." Breakdown said as he equipped his hammer and charged Bulkhead.

The two bulky mechs swung their hammers at each other, but when they did, they sent a shockwave downward and cut a line between. On top of the warship, Starscream and Knockout continue to watch the battle from a bird's eye view.

"Don't the bots seem... under staff?" Knockout asked just as soon as they heard an engine behind them.

The Cons saw it was Optimus. "What good is a second-in-command who fails to watch the rear?" Starscream shouted as he walked to the cannon and kicked the Vehicon off the seat.

He then redirected the beam towards Optimus who immediately groaned when the heat burned him. Thinking quickly, the Prime transformed and jumped to get out of the heat then equipped his sword.

"NO!" Star scream shouted as Optimus sliced off the lens with his sword, and making the weapon to explode.

Optimus was sent to the ground and the others stopped fighting when the blast sent them back.

"Optimus!" Arcee called out.

Suddenly, a silver jet flew past the down Prime and flew up then turned around and faced him. "Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live Prime!" Star scream said and prepared to end Prime but not before he was knocked off course by another familiar silver jet.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he recognized the jet anywhere. "Megatron."

"He's back," Arcee added.

Starscream landed on one of the ships spikes and he was presented with his master. "Lord Megatron? You're... you are healed! Praise the Allspark! It is a miracle!"

"Oh, it will be a miracle, Starscream, if you survive what I have planned for you."

Fearing for his life, the seeker transformed into his alt mode to flee, but Megatron grabbed onto his rear wings and threw him to another spike. Forcing to transform, Starscream panted as if he was running or fighting for a long period of time. "But, the Autobots! Optimus! Right there, waiting for you."

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few, but there is one I do not attend to make again." Megatron said as he grabbed the seekers face and began dragging him back into the _Nemesis_ as Starscream begged.

As the _Nemesis_ took off, Optimus activated his commlink. "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

The said mech suddenly spoke and it sounded closer. "You are not the only ones."

The bots turned to the source and found Bumblebee and Ratchet with Raf sitting on Bee's shoulder waving at them.

* * *

Moments later, everyone was back at base standing around in the medical chamber, well, all except for Ava as she sat in the rolling chair next to the small computer. She had her arms crossed with one of her legs on top of the other and with narrowed eyes. After Ratchet announced that Bee was back to normal, Ava decided to leave the command center, quietly. Though Optimus noticed this and saw the expression on her face.

Ava crossed her arms when she arrived in the training room and closed her eyes. Unintentionally, she transformed into her Cybertronian form and heard footsteps approaching.

"Ava, is everything alright?" Optimus asked.

"Do I look alright?" Ava retorted through gritted teeth before heading to her room.

"Ava wait."

"What?" Ava snapped back while glaring at him.

"Did... something happen at school?"

"What makes you think that?" Optimus raised an optic ridge. Ava sighed as she knows the look. "No. Nothing happened at school."

"Then why are you acting... strange?"

"Because... because..." Ava sighed, "I... even with these new powers, I haven't been able to... help."

"Ava, you have helped."

"How? Besides me blowing up Airachnid's ship, how have I helped?"

"You delayed Megatron from activating his space bridge."

"Yeah, look where that got us."

Optimus knelt down. "Ava, these things take time. And because you have school, you don't have the time you once had when you were younger to practice."

"I know but I want to help my family and I can't do that when I'm in school."

"I understand, but if we are to keep hidden, then we must learn what the humans do."

"But why do we have to stay hidden? If we tell them who we are and what we fight for..."

"Telling the humans wouldn't make a difference on their opinions of us and will want the technology we have and use it against us." Ava crossed her arms again and stared at the ground. "Ava, remember when you asked me if you can be trained on the bow. Your powers are just like your bow, only instead of just mastering one weapon, you have to master an entirely different species. And yes, the weekends isn't enough time to practice your new body. Have you discovered any weapons while we were gone?"

"Well... I wouldn't call it a discovery more an angry rampant. My hand turned itself into a gun and shot this ball of energy."

"See? You already master changing forms, and who knows; by next week, you would have discovered your weapons."

Ava glanced at him, "Isn't that going a bit overboard?"

"Possibly. You do have a tendency to master combat a lot faster than human things."

Ava smiled and hugged him. "I did have a great teacher and father."

Optimus smiled and stood up while situating Ava to lay in his arm as he walked to her room. "There's my shooting star." He opened the door to her room and walked to the bed and laid his daughter on it. "With your patience and persistence, you will be fighting with us in no time. You will have to take baby steps to reach our level of combat."

Ava closed her eyes when he kissed her helm and opened them to watch him leave when he told her 'sleep well my sweet spark.' Her expression turned into a thinking face and when she finally decided to sleep, she had determination well at the front of her mind. Determination of practicing every day after school and on the weekends so she could help her family fight the Decepticons.


	15. Chapter 15: Shadowzone

**Chapter 15: Shadowzone**

Sounds of distress and pain came from the seeker's vocalizer. The Decepticon's second-in-command is laying on the medical berth that Megatron was on. He was hooked to cables and his body had scratched and dents all over from the beating he endured from his master. Hearing heavy footsteps approaching, Starscream opened his optics to see his master standing before him.

"Resting comfortably Starscream?" Megatron asked in a mockery tone with anger in his voice. "Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me that you will make a rapid recovery."

"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift." Star scream retorted in a strained voice before coughing lightly.

Megatron chuckled, "And how swiftly things change; to think but a short time ago it was _you_ who was standing here while _I_ was lying there, right after your failed attempt to terminate me." He showed his fangs as another sign he was angry. "But know this dear Starscream, our positions shall never be reversed." He vowed before leaving the med bay and headed back to the command center.

As he walked through the corridors of the _Nemesis_ , he began to think of this mysterious femme the Autobots were talking about. They may have put him in power down, but the warlord was intrigued when the bulky green mech asked about bringing someone to fight with them. The Autobot medic quickly denied the mechs request and said something that ' _she_ doesn't have 'proper' training. This confused the warlord but then the medic went on to saying something about not being able to fix her if she was injured because she is a... techno-organic.

Since when did the Autobots gain a techno-organic? And where did she came from? Megatron paused as an idea of who this femme might be. He remembered what Optimus said. Hmm... Could this femme be the Autobots favorite pet? Only time will tell. Or he could Soundwave watch for the femme change into anything.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the base doing their own thing. Miko sketching, Jack and Raf playing the racing game, and Ava reading a story she liked when Optimus told her this story at night whenever she went to bed.

"I had hope that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature." Ratchet explained.

"And it's moving fast," Bulkhead added.

"Megatron," Optimus said.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked.

"And what's he going to do with it? Recruit a new army of the undead?" Bulkhead added.

"Zombies?" Everyone (well, mostly Jack and Raf) expected Miko to say that, but it was Ava and this made Jack and Raf stop their game and look at the teen.

"We cannot rule out the possibility, especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight," Optimus observed, looking at the screen.

Ava hummed in thought when he said that and looked at the screen.

* * *

The place where they detected the signal was at the same canyon where they battled against the Decepticon Skyquake. But it was not Megatron who was heading to the grave, but none other than, Starscream. He transformed when he reached the gravesite.

"Ah, the gravesite of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived. But as the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command." Starscream broke the shard in two and threw one half into the grave and stabbed the other half into his spark chamber. "Yes! Power of dark energon... be mine!" he was suddenly in more purple flames and the ground began to crack as it glowed purple. "Symbiosis! I can feel it!" he laughed.

Back in the Autobot base...

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee prepare to roll out." Optimus ordered.

"Me?" Ratchet asked, surprised.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may well require your expertise," Optimus answered. "Arcee?"

"Bridge operator got it." Arcee prepared the Ground bridge and pulled the lever as the others transformed.

While no one was looking, instead of Miko tagging along, Ava suddenly stood up and ran toward the others. Jack, being the eldest and responsible one, told Raf to stay and ran after the girl. He reached her in time and grabbed her wrist and began to tug her back.

"Let me go!" Ava demanded.

"What are you thinking? It's not safe!" Jack retorted.

"Seriously? Are you going to lecture me about safety? I am _not_ going to miss my first zombie throwdown."

"You are really starting to sound _and_ act like Miko."

"I am not Miko," Ava said as she broke free of his grip and ran through the portal.

"Ava," Jack growled in frustration and ran after her before the portal closed.

* * *

Ava exited the portal and ran to a cliff with Jack not far behind and laid down when she came to the edge of the cliff. The Autobots turned the corner and found that it was the Decepticon's second-in-command instead.

"That's not Megatron!" Bulkhead observed.

"Rise, Skyquake, rise!" Starscream ordered as the tomb rumbled.

Ava's blood was pumping because of her love for action as Jack laid down next to her. "Ava..."

"Shh." Ava quickly hushed him.

"Ava, this crazy. I mean, I thought I was gonna go after Miko, not you."

"Hey, how am I supposed to learn how to fight with the others if I sit on the sidelines?" Ava retorted.

"Um... because you're Optimus' daughter?"

"Don't use that excuse on me, boy. The bots taught me how to fight for a reason and I intend to help them if they need it."

"And how are you supposed to help them if you don't even have your bow?" Jack retorted.

"I have my ways," Ava answered before going back to watching her family beat the scrape out of Starscream. Then she felt something crawl up her shirt. She sent a death glare toward Jack.

Jack was engaged in the fight, when he noticed Ava glaring at him. "What?"

"Don't you play dumb with me, you perv."

Taken aback, Jack's eyes widened, "What? I don't like you like that, we're friends."

"Uh-huh. Then why do I feel your hands on my stomach?"

"That's not me."

Suddenly, a hiss brought Ava to the one who was and she screamed. "Ahh, snake!" Instinctively, she pulled out her pocket knife and stabbed the snake before it could bite her or Jack.

Her scream alerted the Autobots to their presence.

 _: Base to Optimus, Jack, and Ava are missing.:_ Arcee reported.

"We have a visual. Send a Ground bridge immediately." Optimus ordered.

Suddenly, two Ground bridges appeared which made the Autobots confused as to which one is theirs.

"You two, into our Ground bridge!" Ratchet yelled.

"Come on!" Jack grabbed the still terrified Ava and dragged her over to the portal near the bots.

Optimus saw Starscream dive into one of them just as Jack and Ava enter the other which then caused the two to start to unstabilize. "Ratchet, what is happening?" he asked, worried.

"The dueling Ground bridge must be feeding on each other."

"Ava." Bulkhead stared at the portal wide-eyed with fear in his optics. "We gotta get the kids outta there." He charged toward the portal but it was then the two portals exploded.

* * *

On the _Nemesis,_ Starscream landed face first and sat up. "My arm!" He exclaimed before noticing the Vehicon staring at him. He stood up and headed back to the med bay. "Not a word about this... to anyone!"

Back in the canyon, groaning was heard as the two teenagers came to.

"You okay, Ava?" Jack asked. Ava groaned as she held her hand on her forehead. She didn't reply as there was a ringing in her head. "Ava?" Jack called her when she didn't reply and looked to the younger teen. He gasped when he saw little antennas like Optimus' only from her ears. A bar of some sort connected the two across the top of her head.

Ava shook her head when the ringing finally stopped and she looked to the older teen. His staring confused her, "What?" Jack only pointed upward as he couldn't explain what he was seeing. Ava moved her gaze upward and knew what he was talking about. "Oh. That. I can explain..."

But before she could, they heard more groaning and the two teens saw Bulkhead and the others standing up.

"What just happened?" The Wrecker asked.

"I can't be certain. But if two Ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload." Ratchet explained.

"Could?" Ava's antennas twitched. "Hello, more like totally did!"

"The kids made it through, right?"

"Huh?" Ava and Jack asked in unison as they both looked at each other, confused.

"Bulkhead, we're right here!" Ava shouted.

"Arcee, did Jack and Ava make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked through the commlink.

 _: Negative. You don't see them?:_

"No sign." Bulk answered.

"What?! No sign?" Ava repeated, her antennas lowering as she walked to be in sight of the bots. "Okay, seriously guys? We're right..." Ava gasped when she saw Bulkhead about to step on her but his pede went through her instead.

Jack caught her in his arms before she could fall. "He went right through you. We're not alive." He observed.

"What?" Ava pushed herself out of his arms. "If we're 'dead', then how can we still touch each other?" she asked.

Before Jack could answer, the Autobots began to walk as Optimus asked, "Ratchet, could the children been transported to the _Nemesis_ instead?"

Ava paused which made Jack pause as well. "What?"

"If we were transported to the Nemesis, then we would not be able to get back to the base," Ava stated as she hugged herself. "And Megatron would know of my secret." she added with fear in her voice.

"How long have you been keeping this from us?" Jack asked, pointing to the antennas on her head.

"Not long. We just learned of who I am three days ago."

"And who... _what_ are you?"

"A techno-organic. One of the rarest of transformers whose physiology is comprised of both technological _and_ biological."

"So, _you are_ Optimus' daughter." Jack assumed.

Realization hit the young teen and her antennas lowered because she began to fear that she wasn't _really_ his daughter. "We don't know that for certain."

"But, you have antennas like him."

Ava made her antennas move which assured her that she was his daughter, but she still doesn't know her past which made her fear rise again.

"Not likely." Ratchets voice caught both teens attention. "If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children must have been transported to an unintended destination."

That got Ava thinking. Then, she began to observe her surroundings. Everything seemed colorless, like a shadow covering you. "Another place, but in the same place." She thought aloud.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"This is probably another dimension, like one of those alternate realities in the comics, but colorless," she explained more.

It was then Jack noticed that this place looked like whenever something covered them like a shadow. But before the two teens could call this dimension a name, Ava's antennas twitched again and she looked to see a Con moving slowly towards her family.

"Zombie!" Jack shouted at them as he ran beside Ava.

"Daddy!" Ava called.

Optimus stopped when he heard his daughter calling him. "Ava?" He turned around, hoping his daughter would be behind him, but she wasn't.

"Something wrong, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"I... I heard Ava call my name, and I feel her near, but she's not."

Ratchet placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Optimus, we'll find her."

Optimus nodded and headed back to the portal but stopped and looked back before sighing and enter the portal.

* * *

Back in the dimension, the zombie reached the bots and took a swing at them but his attack just went through them. The teens cheered that the zombie couldn't hit the bots, but their cheer caught the zombies attention and began to chase them instead.

"If that thing can't touch the bots..." Jack started as he backed away slowly.

"Just like we can't..." Ava added.

"...then we're trapped in the Shadowzone with a Decepticon zombie."

"If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon," Ava added just as the zombie roared which made both teens to run.

 _With the Autobots..._

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected to an unintended location, is there any way to get a fix on their signal?" Optimus asked, anxious to get his daughter back because he feels her emotions. Which shouldn't be possible unless... she really is his daughter. Suddenly, a memory he long forgotten surfaced and that memory confirmed that Ava is his daughter.

"If they were lost, Ava would have called us by now." Bulkhead stated, breaking Optimus from his thoughts.

 **"Have you tried calling _them?"_** Bee asked.

"Call them? Yes!" Bulkhead activated his com-link. After a few seconds, they heard a familiar ringtone and the Wrecker followed it to the platform where he saw Ava's phone lying beside a data pad. "That's why she hasn't called."

"Let me try Jack." Arcee suggested.

 _In the canyon..._

Jack and Ava have been running for some time now and stopped to catch their breath. "The best thing about zombies... they're slow moving," Ava said as she mimicked a zombie walk. She covered her ears when a sudden loud noise rang. "Dude, lower your volume!"

"It's not that loud. Wait. How am I getting a signal?" Jack asked himself as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who _cares_ why just answer it before you fry my audio receptors!" Ava exclaimed, as she covered her ears to block the noise.

Jack rolled his eyes he flipped his phone and saw it was Arcee calling. "Hello? Arcee?" No reply. He tried a couple more times before giving up. "Nothing."

"What a surprise. The fourth dimension has lousy cellphone reception." Ava said sarcastically, glad that the noise was gone.

"Wait, the phone rang. We're getting a signal." Ava faced-palm. "How about we send the bots a message?" Jack suggested.

"Ugh, how about instead of just talking about it, you do it already!" Ava then felt her antennas twitch when she heard the zombie coming closer.

"Who should I text?"

Ava shot him a glare. "Who should I... Oh for the love of... gimme that." she snatched it from him and began texting herself.

Jack then heard a groan and looked up to see the zombie has caught up. "Um... can you type _and_ run?"

 _Back at base..._

"We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide distortion field. But it may be possible to back-trace their coordinates." Ratchet thought aloud as Ava's phone ringed when it received a notification.

Jack and Ava continued to run from Skyquake. "Deja vu!" Ava observed.

"What?"

"This doesn't look familiar to you?"

"Not really."

"Dude, we just ran one big circle!" Ava said annoyed before the duo ran into something and fell on their afts. When they looked up, they saw it was Starscream's arm.

"Whoa," Jack exclaimed, impressed.

"It must have gotten trapped during the explosion too." Ava deduced before her antennas twitched as they heard Skyquake coming toward them.

"Well, if it's solid, we can use it."

* * *

 _On the Nemesis..._

Starscream was back in the medical bay.

"Uh... Starscream, I don't quite understand how this could've happened." Knockout admitted.

"And yet it did! Can you imagine my horror? There I am, minding my own business when my arm just falls off! Clearly, Megatron inflicted more damage on me then you realize, doctor."

"Well, on the bright side, this provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade." Knockout suggested as he showed multiple models on the screen. Uh... let's see, you can go with the sonic cannon; it's reliable, low-maintenance, although, it lacks a certain flair. Personally, I prefer the null ray. It has just the right mix of flash and firepower."

"I don't want a new model! I just want the same arm I had before!"

"But Starscream, your equipment is a bit...obsolete. I'm not sure I have another one lying around. Of course, we could try to salvage yours. You did get it, didn't you?"

"It was... beyond recovery."

* * *

The said limb was being moved by Jack and Ava to use the weapon against the zombie.

"Know how to fire this thing?" Jack asked Ava. "I don't see a trigger."

"I believe I saw Starscream did something with his fingers," Ava said just as they heard the zombie coming closer.

Both teens got into position. "We have one shot. Let's make it count."

When the Terrocon was close enough, Ava pulled as hard as she could on his finger and the rocket was sent flying toward the zombie. Ava covered her ears before the rocket exploded and when she looked back, the Con just roared at them. The only damage they did was making one of the zombie's arm to fall off. The arm suddenly twitched one of its fingers and to their horror, it began moving on its own.

Both teens started running again but faster than they were being chased by the zombie.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the _actual_ zombie?" Ava asked as the arm chased them. Suddenly, Ava felt something beneath her feet and she looked down to see 'skis' on her feet. She was suddenly ahead of Jack.

"Ava, slow down!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry, I don't have control of my powers!" Ava shouted back.

She then started to think of this as she was playing volleyball. She focused on the limb that she wanted to use and it obeyed. Glancing behind her, she saw Jack being closed to zombie chow. Giving another command, she turned around and ran toward the older teen then did something she didn't think she could do. Carry him _while_ running.

 _Back with the Autobots..._

Finally, someone noticed Ava's phone. "Ava's phone. It wasn't blinking before." Bulkhead opened the phone. "It's a message: in an alternate dimension with zombie, help."

"That doesn't sound possible," Arcee said in disbelief.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cell phone's signal?" Optimus asked.

"In a parallel dimension plane?!" Ratchet said in disbelief. "Let's find out."

* * *

 _Back on the Nemesis,_ Starscream was still lying down on the berth in the medical bay when the shard started glowing in his hand.

"My dark energon shard, pulsing? My warrior lives!"

"Ah, look what I found in storage." Knockout said entering the med bay with an arm similar to Starscream's. "What are you doing?" he asked as the seeker walked out of the med bay.

"You were right Knockout, I'm much too attached to my original appendage. I will retrieve it."

* * *

 _Autobot base..._

"By calculating the relative time delays and ion aspheric distortions, the signal emanated from the exact location as the original Ground bridge coordinates."

"But we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead argued.

"Perhaps. But not in the correct dimensional phase as their message stated. But, if I can recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event, I might be able to generate a rescue portal allowing passage from their dimension..."

"...back to base?"

"No! We're talking about inter-dimensional travel here, Bulkhead! Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would far too risky!"

"Everyone knows that," Arcee said.

"If the coordinates aren't precisely the same, who knows where the humans could wind up!"

 _In the canyon..._

Ava stopped when she reached Starscream's arm and set Jack down to rest and complain. "Ugh come on! This place is like one big merry-go-round!"

"Skyquake, your master summons you!"

Both teens looked up to see the Decepticon's second-in-command. "How did that freak get in our dimension?" Ava asked.

"He didn't. He can't see us." Jack deduced.

Ava glanced behind them and saw the arm coming closer. "Forget Starscream! We have to run... some more."

The two started to run again until a portal appeared in front of them. "The Autobots saw our text!" Jack said.

"Yeah but, if we go through, we run smack into Starscream! If we don't..."

"We're zombie chow." Jack finished as the two looked back to the arm.

Ava looked back and forth between the portal and the zombie's arm and got an idea. "Follow my lead," she said and got into position.

"What about your secret?" Jack asked.

"Trust me," Ava said before facing the portal again.

Jack bit his lip and looked back to the arm then got into position. Panic started to rise in the boy as he couldn't help but glance between Ava, Starscream and the arm. When Ava transformed into human form, she ordered, "Now!" and jumped through the portal with Jack following and ran past the Decepticon Seeker.

"Humans?" Starscream gasped in surprise. "Where did you vermin...?" Before the portal closed, the zombie's hand grabbed Starscream's head. "This isn't mine! Unhand me!"

The teens continued to run until another portal appeared and this time Ava jumped, fully expecting Optimus to catch her which he did.

* * *

After making sure there were no injuries on his daughter, Optimus took her to his room and was going to tell her who she is, also scolding her for leaving the base.

"Daddy, before you lecture me about being responsible, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry." Ava apologized as he entered his quarters. "I shouldn't have left the base without your permission and I put myself in danger because of my recklessnesses."

Optimus sighed, "I know you want to help Ava, but, Starscream could've captured you and brought you to Megatron. Do you know how worried I was for you?"

"I can only imagine," Ava whispered as she lowered her head.

"Your recklessness though has made me remember something," Optimus said. Ava looked up at him, confused. "I know why the Decepticons attacked you."

"You do."

Optimus nodded and pulled a necklace from underneath her shirt and gently touched the gem. Ava's eyes glowed as she was remembering her past. And when they faded to normal, she looked at the Prime at a whole new different way. A _good_ way.

"You... you..." Tears of joy and happiness started to fall from her eyes as she couldn't find the words.

Optimus smiled and hugged his daughter. "I missed you, sweet spark."

"I missed you too... Sire." Ava said instead of using the human term.

* * *

 _On the Nemesis..._

Megatron stared at the video that he was watching from Laserbeak of the Autobots fighting Starscream. He wished he could have seen how the femme survived in an 'alternate dimension', but he guesses this could suffice for now. He hummed in thought before back-tracking the video until it was focused on the femme herself. As he observed the femme closer, past memories started to flood through his processor and stopped when it came to where the Decepticons have invaded the Autobot base. He had run into his nemesis and found him putting something in an escape pod.

 _"Sire." Little Ava called Optimus, raising her little hands to him._

 _Optimus gently placed them back beside her just as an explosion blew off the escape room and faced his opponents with his battle mask on. A familiar silver figure walked forward through a group of Vehicons who aimed their blasters at the Prime._

 _"Hello brother, been a while." Megatron greeted._

 _"Sire."_

 _Optimus glanced behind him for a second while Megatron looked at him confused. Then he remembered hearing rumors of Optimus having a daughter. He chuckled, which made the Prime to narrow his optics. "Oh Optimus, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" he asked, grinning. "I could've used her in so many ways."_

 _"You would be surprised at what you see." Optimus simply said._

 _Megatron chuckled as he began to walk toward his ex-brother. "What could possibly be surprising about seeing a... sparkling?" he retorted._

 _When he was close enough, his optics widened as he saw it was organic. The little femme giggled at the sight of another mech and raised her little hands, wanting to be picked up, not knowing he's a bad mech. Megatron stared into those cyan optics and saw they were filled with joy, happiness, and love. The femme had black organic substance covering her head, two antennas as her audio receptors signifying she appears more like Optimus than Elita. Her primary color is tiffany blue with her secondary color purple and her tertiary color pink._

 _"What is she?" Megatron asked._

 _"A techno-organic," Optimus answered._

 _"But how? Both of you are Cybertronian,_ not _organic."_

 _"Why our sparkling is like this is uncertain even to us."_

 _The little femme giggled, "Sire."_

'Well, looks like Prime had his daughter all along and he didn't even know it.' Megatron thought. 'And now I know her name which means I don't have to capture her, but if I am to defeat the Autobots, _she_ is the key to winning this war.'

* * *

 **Another Jack and Ava misadventure. Ava is finally back with her father after eons of being separated.**

 **A/N: This week is my final week of college. After the 26th, I have a break before I go back to college next month on the 22nd. So, I will be updating more. I will still have work but that's only 3 hours. I intend to have a description image of Ava sometime, but no promises.**

 **Next chapter will be Operation Breakdown.**


	16. Chapter 16: Operation: Breakdown

**Chapter 16: Operation: Breakdown**

It was dark, in a ghost town in Eastern Russia. The place was abandoned, buildings were damaged, wind blowing, ground shaking every now and then, metal clashing against metal. Perfect place for a robot battle between two nemeses'. Grunting after being thrown into a building, Bulkhead got back up again and charged at the blue mech that made up his nemesis, Breakdown.

"Bulkhead, imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere while tracking a stray energon signal."

"Yeah, Breakdown, it must be your lucky day!" The green Wrecker charged him.

Both mechs grabbed each other's hands and pushed each others strength to try and knock the other down.

"Where is your pet human?" Breakdown asked. "How about when I'm finished with you, I pay her a visit?"

The Wrecker snapped and he tackled his nemesis to the ground.

"So, the Wrecker's got a soft spot." The Con smirked, amused at his reaction.

Bulkhead equipped his hammer and tried to hit the Con, but Breakdown rolled to the side and hit the Wrecker with his hammer. Bulkhead landed on his back after the blow to his head. Breakdown tapped Bulkhead's head with his hammer ever so gently.

"As much as I'll miss our little reunions... hammer time!"

Breakdown raised his hammer, but just before he was electrocuted unconscious and fell to the ground. Bulkhead saw helicopters before he too fell unconscious.

The helicopters landed near the two titans and doors opened to reveal MECH's leader, Silas.

"Sir, we only have resources to transport one." a MECH soldier informed his leader.

"Take the victor," Silas ordered.

* * *

It was some time before Bulkhead started coming back online and hearing a familiar voice.

"Marco. Marco. Marco!"

His vision is starting to clear and saw it was his little sister in Cybertronian form. "Ava." he groaned.

"Ern, you're supposed to say polo!"

Bulkhead shot up with his fist ready for more fighting but saw that he was alone. Immediately, pain rushed back into his processor and he moved his servo to caress the pain.

"'Bout time Bulk," Ava said, with a glare as she had her hand on her hip. "I was wondering if I was going to have to wake you up myself."

Bulkhead groaned again, "Sorry, kid. Got jumped by... Breakdown."

Ava's expression softened as she remembered Bulk telling her stories about his nemesis.

"Where is he anyway?" Bulk asked, looking around for his arch nemesis.

Ava shrugged. "Beats me." Her antennas flattened when Ratchet's crumpy voice called her.

 _: Ava, is Bulkhead conscious yet?:_

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, he is. And could you please watch your tone. Sensitive audios remember?"

: _I am opening a Ground bridge.:_

On cue, a portal opened and the duo entered the Ground bridge while Ava changed into her human form. Moments later, Ratchet was fixing Bulkhead's shoulder while Optimus scolded him.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead."

"Breakdown jumped me! I knew I could take him." The mech sent a glare toward the medic when a bolt of pain was sent.

"Hold still." Ratchet instructed.

"But we should see the other guy! Right, Bulk?" Miko asked with excitement.

"Actually, Miko, Breakdown was gone." Ava piped in.

"Gone?" Arcee repeated.

"Yeah." Bulkhead said, "Before I fell unconscious, I remember hearing a copter. Maybe it was Agent Fowler."

Said agent appeared on the platform. "Not me. But I have an idea who. Show me where this Con-napping occurred."

* * *

 _On the Nemesis..._

"Lord Megatron," Starscream greeted. "I fear Breakdown has gone missing."

"The Autobots?" Megatron asked.

"According to surveillance provided by the astonishing accurate Soundwave, Breakdown was abducted by humans."

"Your point?"

"My strongest recommendation - we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage!"

"Breakdown is on his own."

"A - ungh! Uh... master?'

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him."

"But Breakdown is one of our key player in our..." Megatron growled at him which made the seeker to coward a bit and said this instead. "uh... your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron." Starscream turned around and headed out of the command center. "For now," he mumbled, low enough so his master can't hear.

* * *

Speaking of the mech...

Breakdown groaned as he regained consciousness. He observed his surroundings and saw a bunch of tools beside him and when he looked to his wrists, he saw restraints. He started struggling just as the door opens and Silas walks in with his hands behind his back and two soldiers behind him, following. Silas stopped in front of the computer and faced the Con.

"Filthy fleshings! Who do you think you are?!" Breakdown demanded.

"We are MECH. And I am Silas."

"Release me now, and I will let you live!"

"I'm afraid you are far too valuable to us."

"Ha ha! Megatron will never pay a ransom."

"Oh, you misunderstand. We don't want a ransom. We want only you. _All_ of you."

* * *

 _Autobot base,_ Ratchet showed the location Bulkhead was.

"This is where we picked up Bulkhead."

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia." Fowler identified.

"Wasn't that place abandoned 20 years ago when its volcano first erupted?" Ava asked, remembering hearing the place, probably on some news channel or history class.

Fowler nodded in confirmation. "My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," he added.

"MECH?" Miko repeated. "You mean those techy guys?"

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet." Ratchet confirmed.

"They must have tracked one of us there." Bulkhead realized.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko asked.

"What's it matter? They can have him." Arcee scoffed, earning a glare from Ava.

 **"Who'd expect that such a tough Decepticon would be dragged off by humans?"** Bee mocked, earning _him_ a glare from Ava as well.

"Yeah. Dragged off by humans. Guess I softened him up for them huh?" Bulkhead looked to his two favorite humans for approval but they both showed him down in their own ways.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous Ground bridge coordinates, we will rescue Breakdown." Optimus proclaimed.

"What?!" Ratchet gasped in disbelief.

"Optimus, you can't be serious." Arcee objected to the idea.

"MECH can melt him for all I care. Let the 'Cons rescue their own."

Ava rolled her eyes as Optimus said, "It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy."

"Okay. But this is Breakdown we're talking about." Arcee continues to object.

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good."

Bulkhead let out a whine. "Oh, what's that supposed to mean!? Breakdown's gonna be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?" Ava face-palmed.

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even _they_ possess the potential for change."

"I knew where this was headed!" Bulkhead grumbled.

"By 'greater good' I meant humankind." Optimus corrected. "MECH presents a clear and present danger."

"Prime's right two-tone." Fowler agreed. "We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining groundbreaking technology."

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands."

The others were reluctant about going on this rescue mission but they still prepared themselves. While the others did, Optimus waited for them by the Ground bridge when he heard his daughter's voice below him. He glanced down and cracked a smile when he saw Ava ready to battle.

He kneels down to be optic level with his daughter, "Ava, I'm afraid you won't be joining us on this mission."

Ava looked at him, "But... I've been practicing."

"I know, but we are engaging MECH and if they discover who you really are..."

Ava lowered her head as he didn't need to finish what would happen. "I... understand."

"Don't fret sweet spark, one day you will be able to fight beside me and the others," Optimus assured her in a whispered voice so that only she would hear.

"Oh, and when we do, we'll beat those afts like they didn't know what hit them," Ava added in excitement before she saw his expression. "Hehe, whoops. Caught up in the moment."

Optimus gave an amused smile before hearing Miko and Bulkhead arguing. Ava walked to the ladder and to her rolling chair by the smaller computers while Prime straightened up and called the Wrecker. "Bulkhead."

"Optimus, I'm sorry, I just can't do it!"

"I support your choice."

"W-W-What?!" Both Bulkhead and Miko shouted in unison, surprised.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgment may be clouded and thus jeopardize the mission. Besides, the Decepticon may be more in need of a medic than another warrior."

"Locked and loaded, Optimus," Ratchet announced.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered as the team drove through the portal.

The base fell silent after the four left, not until Bulkhead asked, "Uh, what do you say? Creature Double Feature?"

"Sure," Miko said dully.

Ava leaned back when Fowler got in her space. "Whoa-ho, I'm in!"

"Ava?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nah. I have other stuff to keep me occupied."

* * *

The Ground bridge transported the Autobots to the same coordinates Bulkhead was at.

"No signs of life - human or Cybertronian," Optimus observed.

 **"I found tracks,"** Bee announced. **"They probably hauled Breakdown that way."**

"Forget the tracks, Bumblebee. I'm picking up a faint energon signal three clicks north-by-northwest."

"Breakdown."

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading unless..."

"...his energon been spilled." Ratchet finished.

 _Back with the remaining members..._

Ava yawned as she continued reading her datapad. She looked back to the others and saw Bulkhead engaged in the movie more than the others. Miko looked bored while Fowler took the whole couch and was asleep. Ava shook her head and went back to continue reading her datapad.

"Dinolizard versus five headed ape. You're missing the smackdown."

"No, _you're_ missing the smackdown." Miko corrected.

"Huh?"

"Which stinks because Breakdown is your arch nemesis, not Optimus', and definitely not MECH's."

Bulkhead sighs, "Miko you don't understand. Breakdown and me, we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am _not_ rescuing him, okay? Not now, not ever!"

"Duh. You don't need to bromance him, Bulk. You just need to beat him!"

"Uh... what?" Bulkhead asked confused.

Ava shook her head as she heard their conversation. She loves the bulky mech, but sometimes he can be so slow and dumb at times.

"No rescue, no rematch." Miko winked at her guardian.

Bulkhead widened his optics in realization as he looked to the vortex. He glanced at his little sister. "Ava..."

She didn't reply as she knew what he was asking for and opened the Ground bridge to the coordinates. "Go get 'em Bulkhead." She said as he ran through the portal.

* * *

 _Back in Eastern Russia..._

Ratchet directed the Autobots with his scanner to what looks like a mansion with a fountain structure in front of it. The medic stopped at the fountain when the signal continued to beep rapidly. "Reading's coming from right...here." He knelt down when he spotted something in the fountain. "Breakdown's eye," he stated, making everyone's optics go wide.

Not far from there, Bulkhead peaked around a structure and saw a green vehicle drive into a tunnel. The mech followed, but before he ventured further into the tunnel, he equipped his blaster and cautiously walked through the tunnel.

Back outside, Ratchet connected Breakdown's eye to the scanner.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"The optic receptors might have retained the final images seen." The scanner showed a MECH soldier with tools behind him.

"What do you know? Weird science wins again." the blue femme remarked just as the drill took out the eye, which made them all gasp. The screen went to static, and the next thing they know, a live feed of Silas and Breakdown being operated in the background.

 _"Well, well, Optimus Prime. A pleasure to set eyes on you again."_ Silas greeted.

"He's converted the optics to a two-way feed." Ratchet whispered.

"And you must be Silas," Optimus said.

 _"In the flesh. But being our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit, I was expecting Megatron."_

"In this circumstance, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe."

 _"_ MECH. _is anything_ but _common. Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see... although Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore."_

"We don't fear you." Ratchet stated.

 _"Oh, but you should. In fact, I would strongly urge you_ not _stand your ground."_

Optimus' optics flashed brighter as he realized what he was getting at. "It's a trap!"

They all stepped back. "Would this be a 'roll out' kind of trap?" Arcee asked.

"Evacuate - now!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobots transformed just as the bomb hit zero and exploded. The blast sent the Autobots flying back, but they transformed back into robot form.

"So, any idea where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?" Arcee asked.

* * *

"Enjoying the view?" Silas mocked. "Ironically, your would-be rescuers may be in more pieces than you right now."

"Decepticons don't break that easy!"

"Who said they were Decepticons?"

"That doesn't make sense. Autobots wouldn't come to rescue me."

Suddenly, distant thudding was heard and a soldier brought up a security camera. Several MECH soldiers ran to the entrance and aimed their guns at the door. Just then, something caused the door to budge and it was the green bulky mech.

 _"Marco,"_ Bulkhead said as he pounds the ground with his wrecking balls while the soldiers scramble away. _"You're supposed to say 'polo'!"_

"More grist for the mill." Silas and the soldiers left the building.

Bulkhead approaches the 'command center' and spots his arch nemesis strapped to a lab table. He moved closer to him and puts his weapons away. "It must be your lucky day," he stated and proceeded to free the Con, who expected to join the Allspark.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Breakdown asked while stuttering.

"Getting you out of here," Bulkhead answered as he offered his servo. His arch-nemesis looked at him as if he was crazy. "Yeah, I don't believe it either." Surprisingly, Breakdown accepted his offer and was pulled to his pedes. "Can you walk?"

"I-I think so." Breakdown closed his chestplates just as an alarm sounded.

"Can you run?"

"Never run where you can fight," he stated, equipping his hammer.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me, all right?" Bulkhead and his arch nemesis ran toward the exit where they met opposition, but they just charged through. "Creature double feature, comin' at ya!" The Wrecker exclaimed as he took the charge.

Once they reached outside, they were met with more opposition. Breakdown equipped his blaster and shot one vehicle down. "You have some sort of escape plan?"

"Yeh, but you're not gonna like it." Bulkhead activated his commlink."Bulkhead to Optimus. Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of backup."

Breakdown tossed a vehicle to one of the helicopters which exploded. Bulkhead smashed another vehicle and another incoming one from behind. Somehow the two mechs got separated and Silas used this opportunity to test a new weapon on Breakdown. But the mech saw him and dodged the blue beam. Silas growled a little before turning his attention to the green one who appeared to be struggling a bit more than the Con. The MECH leader fired the blue beam, but the Con dived in at the last second and helped the mech. Both mechs looked at each other before being fired upon and together fought MECH side by side.

Seeing another opportunity to wipe out the living technology, Silas was about to fire when the scanner beeped.

"Sir, incoming bogeys." The pilot informed his leader.

Silas frowned and reluctantly ordered his troops to fall back. "All units. Disengage and initiate Omega protocols."

MECH withdrew from the field as both mechs sheathed their weapons. "Your backup?" Breakdown assumed but it was the Decepticons instead as five, including Starscream transformed and landed in front of them. "Commander Starscream!"

"Consorting with the enemy, Breakdown?"

"But Bulkhead got me out of there."

"Many spark-felt thanks, Autobot. Now destroy him." Starscream ordered.

Breakdown looked back to his nemesis then back to his commander. "But you-

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon?! No?! Then be done with him already?!"

Breakdown looked back to his nemesis and considered his options before deciding. "Tough break, Bulkhead." The Con equipped his hammer. "Maybe in the next life." Breakdown launched himself toward the Wrecker but he dodged to the side and hit the Con with his wrecking ball instead.

Starscream clenched his fists. "Destroy him - Ahh!"

Bulkhead uppercutted the seeker, sending him flying toward the vehicons. The Cons aimed their blasters at the Wrecker who looked around and came up with an idea. He picked up his unconscious nemesis and threw him toward his own while saying, 'hammer time!'

He pounded his fists together before equipping his wrecking ball. "Come on! I'll scrap all of you!"

The Cons, including Starscream, recovered and charged toward the Wrecker but not before blaster fire came from behind them. The seeker turned around and saw the other Autobots have arrived which made him to growl. "Retreat!" he ordered the Cons left.

That's when Breakdown regained conscious and retreated as well, hitting his nemesis out of his path on the way. The Autobots fired at the fleeing Decepticon until he was out of range and regrouped around Bulkhead.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time, Bulkhead." Optimus scolded him again. "But I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see? I beat Breakdown and bashed them all with his own hammer! I won the rematch!"

"I'm sure Miko would be proud," Arcee stated.

Breakdown was driving away from the Autobots when he suddenly swerved to a stop, not wanting to hit his commander.

"One day you will repay your debt to me, Breakdown - the day it comes to choose sides."

The mech transformed. "Uh, between 'bots and 'Cons?"

"Between myself and Megatron." The Cons' optics widened. "Incidentally, I suggest that Megatron never know of this rescue. You do want him to think you overcame the puny humans all on your own, don't you?"

"The test subject escaped but we've managed to sanitize enough information and transfers most of the newly acquired data to another facility. The diagnostics scans of the subject's vital components were thorough enough for us to initiate project chimera." Silas then pulled a picture of Ava. "Though there is still the matter of finding out your little secret. The power of living machines, will, someday soon, belong to MECH."

* * *

 **A/N: I am officially done with my summer class. Well, technically got done last Wednesday, but that's beside the point. My only other obstacle is work but that's not really a problem since I only work 3 days a week. I am free until August 22nd. That's when my fall semester starts.**

 **Next chapter will be another Ava and Arcee episode and MECH trying to figure out what Ava's secret is with the help of Airachnid. Crisscross.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17: Crisscross

**Chapter 17: Crisscross**

It was nighttime in a forest and MECH was there searching for a transformer.

"Suppression fire only. We take this one alive."

They continued on until they heard something behind them. They shot at the transformer but it avoided them until one of the soldiers shot it and fall into a crevice. The men ran forward until they came to the edge. Silas located the transformer and jumped into the crevice with his men following suit.

"Tight formation."

Silas followed his 'GPS' until his target suddenly disappeared. Just then, he heard one of his men scream so he turned around just in time to see two of his men getting caught in a web. He then felt someone was behind him so he turned around and shot, but the femme dodged and crushed his gun then threw him toward the wall. Next, the femme fired web and the human got stuck to the wall. She then got up in his face.

"Don't tell me MECH never considered that an open-channel distress signal from an injured Decepticon might be a trap."

"I'll bear that in mind next time."

Airachnid laughs, "Next time? Decepticon radio chatter is all abuzz about the work over you gave poor Breakdown. As an ex-Con myself, I really should eviscerate you for that. But an old acquaintance and her nasty little human destroyed my ship and skinned my knee. I mean to pay them back in kind - both of them. You see, I make it in and out of places most Decepticons can't, but I'm still learning to navigate this planet."

"What's in it for MECH?"

"I'll let you live. And since you came to collect - a transformer, was it? I'll throw in whatever's left of Arcee after I've broken her."

* * *

In Jasper, Jack calmly walked Arcee to his house.

"Thanks for walking me home Jack. You're a real gentlemen."

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime. And mom's a light sleeper, and I don't think she'd understand..." Jack said as he opened the garage.

"Understand what, Jack?"

The teenage boy turned around to see his mother in the garage. "Mom!" he said in surprise.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another check? Or maybe the email I received from your Art and History teacher who is concerned that you have been sleeping in class?"

"Well, two words, mom - art and history."

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack. Tell me you aren't racing that motorcycle."

"No, no! Wait. Where did you hear that?"

"Small town, people talk. I work in an emergency room, Jack. I've seen what can happen. So, please tell me that you haven't fallen in with a bad crowd."

"What?! Nononono. My friends are the good crowd. Seriously good."

"I let you have that motorcycle because you convinced me you were mature enough to handle it. But I think you need a gentle reminder."

"Message received, mom,loud and clear. I'm glad we had this talk." Jack walked into the garage.

"I meant let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick."

"But..."

"No buts. You're grounded from everything but school and work. And if you need a ride to somewhere - you'll pedal!" She gestured to the bicycle. "Serious face, Jack! If I see that motorcycle out of the garage..." She kissed Jack on the forehead. "Now go wash up and get some sleep. I love you." She walked back into her house.

"I'll miss you while you're grounded." Arcee stated.

"Don't worry, Arcee. I'll visit you here every day." Jack assured her.

"Uh... Jack, I won't be here. Sitting on my tires for two weeks is not an option."

"Nononon, you saw mom's serious face. Look, Arcee, I feel bad enough that I have to lie to her all this time. But if you're not here, she's gonna think I'm blowing her off!"

"Deep breaths, Jack. Your mom works late nights. I'll tell to be here before she gets home - but no promises."

* * *

After work the next day, Jack goes to his bike and pedals back when his cellphone rings. "Hey, ma."

"Jack, I hope you're planning to eat steak out tonight. I took my break early so I could cook my grounded son a full Tofu dinner."

"Organic tofu? Hey, car beats 10-speed. I'll be home soon. Love you, bye." Jack hung up and dialed Arcee's _personal hailing frequency._ "Arcee, you wouldn't be in the garage right now?"

"Negative Jack. Can we talk about this later?"

"No. Mom's on her way home. If you don't race back there right now, I will be grounded for life. And Mom will make me sell you for parts."

"Bee, can you handle it?" Arcee asked. Bee nodded. "Ratchet, I need a bridge."

June arrived at her house and discovered that the bike was not there. Jack arrived soon after and panted before his mother shouted his name. "Jack! Jack, I can't believe you disobeyed me. Where is the motorcycle?"

Just then, the said motorcycle arrived in the garage without June noticing, but Jack noticed the Ground bridge. "What do you mean? She's right where I left her." Jack opened the garage door and June saw the bike there.

"Did you get one of your crew to sneak it in, or did you just walk it up again?"

Jack sighed, "Okay, mom. You really want to know?" Arcee knew what he meant and warned him. "Fasten your seatbelts. My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet, part of a team stationed here on Earth, fighting a secret war, and I spent most of my time after school hanging with her crew."

"Jack."

"And the coolest thing - this isn't her actual form. She's really a giant robot who can transform into a vehicle."

"Enough, Jack."

"It's okay, Arcee. Show yourself." Nothing happened. "She's - she's shy. Arcee? Really. No more hiding. No more lies." Still nothing. "Oh, come on. Roll out already."

"So um...the bad crowd you've been hanging out with is a science fiction club?"

"Uh yeah. If you want, you could ask Ava about it." Jack insisted.

"Uh huh. I have to get back to work. We will continue when I get back home." June proclaimed and walked back to her car.

When June closed the door, Jack glared at his guardian. "Thanks for the support, partner."

"Don't blame me. Remember-"

"I know, I know. You don't exist."

* * *

"Your ship's black box sustained serious damage in the explosion. But our software was able to reconstruct a few frames from the security feed." The feed showed Airachnid's battle with Arcee and Ava when Ava was facing the Con alone.

"That's her," Airachnid confirmed. "My Ava."

"Our facial-recognition algorithm will send Ava's image across the web. Another kind of web. Ah, the mother lode."

"Government database?"

"Social-networking page. Everything we need to know about Ava is right here. Age, 13?" Silas said surprised as he remembered his last encounter with this teenager. "Known locations: Jasper, Nevada and Belton, Missouri. Parental guidance: unknown." The two looked at each other confused and intrigued. "Ah, here we go. Friends: Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel, Athena, Tempest, Agent Fowler and June Dary - mother of Jack Darby, a nurse."

Said nurse was walking to her car after her shift was over at the hospital. "Maybe I'm being too hard on Jack, but he lied, and the only way he's gonna learn is if I stick to my-" Out of nowhere this black van pulls up behind her and the door opens to reveal MECH was inside. June gasped and didn't have time to run before she was shocked unconscious.

* * *

Jack arrived at his house and saw Arcee in the garage.

"Arcee, is mom home yet? I didn't see her car."

"Don't know. I just bridged to beat her here. Oh, and there's a package for you."

Jack picked up the package and opened it then titled it and a scanner/communicator slid out.

 _"Hello, Jack."_

Arcee transformed as she growled, "Silas."

"What is it? What's going on?" Jack asked, nervously.

"MECH."

"They know where I live?"

 _"We know things about your family that even you don't know. For example, do you know where your mother is?"_

"What did you-

 _"Understand Jack, we have no intention of hurting her. In fact, we would like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need Ava and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator. It'll lead you to the facility I've set up."_

"Ratchet." Arcee whispered as she attempted to call for backup. Instead she received pain as she covered her audio receptors.

"Arcee!" Jack went to her side.

 _"Did I not mention the communicator scrambles the signal_ and _your brains? Any break in communication and attempt to reach the other Autobots and Ms. Darby... Well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome."_

Arcee nodded to Jack to text Ava and it was only a few seconds till the teenager walked through the portal with her spy outfit.

"What's the situation?" Ava asked seriously.

After Arcee and Jack explained the situation to Ava, the half-sisters followed the GPS coordinates to a industry facility. Upon arrival, Ava put the communicator in her pocket just as red lasers were aimed at her. The teen narrowed her eyes while tightening her grip as Arcee slowly moves forward. Just as Silas appeared, Arcee did a wheelie and drove past the humans and into the building. Arcee stopped and Ava got off and took off her helmet.

"June?!" Ava called.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked behind the teen. Ava grabbed her bow and aimed it toward the femme Con. "She's hanging around here somewhere."

Just then, Arcee transformed and blocked Ava from her view. "Airachnid." Said femme shot web and captured Arcee before she did anything. Ava backed up as MECH surrounded them. "Help them, please. They're human like you. You can't let Airachnid -"

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself," Silas stated as he nodded to a soldier.

The soldier shocked Arcee unconscious which made her fell on the ground behind Ava. "Arcee!" The techno glared at the soldier and aimed at him.

She grunted when Airachnid smacked her bow out of her grip. "You and I will have a private session later. Promise." the femme swore as she smirked.

"Gentlemen."

Two soldiers cautiously approached the techno and took back their communicator and her bow away from her. "I'm still learning about humankind, but one thing is clear to me, Ava - you people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise would be to make you watch as I tear your family apart."

Ava glared at her, "If you hurt either of them I -"

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you, Ava? So, I'll give you the opportunity to _save_ your friend. I've stashed her close by." Ava turned around and saw a timer. "If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve, I will let both of you go unharmed. Deal?"

Ava looked back at the clock then to her unconscious sister. Then she remembered the promise she made to Jack that she would bring his mother back to him in one piece. She closed her eyes, lowered her head, then glared back to the femme. She then faced the femme.

"It's best to turn back now, Airachnid. I'm not the same person I was before." The techno warned.

Airachnid ignored her warning as she smirked and looked at the clock. "Six minutes."

Ava looked back at the clock then started to search for June.

"Now I know we promised the spider bot that she would have first crack at you, but something tells me that she plans to turn our mutual crisscross into a double cross."

"Silas we don't have the mean to transport it right now."

"We'll have to cut and run. Open her up."

Ava has been searching for June for four minutes. She paused when she spotted Airachnid and glared at her. The femme pointed to where June was.

"June!" Ava shouted as she ran toward Jack's mom. "June!"

The nurse started to come through as she groans lightly and she sees Jack's friend Ava. "Ava?!" The teenager quickly climbed a steep ladder which she slightly feared because of the steepness, but focused on saving June. She reached the top just as the clock hit the 30-second mark. "Ava, what are you doing here? Who are these people? How did I get in this...stuff?"

"Don't worry June, I'm gonna get you outta here."

June gasps when Airachnid reached her. "Ava, the robots are real?"

Ava raised a brow in confusion then glared at the ex-Con. "I beat your deadline."

"Afraid not, Ava. The task wasn't for you to _find_ your friend by midnight, you had to _rescue_ her." The techno's eyes widened when the clock stroke twelve. "And time's up. Now..." The femme approached the techno. _"...take a seat sit back and enjoy the horror show."_

"Make haste, gentlemen," Silas instructed as he watched the scene. "Don't worry about making a mess."

Ava grunts as she struggles to get free of the web. "You know, Ava. She is the adult. Why should I have all the fun? So, you get to choose - agonizing or excruciating."

Ava raised an arm to block her face when Airachnid spit acid to the ground. She's trying to concentrate on a weapon, but June's cries is distracting her.

 _"Ava, your friend wants to know. Don't leave her dangling."_ That's when Arcee peaked an optic.

 _"You monster! Stop this!"_

Arcee closed her optics when the soldiers cut the web apart. "We only have time to take one part. Go straight for the heart."

Just as the drill was about to drill a hole into Arcee, she stopped the machine and knocked both soldiers away from her. Two more goons with guns started firing at the femme, but she transformed into her alt. mode and drove to aid her sister.

Silas raised his hand. "Let her go. No matter the outcome, the spoils will be ours."

Ava continued to struggle to get free with a solemn expression when Airachnid spoke again. "Well Ava, if you won't decide..." she moved to the nurse. "...I guess it's adult's choice."

"No!"

Suddenly, a familiar rev of an engine was heard nearby and the motorcycle transformed into Arcee who kicked her nemesis away from June. Finally able to concentrate without noise, Ava equipped her blade and cut through the web, freeing her hand. The techno ran to the edge and stopped for a minute when she saw the height she was from the ground.

"Ava, who was that?" June asked.

Shaking her head, the techno answered, "That was Arcee, my sister."

"MECH lost Breakdown - what were the odds they could hold on to you?"

Airachnid jumped toward the blue femme but she jumped. The spider-bot pulled her back down with her spider legs and smacked Arcee away from her. The two-wheeler charged forward and punched the femme Con then kicked her off onto another metal beam. The Autobot femme jumped to the metal beam going for another strike, but Airachnid evaded and smacked her instead. Arcee grunted when she hit the floor, but recovered and ran to the ladder with Airachnid following not far behind. The warrior kicked the femme Con and climbed up just in time to avoid a hit. Airachnid then went to using her blasters and she kept firing until she hit underneath the beam that Ava and June were on.

But Ava saw this ahead and she reached the stable part before the blast hit underneath. Airachnid went to grab June, but grunted when Ava knocked her away with her hammer, landing on another tower. She hissed at the techno but widened her optics when she saw the hammer. Ava smirked and started to run toward the femme Con then jumped onto railing and jumped toward the assassin. When she was close enough, Ava spun around and hit the Con with her hammer.

Airachnid grunted when she hit a wall and fell to the ground. Ava and Arcee landed side by side just as Airachnid recovered and looked at them. The half sisters looked at each other and nodded before charging at the Con together.

Arcee kicked her nemesis who used one of her spider legs to knock her back. Ava took over with her hammer as she went in for the hit but Airachnid dodged it and grabbed ahold of the hammer and threw Ava with it. The techno skidded across the floor, unbeknownst to her, part of her skin was ripped by something sharp. Ava stood up and went to take a step but fell to one knee. Ava looked to her leg and found a piece of her skin missing on the side of her thigh.

'Another one? Seriously?' Ava thought. 'This weekend is just not my weekend.'

Grunting brought Ava out of her thoughts and the techno saw Arcee struggling to fight against her nemesis. Well, more like hanging from a railing. Looking for a place to get level, Ava ran to another ladder and climbed it and once she reached the top, she ran to the edge of the water bunker and equipped her hammer. She jumped off and hit Airachnid in the face who saw her at the last second and landed in a box. That gave time for Arcee to climb up.

"Arcee, hit the lever by June." Ava said.

The blue femme looked in June's direction and spotted a lever. She started to run that way when her legs were being pulled by Airachnids webbing. Ava cut the web with her blade which allowed Arcee to continue to climb. Ava watched her sister before she barely dodged one of Airachnids spider legs. She dodged her spider legs but got stuck to the wall when Airachnid shot a web at her. Ava cut one of the strings attached but not before Airachnid pinned her arm with one of her spider legs.

The femme glared at the techno. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long. It's time to put you out of your misery." Airachnid's mouth suddenly produced acid and she leaned toward the techno.

Ava closed her eyes as she waited for a slow and painful death but it never came as she didn't hear any hissing sounds. She cracked an eye open and found Airachnid in the same box that she put her in.

"Ava!" Arcee shouted and pointed toward the lever.

The techno looked up toward the lever and cut herself free before climbing the same ladder she climbed to get to June. Panting when she reached the lever, she pulled it down and immediately, she heard noise behind her. Arcee kicked the pipe above Airachnid who just came through and widened her optics when she saw the pipe above her. She went to scrambler away, but she was too late as stuff came pouring out and turned her into a statue.

Arcee was brought out of her thoughts when she heard June's cry. She went to free he human but not before she was brought down and webbed to the ground. Airachnid laughs just when she heard helicopters appeared out of nowhere.

"Aim for the creepy crawl." Fowler said.

The three copters did as told and kept Airachnid at bay.

"How did they find us?" Silas asked and realized the teenager must've hid a communicator device in her suit.

"Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler." Ava said with a little grin, using her walkie-talkie.

"If I'd known 'Cons were involved, I would have called in Prime."

"That might've been too much for June to handle in one night."

Fowler nodded in understanding as the copters continued to fire at the Con until they suddenly stopped. Airachnid used this opportunity and shot two green beams from her optics toward Fowler's copter.

"Ah, not again!" Fowler cursed.

"Uh-oh." Ava knew that MECH was watching and feared the worst when Airachnid is scanning an alt. mode.

After the scanning was complete, Airachnid transformed into her new alt. mode.

Silas turned off the security feed and was smirking. "So that's how it's done. Genius." He snapped his fingers and the lights turned off.

After explaining what happened to Fowler, Ava went to sit by June to comfort her as Fowler filled her in on the situation.

"Ms. Darby. I'm special agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth. For the past several months, Jack has been interning for me at the agency."

"Fowler, June's not gonna buy it." Ava stated.

"She's got that right."

"Agent Fowler." A soldier walked up behind the agent.

"Let me guess - without a trace." The soldier nodded. "Argh!"

Footsteps were heard beside them, and the duo looked to their left to see Arcee approaching them. "And she would be your..."

"Motorcycle, guardian, Autobot, family." Ava introduced as the femme knelt down behind her.

"Call me Arcee."

June stood up and faced her. "Thank you, Arcee."

"I think it's time for that ride you once made Jack promise. Right 'Cee?" Ava winked at her half-sister.

Arcee smirked a little before transforming. "Hop on."

* * *

The next day after school, Ava and June rode Arcee to base. The door opened to the base and Arcee strolled through until they entered the main hangerwheree everyone was waiting for them. Arcee stopped just in front of the Autobot signal and Ava took off her helmet as her family gathered around her.

"June, meet my family - the Autobots." Ava introduced.

Everyone stared at the new human, either glaring or not. June stared at them in awe before smiling sheepishly.


	18. Chapter 18: Metal Attraction

**Chapter 18: Metal Attraction**

Everything was normal inside the Autobot base. Ava is doing her homework at the base because she still hasn't been cleared from Ratchet to play volleyball because of her wounded leg.

Ratchet detected someone approaching the base. "Arcee, a vehicular form is approaching."

"Decepticons?" Arcee assumed.

The screen zoomed in on the vehicle. It was a white car and Jack recognized it from anywhere as he sighed. "Mom."

"Again?"

"She worries."

June parked her car inside the main hall out of the way and got out of the car. "Hi, honey."

"Hey," Jack responded as his mom gave him a hug.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital, so I thought I'd swing by." June turned toward the medic. "Good to see you again, doctor." The mech just nodded. "Arcee. So, where's Optimus?" Ava perked up at the mention of her Sire.

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee." Ratchet answered. "Sorry to disappoint."

"And I wore heels and everything," she mumbled. Ava narrowed her eyes at the nurse in suspicion.

"Mom!" Jack yelled at her, embarrassed.

"That's odd. This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet."

* * *

"I recognize this magnetic signature, Soundwave. And it would be unfortunate to have a Decepticon invention such as this used against us."

"I will secure the weapon, Lord Megatron."

Megatron turned around and saw... "Breakdown? Hah. If you can be bested by mere humans, what chance do you have against the Autobots?"

"Allow me to redeem myself, master. What I have lost is a constant reminded that I must never again fail you."

* * *

Bulkhead arrived with Miko and Raf. He opened the door and let them out before transforming. "Did you feel those G's on that last turn? Bulkhead's an animal!" Miko stated before gasping when both of them spotted Jack's mom. "Remember when this used to be a _secret_ clubhouse?"

"Uh, don't worry, Ms. Darby, we were wearing seatbelts," Raf assured her as they approached the others.

"I'm sure you were Rafael. Hi, Miko. How's school going?"

"Why? What'd you hear?"

"Let's do this thing, Jack."

"But I just got here. I brought sandwiches."

"Mom." Jack sighs. "Look, I really need to help Arcee test her new upgraded tracking system."

"Well, just be careful."

"There's nothing to be careful about. It's a routine diagnostic."

"Are you sure you need Jack for that?"

Arcee stopped and rolled her optics.

"Uh-oh." Bulkhead and Ava said in unison.

"Bulkhead, I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance."

"I'll go with," Miko said with excitement as she ran toward the Ground bridge but Bulkhead stopped her.

"Whoa. Stay put, Miko."

Miko groans and walks back to the others.

"Why aren't you going with him?" June asked.

"Someone thinks it's not safe."

"But it's safe for Jack to go with Arcee?"

"Mom, totally different."

"Oh. How?"

"Mother knows best, Jack. Wait up, Bulkhead. _I'm_ going with."

"Me too!" Ava said running toward them before being picked up by her collar.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet denied. "I have not cleared you for action yet."

"Oh come on, Ratchet. My leg is fine."

"No."

"It's okay Ratchet," Arcee said. "We'll keep her safe."

Ratchet sighed and carefully put her back down and Ava ran toward her half-sister and brother.

"What?! No fair." Miko said as the trio entered the Ground bridge.

* * *

Breakdown arrived at the spot where the weapon was buried. "Jackpot."

He approached the rocks and equipped his hammer before unburying the weapon. He smirked when he heard a noise beside him. He aimed his blaster in the direction and found nothing. But then, rocks rumbled behind him and the blue mech turned around to see Airachnid. The femme laughs before lunging herself and kicking the mech in the face then the weapon.

Airachnid picked the weapon up. "For me? You shouldn't have."

Breakdown grabbed her wrist. "I didn't." He knocked the weapon out of the femmes hand with his hammer. Airachnid hisses at him. "I heard a rumor about a rogue 'Con. How about I hog-tie you and haul you in?" The mech charges at the femme and swung his hammer but Airachnid dodges both strikes.

"Huh. The primitive type." Breakdown faced his opponent and charged again but the femme jumped onto a higher rock. "Not much for depth perception, are you?"

"Well, not much for _looks_ anymore." The mech equipped his blaster and fired.

Airachnid jumped behind the rocks and brought the mech underground and came back up to the surface by the weapon. She laughs. "It was a lovely burial." She heard mumbling as she walked away. "Sorry. Can't quite understand you."

Breakdown broke through the ground which the femme heard as she turned around and faced him. Both of them charged at each other.

* * *

"Don't take it so personally, Arcee. Jack's mother is just...protective." Bulkhead said as he, Arcee and Ava walk on the rocky terrain.

"Well, I protected her son for months before she had a clue. Suddenly she wakes up to reality and I'm not enough."

"Give her a chance Arcee. There will come a time when June will trust you with her son's life." Ava spoke words of wisdom. Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other before looking at the techno. "What?" She saw their expressions as they were about to laugh. "Oh haha, guys. You know, I can't help it sometimes."

Bulkhead looked back at the scanner. "Looks like Ratchet's magnetic flux is coming from-" Grunting was heard and the trio hid themselves before two familiar Cons tackled each other for the weapon.

"...Airachnid." Arcee clenched her fist.

"And Breakdown. Both of your arch nemesis'. And they're mashing it up." Ava said before looking to the weapon.

"Over _that."_

"The source of the magnetic disturbance."

"Ava..." Bulkhead signaled her what he was saying which the techno got as she nodded.

"On it." Ava ran around to try and flank them from behind while Bulkhead and Arcee equipped their weapons and waited for the right moment to intervene.

Breakdown tried to hit the femme ex-'Con but she evaded him and used her spider legs to knock him down. She laughs as she reached out to grab the weapon but something knocked it away from her reach.

Airachnid hissed at the new bot and went to attack him, but smirked when she saw her arch nemesis. "Arcee. Oh and look - you brought a new partner for me to snuff." Both Arcee and Bulkhead glared at her.

"That would be Bulkhead," Breakdown confirmed as he stood up.

"Who asked you?"

"Launch me," Arcee said to the Wrecker.

Bulkhead placed his servo to the ground and Arcee placed her pede in. The Wrecker took a few steps forward before launching the blue femme into the air. Arcee shot at the Cons who moved to the side which left an opening for the femme to land. Arcee charged at the blue mech which he did as well but Airachnid jumped in his way.

"No, she's mine." Airachnid and Arcee started to duke it out as well as Bulkhead and Breakdown.

Neither of the Cons have noticed the techno who snuck up behind them and pulled the weapon away from the Cybertronians. Ava cringed when Airachnid and Breakdown crashed into each other and fell near the black-haired teen. Breakdown groans and looked to the weapon which was in Ava's possession.

"Well, well, today must be my lucky day," Breakdown smirked as he reached to grab her, but she sliced him with her blade. "Ow. You little brat. You'll pay-"

Ava interrupted him when she hit him with her hammer. "Not today, Con."

"You."

Ava turned around when she heard Airachnid behind her. She was suddenly being lifted in the air and was thrown toward the Autobots, She skidded and rolled across the ground landing on her side.

"Ava." Arcee went to aid her sister but was stopped when she felt she was being pulled backward.

Breakdown lifted the two Autobots in the air and laughs as he pressed the second button on the weapon which sent out a shockwave and sent Bulkhead and Arcee flying toward Ava. The techno saw this and ducked her head.

"Hmph. Megatron's gonna love this." Breakdown transformed and drove away.

Ava ran to the others. "The Cons are getting away with the relic."

"Where's Arcee?" Bulkhead asked as he gets up.

"I'm right behind you."

Ava looked behind Bulkhead and her eyes widened. "Where?" Bulkhead asked.

"Let's just say she's got your back," Ava said.

Bulkhead turned around and Arcee was literally stuck to his back. Arcee tried to pry herself free but couldn't. "Scrap!"

* * *

 _"Breakdown here. I'm gonna need a-"_ The mech swerved when he saw a giant rock tumbling down onto his path to not get crushed but got stuck in a web. The Con transformed and made himself more stuck. Above him, Airachnid revealed herself.

Ava tried to help Arcee get free from Bulkhead's backside but to no avail.

 _"You've been magnetized...together?"_ Ratchet asked shocked over the comm-link.

Finally, Ava gave up. "They're inseparable."

"And the device that did this is on his way to Megatron."

"A polarity gauntlet - a deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

 _"Just tell me you can unhitch us, Ratchet."_

"It may simply be a residual magnetic charge providing your current...attraction."

"They're not attracted to each other!" Miko argued.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest for reversing its effects. Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet..."

"He'll use it for a whole lot more than attaching notes and family photos to the fridge." Jack finished.

"Jack, I'm not following," June said confused.

"Madame, we are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us with the flick of a switch, we might never again have another shot at him."

"Instant force field."

"Worse yet, he might use it all into a scrap pile. The good news is the gauntlet hasn't traveled far. _I would strongly advise pursuit."_

"We can catch up faster on wheels." Bulkhead suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. And snap me in half?"

"Right."

"Sweet! I'll take point!" Ava said and led the bots.

* * *

"It fits!" Airachnid said after activating it. "You know, a girl can never have too many accessories."

"You were a Decepticon once. We could bring the prize to Megatron together." Breakdown negotiated.

"Go back to that boy's club? I struck out on my own because I don't like to share. This will provide the perfect repellent against 'bots and 'Cons alike."

"What about Prime's daughter?"

"What about her?"

"I also heard that she kicked your tailpipe." Breakdown grinned a little.

Airachnid glared at the mech. "She will pay in due time."

* * *

Ava led Bulkhead toward the gas station that looked abandoned up ahead.

"Never had eyes in the back of my head before or blasters to cover my rear," Bulkhead said trying to lift Arcee's spirit up.

"Bulkhead, you don't really think I sound like June, do you?" Ava scoffed.

"Um..."

"She's over-protective. I'm just... protective."

"Totally different."

"Parents are usually over-protective with the child's safety," Ava added before looking back at the scanner. "The gauntlets close."

The trio continued forward and reached the abandoned gas station. Ava and Bulkhead walked to the back of the building and that's when they heard grunting. Both of them aimed their blasters toward the noise but stopped when they saw Breakdown trapped in web. Airachnid then revealed herself from on top of the building and down to the ground.

"I assume Arcee isn't far behind?"

"You might say that," Bulkhead said.

"Blaster hands in the air and turn around."

"Whatever you say."

Bulkhead raised his servos and when he turned around, Arcee fired at Airachnid who jumped back to avoid the shots but one of them hit the gauntlet which triggered the weapon to activate. The force started to pull anything metal towards it. Ava stood behind the building to not get hit with any debris. Bulkhead used his digits to not get pulled in as Arcee tried to use the pull to pry herself free. Breakdown used the pull to get free from the web and turned the gauntlet off. With the pull deactivated, Bulkhead and Arcee were still pulled to the middle.

"Still up for a truce, muscles?" Airachnid asked.

"Only because I hate Bulkhead more than I hate you." Breakdown stated.

And the nemesis' were at it again, but with a little struggle now that Arcee could only use her servos and pedes. Arcee was handling herself pretty well against Airachnid until Bulkhead suddenly moved to the side and moved back which earned the blue femme a punch in the face.

"Bulkhead, would you stay still?"

"My bad." Bulkhead punched Breakdown to the ground before aiding Arcee. "Need a hand?"

"No, she's mine."

Breakdown saw another opportunity to use the gauntlet and tore off one of the oil drillers. He threw the oil driller at the bots but Ava saw this and knocked it with all the strength she had with her hammer. She landed and ran toward the blue mech. Breakdown attempted to hit Prime's daughter but she jumped on his hammer then used her hammer and hit him square in the face. Hard enough the gauntlet fell out of his possession.

"Guys!" Ava shouted, getting her family's attention and Airachnids. Everyone saw the gauntlet free from Breakdown's possession. "Go, I'll cover you."

Bulkhead looked back at the femme Con before going after the gauntlet. Ava blocked the blasts from Airachnid with her shield and glared at the femme who did in turn. The spider bot charged toward the techno and strikes at her but she blocked it with her shield just as Bulkhead grabbed the gauntlet. The Wrecker didn't see the incoming hammer before it was too late as he was sent flying and landed on his back, crushing poor Arcee.

"Bulkhead! Get... up!" Arcee said through gritted teeth as Ava rolled to her side after being knocked by a kick. The blue femme gasped when Airachnid pinned her by the wrist.

"Pinned like a bug. Of course, I can think of one permanent way out of your predicament." Airachnid readied her spider legs as Arcee widened her optics.

"I'll take top side." Breakdown said before going in for the final kill but Bulkhead caught it with his servo and launched him toward the femme Con while the gauntlet fell out of his possession again.

Arcee and Bulkhead got up and somehow Arcee is able to move freely.

"I'm free." She said loosening up her cables before charging with Bulkhead and switching it up.

Arcee kicked Breakdowns servo away when he was trying to reach the gauntlet and punched him in the face while he was still on the ground. Airachnid, however, spotted the gauntlet but it was behind Bulkhead.

"Wanna dance?" Bulkhead asked.

"You're not my type." Airachnid answered and drilled in the Wrecker's face before grabbing the gauntlet.

The drilling noise stirred Ava from her state of unconsciousness and slowly got on her fronts as pain erupted in her forehead. She groaned as she caressed her aching head and shook her head to get the dizziness cleared. When it did, she cringed when Bulkhead shot his nemesis toward another oil drill. The techno heard grunting from her right so she looked that way and saw Arcee on the ground.

"One hand tied, five more to play with." Airachnid said as she went to punch the blue femme but she dodged it.

"Quality, not quantity," Arcee states as she pressed a button on the gauntlet and pushed Airachnid away.

The femme Con noticed she didn't have the weapon so she growled at her nemesis as she transformed her spider form. The spider bot charged but Arcee used the gauntlet as a force field and pushed her nemesis away from her.

"Opposites do not attract," Arcee observed with a grin.

Bulkhead and Breakdown charged at each other with their hammers but a field blocked both of their attacks. Breakdown then fired his blaster turret at his nemesis. Bulkhead went to catch the rocket but another field blocked it for him and sent it back at the blue Con who went to block it with his arm but another field did it for him and sent it upwards. The rocket exploded in the air.

"We can't touch metal." Breakdown observed.

"We're polarized," Bulkhead added.

As Arcee was about to use the gauntlet, Airachnid grabbed it with her web. "Always leave on a high note." She stated before transforming into her vehicular form and started to leave.

"Bulkhead, the gauntlet!" Arcee said.

The Wrecker ran on top of the building and jumped and grabbed onto the helicopter. Breakdown started to run away but not before Bulkhead threw Airachnid toward his nemesis, collapsing them together.

Arcee picked up the gauntlet while Bulkhead and Ava regrouped.

"We could finish this." Bulkhead suggested.

"And risk becoming twins again?" Arcee retorted and left the two Cons.

* * *

Back at base, Arcee handed the gauntlet to Ratchet.

"Souvenir. But..."

"We don't advise indoor use." Arcee finished.

"Ew, they even finish each other's sentences," Miko observed in a whisper to Ava who rolled her eyes.

"Miko, check it out. New battle scars." Bulkhead pointed to his shoulder pad. Miko took a picture.

"Arcee, hey..." Jack began.

"Let the adults talk." June interrupted him before turning her attention to the blue femme. "Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?" Arcee asked, surprised.

"I worry, especially when I feel like I can't control things, which, with a teenager, is all the time. Jack and I have always been close, especially after his dad left and I guess it's just... hard to accept that all that's changing. I mean I knew it would someday but you're not quite the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for."

"I think we've all been a little guilty of staying attached to the way things were," Arcee added.

* * *

On the _Nemesis,_ Breakdown returned to what appeared to be empty-handed. "Breakdown, you dare to return empty-handed?!" Megatron asked. "You could've at least brought me Prime's daughter!"

Breakdown was a little surprised he knew she was there but didn't question him. "No, master. I brought someone else with me."

Megatron raised an eyebrow as the mech turned around and revealed a familiar femme. "Airachnid. It has been some time."

"Lord Megatron. What can I say? It's good to be back." Airachnid lied before smirking slightly.


	19. Chapter 19: Rock Bottom

**Chapter 19: Rock Bottom**

Ava watched, with arms crossed as she leaned against the rocks, Miko pace around as she and Jack waited patiently for their guardians to come back from investigating a 'supposedly' abandoned energon mine.

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert, but all I see is... rock," Miko whined as she paced.

"Relax Miko. The show doesn't start for two hours." Jack reassured her as he laid comfortably and calmly on the rocks.

"Do you know how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko asked, glaring.

"Hum..."

"Forever! And it's their only U.S. date."

Ava rolled her eyes. "There's a shock. I mean who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, beeping from a scanner was heard coming from the cave and the three teenagers looked toward it and saw their guardians exiting the cave.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped." Arcee began.

"But I'm getting a signal. It's faint, but its definitely energon." Bulkhead said.

"Whoa." Miko gasped in excitement as she glanced back at Jack. The raven-hair boy looked to Ava who had the same expression as he did.

"Doesn't make sense. This operation has been abandoned four, maybe five years, and Decepticons never leave energon behind."

"Uh, guys?"Jack spoke up, getting their attention, then looked in the direction he pointed.

"Cool!" Miko shouted in excitement as she ran in the cave while Ava face-palmed.

"She went in. Unbelievable."

"Really? Have you...met her?"

Bulkhead sighs in frustration. "Miko, get back here!" He chased in after her.

"It _would_ be interesting to see. You know if it were -"

"Safe?" Arcee finished for him. "A stripped mine can be structurally unstable."

"I promise to step lightly," Jack swore.

Arcee looked to her half-sister who just shrugged and the femme sighed as she gave in. "Just... don't tell your mom."

Ava jumped off the rocks and looked back just in case any Decepticons show up and once she deemed it clear, she ran to catch up with her half-sister and Jack. Just as the techno entered the cave, two silver jets flew down to the same cave and transformed into the Decepticon leader and the second-in-command.

"Lord Megatron, far be it from me to question your intentions, but I do not understand why we've returned here after all this time... alone?" Star scream asked nervously and anxiously. Megatron didn't answer as he walked into the cave. "Uh... Every last trace of energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left."

Megatron turned around to the seeker. "Indulge me, Starscream, won't you?"

The seeker hesitated but followed his master anyway.

* * *

In a deeper part of the cave, Bulkhead is still looking for his charge. "Miko! Mi-"

"Check it out! Now this will make an awesome rehearsal space." Miko ran to the center. "Hello! Hello, Cleveland!" Her voice echoing. "Are you ready to rock? Whoa-hoo-Ow!"

The scanner beeped and Bulkhead glanced down. "Arcee found something." He informed through the comm-link.

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read?" She only received static. "Scrap. The mineral composition down here is causing interference."

"Just like Airachnid's ship," Ava commented as she connected two and two together. Jack looked at her concerned because she told him both her and Arcee's encounters with the rogue 'Con.

Bulkhead had the same result.

"Okay, maybe the acoustics _aren't_ perfect."

Bulkhead sighs, "Well, we're here. Ratchets gonna want a sample." He followed the scanner until it beeped rapidly and equipped his wrecking ball. Then he started to pound the wall.

* * *

In another part of the cave, Megatron and Starscream reached a clearing where they spotted three drillers.

"How intriguing," Megatron commented as he looked his second-in-command.

Starscream chuckles nervously before groaning. "Incompetent fools! This mining equipment should have been relocated. Why is it still here?"

"A most valid question."

The seeker inhales sharply before facing his master. "My apologies, master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport." Megatron growls. "But in fairness, during your interstellar travels, we all had to assume responsibility. Clearly, mistakes were made."

"Yes. Clearly." Megatron plunged his servo into the wall next to him. Starscream gasped as the warlord pulled back from the wall. "Every last trace of energon extracted?"

"Lord Megatron, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you've been hoarding a supply of energon for your personal use?" Megatron dropped the chunk of energon.

"No, not exactly. You see, I-" Starscream cringed when Megatron stomped on the chunk of energon.

"Do not take me for a fool Starscream!" Megatron shouted as the seeker stammers for words but backed up when his master started approaching him. "I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the dark energon shard from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it. It's no secret that you lost an arm in the process, which you've since had replaced."

"You know about that?!"

"Soundwave is quite competent in surveillance I can assure you. The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable." Megatron charged his fusion cannon at the seeker. "You've hit rock bottom."

Starscream whimpered, "Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" he pleaded as he fell on his knees.

In a tunnel not far from the Decepticons, Arcee, Jack, and Ava continued to explore the mine until Ava reached the open area. She stopped when she spotted her Sires nemesis and the Decepticon second-in-command. She only saw the Decepticon seeker once, maybe twice, but she never saw the Decepticon leader in person. She only heard of him from her families stories whenever they encountered the Decepticon tyrant.

The techno stumbled when Jack accidentally bumped into her. "Ava, why did you-"

Ava covered his mouth and shushed him as she pointed to the two Decepticons. Jack glanced in the direction she pointed and saw they walked in on an execution.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream. So you shall simply cease to be."

Starscream whimpered as he braced for death to come. But it was then he spotted Prime's daughter and a human. Megatron noticed the seeker looking at something so he looked in the direction he was and spotted Prime's daughter. It was then Arcee arrived and all hell broke loose as Megatron growled and started firing at the Autobot femme. Ava quickly picked up Jack and ran over to cover as Arcee did the same.

"Stay down!" Arcee ordered as she went to peak but came back before a blast hit her in the face.

Ava covered her ears as Megatron continued firing his fusion cannon at them. Jack placed a supporting hand on her back as he knows her ears are sensitive to loud noises.

"Come on, Ava, you gotta help Arcee." Jack encouraged.

"I can't. Too loud."

"Do you want Megatron to capture us?"

Ava glanced up at him then to the warlord. She made a pained expression at the noise but stood up anyway. She made another one before taking a deep breath, equipped her hammer and jumped out from her cover. She put on a brave face when Megatron stopped firing and stared at her.

"Ava, what are you doing?" Arcee demanded in a whisper. "Get back here." The techno didn't move or say anything as she is in a staring contest with her Sires nemesis. "Ava?"

Megatron broke the staring contest as he smirked, "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." His smirk grew when she didn't respond. "Then again, I was the last person you saw when Optimus sent you off planet."

Ava heard Arcee and Jack gasp but paid them no mind. Finally, she decided to speak. "You want me, Megatron. Come and get me."

Ava ran at the back of the wall as Megatron ran to where she was headed and attempted to grab her but Ava jumped above his servo and while she was in mid-air, Ava swung her hammer as hard as she could and hit Megatron in the chest. Megatron grunted when he hit the wall and looked forward just in time to see Ava attempting to hit him again with her hammer. But the warlord won't let it happen a second time. He jumped backward and caught the hammer and raised the techno at optic level.

Megatron clicked his glossa, "You of all people should know better than to challenge me."

Ava used one of her hands and transformed it into gun mode and pointed it at Megatron's face. The warlord raised a brow before grunting when she fired, making him to release the techno. Megatron adjusted his optics from the blinding light from Ava's blast.

"You of all people should know better than to underestimate an opponent." Ava retorted as she glared at the warlord.

Megatron's optics were adjusted and he glared at Prime's daughter. "Alrighty then." He grabbed her hammer again but threw her and had her skid across the ground before crashing into the wall. Ava fell to the ground and groans as she got on her front. "What's the matter, Ava? I thought you wanted a challenge." Megatron taunted with a grin as he approached the techno.

Unbeknownst to Megatron, Ava was just a distraction for either Starscream to escape or Arcee and Jack. All three of them took the opportunity to escape the warlord but Arcee and Jack came back to help Ava when she didn't came back in their appointed time or feared she got captured.

Arcee gasped when she saw her little sister groaning as Megatron stroding toward her. She glared at him before transforming into her alt mode and speeding toward her little sister. Megatron heard the rev of an engine and glanced the direction it came from. Then the sound of a transformation was heard and the warlord caught a glimpse of blue grabbing the techno and landing before firing at the warlord.

Megatron growled at the Autobot femme for interrupting his fight with Prime's daughter so he aimed his fusion cannon at her. Arcee moved to his arm which made the tyrant to automatically fire upward. Ava covered her ears when Megatron's fusion cannon began firing because of Arcee's blasts. She suddenly stopped as both Autobot and Decepticon noticed the ceiling started to fall.

"Scrap!" the femme cursed. Arcee picked up her sister and went to run toward the exit but the floor gave way and Arcee before she could reach him.

Deeper in the cave, Bulkhead and Miko were exploring the cave peacefully until suddenly the cave sta started to act like it was on the verge to collapse. And it did when one of the columns that were wereding the ceiling gave and fell towards Miko. Bulkhead used himself as a shield to block any incoming rocks that might attempt to crush his charge. Only Starscream was able to escape the same fate as the others.

* * *

Ava snapped her eyes open as she gasped for air immediately regretted it as she started having a coughing fit. When her throat cleared, she went to stand but immediately fell down when pain shot through her leg. She looked to her leg and found it stuck between rocks. The teenager sighed and pulled out her hammer the broke her leg free. She then pulled out her medical kit from her bag and wrapped her ankle where part of her skin was showing. She then pulled out her scanner and put her medical kit away then used the wall for support as she stood up. She took a few steps forward just to get past the pain from her ankle and then started to look for the others.

As she did, she found it hard to see far so she made herself some light from using her gun mode. It must have been hours before her scanner started beeping rapidly and made her hope she found either Bulkhead or Arcee, but it was short-lived as she just found why they were getting an energon signal.

Ava began to explore the cavern full of energon crystals. She remembered hearing her family complain every now and then, how they are critically low on energon. The Decepticons would always get their first and leave the Autobots the scraps. She gently ran her hand across the crystal as she rounded it. Unaware she was in her Cybertronian form, she almost didn't hear the distant _click_ of something readying to attack.

The techno jumped backward just in time before she was scratched. She glanced to her attacker and saw it was the Decepticon seeker, Starscream.

The seeker noticed her wounded ankle and expressed a smug look. "Well, well, what do we have here? Your capture will restore my stature quite nicely when I not only rescue Megatron but bring him Optimus' daughter."

Ava narrowed her eyes. She couldn't fight the seeker here because she didn't want to risk hitting one of the crystals and cause a chain reaction. That would only make their situation worse. She also knew warning the seeker wouldn't stop him from attempting to capture her as she sees him as a wild card. Because he can be unpredictable with that deceptive silver tongue.

But one thing got her thinking, does everyone know her by her Sire?

Seeing Prime's daughter distracted, Starscream went to grab her but she got back into reality and sliced his servo away with her blade. The seeker growled and attempted to grab her again but she ran between his legs.

Panting heavily, Ava glanced behind her and saw that Starscream wasn't chasing after her anymore. She stopped running and calmed her breathing down. Once her breathing was in a steady rhythm, she began to search for the others again.

Back to the question. Does everyone know her by her Sire? Megatron does. But that's because they were viewed themselves as 'brothers' before the war. He did say her name, but the teenager knew better than that. He probably has Soundwave watching her every time she's on the battlefield. Come to think of it, he's probably watching her this very moment. A shiver suddenly ran down her spine.

 _"Okay, that's creepy."_ she thought.

But the teenager didn't have any control over it as this was war. A war that plunged her home into darkness.

Suddenly, the techno felt homesick.

She doesn't remember being on Cybertron. She is half-organic half-Cynertronian. Her body may function like the others do, but she still behaves like a human does. She still goes through the same growth development as a human does, but it comes with an intelligent mind - being the Cybertronian part.

Lost in thoughts, the teenager didn't know how much time has passed by until she heard drilling sounds and other sounds in the distant. _"Good, the others must have escaped. Time to escape yourself."_

As she rounded a corner, she heard straining noises from a high-pitched vocalizer. Her eyes widened when she met the familiar silver figure that made up her Sires nemesis. Gasping, she covered her mouth and took cover when those red optics peered over his shoulder. Megatron raised a skeptical brow before turning his attention back to the treacherous seeker.

Ava's heart started pounding rapidly and she tried in vain to control her adrenaline. She had to get out of here. She couldn't take on the warlord with a wounded ankle. She glanced that way before running back the way she came but cried out when she tripped over a rock. Her adrenaline pumped faster when she felt clawed talons wrap around her stomach and raised her. Her heart stopped when she met those hellish optics for the second time that day or night.

"What should we do with her master?" Star scream asked.

Megatron glanced at the seeker as he thought of what to do with Prime's daughter. Finally, after a moment of silence, his answer surprised both of them as he set her on the ground.

"You're letting her go?!" The seeker screeched.

"You dare question me after you abandoned me?!" Megatron shouted, silencing the seeker. He glanced back down to the teenager. "You are free to go _after_ you free us."

Ava gulped and spat, "I will never-"

"Unless, of course, you wish for me to take you as a prisoner. Think of how Optimus will react that his precious daughter is at his nemesis mercy."

Ava glared at him for using her Sire to motivate her. She sighed, and without giving him an answer, turned around and searched for the exit.

* * *

Surprisingly, the whole trip thing was relatively quiet. Though she was on edge the entire time because she knew that Megatron would go back on his word and use her against her family. Thankfully, that hasn't happened yet, and she was glad that she found the exit because if she spent one more second with him, she didn't want to know what she would do.

"It's been a pleasure, Ava," Megatron said as he lifted her chin with the tip of his talon. "This will be our little secret."

A Ground bridge opened and the two Decepticons entered it. However, Megatron stopped and looked back at her one last time before going through himself.

Finally, her legs collapsed after walking that long without stopping. Just as she did, another Ground bridge opened and Optimus appeared. His spark sunk when he spotted his daughter on her knees. He rushed to her aid and gently picked her up in his arms.

"Sweetspark."

Tiredly, Ava looked in her Sires optics. "Daddy..." she rasped before coughing a little and closing her eyes to get some rest.

Concerned filled his optics and he walked back to the portal while comforting his shaking daughter.

* * *

Ratchet watched as Optimus walked with his daughter in his arms. He noticed that her antennas twitching every now and then. He also noticed her shaking body.

"Optimus, what happened?" The medic asked in a low tone.

"I do not know. I found her like this."

Ratchet gently touched her and felt coldness. He turned to Arcee and Bulkhead for an explanation. "Start talking." He demanded.

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other before explaining what happened. "We were investigating a faint energon signature in a cave that appeared abandoned and decided to explore." Bulkhead started.

"Somehow, we got separated and Jack, Ava and I ran into Megatron and Starscream. " Arcee explained her side of the story. Optimus now understood why she was shaking. "Megatron fired at us and I couldn't fire back until Ava distracted him. The cave collapsed and separated us even more."

"So you _both_ put the humans _and_ Ava in danger already knowing the risk of abandoned mines?" Ratchet summarized, blaming them.

"We didn't know Megatron and Starscream were going to be there," Arcee argued.

"Enough." Optimus stopped them from arguing further. "No one is at fault. We're just glad you all made it safely back to base in one piece. Ratchet."

The medic glared at the two for a moment before following Optimus to the med bay and tending to his niece.

* * *

Moaning was heard when Ava stirs awake. She felt comforting warmth all around her. She also heard the comforting rhythm of a spark beat. Thinking she was on the _Nemesis,_ her eyes shot open as she sat up and immediate pain erupted all over her body. She groaned in pain before feeling something stroking her gently and comfortly.

"Shh, it's okay, Sweetspark. You're safe." A familiar soothing voice assured her.

Turning slowly and painfully, cyan eyes met azure optics. "Daddy..." she rasped.

"Yes, Sweetspark. It's me."

"It hurts..." Ava admitted.

"I know, Sweetspark. I know."

Ava snuggled up to the warmth of her Sires spark and fell asleep listening to the soothing rhythm of his spark beat.


	20. Chapter 20: Partners

Azure optics onlined to beautiful humming. Optimus stared off into space before sitting up and stretched out the wonderful recharge he had last night. He glanced behind him where his washroom is at and heard the humming coming from that direction. He checked his chronometer and it said that it was 10 o'clock a.m. Which means that Ava is already up at this time. But why was she showering this late? Perhaps she was enjoying herself in the shower since it is the weekend. Deciding not to invade her privacy, Optimus stood up from his berth and walked over to his office desk and sat down and waited until Ava was done so he could start teaching her more defense training.

Ava turned off the shower and went to dry herself off while singing along with her music. Once she was dressed and was presented decent enough, she walked out of the bathroom to finish getting dressed for the day still while singing to her music without knowing that someone was listening. As she was reaching for her deoterent, her hand froze when a familiar deep voice interrupted her singing.

"Enjoying yourself, sweetspark?"

Ava turned around and faced her Sire who wore a playful smirk. "Eh, heh heh. I'm sorry if I woke you, Sire."

Optimus smiled. "You don't have to apologize, sweetspark." he said as he bent over and gently picked her up. "I awoke to your beautiful singing."

"Oh, um..." Ava stuttered in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, you have your Carrier's singing talent." Optimus complimented.

"Really?"

Optimus nodded. "Although, I don't particularly accept most of your songs you listen to, you sing them pretty well." He sat her back on the ground. "Now, finish getting ready. We're going to be practicing more on your defense." He began to walk toward the door when Ava spoke up.

"Actually Sire, I... was wondering if I could hang out with my friends this weekend."

Optimus turned back to her. "Are you using that as an excuse to get out of training?"

"No. Well, sort of." Ava saw him raising an eyebrow. "It's not that I don't want to train with you; it's just... I only see my friends on school days nowadays. I don't have any free time to spend with my friends now that I live with you guys."

Optimus knelt down to her level. "Ava, I understand what you're saying, but I don't think it's safe for you to be outside of the base where there's a chance for Megatron to capture you again."

"Please, Sire." Ava pleaded. "I promise to call you if I am in danger."

"I would prefer to prevent putting you in danger."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but; I... get bored while I'm here. Sure you guys try to keep me entertained, but, I'm an adventurous kind of girl. I like to explore the world - while it's still intact."

Optimus sighed. "You promise to alert me before anything happens to you?"

"Cross my heart, hoped to die, stick a cupcake in my eye." Ava recited as a promise. Optimus lifted a brow in confusion. Ava smiled sheepishly, "I promise."

"All right, you may go." Optimus permitted.

Ava squealed in happiness before jumping into her father's embrace. "Thank you, Sire."

Optimus returned the embrace before letting go of Ava and watched her get her things and leaving the room. He let out a long sigh. He really wishes that he could somehow keep her within his sight to keep her safe from Megatron. He feared for the worst when he had her hostage without him knowing. If it weren't for Arcee and Bumblebee, Optimus could only imagine what would have happened if Megatron succeeded with his plan and end the war as we know it.

He just hopes that Ava will learn a lesson after today if he's assuming the worst will happen.

* * *

Megatron stood at the head of the command center on the _Nemesis_ with his servos clapsed behind his back as he read the screen that displayed information about the functionality of the ship. The distant computer noises and gears grinding were background noise that the warlord just ignored.

Megatron faintly heard the light clanking of footsteps approaching and assumed it was either Soundwave or Starscream.

"My liege."

Starscream. "What is it?" Megatron asked in a bored tone as he continued to read the screen in front of him.

"Soundwave may believe that he has detected Prime's daughters signal."

Megatron blinked surprised to hear that. Optimus would never allow her to be outside of the safety compounds of the Autobot base. Unless, she's at school.

"I shall retrieve her for you and..." Starscream was offering before his master cut him off.

"No." Megatron denied. Finally, he turned and faced the mech. "Soundwave, open a Ground bridge to her coordinates." The silent mech didn't reply as usual, only doing as he was told. "I believe it is time for us to see each other again after being in the dark for so long."

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Tempest asked Ava who was walking in the middle of her two friends in a forest.

"I don't know. With all the excitement that I've grown through these last few months, I think I would like to relax somewhere peaceful." Ava answered.

"I like the idea of relaxing and catch up." Athena agreed.

"Me too." Tempest agreed with excitement. "School is getting more and more difficult to manage with sports and homework, you rarely have time for anything else."

Ava nodded in agreement. "Just imagine what _I_ go through on a daily basis."

"How is that going by the way?" Athena asked. "You never mention anything regarding your family during lunch at school."

"Because... I am not really allowed to speak about my family in public." Ava explained. "Well, only one of them is my family and that's my father."

"Oh, what's he like?" Tempest asked curious.

"Strict, overprotective..."

"Isn't that what every parent is like?" Athena retorted.

"Yes, but my father is..." Ava paused when she heard something snap in the distant. She peered over the horizon of the forest to check for danger, but suspiciously found nothing. Now becoming more aware of her surroundings, Ava continued to talk about her family while watching for danger. "My father is... let's just say he's overprotective because of his arch nemesis."

"Oh." Tempest said in understanding. "Like in the movies."

"Exactly."

Athena peered over Ava's shoulders and gasped in fright when she spotted two red eyes staring at them. "Uh Ava, what's with the red eyes staring at us?"

Ava immediately tensed when she said red eyes. She didn't dare look behind her and instead whispered, "Casually walk back to the house. I'll distract him."

"Him? Who's him?" Tempest asked confused.

"Shh, not so loud. He'll hear you."

"Uh Ava, your kind of freaking us out." Athena admitted. "What's going on? Why are we whispering?"

"There you are." a deep voice suddenly sounded as it was looking for someone.

Ava's eyes widen when he spoke. "Go! Run! Save yourselves!"

"What about you?" Tempest asked.

"Go! He's only interested in me. Please. I don't want you two getting involved."

Both Athena and Tempest gasped in horror when the robot they saw a few months ago approaching them again. "Ava, who is that?" Athena asked.

"Why is he after you?" Tempest questioned.

"Daughter of Optimus Prime." The robot called. Ava tensed and slowly faced the Decepticon leader. Megatron smirked as he stared into those beautiful, fearful cyan optics. It didn't go unnoticed to him that her friends were with her as well. "Ah, I see you brought company to this excursion."

"What do you want, Megatron?" Ava asked with a glare.

Megatron smirked, "What? No, hello? No welcome? And here I thought with your friends here, you would be more polite."

Tempest tentatively leaned closer to Athena and whispered, "Well isn't he just full of himself."

"Don't make fun of a bad guy who can kill us with the flick of a switch." Athena advised back in a whisper.

"Whatever you have to say, Megatron, I will not believe a lie." Ava stated.

"Oh? What makes you think I came here just to chat?" Megatron asked.

"If you were going to capture me again, you would have done so already - like you did before." she explained coldly with a glare.

"A keen observation." Megatron complimented. "I'm assuming Optimus is the one teaching you the art of battle."

"Don't take me as gullible." Ava warned. "You of all people should know better than to underestimate a person in battle."

Megatron chuckled softly. "I find that hard to believe that Optimus would even consider training you, his precious daughter."

Ava glared at him. "You know for a fact that I am a warrior at heart-spark. Grr! All this translating Cybertronian into English and vice versa is giving me a headache."

Athena and Tempest looked at each other in concern. Athena stepped forward and asked. "Ava, are you...?"

"Fine." she answered abruptly, glancing over to her friend with her head hung low.

"You are not fine." Athena stated coldly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not now." Ava growled. "I don't want Megatron to use my feelings..."

"Uh Ava, Megatron's not here." Tempest interrupted her.

Ava turned to where Megatron was standing and found him not there. Tempest and Athena walked up to their friend with the same expression Ava had.

"Think he decided to leave you alone?" Tempest asked.

"No." Ava denied. "Megatron will never leave me alone until I am in his possession forever."

"But you're human?" Athena stated confused. "Why would he be after a human when he's your father's nemesis?"

"I am... not sure." Ava answered honestly. "Father never really gave me a straight answer when I asked him. Though, I have an idea why."

Before she could explain more, the trio looked up when they heard a tree tumbling over toward them. "Run!" Tempest shouted.

The three of them bolted toward the creek that was at the end of the hill. Tempest and Athena crossed the creek without hesitation while Ava paused at the end of the hill to get a rest. However, her rest was short-lived when she heard more tumbling noises behind her. Ava looked behind her and saw more trees falling toward her. She glanced back to where her friends were and saw they were far gone into the forest. Knowing who was behind this, Ava narrowed her optics in determination before deciding to run back the way they came from toward a clearing.

She skidded to a stop at the edge of the forest as she gazed out into the meadow. She heaved heavily as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Should she go out in the open? Should she call her Sire? She did promise him that she'll call him at the first sign of danger. And she doesn't really want to experience what she went through as Megatron's prisoner again. Something tells her that it won't be just him manipulating her. And it's not just a hunch.

Ava sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed her Sire's number and waited patiently for him to pick up. However, she could only hear static from the other side which perplexed her as she brought the phone from her ear and stared at the screen with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, something tackled her from behind. She grunted as she punched and kicked her attacker as they rolled out into the open and she somehow was strong enough to kick him off her.

She flipped backwards and land in a fighting stance, gazing upon her attacker that is a male. It was obvious of who this was because of his red eyes, the smirk, the purple symbol in the middle of his shirt.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Ava demanded.

"Optimus never told you?" Megatron asked instead before chuckling. "And you said you aren't gullible."

Ava glared at him. "I am in no mood for your games." She started to walk away, but was tackled again, only this time; Megatron pinned her to the ground. She grunted as she attempted to escape, but he was much stronger than she was.

"And where do you think you're going?" Megatron teased.

"Somewhere far away from you." Ava answered coldly.

Megatron smirked. "There is no safe haven for you, my dear. You said it yourself, 'I will never leave you alone until you are in my possession'."

"Unless you die." Ava retorted coldly.

Megatron laughed. "Even in death, I will still haunt you in your dreams." Ava began to struggle again but stopped when Megatron started to trace her body. "Such raw power wasted. If you were my daughter, I would train you into the most feared Decepticon."

"Ha! I would never willingly serve you, you sick monster." she spat.

"Defiant like your Sire." Megatron rasped as he coasted his fingers alongside Ava's jawline. When he reached the corner of her mouth, Ava attempted to bite his fingers but Megatron saw it coming as he pulled his hand back. "Perhaps more so than Optimus." Ava continued to struggle underneath the warlord which amused him greatly. "However, it is because of your fate that makes you vulnerable more than others."

Ava stopped when he said that and looked at him with uncertainty in her optics. "My fate?" she repeated.

"What else would it be? Destiny?" Megatron joked. Ava lowered her gaze from his eyes as Megatron continued on. "I have been looking for an opportunity to defeat the Autobots and claim the Decepticons as victors of this pro-longing war for eons. When I heard news of Optimus having a daughter; I knew that it was with you, I would be able to achieve victory over the Autobots. Not only would I be achieving victory, I will also be hurting Optimus' spark as he watches his own daughter bow to me."

"I would never..."

Megatron placed a finger on her mouth to shush her. "As long as you are Optimus' daughter, his enemies will target you to get their revenge. Because you are a rare species, transformers from other planets will seek you out and capture you either for ransom or to experiment on you to gain knowledge. That is your unfortunate fate."

Ava didn't register Megatron deactivating as she was deeply thinking about what he said her fate was. She knows that she shouldn't trust anything what a Decepticon says, but the more she thought about it, the more she is beginning to find herself agreeing with the tyran - even though she doesn't want to.

"Ava!" a familiar deep voice shouted her name.

"Huh?" she said, looking up at her visitor and saw it was her Sire. He appeared to be on one knee and his face expressed concern.

Optimus reached out his hand to her which she hesitantly accepted. He studied her poster. Her shoulders were slouched. Her eyes gazed at the ground. She hugged an arm whenever she would get nervous, scared, or frightened.

"Ava, what happened?" he finally asked in concern. "Did Megatron show?"

Something snapped in Ava as she sent a glare in his direction. "You knew this would happen?" she demanded.

Optimus blinked surprised by her tone. "I... I am afraid so. Ava, the reason why I..."

"I already know." Ava said as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"I thought if I permitted you to go outside of the base, you would learn a lesson." Optimus explained.

"Oh, I learned something all right. Something that _you_ never had the guts to tell me yourself!"

"I... didn't want to frighten you." Optimus admitted.

"So what if I may have? That doesn't give you an excuse to keep something important like _my fate_ from me. I would've prefer you to tell me my fate over Megatron."

"I'm sorry." Optimus apologized.

Ava breathed a long sigh to calm her down. "No, I'm sorry that I took my frustration out on you."

"Why are you frustrated?" Optimus asked.

"It's just... I... I understand why you and Ratchet are training or teaching me about Cybertron - but combined with translating datapads, doing my school work, sport, training with you, and helping out with missions - don't you think that's a lot of responsibility for a teenager?"

"Would you prefer me to spoil you till you think you don't have to do anything?" Optimus asked.

"Well... no, but..."

"But nothing. I am training you how to be a leader in case something happens to me. Being a leader requires your full attention. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you.?"

"They'll stop following you because they'll think you're unreliable."

Optimus smiled. "You are learning."

"Well, I have a good teacher and a great Sire." Ava admitted sheepishly.

Optimus' smile widen and brought his daughter close to his chassis. "I have an amazing, strong and beautiful daughter."

Ava smiled in embarrassment. "I don't know about strong."

"Ava, strength comes in all kinds of different shapes and sizes. You, my sweetspark, are my little warrior of inner strength." Ava giggled as Optimus tickled her stomach with his gentle digits. Optimus brought her into an embrace with a smile as he used his thumb to stroke her back. "I love you sweetspark."

"I love you too, Sire."


	21. Chapter 21: TMI

**Chapter 21: T.M.I.**

Miko and Bulkhead were watching a monster truck rally on TV. The vehicle drives over a ramp of cars and came down on another one.

"Hoo-ya!" The Japanese girl cheered.

Ratchet groaned in irritation. "Would you mind lowering the volume?"

"Hey, Ratchet! Check out the monster truck rally Miko took me last week."

"I compiled some highlights with my cellphone." Miko raised her phone.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators?" Ratchet groaned. "Blood sport!"

"Yeah!" Miko and Bulkhead cheered in unison.

"You could be helping Optimus in the field right now."

"Aw, he doesn't need my help to search for some ancient thing-a-ma-bob."

"The 'thingamabob' to which you are referring happens to be of Cybertronian data cylinder." Ratchet pressed something on the computer controls which changed the Tv to showing the said cylinder.

"Hey!" Miko whined while Bulkhead groans.

"And there is no telling what vast intelligence it _may_ hold. During the Golden Age, dozens of these cylinders were created, each containing the sum total of Cybertronian knowledge of any given subject..." Miko yawns in boredom. "...stellar catagorary, medicine, ancient mythology. When the war broke out, the cylinders were hidden throughout the galaxies to keep them as far as possible from Decepticon reach. Detecting one signal here, on Earth, is the opportunity of a -"

Miko groans, "TMI, dude."

"Switch it back! I want to see the hoedown showdown."

 _"Ratchet, Decepticon ambush. The cylinder is at risk. We require back up."_ Optimus suddenly stated through the comm-link.

"Backup is what I'm built for." Bulkhead stated before punching his fists and entering the portal to help his teammates on the field.

"Go bend some fenders, Bulk." Miko encouraged.

"I have an important mission for you, too, Miko."

"Really?" Miko asked in excitement before she was handed a broom making her to groan. She then sighs before doing her usual thing: going through the Ground bridge once Ratchet wasn't looking.

* * *

Ava just tackled another clone down before her antennas twitched of an incoming attack. She jumped up on the arm and smacked the Vehicon across the face with her hammer before hearing something coming through a Ground bridge. She looked that way and gasped when she saw Miko about to be crushed by a falling Vehicon that was punched by Bulkhead. Equipping her skates, she ran toward the older teenager and tackled her out of the way just in time and got some cover. Both girls peeked out and saw Bee fighting a Con and peeked around the other corner to see Optimus grab Knockout by the neck and punching him in the face.

"Autobots stand your ground. The artifact must not fall into enemy hands!" Optimus declared before he continued to fight, not noticing the two girls behind him.

The black-haired teen faced the Japanese girl. "Miko, what are you doing here?!" she demanded in a whisper.

"What does it look like, Ava?" Miko retorted, putting her hands on her hip before looking up and noticing the antennas on the teens head. "Uh, what are those?"

Ava glanced up to and saw what she pointed at. "Nevermind that now, we have to keep the artifact from falling into Decepticon hands." she stated before peaking from behind the rock and spotting the cylinder and notice Arcee made a run for it after knocking Breakdown down.

But Knockout intercepted her and tackled her before transforming and made a run for it. "Come to papa."

Suddenly, he was knocked out of the way by Bulkhead's fist. "Run to mommy."

Breakdown pounded the Wrecker's head and lifted him off the ground. "Say 'uncle.' Say it!"

Ava made a break for it and Miko followed behind her. The techno activated her scanners through her visor. "Ratchet," she cringed when something awful sounded against metal. "I'm with the cylinder. Can you bridge it out of here?"

 _"I'll reactivate arrival coordinates."_

Ava and Miko peak out from behind the artifact and saw the portal not close enough. "Dude, could you open it any closer?" Miko asked.

 _"Miko? Where are you?"_

"She's with me, Ratchet." Ava answered.

 _"Supply coordinates."_

"Um...50 yards." Miko guessed.

 _"Precise coordinates."_

Ava groans, "Just... lock on to my coordinates and..."

She gasped when she saw a blast hit the cylinder so she ducked behind the cylinder. Then she got an idea and equipped her hammer before running back and charging. Miko widened her eyes and rolled out of the way just in time before Ava hit the cylinder with her hammer with all her strength, but it didn't budge as she fell on her aft. Something must have triggered it because it activated the cylinder and was about to fire. Noticing the red glow, Optimus turned around and widened his optics. That's when Bulkhead noticed his charge as he was tackling his nemesis and smacked him out of the way.

Bulkhead jumped on the ground and that's when the cylinder fired all of its data into Bulkhead's processor.

"Bulk!" Ava and Miko shouted in unison before running to his side and placing their hands on the side of his processor.

"You really to one for the team, Bulkhead - _my_ team." Knockout said when he picked up the cylinder and entered the Ground bridge with Breakdown following suit, leaving the remaining Vehicons to transform and flee.

The Autobots regrouped around Bulkhead who stood up.

"Bulkhead are you-"

"Fine. And even smart." Bulkhead stated which made Miko's eyes to gleam with excitement while Ava placed her hammer on her shoulder with one hand on hip and grinned.

* * *

"I helped lose that thing, I want to help find it." Bulkhead complained while Ratchet scanned his vitals. "I need to get back in the field with Optimus." He stood up but Ratchet pushed him back down.

"Eh, eh, you're under my watch now. Optimus' orders. And running a full vital scan of your neural net would be a wiser use of your time."

Bulkhead pulled the plug. "Come on, doc. There's nothing up there to scan."

"He seems fine to me." Miko observed.

Ratchet sighs, "Well, you might as well make yourself useful. You can help me come tidy up."

Miko groaned, "He's mad with power!"

Bulkhead laughs, "That's Ratchet. No vector squared all right."

"What?!" Miko and Ava asked in unison, confused.

"Hey, we got any paint around here?" Bulkhead asked.

Both girls looked at each other getting more confused by the minute, well mostly just Ava. "Art project? Cool!" Miko cheered the idea.

* * *

"What do you mean, it's empty?" Megatron asked.

"Lord Megatron, these cylinders are not unlike batteries. The data is stored within them as a form of energy. It scanned fully charged - that is how we located to begin with - but now -"

"Dead battery." Breakdown finished.

"Did you drop it you one-eyed oaf?!"

"No, master. I wasn't gonna touch the thing after it put the zap on Bulkhead."

"Hey, you think..."

"I know. And I must find out what that vessel contained. When it comes to secrets of the ancients, knowledge can be power."

* * *

"Seriously, Ratch, you need to see what Bulk's painting in here."

"Yes I'm sure one hasn't truly loved until one has beheld Bulkhead's take on _Still Life_ with Lug nuts."

The two head over to where Bulkhead is painting. "See? Did I tell you or what?"

"The differential of one-third cubed 'R' is RDRR." Bulkhead mumbled in gibberish language.

"That is not art. It's science." Ratchet went back to his terminal and explained why Bulkhead is painting some sort of science formula. "This hot spot you see here - is information, data, living energy."

"Hold on. It's alive, it's on fire, and it's in Bulkhead's brain?"

"Chill, Miko. The data's inhibiting only a fraction of my brain, infinitesimal by standard neural net densities. Wait, how do I know all that?"

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access."

"A security measure." Ratchet added.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward, lost to the stars."

"Except my fat engine blocked got in the way."

"Every 'Con there made a grab for it, but the cylinder doesn't go off until Ava touches it?"

"The cylinders originated from Cybertron's Golden age, predating the Autobot/Decepticon division."

"So, it wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat."

"Only alien life forms, such as humans." Ratchet said looking to the techno who hugged one of her arms.

 **"So what now?"**

"Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Arcee asked, pointing to the wall.

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic energon."

 **"This is our lucky day!"** Bee exclaimed happy.

"We hit the mother lode?" Arcee asked in excitement.

"Miko, do you understand what this means?"

"Um..."

"Energon provides our fuel, our amo, our life force! With the natural stuff in such short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as providing us with the edge to turn the tide of the war."

"Or handing us the key of revitalizing Cybertron." Ratchet added, dreaming to return to his home world.

"We got the goods and all Megatron got was an empty bucket." Ava said smirking.

"How often do I get to use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead asked and got back to painting the formula.

"Aren't you done yet?" Miko whined in boredom.

"Gotta admit. It's weid seeing Bulkhead in braniac mode." Arcee remarked.

 **"You got that right."**

When Bulkhead finished another piece of the formula, Arcee took the board and took it to Ratchet.

"Break time! How about a lightning round of 'TNT Street Racer Seven?'" Miko proposed. Bulkhead just continued to pain the formula which made Miko to groan.

Bee helped Arcee haul the board to where the others were. "Got another round for you to log, Ratchet." The femme announced.

But the medic ignored her as he continued to scan Bulkhead's brain. "This is Bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier. This can was recorded just minutes ago. It is as I feared. The data seems to be activately and aggressively rewriting Bulkhead's neural net. I had hoped he was purging the data, but it seems to be merely transcribing it as it..."

"Consumes his mind." Optimus finished.

"From all indications, by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thoughts, his memories could be wiped clean."

"But what if we stopped him from completing the formula?" Ava asked, leaning against the railing.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him. I don't exactly have instant access to the wisdom of the ancients."

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed, no matter the cost."

"If the living data transmitted itself from the cylinder, perhaps we could somehow coax it back inside."

"How are we supposed to get back from the Decepticons?" Ava asked.

"Megatron will bring to us."

Bulkhead continues to paint the formula and hasn't stopped. Miko walked over to her speakers and heard him say something about amplified. So, she smirked as she plugged in a chord to the speakers.

"You want amplified?"

"Providing preceptor paradox is nothing of the kind." Miko strummed a note on her guitar which made the Wrecker to drop the mop and cover his audio receptors. "What is that?" the green mech demanded.

"Metal. You love this song."

"I'm trying to concentrate."

Miko groaned, "You're starting to sound just like Ratchet."

Bulkhead stared at her confused. "Who?"

Miko ran to where the medic was working. "Ratch, I think Bulk's loosing his mind." The mech paused as his optics widened. Miko noticed his reaction. "You...already now."

"Miko, we didn't want to frighten you. But rest assured, Optimus has a plan."

"Optimus isn't Bulkhead's doctor. I just need to now, when Bulk's done spitting out that formula, he'll go back to being regular old Bulkhead, right?"

Ratchet averted his gaze to the floor while Miko just closed her eyes.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, we've detected a familiar energy profile." Knockout informed.

"The data?" Megatron assumed.

"Bulkhead must have left the shielded radiua of their base. Breakdown and I -

"Fail me again?" Megatron interrupted and landed with four Vehicons when they reached the scource. "Optimus. You're certainly not the Autobot I expected to find here. But let me guess. You rigged a transponder to mimic the frequency of the data I seek."

"Megatron, I have a proposal." Optimus announced as he stepped forward.

The Vehicons aimed their blaster at the Prime but Megatron raised his servo to lower their weapons, and they did. "I'm...listening."

"Surrender the cylinder, and I will return it to you fully restored."

"This trinket right here. And, pray tell, what trifles did it hold that you're so anxious to give away."

"Accept my terms, and you will find out."

Megatron growls lowly.

* * *

"Do you remember the time you watched Wheeljack lob his only grenade into the Decepticon heat exchanger?" Miko asked as she tried to get her guardian to remember while Bulkhead continues to paint the formula.

"Who?"

"Wheeljack!" Miko showed the Wrecker a picture of him and his friend. "You best bud?! Besides me, of course." Bulkhead didn't reply and turned his attention back to the formula. "Oh! Do you even know who _I_ am?"

"Of course. You're..." Bulkhead stares at her as he tried to remember, but he just went straight to writing the formula. "Equivalent to the flattening of the oblate spheroid to the nth power internal energy of isolated 'E' remains constant."

Ratchet grabbed the board when he finished. "Keep them coming, Bulkhead."

Suddenly, Miko felt someone tapping on her shoulder so she turned around and saw Ava typing in a set of coordinates in her computer and the portal activated. She stood up and whispered something in Miko's ear before climbing down the ladder and grabbed the mop from Bulkhead's servo and ran toward the portal.

"Come on. You want to finish your formula, don't you?" Ava coaxed him, waving the mop around.

* * *

"Do you accept my proposal?" Optimus asked.

 _"Lord Megatron."_

"Give me a moment." Megatron walked back to the troops.

 _"Did you find what you were looking for?"_

"It's complicated."

 _"Well, Breakdown and I may have located the boogey, fully charged."_

"Proceed."

 _"Just one hitch. We don't have the cylinder."_

"Then bring me the head of Bulkhead."

* * *

Ava brought Bulkhead to the monster truck rally arena to make him to try gaining his memories back.

"Look, you and Miko love monster trucks! Ha, I remember Miko telling me that you guys snuck in after the show last week."

"Mass times the fusion rate square is constant." Bulkhead ignored her.

"Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Bell curve? No, no, no. That wouldn't factor in."

Ava put her hands on her hips and glared at the Wrecker. "Okay, what about all the pranks we did when I was young? Or the time when I snuck out of the base to street race? Or maybe that one picture with Jack carrying me because I hurt my ankle?" Bulkhead continues to speak and paint the formula which Ava to sigh.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a voice taunted which made Ava to gasp and turned around to see Breakdown and Knockout.

"If it isn't Optimus' little brat?" Knockout added.

Ava glared at them before pounding on the Wrecker's pede. "Follow me right now or these guys are gonna... steal the formula!"

This time Bulkhead looked down at her. "My equations?"

"Come on! Come on!" Ava beckoned as she ran with Bulkhead following suit.

"Not like Bulkhead to run from a fight." Breakdown remarked as Knockout jumped down.

"I'm afraid our friend had a little too much to think." Knockout taunted before contacting his master. _"Lord Megatron, we are in pursuit of the Autobot and Optimus' daughter."_

"Optimus, upon careful consideration, if you want the cylinder, you'll have to take it." Megatron declared.

Both sides started to fire at each other while Knockout and Breakdown entered a parking lot full of monster trucks.

"Okay then, fun and games." Knockout observed, slightly irritated and the two partners separated to search for Bulkhead.

Ava pulled down her visor to try and contact Ratchet, but she only static which made her to groan. "The 'Cons are scrambling the signal." she observed.

"But the trisector of the polygon is an integral subset." Bulkhead mumbled about the formula.

"Shh, quiet! And whatever you do, keep still. I'm gonna see if I can get far enough to call for backup." Ava announced before quietly sneaking through the maze of cars.

She stopped herself from running to hide underneath another car when she spotted Knockout just a few inches away from him spotting her. Knockout knelt down and looked underneath both trucks and found nothing then walked away. Ava peeked out from her hiding spot and sighed quietly before jumping down and started to find a spot to contact Ratchet. Her antennas twitched when something smashed against metal.

"Bulkhead. Is that you?" Breakdown called as he bent forward and broke the front window making the pieces fall to the ground. It was then that Breakdown caught a glimpse of Prime's daughter and chased after her. He picked up the truck she went under and threw it away, but not before his partner called his name.

"Breakdown, remember what happened last night you went up against her?" Knockout warned his partner.

Suddenly, the blue mech felt his servo, where she cut him, burn. "What are you saying, we just forget about her?"

"For now. Don't worry, we'll get our fair share of hurting her when Megatron decides he wants to capture her." Knockout added before pressing a button on his scanner. "Besides, games are only fun to play..." The Decepticon medic smirked when the scanner turned red. "...when you're winning." The 'Con walked to where the scanner directed him to while Ava attempted to contact but received the same thing. "I think I'm warm."

Then Bulkhead transformed and spoke about the formula as he painted Knockout's finish which made the medic to growl dangerously.

"You painted my paint job! Prepare for surgery!" Knockout declared.

Bulkhead then heard running footsteps approaching him and he didn't moved when Breakdown hit him square in the face with his hammer. Ava felt the ground shake a little and heard metal hitting against metal. She stepped out in the open and saw Bulkhead unconscious with Knockout and Breakdown above him.

"Heads - you lose." Knockout said with a smirk as he moved his saw towards Bulkhead's neck.

"No!" Ava screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Autobots finished killing all the Vehicons.

"Well, in that case, no one gets it!" Megatron declared before crushing the artifact and flew away.

 _"Optimus! Bulkhead and Ava have abandoned base. I have their ground bridge coordinates."_

"Bridge us back, immediately." Optimus ordered with a little fear for his daughter.

At the same time, Ava stared in horror as she watched Knockout about to cut Bulkhead's head off. Thinking quickly, Ava equipped her hammer and ran towards the Decepticon medic. The 'Con noticed the attack and moved his pede just in time which made Ava to hit Bulkhead's head. Suddenly, Bulkhead's optics opened and the data shot straight into the sky.

"Ah, not again!" Breakdown cursed.

"Get down!" Knockout and his partner got to the floor.

Ava gasped and took a few steps back. "I did it again?" The red beams were gone into outer space. "Bulkhead?" The techno asked, concerned before Knockout scanned the Wrecker.

"Dead battery. Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data."

"So we're gonna have to peel you." Breakdown added while Knockout moved his saw toward Prime's daughter.

Then, a portal appeared and everyone saw the other Autobots have arrived.

"Or peel out of here." Knockout transformed into the Aston Martin and fled with Breakdown following suit.

The other Autobots watched the two 'Cons before they heard a familiar voice. "Bulkhead." Ava's voice cracked, but didn't cry because she was not one of those people to cry. The Autobots regrouped around the Wrecker and the techno.

* * *

Moments later, everyone returned to the base and Ratchet explained after getting the results from Bulkhead's processor.

"The data has been fully expelled. But Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive."

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it, heavenward, lost to the stars." Ava stated sadly. Miko placed a comforting hand on the teens shoulder. "It's all my fault that we lost the opportunity to winning this war, and losing someone else with it."

"Ava, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands."

"If anyone would have backed that play, it's Bulkhead."

"It's simply to early to know the exist of his condition. Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell, perhaps even a sound, could trigger Bulkhead's awakening."

Ava gasped when she got the gist and whispered something in Miko's ear. Miko's eyes widened and ran over to the speakers. She pulled a chord and turned the volume up before playing a note. The sound echoed throughout the base and both girls looked over to see their guardian still unconscious. Miko hung her head sadly before everyone heard groaning and both girls looked up and saw their guardian slowly waking up.

Bulkhead slowly sat up before mimicking the tunes of the song and pretending he was playing a guitar. "I love that song!" he exclaimed before spotting his two favorite humans. "Ava, Miko."

Suddenly, Ava jumped over the railing and into the Wreckers hands, hugging him. She broke the hug and glared at him. "Don't ever do that again."

The Wrecker laughed, "I would never leave my little sis without saying goodbye." he swore.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know, kid. I know." Bulkhead looked to his charge and smiled which Miko smiled back.


	22. Chapter 22: Stronger, Faster

**Chapter 22: Stronger, Faster**

At the Autobot base, Ratchet is examining synthetic energon. "Hmm, surprisingly stable."

"Hey, Ratchet. Is that synthetic energon?" Raf asked.

"Well, yes. In fact, I'm preparing to test a sample." Ratchet answered and took a container that held green energon. "I see that you come equipped with protective goggles."

"I can watch?" Raf asked in excitement.

Ratchet chuckled, "We just add some to this test engine." He injected the green energon into the engine. The two of them waited until the blue energon turned into green.

"It works!" Raf exclaimed before calling his guardian. "Bee!"

"Uh-uh-ut! This iteration of the formula requires further trail before we can even think about using it for fuel, ammunition or first aid. Which is rather unfortunate, since our own energon reserves are at an all-time low. Our severely outnumbered warriors have been rapidly burning through our stockpile of late as the Decepticon army continues to run us ragged and grind us down. Natural energon is in such sort supply on your planet, and Megatron seems to have his oily claws buried deep in all of Earth's dposits. But if we can successfully produce a synthetic form, we can manufacture all the enegy we'll ever need."

Suddenly, the alarm goes off and the screen shows a familiar signal.

"More energon on the move." Arcee observed.

"Ugh, again?" Bulkhead said tiredly.

"Their recently activity suggest a familiar pattern. The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine. Autobots!"

"Optimus... if one of you comes back wounded this time - well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted." Ratchet expressed his concern for the warriors.

"Understood. Activate the Ground bridge. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered and transformed to let his daughter in first before entering the portal with the others following close behind.

Ratchet stood there as he watched the team leave without him to fight. "Sometime I wish I could do more." His optics widened when he got an idea. He grabbed a sample of synthetic energon and injected it into his arm. His optics changed from blue to green, then fell to the ground unconscious.

After some time, the medic heard someone calling his name. "Ratchet?" When he didn't reply, the familiar voice continued to wake up. "Wake up!"

Ratchet groans, "How is it that such small beings can be so loud?"

"Are you hurt? You fell."

"I'm fine. I'm..." Ratchet assured him as he stood up and flexed his appendages. "...more than fine." He opened a hatch on his wrist. "Ah! Energy efficiency is up 30%? Motor functions optimal?" He laughed before glancing down to the youngest boy. "Any word from the others?"

Raf shook his head.

* * *

In a canyon, Knockout and Breakdown were being pursued by the Autobots. "Knockout, can't we just bridge out of here? This cube's putting some serious drag on me."

"The more we give the Autobots a workout, the more fuel they burn and we win the energon race." the Aston Martin retorted as he pulled in front of his partner and saw something through his rear-view. "Besides, here comes air support."

A squadron of Vehicons fliers fired their rockets and they exploded on both sides of the canyon, which made the rocks started to collapse. Both Decepticons made it through. Three Autobots transformed into their robot form so they wouldn't gotten crushed. However, Arcee continued to pursuit the 'Cons who were holding the cube.

"Arcee, fall back! You're outnumbered!" Optimus ordered through his comm-link.

"We're always outnumbered! We need that energon."

Optimus glanced at his daughter in the palm of his servo which she nods and he throws her over to aid Arcee. When she landed, the skates appeared and she took off running to catch up with her half-sister. She caught up with Arcee and was basically running beside her like a cheetah would.

Ava contacted base. "Ratchet, lock on to my coordinates and prepare an emergency Ground bridge."

"I'm locked on. Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base."

"Save it, Ratchet. I'm too close."

"Don't be a fool!"

Arcee ignored him and continued to pursuit the Decepticons with Ava running beside her. They were catching up to the two 'Cons, but not before another wave of missiles were fired at the two femmes. Ava managed to dodge all of them, but Arcee wasn't as lucky as she was hit behind her. The impact sent her flying and made her to transform into her robot form.

"Arcee!" Ava quickly deterred from pursuing the 'Cons to aid her half-sister. When she reached her side, Ava deactivated her skates while her visor started detecting wounds on her body and sent to Ratchet.

"She's hurt." The medic said before opening the Ground bridge. "Man the Ground bridge." he instructed to Raf and transformed then entered the portal.

Arcee pushed herself up in a siting/laying position and the two sisters looked around them as the Vehicons surround them. Ava equipped her shield on one arm and the other, her blade and took a defense position. The teen blocked the 'Con who was about to fire his blaster, but not before her antennas twitched, so she looked up and saw a Ground bridge opening in the sky. Her eyes widened when she saw Ratchet flying out and crashed into one of 'Cons and threw him toward another one. Next, he began to take down the 'Cons one by one with, either his swords or hands.

"Ratchet?" Ava and Arcee asked in shock.

As the Autobot medic continues to fight off the clones one by one, Knockout and Breakdown observed the scene from afar.

"Looks like the Autobots brought in a ringer." Knockout observed.

"Well, then I'll ring his bell." Breakdown declared before they were shot at by the remaining Autobots.

"It'll have to wait." Knockout stated before fleeing with his partner following suit.

Ratchet finished with the last 'Con when the others arrived and Bumblebee helped Arcee up. The medic put his pede down on one of the dead 'Cons chest as one survivor snuck up behind the old Autobot. When the 'Con was close enough, the medic punched him in the face without looking behind him.

"Hoo-ya!"

* * *

Raf activated the Ground bridge and watched as all the Autobots returned to base in one piece. "What happened?" The young boy asked, curious.

"I only saw the gory aftermath. But I hear the doc was a 'Con wrecking machine!" Bulkhead explained his side of the sory.

"You should've seen him Raf, he was like a one trick pony." Ava told Raf as she demonstrating what Ratchet did. "I mean, I never thought he could move that fast or even battle like that."

Ratchet picked up the boy, "Hey, little fella." He smiled before placing Raf back down.

"Alright. What's your secret?" Arcee asked.

"No secret. Just a little something I like to call synthen." Ratchet answered before tossing a container of the green energon to the blue femme which she caught with ease.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed?" Arcee passed the container to Bee.

"I thought the formula was..." Ava began.

"Incomplete? Ha, not anymore." Ratchet answered as Bee passed it to Bulkhead.

"So, Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead guessed and passed it to his leader which made Ava to compare the two.

"Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there. He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so we can take a vacation."

"I agree that the initials results seems promising, but I recommend that further testing be confined to machines, not Autobots. Outnumbered though we may be, old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now more than we need another in the field."

* * *

Sometime later, Ratchet was telling Bulkhead about his epic battle.

"And then he came right at me!" The medic kicked in the air before facing the green Wrecker. "And I... well, come on, Bulkhead. Come at me!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Ratch," Bulkhead stated before getting a slap to the face.

"I said come at me!" the medic demanded.

Bulkhead narrowed his optics and charged at the Autobot medic with his wrecking ball equipped. The Wrecker tried to land a hit on the medic, but the mech just picked him up and threw him towards and through the wall.

"Hoo-ah!" Ratchet exclaimed just as the others peered around the corner and saw Bulkhead laying on the ground groaning.

"What was that?" Arcee asked.

"You have competition, Bulkhead. I'm a bit stronger than I used to be. I'm also a bit faster, hehe." Ratchet demonstrated by acting like he was going to punch the scout in the face but stopped. "Think you can take me, muscle car?" The medic challenged.

Bee waved his servos and said, **"No. Thanks."**

"Wimp." Ratchet insulted as he walked passed him and clicked his glossa and winked when he spotted Arcee. "How's it humming?"

"Did he just..." Arcee trailed off as Bulkhead stood up and rubbed his processor.

"Stronger, faster, studlier." Bulkhead remarked.

Ratchet stopped by a cabinet and opened to reveal more synthen. "I need to be at the top of my game. Our survival depends upon it." He injected the energon into his arm.

In the main hanger, the scanners detected more Decepticon activity.

"Looks like the 'Cons hit another vein," Arcee informed.

"Autobots, roll out."

"Hey, hey. Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" Bulkhead suggested.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise."

"But you never know you may require additional firepower. Bumblebee can handle Ground bridge duty." Ratchet assigned as Bee walked to the controls. "Time to put some hurt on those Decepticons."

* * *

When the Autobots arrived at the coordinates, Ratchet led the way while doing fancy moves and the Autobots followed suit just by running. They all hid behind cover when they reached the vein.

"Signal's weak. They may hit a vein, but they won't find much of an energon pulse, not here." Bulkhead observed as he looked at the scanner.

"I take some comfort in the fact that Megatron seems as desperate to find the stuff before we do."

"Do you two always talk this much during these mission?" Ratchet asked in irritation.

"It's called coming up with _a plan_ first, then make our move." Ava answered with her hands on her hips and glaring at the medic with her antennas held high.

"Why bother?" Ratchet scoffed. "These are, after all, Vehicons. Anyone could beat these 'Cons. Even a tiny being such as yourself could beat them all by yourself." The medic transformed into his vehicle and drove down the hill before Ava had a chance to retort something.

Ava glanced up to her Sire. "Who does he think he is?"

"The synthen must be corrupting him whenever he injects more in him. Don't take it personal, sweetspark."

"Oh, I don't hold grudges," Ava assured him before jumping over the rock and landed on her skates.

She joined the battle with the others following suit and finished off the ones on the ground. It was then, they all heard scream above them. Optimus threw his daughter on top of the cliff and her eyes widened when she saw Ratchet torturing a defenseless clone. Equipping her skates and shield, she ran as fast as she could and blocked Ratchet's sword with her shield.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" The techno asked.

"Getting results." The medic answered with a glare.

"And breaking protocol." The red and white mech faced his leader. "That was a Decepticon minor, servant class, not warrior class."

Ava jumped off the minor and put all her weapons away. "Oh, and let me guess. I'm just the medic." Ratchet hissed.

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. That is what separates us from the Decepticons."

Ratchet scoffed, "Is this really the time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did! And do you happen to know where there's a stockpile of raw energon ripe for the taking? I do!"

"Come on, Ratch. Calm it down." Bulkhead insisted.

"Calm is the last thin we need! Calm is what lost us Cybertron!" Ava's eyes widened. "The 'Cons have a warship, an army! All this energon scouting. You think Megatron isn't gearing up for something big?! We're squandering our resources, chasing after his crumbs! When we really need to be hitting him hard, and hitting him now, precisely where it hurts."

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation, and lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives." Optimus objected.

"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering your own daughter. Or what about Cliffjumper? Oh, wait. I forgot. He couldn't be here today!"

"That's it!" Arcee went to tackle him and give her a piece of her mind but Bulkhead stopped her.

"You know your problem, Optimus? For such a big, strong 'bot, you're soft! You didn't pound Megaron into scrap when you had the chance - many chances in fact!"

"I'm afraid that the synthetic energon has impaired your judgment, old friend. I am confining you to base until further notice. Bumblebee, bridge us back."

Ratchet sighed. "Fine." He walked fast to the portal.

Bulkhead mimicked the medic before he stopped when he saw Ratchet coming back through and tossing him toward Optimus. "I'll keep an eye on him," Ava announced as her Sire nodded for permission.

Ava equipped her skates and her visor which directed her where Ratchet went. While the others returned to base and wait for Ava to locate him and call them for backup.

* * *

In a Decepticon mine, Breakdown was walking with a Vehicon talking about some 'Con.

"Yeah, she's kind of domineering and the extra arms are weird, but I find myself intrigued by her." Suddenly, a whistle caught both 'Cons attention. Breakdown noticed it was the same 'bot him and his partner ran into the canyon. "I was wondering when you might show."

Ratchet interrupted this as a challenge and narrowed his optics. Panting heavily, Ava arrived at the same cave that her visor directed her to her grumpy, favorite medic. She deactivated her skates and did the rest on foot, though with her visor still activated. Her antennas are on high alert as she cautiously and quietly walked through the Decepticon mine. She then texted her coordinates to the Autobots back at base.

"You call yourself a scientist?" Megatron insulted. "You were supposed to have located a fresh energon by now!"

"Apologies, Lord Megatron. We got a little distracted by the new Autobot that attacked us."

"Really? And what new Autobot would that be?" Megatron asked before turning to his left and saw Breakdown fell which then revealed the Autobot medic.

"Hoo-ah!"

"Well, uh..."

" _That_ is your fearsome new advisory?" Megatron laughs. "He is Optimus Prime's medic."

"Oh no, Megatron. I am your doctor of doom." Ratchet corrected before charging the warlord and punched square in his face. That punch sent him back toward the wall.

Megatron wiped some of his blood of his lips. "All right, then."

"For Cybertron-" Ratchet went in for another punch but Megatron caught his arm and twisted it the wrong way.

"Ratchet is rather more spirited than I recollect." The warlord observed.

"Chemical enhancement perhaps?" Knockout guessed.

Megatron was about to punch the medic when a familiar voice call out to Ratchet. Both 'Cons looked in front of them and saw that Prime's daughter has followed. The gladiator smirked and punched him square on the his side of his stomach which made him to gasp. Ava's eyes widened before glaring at the Decepticon leader. Megatron continued to smirk at Prime's daughter and tossed the medic to the techno who knelt down on his side.

"There's your laboratory sample, doctor." Megatron said as he walked over Prime's daughter and the Autobot medic. "Find out. If a chemical can do this for Optimus' lapdog..." he chuckles. "imagine what it can do for our troops."

"Optimus, I've been a fool." Ratchet stated in a weak voice while laying in a puddle of green synthetic energon.

Ava sent a signal to the Autobots that they should get there now. She focused her attention to the Decepticon medic after she heard blaster fire, knowing the others have arrived.

"Doctor to doctor, I must say, your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated. I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're gone, which will happen in three... two... one..."

Knockout counted down because he was about to cut off the Autobots medic head off, but not before his saw blade was knocked to the side and stumbled to regain his footing. The red mech recovered, but when he went to see who attacked him, it was too late as he saw Ava spinning in the air and hit the 'Con in the face with her hammer. The red medic growled at the techno who just glared at him in turn. It was then, Knockout noticed the Autobot medic getting up and grabbing the container which held the synthetic energon.

The red mech laughs which made Ratchet to glance behind him. "What are you going to do, drink it?"

Ratchet looked between the energon and his wound before deciding what to do with it. "No. I'm going to destroy it." He faced the other wall and threw the container with the strength he had left which shattered to pieces. The energon, however, disappeared into the air.

"You idiot! Megatron will have my head!"

Just as Ratchet fell unconscious, Knockout gasped when he saw the Autobots have arrived. Not wanting to get his paint job ruined, the Decepticon medic transformed into the Aston Martin and drove toward the _Nemesis._

After the 'Con fled, the Autobots regrouped around Ratchet and helped them back to base.

* * *

Ratchet groaned when he woke up and tried to sit up but Optimus stopped him.

"Easy, old friend. You lost a lot of energon - good and bad."

"I - I didn't intend to hurt anyone. I just wanted so badly to..."

"...help us. We know. If you wanted someone to talk, Ava understands your situation. She's also the one who brought something irreplaceable back to us - our medic, and a most trusted friend."

"Where is she? I want to apologize to her for the things I said."

"She is cleaning herself after she got you stable." Ratchet smiled before frowning. Optimus noticed the look in his optics, so he turned slightly and revealed Bulkhead and Bumblebee stock piling cubes of energon. "You did lead us to a much needed supply of energon." He turned back to the medic. "And for that, we should all be thankful."

"The synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again." Optimus nodded with a slight smile. "On machines, not Autobots."

"Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained."

* * *

And those famous last words before something bad happens. Back in the cave, Knockout returned and knelt down beside the shattered container and smirked when he saw that tiny, last drop of the synthetic energon.


	23. Chapter 23: One Shall Fall

**Chapter 23: One Shall Fall**

"And it was written in the covenant of Primus that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos, and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," Optimus told a prophecy.

"No skies raining fire?"

"Goes without saying. It is a doom prophecy, after all."

"I say it's a load of hooey."

"I'd always assumed that the ancients were referring to our home planet, but being that Cybertron has been dark for eons..."

"...and considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought."

"Why all the ominous rumblings now?"

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us."

"And it would seem it's endpoint... is Earth."

"Uh... crazy coincidence, heh r-right?"

"How long are we talking?"

"A few days at most."

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone."

* * *

"I did not seek out the blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame, but to rule undead armies and conquer worlds, and to accomplish that, I require more than this mere silver which lies within me. So, where is my dark energon?!"

"Out there, Lord Megatron, just waiting for you to reach out and plug it." Megatron narrowed his optics. "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You've had setbacks, you were in stasis."

The warlord grabbed Knockout and pulled him to optic level. "Precisely why I must make up for lost time! I can see the future vividly, but I must ensure it's outcome, for I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks." A vision showed Megatron had someone pinned as he raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

* * *

"Pass... unh-unh… kid in a costume... balloon… nope. Uh, hold." A picture on Raf's laptop showed Bee in vehicle mode. "The camera sure loves Bee."

"What can you do? When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

"Wait. Is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet suddenly asked.

"On a conspiracy website where users post evidence of close encounters. But we have it under control, Ratchet. We just scrub and replace Bee with..."

 _"Marc cat says 'take me to your feeder.'"_

That surprisingly made the old Autobot laugh which made the others to look at each other. "Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked, surprised and shocked.

"Uh..." Ratchet stuttered for words.

Jack chuckles, "Uh, Optimus, do you want to see something funny?"

"No."

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool."

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have, and he was different before he was made a Prime."

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?"

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather, one must earn it."

"So, different how? We talkin' party animal?"

"No, no. Optimus was more like..." Ratchet looked at his options before choosing one. "...Jack."

"What? I'm nothing like Opt-" Jack rubbed his fingers through his hair as he was either embarrassed or surprised that Ratchet picked him instead of his own daughter.

 _"Prime! Those techies my departments have been tracking - we figured it was MECH on account of their stealth tactics until moments ago when a security feed at the Pentagon ebbs particle collider captured this."_

"Soundwave," Ava confirmed.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cap," Miko suggested.

 _"The 'Con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."_

"Plasma injector, neutron shield, tesseract." Ava read the list aloud.

"There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build..."

* * *

"The Decepticon space bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch. All we require is..." An image appeared on Soundwave's visor showing the object. "What Soundwave said, an ample power source."

"This one lies within a highly fortified location, by human standards. I could tunnel in."

"The time of prophecy is nearly upon us!" Airachnid backed up where Knockout was and looked at each other. "We can no longer afford stealth."

* * *

 _"Prime, the 'Cons really hit in it this time. They hit a U.S. military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off till your team shows."_

"Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at its zenith, and you know that I cannot condone even a single human casualty."

Fowler sighs, "Fowler here. Evacuate all personnel, immediately."

* * *

The soldiers, at the military lab, were fighting against the 'Cons until they received the order. "Retreat!" One said as he was passing some of his comrades who were covering themselves. The others joined them just as five Vehicons came out of the lab building carrying an object. The two carrying the object looked to their left when they heard a familiar swirling sound coming from a Ground bridge and the Autobots, minus Bumblebee, appeared and immediately started firing at them. The aerial fleet arrived and landed, though one of them didn't land because Optimus shot him down.

 _"Lord Megatron packaged secure, but the Autobots have arrived."_ Breakdown informed.

"Ah! Prepare the warship for rendezvous. The package will be ready for pickup!" Megatron transformed and flew ahead.

 _"Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They are three clicks north from your current position, just off the highway. If you can drop Raf off the exit ramp, I can bridge him back to base from there."_

 **"I'm sorry Raf."**

"It's okay, Bee. We'll go racing another time."

Unbeknownst to them, a certain warlord was heading toward the same direction Bee was headed. "Well, well. A foolish scout has strayed from the ranks." Megatron fired multiple shots at the Camaro, who dodged two, but one hit him.

Bee watched the Decepticon leader flew past him before checking on his charge by looking through the rear view. His spark skipped a beat when he saw Raf's hand dropped and put the pedal to the metal to where the others were.

The Autobots managed to hold off and had a moment of silence until they heard a familiar jet transforming and landing. Optimus stood protectively over his daughter.

"Optimus." Megatron greeted.

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy to fruition?"

"Why leave matters to fate, if one can forge one's own destiny? Ah, speaking of fate..."

Everyone turned around and saw Bee approaching them and saw him holding a limp form that comprised of Raf.

"Raf!" Ava ran to the scout who knelt down and checked for a pulse. "He's breathing... barely."

"Ah-ha. It would seem I swatted a bee and squashed a bug."

Something snapped in Bee as his optics dilated and aimed his blasters at the warlord, but Bulkhead held him back. "Bee, no!"

Optimus looked at Megatron who challenged him, but getting Raf to safety is more important to the Prime as he ordered, "Ratchet, bridge us back now."

"Must have an Autobot down." Ratchet assumed and pulled the lever. Jack and Miko looked at each other concerned.

The portal opened behind them, with Arcee holding Raf now. "Arcee, attend to Rafael and Bumblebee." Prime ordered as the said 'bots entered the portal while he, Bulkhead and Ava stood between the warlord and the Ground bridge with weapons equipped.

Megatron looked up when he heard his warship has arrived. But when he looked back to where the Autobots were, they weren't there. The silver titan shrugged before a transport tube came down and pulled both the object and Megatron on board.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee entered the base as both of them stared at Raf.

"Raf?"

"No!"

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded.

"Megatron."

His spark skipped a beat. "Quickly, into my laboratory."

* * *

The _Nemesis_ took off. Ava looked down and saw how far a drop that was so she held onto one of her Sires vents while he and Bulkhead climbed one of the spikes.

Back at base, Ratchet hooked up Raf and was freaking out. "Rafael isn't responding. We must run diagnostics of his assemblage - eh, vital statistics. Oh, my tools - they're all wrong!"

"We need to call my mom."

"Your mother may be a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of energon on a human body?"

"Wh- do you know anything about the human body?" Jack retorted. The medic's optics widened and stayed quiet as he knew he was right. "Mom, it's urgent!"

Ratchet looked to the youngest boy. "'The weak shall perish.' Be strong, Rafael."

* * *

"The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron. we are nearly at the construction site."

"'Nearly isn't good enough. The spheres are aligning. I must not miss my moment to-" He paused when another vision came. This vision showed a Cybertronian that had two purple optics and showed a volcano.

"Lord Megatron. Are you all right?"

"Yet again, it as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts."

"Unicron, the Chaos Bringer?"

"They say dark energon is his blood. Heh, whatever."

"Complete the space bridge. There is something I must attend to."

"Does he seem to be losing it?"

"A bit."

* * *

June arrived at base and hurried over to where the others were.

"Mom! Thank-"

"Grab my bag!"

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should help determine the proper course of treatment."

"If I don't get this boy stabilized now, he will not leave this table alive! Do you understand me?"

Bee clenched both fists and punched a hole in the wall behind him which caused everyone to look at him. Arcee pinned him against the wall by his shoulders. "Bee, listen. You think I don't know how it feels to watch a partner... harmed? Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check."

* * *

Somewhere in the warship, several Vehicons stood guard to watch for any intruder who might want to take the power source until they heard clanging. One of them looked that way and spotted Ava sneaking around. The techno paused when she was spotted and smiled sheepishly at him. The 'Con equipped his blaster and aimed at her which made her to frown and equip her skates, shield, and hammer. She charged and blocked the blasts with her shield and when she was close enough, she disengaged her shield to hit the 'Con with her hammer.

The noise caught the others attention and was about to fire at the techno, but Optimus and Bulkhead jumped down on top of them and took them out. Ava hit the last one off the platform and on to another that shocked him until he was unconscious.

"Ratchet, how is Rafael?" Optimus asked through the comm-link as he walked toward his daughter.

"It is too soon to know."

"He's in good hands."

"Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science or medicine."

"Pull yourself together, old friend. Rafael needs you."

"And I have grown to need him."

"Lock onto my coordinates and activate the Ground bridge."

Bulkhead grunts as he carries the power source just when a portal appeared beside him. "Ready," he announced.

"Bulkhead, Ava, return to base. There is something I must do."

"R- serious?"

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again - that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed." Optimus declared with narrowed optics.

Ava saw the look of determination in his optics and knew she wouldn't change his mind.

"Ava," Bulkhead called.

"Huh, what?" The techno snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the green Wrecker.

"Aren't you coming?"

Ava's antennas lowered as she glanced in the direction her Sire went. "You go on ahead."

"But Optimus said..."

"I heard what he said." Ava interrupted through gritted teeth with a glare. "I just... have this feeling that something might happen to him and I'm not there to help or say goodbye."

Bulkhead sighs. He knew that he couldn't change her mind once she is determined. _'Heh, like father, like daughter.'_ He thought. "Well, be careful."

"Bulk, I am not like Miko who seeks trouble, trouble finds me." Ava spun her hammer around before resting it on her shoulder.

* * *

In another part of the warship, Vehicons were doing their daily duties when they heard heavy footsteps approaching them.

"I have come for Megatron and him alone. Stand down and be spared." Optimus warned.

In a little hiding place, Ava observed from afar as the Vehicons didn't take the opportunity to save their own lives. _'Hm, persistent till the end.'_ She thought and decided to move when her Sire took down all of them.

"The flaming mountains from my visions..." Megatron observed as he landed. "...as if it summoned me here, guided me. This is where I am to position my space bridge - the place from which I am to harvest dark energon!"

Suddenly, his comm-link activated and a voice he knew all too well spoke, _"Megatron! I am here on your ship. Come and face me."_

"The place in which I am to defeat the last of the Primes. Here this! Any Decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me. Soundwave, lock on to my coordinates and lead my opponents _and_ his daughter to their destiny!"

Ava paused when Megatron mentioned her. Why would...? She gasps when she remembered her nightmare. Nononono, this can't be the day when... Her thoughts were interrupted when a Ground bridge opened and Soundwave appeared before her. Ava slowly peered up while her antennas lowered and twitched when another portal opened behind her. She glanced behind her then back to the silent 'Con.

* * *

"Jack, help me get Raf into the car. He's going to the emergency room."

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's affecting him - not without a _decade_ of study."

"I don't have time to argue."

"The effects of an Autobot blast can be devastating enough, but this is a human!" Ratchet examined the results one more time. "I'm not getting any readings." Then he understood. "How could I have not seen this? Rafael has been effected with _dark_ energon."

All eyes and optics went wide.

* * *

Megatron waited for his nemesis. And not a moment longer, a Ground bridge opened and Optimus walked out of it with his battle mask ready. "Megatron, today you answer for your crimes against Cybertron and against humanity. One shall stand..."

"... and one shall fall - you, Optimus Prime!" Both leaders charged toward each other and pulled back their arms to punch each other.

Another Ground bridge opened from afar which Ava came rolling out of it after being kicked by Soundwave. The techno stood up and brushed off the dust just as the volcano exploded. She faced the volcano and was immediately drawn to it by a whispering voice. Her antennas twitched when she heard the sound of blaster fire. She glanced in the direction it came from but was drawn back to the volcano. She shook her head and focused on finding the battle. She followed the sounds, and when she found them, she took cover.

Optimus skidded to a stop and disengaged his blaster then raised his servo. Megatron took that as a challenge and fired his fusion cannon, but Optimus blocked them with his sword before jumping in the air while Megatron equipped his sword and blocked Prime's.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients. What was it that they wrote - 'the weak shall perish?'"

"Do not believe everything you read."

Ava soon found herself clued to them. She never seen them fight before. This made her adrenaline crazy as it was non-stop action, which she loved. She wasn't effected whenever Megatron fired his cannon because it wasn't in a confined space like in the mines. She feels like she's watching an action movie as she found herself doing stuff like she would when watching them.

Megatron and Optimus continued clashing their swords, but it wasn't until Megatron kicked the Prime in his chassis that the upper hand started to go to Optimus. The Autobot leader transformed into his semi truck and drove up the ramp and pushed Megatron off the cliff while he shot at him. Optimus transformed in mid-air and stomped his pede on Megatron's face, blinding him by his tires. The warlord blindly reached up and grabbed Optimus' head and threw him off. Megatron stood up while Optimus charged at him and didn't give him time to recover as he delivered punches. Megatron could finally wipe away the dust from his optics when Optimus punched him away. Though he still didn't have time as he saw his nemesis charging him and delivered the final blow.

"My destiny!" Optimus pushed him to the ground with his pede. "This isn't how it's supposed to end!"

"On the contrary, Megatron. I could not have allowed this to end otherwise."

Ava jumped when the volcano erupted suddenly while Optimus brought his blade down. Prime's optics widened when Megatron caught the blade with his servos. Megatron looked up with narrowed and glowing optics.

* * *

"Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Arcee demanded.

"Well... not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

 **"Hey, has anyone seen Ava?"** Bee asked, noticing her absence.

"Yeah, about Ava. She's... with Optimus." Bulkhead lowered his voice.

"She's WHAT?!"

"It could be a trap. When need to get a fix on their locations."

* * *

Megatron used his strength to push back Optimus' sword. "How was it that you put it Optimus? 'I could not have allowed this to end otherwise'?'

Megatron broke his sword in half before delivering a hard punch to his back side. Optimus punched him, but Megatron punched him back harder. Ava's heart skipped a beat when Megatron delivered that uppercut, sending Optimus flying and landing on his back. Optimus pulled the broken half out of his shoulder and tried to stand, but was pushed back by Megatron's pede.

* * *

Fortunately, Ratchet located both their signals.

"I'm locked onto their signals." His optics widened. "Wait. How is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" Arcee demanded.

"We need to get them out of there, now!"

* * *

Megatron laughs manically. "Well, well. It seem the blood of Unicron I've been seeking is not out there, but rather right here."

"Dark energon erupting from the Earth?" Optimus asked himself in disbelief.

Megatron unsheathed his sword and raised it high into the air ready to deliver the final blow.


	24. Chapter 24: One Shall Rise Part 1

**Chapter 24: One Shall Rise**

"Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the Earth?" Optimus asked as ashes of dark energon fall from the sky.

"A question, Optimus, that you shall take to your grave."

Optimus closed his optics when Megatron brought his blade down, fully expecting death but it never came. He opened his optics and they widened they saw his daughter on top of his chest and blocking Megatron's sword with her shield.

"Ava, you're supposed to be at base."

"Sorry, I couldn't let you face Megatron alone." Ava grunted as she knocked his arm off her before punching him with her hammer.

Megatron stumbled as he recovered and glared at Prime's daughter. "I was wondering when you were going to show." He sneered with a grin.

Ava narrowed her eyes and charged at him. Megatron's grin grew and soon found himself in a full swing battle. While Ava distracted the warlord, a Ground bridge opened behind Optimus and Bulkhead jumped through and aided Ava. Arcee jumped through and her optics widened when she saw the volcano.

Ratchet came last. "Quickly! We must pull him through!"

Megatron punched the Wrecker away before he was hit by Ava's hammer. Bulkhead and Ava stood next to each other about to attack the warlord when they heard Arcee. "Bulk! Now, now, now!"

Bulkhead transformed and opened the passenger door for Ava. "Come on, kid."

Ava glanced back to the warlord before jumping inside. Bulkhead immediately closed the door and drove towards the portal as Megatron right on his tailpipe with his sword in purple flames. The Wrecker transformed with Ava in hand and jumped into the portal. Megatron tried to reach the portal but it closed and his sword stabbed into the ground. He disengaged his sword and wiped some purple liquid with his finger.

"This is merely the beginning! I now posses enough dark energon to reanimate Unicron himself!" Megatron laughs evilly. "Yes!"

* * *

Bee opened the Ground bridge to base as Ratchet and Bulkhead carried Optimus through.

"Easy, Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

The Prime looked forward and saw Raf alive. "I am not the only one." Bulkhead set Optimus on the med berth and he looked to Raf with a smile.

"Hey."

"He's lucky to be alive." June stated with a glare.

Optimus looked away with sadness and shame.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack said walking down the stairs with Miko behind him.

"A volcano full."

"The question is 'how'?"

"No. The question is, 'what'? As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?"

"The 'Cons killed a unicorn?" Miko asked, causing the 'bots to look at her in confusion. "White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?"

"Uni _cron_ \- an ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon, as legend we have it."

"So you're saying this Unicron is kind of boogeyman?"

"Boogeyman?"

"Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet. Seriously, did Ava not tell you anything of how Earth works?" Miko asked before receiving a punch from her.

"No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. _Was._ That is, well, I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribed to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which... harmed Raf."

"I've heard enough." June declared. "Jack, help me get Raf to the car."

 **"Wait, why?"**

"Mom, I thought he was doing better."

"Raf needs to be examined by _real_ doctors, and Raf's family needs to know what happened, his _real_ family."

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can."

"June," Optimus slowly got up. "It deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends... or any human ever again."

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Everyone looked toward the stairs and saw Ava's expression. "The only reason you're here is the same reason why they are here." She indicated to Jack, Miko and Raf.

"What about you?" June asked.

"Me." Ava closed her eyes as she revealed her true form. "I am Optimus' daughter."

"Wait, I thought you were just adopted?" Miko asked.

"It wasn't until after Arcee and I from engaging Airachnid that who and what I am was revealed."

"And what are you exactly?" June asked.

"A techno-organic. Half-organic, half-Cybertronian." Ava answered simply, still glaring at the nurse who seemed at a loss for words. "Now, do you really want to take Raf to the hospital as the weather can be unpredictable because of the dark energon pouring out of that volcano?" June just stared at the young teen, but knew she was right. "That's what I thought." She declared the argument over and walked up the stairs.

The base fell silent as everyone just witnessed Ava just talked to an adult like that.

 _"Prime, do you copy?"_ Fowler interrupted the silence.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler."

 _"Been watching the news? Mother nature's got a twist in her britches."_

"We know about the volcano."

 _"And the quakes? Seven major tremblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcano eruption all over the globe on different tectonic plates, in theory, unrelated if they hadn't happen..."_

"...at the exact same time."

"Check it out. More good news." Miko turned the volume on.

 _"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomenon leaving most to wonder: why now and what next."_

 _"Don't tell me your 'Cons have built a weather machine."_

"One that powerful? Highly unlikely."

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental."

* * *

Back at the volcano, the Decepticons were mining the dark energon crystals non-stop.

"Rivers of your very lifeblood rising from the depths to become one with me!" Megatron saw another vision where everything began to crack.

* * *

 _"World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency."_

"Global?"

 _"And scientists believe the phenomenon is somehow related to the current planetary alignment."_

Just then, Fowler walked straight for the railing. "What have you learned, Prime? And you better not blow smoke up my oven." He paused when he saw June and chuckles nervously. "Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

"Special Agent Fowler."

"We have learned this - as with the so-called magma from the volcano, these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of the Earth's ore, in fact."

"Quakes don't start there. Do they?" Fowler questioned which Ava face-palmed.

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." Ratchet trailed off when he heard something off. "By the Allspark! If I convert these data points to audio files..."

"What? What is it?" Fowler demanded.

"Shh!" Ava told Fowler and everyone listened. Including the Decepticons.

"Stop, Soundwave! Turn it off!" Megatron covered his audio receptors. "I can still hear it pounding in my brain!"

"A Cybertronian heart beat?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"How is that possible? A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the Earth to pump expect..."

"The blood of Unicron." Ava stated.

Back at the volcano, dark energon erupted and in the smoke, two purple eyes opened revealing a Cybertronian. **"I awaken."** He stated in a deep voice.

"Okay, hold on. You mean something is living down there inside our planet?"

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma, as your science has suggested, but of dark energon."

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold."

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?" Fowler asked.

"That, I'm afraid, was not foretold."

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?"

"Such a thing is unprecedent." Optimus paused before telling a story. "Before the beginning, there was Primus, and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation... the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled... the balance of power shifting between them more times than can be counted. Only the Thirteen, the original Primes who proceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the Well of Allsparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again... until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber-'Con left when he dug himself all the down there and fill it with explosives." Fowler suggested.

"Ugh, and risk blowing Earth up?" Ava retorted which made the agent to look at her.

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home, but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan." Optimus explained further.

"Forming your Earth itself." Ratchet finished.

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment." Arcee realized.

"Well, what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year-nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, does he stretch and KA-POW! Earth poofs to dust?" Miko guessed.

"Revenge." Ava answered. Instantly, all eyes and optics looked at the techno. "What? Every time a villain returns, they are usually looking for revenge on the ones who did wrong to them."

No one decided to argue her because she usually right. "Nonetheless, we must find a way to unsure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends upon it." Optimus concluded.

* * *

"Lord Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly full with the dark substance. I recommend a retreat. The troops are growing weak from its effects." Airachnid said.

"And yet I grow stronger." Megatron said before turning around. "Airachnid, I am putting you in command until my return."

"Your return from where, master?"

"From my audience with Unicron." Megatron flew to the mountain and transformed into robot form. "I feel your presence! Share your very spark! I call on you as my lord and master, oh, mighty Unicron!"

The volcano erupted smoke and two purple optics appeared. **"Who would speak to me?"**

"Your servant, most humble. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and your very herald, the one who wields the dark energon which binds us to awaken you once again! The prophecy has been fulfilled! It is only the beginning of what we shall accomplish together, for you shall rule this planet and all those who walk upon it through me!"

 **"Prideful fool!"** Megatron's optics widened. **"How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force? I rise because I have deemed it my time!"**

"Master, I did not mean to overstep."

 **"Silence, worm! I have no need of your lowly assistance."**

"Please, my lord. I exist only to serve you!"

 **"What is this I sense? The taint of Primus here?"**

"That is Optimus, the last of the Prime's, we can defeat him through his daughter."

 **"You profess your loyalty to me, yet you allowed a disciple of Primus to not only live, but to allow his legacy to continue?!"**

"I will destroy them for you!"

 **"I grow weary of your prattle. Surely if you had the power to destroy this Prime and his legacy, you would have done so already. I will deal with them myself."**

* * *

Optimus walked as he examined the canyon, while someone ran across to the other side of the cavern. "Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. It's terrain is rich in ore."

 _"So what does that tell us?"_ Fowler asked.

 _"It follows that the natural metals in your Earth would be extensions of Unicron - his limbs, if you will."_

 _"So he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened."_

 _"Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."_

"Rest assured, Ratchet, I will proceed with vigilance." Optimus said then turned around and dropped his mouth when he saw a figure was formed in the wall.

 **"Do you know me, follower of Primus?"**

"Unicron, the chaos-bringer."

 **"Good."** The rocks around the shape fell and the said titan stood above both Optimus and Megatron combined. **"Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer!"**

Optimus blocked his attack and backed away while Unicron continued to strike him. The titan jumped in the air to dive bomb him, but the Prime jumped backward and disengaged his swords.

"I humbly request your ear, Lord Unicron."

 **"And what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"**

"I make this appeal not for myself but for this planet which you constitue and the beings who inhabit it. Humankind relies upon you for life, substance. Your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness."

 **"So this humankind of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?"**

"Indeed."

 **"Parasites! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand... once I am finished with you!"**

Suddenly, his servos changed into his hands and Unicron shot electricity toward the Prime. Just then, Unicron heard a smaller voice and he glanced to see a small creature run toward the downed Prime.

 **"And who might you be, little one?"** Unicron asked.

The creature faced him with a glare as she equipped some weapons. "Your worst nightmare."

"Ava, fall back." Optimus ordered.

"No. I meant what I said when I wasn't going to let you face Megatron alone. I won't leave you now."

Unicron stared at the small being before he sensed a connection to them. **"You brought your legacy to her doom, follower of Primus."**

"That outcome is inevitable. But not on this day!" Optimus declared before firing at the titan until he fell down.

Both Ava and Optimus approached the titan before his body crumbled into the ground. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Optimus stood over his daughter while multiple figures of Unicron surround them.

 **"Yes, disciple of Primus, on this very day, for Unicron may be one, but we all are Unicron!"**


	25. Chapter 25: One Shall Rise Part 2

**Chapter 25: One Shall Rise Part 2**

 _"Optimus, have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?"_

"We're surrounded," Ava answered.

 **"Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Prime's and your legacy, shall perish."**

"We are on our way."

 _"Negative. Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force._ He wants _us,_ Ratchet."

Optimus activated his blasters and his battle mask before looking to his daughter. Ava looked up at him and nodded. Clones jumped upon the cliff that Optimus and Ava were on, and the two quickly dispose of them before running cliff to cliff while Unicron clones came wave after wave until one of them finally shot Ava off with electricity.

"Ava!" Optimus shouted before he too was tackled off the cliff by a clone.

The Prime stumbled back into a wall after being crushed by a clone. Another approached the down Prime and got a couple hits before he was blasted away. Optimus held on for a little longer before he was ping-ponged around. He stabbed one in the face and threw him off the cliff before two more jumped up. He fired at them before he was tackled from behind. Two clones grabbed him by the arms as he struggled to get free, but stopped when one of the clones held a limp form of his daughter. One jumped down from a cliff and was about to end the Prime before a Ground bridge opened and blaster fire stopped him. Optimus glanced to his side and saw the others have arrived.

Ava faked being dead as she opened her eyes and knocked the clone's head off with her hammer. She rolled and landed on the ground while Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead free Optimus. Once he was, the Prime kicked a clone away before blasting and throwing one away and running. Arcee and Bumblebee fired at the one behind the Prime. Bee kicked one while another knocked Arcee down. Optimus came and tossed one before stabbing the other.

"Did Ratchet not relay my command? Return to base." Optimus ordered.

 **"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus."**

"Optimus, you and Ava are Unicron's target. Maybe _you_ two should consider returning to base."

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate us anywhere on Earth. Even our bases' shielding would only cloak our positions for so long. I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once."

 _"Please! Listen to reason! If you don't survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this planet."_

Optimus' optics widened before he gave in. "Very well. Ava," he called.

The techno glanced behind her and nodded as she heard from her visor and finished killing off the clone before retreating to her family just as another clone jumped to where she was.

"Let's move," Arcee said and the Autobots continued to fight the clones while reaching to the top of the canyon.

Optimus transformed and let his daughter in before driving and knocking all the clones. They were clear for a moment but they had to transform when another clone, bigger than anything started to form.

"Ugh, come on!" Ava groaned, frustrated, exhausted and tired.

 **"Is that the real Unicron?"** Bee asked.

"No, not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestation," Optimus answered.

"If we can't beat Unicron, and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"All we can do. Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him... without destroying the very Earth upon which we walk."

Ava hoped off of Optimus' servo and began to fire at the giant while Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed and drove behind him to try and flank him. But Unicron moved the arm with the spikes and knocked them back. He felt more shots being fired on arm and he simply walked Arcee with his other arm forcing her to transform and landing on her stomach. With them out of the way, Unicron focused on his targets who were firing at him.

 **"Fools!"**

He pounded the ground beneath and rocks came flying at the Prime who shoved his daughter aside before he was crushed by the rocks. Ava rolled onto a side before getting on her fronts and her eyes widening when she saw her Sire about to be stomped on like an ant.

 **"I am this world's past and its future. And as of this moment..."**

"NO!" Both Arcee and Ava shouted.

 **"...all Prime's are simply past."**

Out of nowhere, blaster fire was heard and hit Unicron in the face, causing him to crumble.

Ava grunted as she stood up while the others regrouped around her.

 **"Who shot him in the face?"** Bee asked.

"Wasn't me," Arcee answered.

"Me neither," Bulkhead answered before they all looked to the techno who was staring at the person who did it.

"Ratchet?"

 _"What is it? What happened?_ "

" _I_ happened." a voice declared.

Everyone looked at the voice and saw the last person they expected to save Optimus.

"Megatron?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief after jumping the remains of the clone.

"King's 'Con there, too?" Miko asked.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron." Ratchet explained.

 _"Don't be so sure. Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe."_ Arcee said making the medic's optics to widen.

Optimus pushed rocks out of his way before Megatron aimed his cannon at him. The Autobots aimed their weapons at him, but Megatron offered his servo instead. Optimus looked at him surprised before accepting his offer and was pulled out of the rubble.

"It _is_ rather ironic considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark."

"That option remains very much in play," Optimus stated face to face.

"I would expect nothing less. However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy - Unicron, the chaos-bringer."

"Ha! Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate if Megatron wants to take any side, why would it be ours?"

"Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet," Optimus answered.

Ava scoffed, "Domination. Typical."

"You know me all too well, Optimus," Megatron smirked.

"You lead an army of 'Cons, why come to us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command - the power of a Prime." Megatron gestured to Optimus.

Bulkhead scoffed, "Then I guess we don't need you."

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his moves. Optimus, our past alliances - Autobot, Decepticon - no longer matter, not while Unicron lives."

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?"

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial."

Ava rolled her eyes. "And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer this Earth... my way," Megatron smirked, eyeing Prime's daughter.

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?"

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil." Ratchet retorted.

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron?" Megatron retorted. "Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee retorted.

"Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule."

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there - drive?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Ava asked. "Earth is not like Cybertron. The only possible way to get there is by drilling."

"There is another way," Optimus said.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet denied immediately, knowing what he meant. "Ground-bridging into space or into moving trains is difficult enough. But plotting a blind jump inside a sentient being?! Besides, direct exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has."

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance," Megatron remarked.

"You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?"

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark... the very heart of his darkness."

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee asked.

"With the Matrix of Leadership."

Ava's eyes widened as she remembered asking about the vessel and knows what happens after. "Sire, if you use the Matrix..."

Optimus knelt down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, sweet spark, I have a backup plan. But, during my absence, you must lead the others. Can you do that?" he asked low enough so only she can hear.

"I-I'll does my best," Ava answered.

"I know you will." Optimus smiled underneath his mask before standing up and facing the Decepticon leader.

"It was the combined power of the Prime's that defeated Unicron so long ago, the very reason he now seeks to destroy you," Megatron said.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis."

"Hold on. If 'everything goes right' Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

"Yeah. Can't we siphon him out somehow?"

"He's not in the Earth's core, Jack. He _is_ the Earth's core."

"Rafael is correct. Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic event we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planets very seed. Always has been and always must be."

Suddenly, rocks started to roll toward the remains of the giant clone.

"We got another one," Bulkhead said.

"Ratchet, send a Ground bridge," Optimus ordered.

Arcee grabbed Ava and started to fight back the violent wind when a portal opened beside them. "Wait. We're opening a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?"

"And seriously, he's going to risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead remarked.

Megatron laughed. "Hardly my nature." He looked up at the giant. "Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy." He stated before jumping and transforming into a jet and distracting the clone.

The Autobots jumped through the Ground bridge.

* * *

"No word yet from Lord Megatron?" Airachnid asked. Soundwave didn't reply. "It appears our leader has abandoned us while this world erupts in chaos. I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron."

* * *

"I know that desperate times call for desperate measure, but bringing Megatron here?" Ratchet asked as he paced back and forth.

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf?" June asked.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more."

"What's going to stop the 'Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"By Ground-bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."

"Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your Matrix's energy released?" Jack asked, as Ava hugged her arm.

"The power within the Matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an idea, don't you?"

Optimus paused as he looked at his daughter before looking to the others. "Autobots, if humankind is to be saved... I have no choice but to proceed. But you do."

"Well, I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it... for Miko."

"For Jack."

 **"For Raf."**

Ava glanced up when her Sire stopped in front of her. She jumped into his arms and hugged his chest which he returned.

* * *

Megatron continued to battle Unicron, but now he was facing three of them alone. He delivered a blow in one of the clone's leg, causing it to fall.

 _"Megatron, we are sending landing coordinates."_ Optimus informed the warlord over the comm-link.

"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus." Megatron remarked and delivered a punch to a clones face before entering the Ground bridge.

Miko grunts as Ratchet pushes her. "No fair! I've never seen him! Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so!" Ratchet answered just before the portal opens.

The medic walked to the others just when Megatron entered the base. Ava watched from behind the Ground bridge controls as his steps were slow and heavy.

"So, this is where the magic happens. Quaint."

Her antennas twitched when Ava heard Jack and June yell and saw Raf running toward the warlord. "You!" Raf said before Jack caught him.

"Ah!" Megatron turned to the boy but Arcee put herself between them. "You're looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans... resilent."

"Come on, Raf. He isn't worth it." Jack said before walking away.

"And you. I never forget a face - even that of a human." Megatron stated.

Jack just glared at him before walking back to the others.

"You double-cross anyone mine is the face you'll never forget. Never!" Miko declared.

Fowler grabbed Miko and pulled her back while Megatron stared at her unamused by her threat.

"Ratchet obtain the destination from our guest." Optimus instructed.

Megatron and Ratchet approached the controls where Ava stood. The warlord smirked at her which she stuck her tongue out at him before stomping over to the little furniture area to get far away from him. Megatron seemed amused by her behavior but focused back on the task.

While Ratchet was getting the coordinates, Optimus walked to the humans. "Jack..." Said boy turned around. "will you keep something for me?"

"Sure."

Optimus held up the object that looked like something important stuff is kept. He made it smaller and handed it to Jack.

"What is it?"

"It is the key to the Ground bridge power supply."

"Okay, but shouldn't Ratchet or Ava have this?"

"Perhaps." He looked down with sadness that this will be the last time he will be able to remember his daughter. "But I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device, until I return."

"Return? What do you mean?"

"Ratchet and Ava will answer any questions you have." Optimus answered.

Jack looked at the key before back at the Prime. "I won't let you down."

With that, Optimus returned to the others where everything was ready.

"Locked and ready." Ratchet stated.

Arcee approached the portal but stopped and looked up at the warlord who glared at her. "You first."

"As you wish." Megatron said before leaving.

Arcee glanced back before following with the others behind her. However, Optimus stopped to get one last look at the humans and his daughter before leaving them with Ratchet. On the other side, Megatron and the Autobots arrived in a place that has metal bridges and walls with veins glowing dark energon.

"So, how long before Unicron knows we're here?" Arcee asked.

"Make no mistake - he already does." Megatron answered before continuing to walk through the core not knowing that they were being watched by Unicron's eye.


	26. Chapter 26: One Shall Rise Part 3

**Chapter 26: One Shall Rise Part 3**

Megatron and the Autobots were walking inside a vein tunnel until the warlord suddenly had another one of his visions. This one showed Earth cracking and then exploding. Unicron grows ever stronger." Megatron said before looking to the Prime and walking forward.

"How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?" Arcee asked.

"We do not." Optimus answered as he recalled memories of him and his daughter.

Arcee activated her blasters and continued to follow Megatron.

* * *

On the surface of Earth, the weather continues to do whatever it wants.

 _"More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide, and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientist continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters to the planetary alignment which..."_ The news was cut off.

"So, who wants to play a game?" June asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone just gave her a look. "That tears it!" Fowler said as he stormed over to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control."

"And what exactly do you intend to do?" Ratchet asked.

"Anything. Hook up my boys at the Pentagon figure out a way to bury that monster for good."

"Ugh, seriously?" Ava asked. "Do I need to give you the same thing I gave June? Cause you know I will."

Fowler looked at the nurse who just shrugged. "Look, just because you aren't helping Prime in the field, doesn't mean you get to scold people."

"Are you really wanting to start an argument with me after I just fought Unicron?" she retorted.

Fowler stared at her and finally notices the open skin and saw energon instead of red. "I just... don't understand why we are even agreeing to this deal?" he confesses

"No one is thrilled about this arrangement, Fowler, myself included." Ava stated.

"But with Optimus and Megatron together again..." Ratchet began.

"Whoa, wait. Again?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Megatron was an Autobot?"

"Optimus was a 'Con?"

 _'He will be.'_ Ava thought.

"No on either count, but there was a time back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies. Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well, he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator who had named himself after one of the 13 original Primes - Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator-turned-revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here that he began to show his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the counsel were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties Orion and the Council and came to wage war on all who opposed him, through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself, wherever it may lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very spark of our life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"So, Optimus got the Matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's gonna give it to Earth's?"

"What's to stop Megatron for just claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?"

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it, as he so compellingly argued, providing the lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

"Hold on. There's still one thing I don't get." Fowler suddenly said. "How does Ava play into all of this?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Ava mumbled.

"Ava sparked during the war." Ratchet began. "Rumors of Optimus having sparked a daughter spread and eventually reached the audios of Megatron. Knowing his enemy, Optimus made a decision and sent her off world. Eons went by before Optimus was finally reunited with her. And the rest is history."

* * *

In the Earth's core, Megatron and the Autobots were stopped at an opening.

"Unicron's spark is near." The warlord reported.

Arcee walked forward. "After you."

Megatron lifted his eyebrows in annoyance but continued walking anyway. As they continued onward, Bulkhead started groaning and clutching his head.

 **"Bulk, are you okay?"**

"Fine, Bee. Just woozy."

"The dark energon, it's starting to affect him." Arcee realized and started to help him across with Bee behind him. "Steady as you go, Bulk."

Megatron stopped when his insignia began to glow. "He's preparing to expel us."

Just as he said that, a screeching noise was heard and everyone began to look around for the source. Soon, they all spotted the source and found a swarm flying towards them which made them to activate their blasters.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked.

"As we are within Unicron's body, it stands to reason they are some sort of antibody." Optimus answered while equipping his blasters.

All at once, they fired at the incoming swarm. It wasn't until the swarm fired back that they stopped. Optimus equipped his sword and sliced one in half. Arcee jumped over one and fired until it exploded, sending her flying to another vein. She disposed one upon landing. Bulkhead smacked two before he started to get really dizzy and his vision began to blur. Wobbly, his pede found the edge and he fell but he grabbed on a ledge. Bee noticed this, so he ran and grabbed his servo when he let go. Optimus stabbed another.

"Bee, let me go. I'll only take you down with me."

Optimus and Megatron were fighting together in sync, firing and slicing. They eventually ended up back to back for a brief moment. Both of them looked at each other before moving out of the way of a shot. Arcee sliced one down before rapidly firing on it and exploding. She then looked up where the others were and saw Bee holding one of Bulkhead's digits.

"Just let go, kid!"

"Bulkhead!" Arcee shouted as his finger was slipping from Bee's grasp.

The Wrecker closed his optics when it finally did, but his fall ended abruptly. He opened his optics and saw Optimus was pulling him up. "I got you."

Bulkhead shook his head before running with the others. Arcee kicked a antibody before Optimus called her name. She looked up and saw them running into the chamber. Hearing one of them behind her, she ran zigzagged before jumping on it once it was close and using that as way to get to the vein the others were on. She jumped off it before it exploded and waited for the others to get closer before running herself.

* * *

"Fellow Decepticons, while our loyalty to Megatron's command has always remained steadfast, our leader's recent behavior has been questionable at best, and it would seem as though Earth has become nothing but a failed experiment."

"Commander Airachnid, you're not suggesting that we abandon Lord Megatron?" Knockout questioned.

"Despite Soundwaves efforts, we have been unable to detect our master's signal. Megatron is either permanently off-line or in the thrall of Unciron. Neither is in the best interest of the Decepticons, so I am deeming an exodus to be the most prudent course of action. Unless anyone has a problem with that." The Vehicons just whispered to each other. "Set course for Regulon 4." She ordered Soundwave.

But when she turned around, Soundwave stomped his pede.

"You have something to say, Soundwave?" As usual, the 'Con just stared at her. Airachnid transformed into spider mode. "I command this vessel. You will resume your post." The 'Con still didn't move. "Step aside!"

Airachnid had enough and foolishly charged the silent 'Con who blocked all her attacks and grab her by her shoulders, lifting her off the ground. He tossed her away.

"I'll tear out your spark for that!" she threatened before she noticed someone was not on his chest. It was then she heard flying and saw Laserbeak firing. She dodged but one of them got her anyway.

Laserbeak returned to Soundwave's chest as the 'Con put his pede on the femme. "I yield." Soundwave returned to his post.

"Watch out for the quiet ones." Knockout warned.

* * *

"Communication links are down, as expected."

"I'm not getting anything either." Ava informed after observing her visor.

"Doesn't that mean-

"Usually, but a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by these electromagnetic anomalies."

"So, if we can't track them and they can't contact us..."

"How are you gonna know when they're ready for pickup?"

Ratchet then heard light clanging, so he turned to the source and saw Jack holding something he recognized. "Where did you get that?"

"Optimus. Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the Ground bridge power supply."

"Jack, there is no key to the Ground bridge."

"Well, then what is this?"

"That is the key to Vector Sigma."

"The what?"

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics."

"I shouldn't have this." Jack held the device out to Ava who backed away.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack." Ratchet said.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why?"

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back." Ava answered, hugging both arms.

* * *

In the Earth's core, the antibodies continued to chase the Autobots and Megatron into the spark chamber. Megatron fired a few more shot before he sliced one in half. Then he started hearing a ringing inside his head.

 **"Megatron, do as I command, destroy the Prime."** Unicron ordered.

The warlord yelled in pain as the ringing became louder. He clutched his head as he fell to his knees.

"Megatron!" Optimus called before coming to his aid.

The warlord aimed his cannon at the Prime but grabbed his shoulder instead and moved him out of the way before shooting down an antibody. "Unicrons spark lies just beyond."

"How do we get inside?"

"By fooling Unicron's defenses into believing we're not a threat." Megatron answered as he made the dark energon glow in his chest.

Optimus narrowed his optics before covering the Decpeticon leader. The chamber opened and Megatron didn't wait as he pressed on.

"Autobots, I will need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can." Optimus said and fired one before running into the spark chamber.

"We've got to hold fast for Optimus." Bulkhead stated.

Optimus and Megatron stood before Unicron's spark.

"Optimus, swiftly!"

Prime nodded and walked forward clenching his fists to his chest. Before he could do anything, Unicron's spark released energy waves and knocked Optimus to his knees, groaning in pain. When the waves hit Megatron, his optics were now flaming purple.

 **"Megatron."** The ringing came back to his head which made him to clutch. **"Destroy the Prime! I command you!"**

Unicron made the silver 'Con to equip his sword and approach the down Prime. Megatron raised his sword and struggled immensely to not do it. When his arm came down, he stopped it with his other arm and put his sword away.

"Megatron is commanded by no one!"

When he said that, the ground began to shake as the volcano erupted dark energon.

"Earthquake!" Fowler yelled.

"Take cover!" Ratchet yelled as he cover everyone.

Ava's necklace glowed which made her to look at it. She clutched it tightly as she felt his spark in pain. "Come on, Daddy. Fight through it." She encouraged him.

Unicron's influence made Megatron fell unconscious.

Optimus heard his daughter's encouragement which gave him the strength to fight the pain. "Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!" The Matrix began to glow just as a flaming Megatron stood up.

 **"You cannot defeat me, disciple of Primus. I have transcended physical being. By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos!"**

"Not while I still function, Unicron. The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour."

 **"NO!"** Unicron yelled as he aimed Megatron's cannon at the Prime.

Optimus released the Matrix from his chest and into Unicron's spark. Another energy wave was shot out that sent Megatron flying. Once Unicron's spark was full of the Matrix's energy, Optimus fell to his knees. Unicron's spark expanded until it poofed to dust. This caused the antibodies to fall which gave Bulkhead a chance to rest. The weather returned to normal as the sun came out.

* * *

At base, Ratchet noticed the ground stopped shaking so he let the others up.

"There could be after shocks." June warned.

The computers came back online which made everyone to hope the best. "Do you think?" Jack asked.

"I do." Ratchet answered as five signals appeared on the screen.

Every human cheered, but stopped when Fowler hugged June who was surprised and shocked. Fowler noticed everyone staring at him so he let go and chuckles nervously and rubbed the back of his head. However, no one noticed Ava looking up toward the sky as she held her necklace.

* * *

Soundwave had the same result and began to open a Ground bridge for his master.

Inside Uncron's body, Megatron groaned as he was returned to normal. He looked over when he heard groaning and saw Optimus still laying on the ground. He stood up. "Teamwork, hmph!" he scoffed before equipping his sword and approaching his mortal enemy.

Optimus looked up as he blinked several times before seeing his friend approaching him. "Where are we, Megatronus?"

Megatron's optics widened when he used his old name. He realized quickly though that this is not his arch nemesis, which he smirked. So, he disengaged his sword and offered his servo. This time, Optimus didn't hesitant as he accepted and was pulled to his pedes.

"Don't you remember, old friend?" Megatron asked.

Optimus retracted his battle mask just as someone knocked the door down. "Optimus, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"Why did he call me that?"

"What did you do to him?" Arcee asked.

"Who are they?"

Just then, a Ground bridge opened behind them.

"Our mortal enemies. We're outnumbered. Go! I'll cover you!" Megatron said before firing at the 'bots who jumped to the side.

Optimus stopped before he looked back.

 **"Optimus?"** Bee looked at him with sad optics.

The mech just looked at him before entering the Ground bridge. The Autobots ran toward them, but Megatron jumped through and the portal closed when they reached him. Everyone stared ahead with wide optics, wondering what just happened.

* * *

In the base, Ratchet activated the Ground bridge while the humans waited for the team to return. And when they did, they all had depressed looks on their faces.

"Arcee!"

"I was worried, Bulk."

"You all right, Bee?"

"And Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

They all looked at each other before tilting their heads to tell her the news. But none of them would do it.

Ava noticed this and decided to speak up. "It's okay guys. You don't have to tell me. I already know."

"What? You knew this would happen?" Arcee demanded.

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Bulkhead demanded.

"I..."

"Ava, what happened to Optimus?" Fowler asked.

The techno backed up then sighed. "When Optimus surrounded the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes, he lost his own memories."

All eyes and optics widened and gasped.

* * *

On the _Nemesis,_ Megatron returned and saw his troops bowing to him.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Knockout greeted.

Megatron stepped aside and someone all Decepticons knew appeared in the doorway. Alarmed, Breakdown and the Vehicons equipped their weapons and went to attack him but was stopped when Megatron surprised them all by ordering them not to attack.

"At ease, Breakdown. That is no way to welcome a long lost comrade. Orion Pax is one of us."


	27. Chapter 27: Orion Pax Part 1

**Season 2**

 **Chapter 1: Orion Pax Part 1**

"In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies. Allies became confidants. And with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved... though at immeasurable personal cost. When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself." Ratchet explained further.

"That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron."

"They were like bffs."

 **"But Optimus didn't even know his own name."** Bee recalled.

"If Optimus didn't even know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of a Prime hasn't yet been granted to him."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Say again."

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state, the historical archivist Orion Pax."

"You mean in his mind?"

"Are you telling me Prime thinks he's some kind of librarian _and_ a Decepticon?!"

* * *

 _"Attention, crew. Our guest is currently in isolation to help ease his transition, but when Orion Pax emerges, he is to be shown every courtesy._ And the first to address him as 'Optimus Prime' will have their voice box torn out."

"Lord Megatron, is it wise to allow an Autobot, current or former, full run of the premises?" Airachnid asked.

"Nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowledge. You would do well to remember that, Airachnid. But there's no need for concern. Orion does not possess the same fight as Optimus is so renowned for."

"Then what use is he to our cause?"

"Rest assured, Orion Pax will indeed earn his strips."

The said mech is with Knockout as he was finishing carving the Decepticon insignia on his shoulder. "Welcome back to the winning team."

* * *

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler, one that I have a hard time believing would make at any point in his life."

"So, if he's riding with the 'Cons..." Bulkhead began.

"It's because Megatron's working some kind of voodoo." Arcee finished.

"Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here," Ratchet pointed to his head. "but I believe he will never stop being one in here." pointing to his chest.

"We _must_ locate him to know for certain." Ava said.

"Hold up! I have a chip logged somewhere in my behind that let's Uncle Sam know when I stop for doughnuts. Are you telling you can't just track Prime?"

"Optimus' signal hasn't reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core..." Ratchet explained.

"...but we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan." Ava finished.

"Contingency plan?" Arcee asked.

"What contingency?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is that even a word?" Miko asked.

"The keycard." Jack pulled out the card. "So, what's it do?"

"It grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Prime's." Ratchet explained.

"Is that some sort of supercomputer?" Raf asked.

"So, we can just download Optimus' memories back into him? Great. Which one's the big 'V'? Over here? Somewhere in back?"

"If it were in base, I would have spotted it by now." Ava said.

"Vector Sigma is more than a supercomputer, Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power - on Cybertron."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Nemesis,_ Megatron appeared in the doorway of the command center and walked forward. Orion followed his friend and glanced at the drones.

"You have been a captive of the Autobots and locked in stasis for quite some time, Orion. Long enough for us to be in Exodus on another world."

"Exodus? Why?"

"Because the warlord Ratchet's careless action led to this."

Orion heard a beep noise so he looked forward and gasped when he saw his home in darkness. "Cybertron!" He glared which made Megatron to smirk.

* * *

"Jackson Darby you will _not_ be travelling to another planet." June declared.

"I'm in." Miko volunteered.

"You're not going either, Miko. Not when one of _you_ can." The nurse said glaring at the others who just looked at each other.

"June's right. Why send a boy to do a 'bots job?"

"Because only a Prime can access Victor Sigma... or one chosen be a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Jack. It is now imprinted with his unique biosignature."

"So you mean, Jack's, like, some honorary Prime?"

"Let's just say Jack is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew."

"But why would Optimus willingly endanger a human, a child?"

"I'm not a child, Mom."

"The thing with Prime's is they are always observing someone who is worthy." Ava said. "At least that's what Optimus told me."

"All of which is root. The keycard is useless to us without the means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present do not possess." Ratchet added.

"Dude, what about that?" Miko asked pointing to the Ground bridge.

"Miko, the Ground bridge barely got them into Earth's orbit, remember?" Raf retorted.

"Yeah. But Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbocharge the thing?"

Ratchet looked at her before rubbing his chin.

* * *

"I cannot believe Ratchet capable of such horrors." Orion stated, knowing the medic.

"Yes. And to think the doctor of doom's mad quest for power continues. His marauders pursued us to this planet's orbit. We feel its species are not ready to behold us, but we have resolved to protect this world from the same tragedy which was dealt to our own."

"One question, Megatron. Why are we called Decepticons?"

"Another craven Autobot scare tactic. The name was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor, for if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty." Orion nodded in understanding. "Now please, Orion. There will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest."

Orion looked back to the screen. "Megatron, I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression. This I vow... with all my spark."

Megatron smiled darkly and walked to his destination, leaving Orion in the command center.

"It seems we have successfully achieved control of Orion's spark. Now to put his mind to work." Soundwave approached the warlord. "Have you sanitized the data core?" Soundwave nodded. "Excellent. Our new archivist will require unlimited access to our files. It would be counterproductive for him to stumble upon any sensitive information. We would also have to keep an eye out for that daughter of his."

* * *

"Two body slam burgers. Enjoy!" Jack handed two bags to a costumer. When the car drove away, Jack widen his eyes when he spotted Sierra.

"Hey, Jack!" Sierra greeted, waving at him.

"Sierra!"

"How come I never see you around?"

"W-What are you talking about? We have chemistry together." Sierra shrugged. "Uh... class. Chemistry class."

"I mean, outside of school. I never see you at any parties or at the mall."

"Well, mostly I'm here wearing the hat, and you can never study to hard for the old S.A.T's you know? And there's some other stuff." Just then, someone buzzed the buzzer which caught his attention. "Don't go anywhere." He told her who just smiled. "Welcome to K.O. drive in may I take your-

"5:00 p.m., Jack. Your shift is over. Let's go." Arcee said.

"Oh! That...kind of...stuff."

"Sierra... wait!" Jack paused to come up with something. "She's my mother."

Then Arcee pulled up to the window with her hologram _Satie._

Sierra turned around and saw Jack's 'mom'. "Your mother looks good in leather...on your bike." she complimented before crossing the street.

Jack sighs. "Didn't mean to decimate your social life."

"Not the first time. Any sign of Optimus?"

"Not today."

"Not yet."

* * *

"When we storm the Iacon Hall of Records in the waning days of the war for Cybertron, we acquired highly classified files, files written with Autobot codes, which we have been unable to decipher."

"Autobot codes, which the Iacon archivist Orion Pax will have no trouble cracking. Considering what's at stake, shouldn't we beef up the security around here?"

"Knockout, I believe that Orion will perform most effectively if he does not feel threatened or confined in any way. However, it is no coincidence that Orion's workstation is located in direct proximity to the energon storage vault."

"Which is under constant surveillance. Well played."

* * *

Ava was sitting on the ground near the end of the table doing her homework when she heard beeping. Curious, she looked over to the source and found Ratchet working on the Ground bridge.

"Ratchet," the medic glanced up at the techno. "are you turbocharging the Ground bridge?"

"Tinkering. No need to get anyone's hopes up just yet."

* * *

Orion was typing away when one Cybertronian writing turned blue. Just then, the doors open and Megatron walked in.

"Orion, how fares Project Iacon?"

"I am a bit rusty, I fear. I've only managed to decode three entries."

"And what do these entries comprise?"

"They were logged by Autobot archivists during the war after I entered stasis. My only knowledge of their content so far is that they are coordinates targeting locations on this very planet" A hologram of Earth appeared. "I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels shuttled from Cybertron for safekeeping."

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?"

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction hidden away for later use."

"All the more reason it is essential that we do everything in our power to keep said vessels from Autobot reach. We are fortunate to have you on our side, Orion Pax."

"Lord Megatron, I am puzzled by one particular finding. I have discovered several historical references to Starscream as your second in command..." A picture of said mech appeared on the screen. "...yet I have not seen him aboard the ship."

Megatron looked surprised by this. "Sadly, Commander Starscream is dead." he lied before walking back to the command center. "Orion asked many questions, a valuable trait in an archivist but not in a Decepticon. It is a matter of time before he unravels our fabrications and his innate sense from right and wrong rises to the surface. I only hope that Orion will complete Project Iacon before I am forced to destroy him once and for all."

* * *

 _"Ratchet! You awake? This is an emergency."_

"Agent Fowler, is it Optimus?"

 _"It's 'Cons, and they're busting into the same military lab they hit two months ago."_

 **"They must be looking for their power source."**

"Another space bridge?" Bulkhead asked.

"Probably finishing their previous space bridge." Ava guessed.

"For all we know, Optimus is riding with them." Arcee stated.

"Roll out." Ratchet said.

* * *

Tanks fired at the 'Cons, who were Breakdown and Knockout. They both fired back and destroyed the tanks before hearing a Ground bridge opening and the four Autobots came through.

"Drop the power source!" Ava ordered, who led them now.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Knockout mocked.

The 'bots aimed their blasters at the 'Cons. Just then, reinforcements arrived and fired at the 'bots. Bulkhead shot the one in the middle while the other two flew past them. They shot together and took down the fliers.

"Ready for that bridge!" Knockout said through the comm-link. The portal opened near them. "We'll be sure to tell the big 'O' you said hello!" he mocked before running into the portal.

Arcee took the opportunity and transformed into her alt. mode. "Ava!"

Said techno stopped firing and saw the Ground bridge. Hopping on Arcee, the femme raced toward the portal while Ava shot at the 'Con who was firing at them. She hit him before entering the portal.

Knockout and Breakdown were walking calmly until Arcee flew past them and saw Ava with her. "Scrap." Knockout cursed.

Arcee continued to race through the hallways of the _Nemesis_ until Decepticon troopers were in her way. The motorcycle jumped and Ava jumped off her to let her transform. Ava rolled as she equipped her hammer and knocked out one while Arcee shot another down. Arcee kicked one to the ground before pinning him.

"Where's Optimus?" she demanded and activated her blades when he didn't answer. "Answer me!"

Ava's visor beeped when more Decepticon signals were incoming. She equipped her shield and blocked the blast that was about to hit Arcee. "We gotta keep moving." She told her half sister before dodging an attack from a clone. She jumped on his blaster and cut off his neck with her master blades.

Arcee side kicked another clone that was about to attack her sister. She then jumped and grabbed him with her pedes and threw him down. She transformed while Ava finished with the last drone and hopped on Arcee to continue looking for their leader.

Unfortunately, Soundwave recorded the whole thing.

"What?!" Megatron yelled.

"Arcee." Airachnid transformed into spider mode. "Allow me to welcome her aboard."

"No! If Orion so much as sets his eyes on another Autobot, let alone be allowed to witness its destruction, everything he currently believes will be called into question. See to it that Arcee is escorted off this ship immediately!" Megatron ordered Soundwave who nodded.

Orion started to hear blaster fire coming from outside.

"We're getting close." Ava said to Arcee as they continued to follow her visor. Arcee knocked the middle drone and continued her path while dodging blaster fire.

Orion walked outside and saw two drones running.

"Orion, please return to your station. Lord Megatron's orders." One of them said before running away.

But Orion decided to follow them. Ava's visor beeped rapidly as she and Arcee continued their path but it beeped when a Decepticon signal appeared in between her Sires and them. She glanced forward and spotted Soundwave waiting for them at the end.

"Continue on without me." she whispered before jumping off Arcee and rolling behind one of the structure beams. She disengaged her visor as she peeked out just as she saw Soundwave transport Arcee somewhere. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her Sire step behind the Communications Chief.

"I heard a commotion." Orion said expecting an answer but Soundwave just walked away toward her direction.

Her eyes widen and quickly ducked behind her cover, staying very quiet as Soundwave walked by. When he was out of hearing range, she peaked out to see her Sire again and saw him walking to the right. Glancing behind her and saw it was clear, she quickly ran to the corner and peaked out just as the doors open and she saw computers and closed. Checking behind her once again, she ran to the other corner and peaked out to the left before quickly going back to cover. She inched to the edge and glanced to the left to see two guards at another door.

The techno sighed quietly and looked to the door in front of her. She was so close to being with her Sire again. Nothing-

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ava turned around and saw Megatron standing behind her. She backed away as he backed her down the other hallway. Ava looked forward to Orion's door but Megatron stepped in her vision.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you trying to reach your Sire?" Megatron mocked with a smirk pointing to the door. "A Sire who doesn't remember you."

"He will." Ava yelped when Megatron grabbed her and pulled her to optic level.

"The Autobots are without a leader. This is a perfect moment to demand the Autobots surrender." Ava glanced downward. "But, the _perfect moment_ is seeing Optimus' spark being crushed by his precious daughter's betrayal."

Just then, a Ground bridge opened in front of him. Megatron dropped her. Ava looked between the portal, Orion's door then Megatron. "How will I know when it's the 'perfect moment'?"

Megatron knelt down and cupped her chin. "Trust me, Ava. You will know its time when I come for you." He then pushed her towards the portal. "Now, run along little princess. The Autobots are waiting for you."

Ava looked at him with an uncertain expression before stepping through the portal and ending up in her school parking lot. Thankfully, it was nighttime but this still freaked her out more know that he knows where she goes to school. She shouldn't be freaked out but she... feared the day he comes for her. She feared because she doesn't know what he has planned for her once she is his prisoner. He could torture her. He could use the cortical patch. He could break her. The options are endless.

Shaking her head, she activated her visor and contacted Ratchet. "Ratchet." She paused as she closed her eyes. "I need a bridge."

A Ground bridge opening was her only reply and she approached it but stopped. She breathed before stepping through.

Little did she know, Megatron watched her from Soundwave and was smirking at her reaction. He could practically read her mind through her expression. "Oh Ava, you have no idea what I have planned for you."

* * *

"You weren't able to determine the Decepticon's location or if Optimus was even aboard ship?" Ratchet asked Arcee while scanning her.

"I...couldn't confirm."

Bulkhead growls before smashing a tool nearby.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet yelled.

"What? You needed that? The only thing _I_ need is our head honcho back." he punched his fists.

"It's not your fault."

"If any of us needed rescuing, Optimus would have a found a way. I didn't - simple as that."

 _"Ratchet! What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded. The heat's on_ me _to provide some explanation. You 'bots better get your act together, or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base."_

"But where would you go?"

"Who knows? Maybe they'll ship us out to some island or fire us into space. Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?"

"I don't blame Fowler. Optimus would have evacuated all humans before engaging the 'Cons."

 **"He would have done that first."**

"We don't actually know what Optimus would have done because he's not here!"

"You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk. Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?"

"Nothing I can say in front of the children."

"All right that's ENOUGH!" Ava suddenly shouted and all eyes and optics looked to the techno. "You are all talking about what Optimus would have done, how do you think he would react if he saw you arguing like this when you should be working as a _team_?" The Autobots relaxed and lowered their heads in shame. "Now, because of our recklessness, we've managed to allow them to acquire a power source for their space bridge. But we use that to our advantage."

 **"How?"**

"By allowing them to finish building their space bridge, we can commandeer it and use it to send Jack to Cybertron."

"Whoa, that's a pretty good idea." Miko agreed.

Arcee scoffed sarcastically, "Ho-Ho! Well, if Miko thinks it's a pretty good idea..."

"Nobody's saying this would be easy..." Ava began.

"You've all seized a space bridge before." Jack pointed out.

"We blew one up. That's a whole lot different than the three of us seizing and holding one."

 **"But what about its location?"**

"Bee's right. We'd have to find that thing first."

"Um, hello?! If it's a space bridge, isn't it..."

"The term 'space' refers to its transport range, not its physical location! And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one. We'd know if it were there."

"So the bridge could be somewhere right here on Earth."

"Like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard."

"Then we better start looking." Ava declared.

"But the fact remains, we do not know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus or if he's truly safe from harm."

* * *

Outside the _Nemesis_ , a squadron of Vehicon fliers returned from their patrol and flew inside. But none of them noticed a familiar light grey, F-16 Fighting Falcon join behind them. The Vehicons transformed and walked to their next task still not noticing the traitor, Starscream. The seeker made his way through the halls without being seen by the troopers. He peaked out when he reached a corner and saw two guards guarding the energon storage vault - as expected.

One of them spotted the treacherous seeker and aimed his blaster at him. "Starscream!"

"That's _Commander_ Starscream. What's your malfunction? Lower those weapons immediately."

"I'm sorry, sir, but Lord Megatron ordered that you be taken into custody should you ever return to the ship."

"What?! Clearly, there has been a mistake." Starscream retorted but smacked them.

A blast hit the light which caused it to flicker and darken. Starscream readied his claws and killed the second one. With them out of his way, Starscream went inside the storage vault and came back out carrying four cubes of energon. Hearing footsteps behind him, the seeker glanced behind him and saw shadows walking along the wall. He groans and began to look for some place to hide and found a closed door. Not knowing who's inside, Starscream walked inside. He looked around but widened his optics when he saw Orion typing on the computers and turned to him.

"No!" Starscream dropped the cubes and aimed his rockets at him. "Optimus Prime?!"

Orion widened his optics in shock and confusion.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	28. Chapter 28: Orion Pax Part 2

**Chapter 2: Orion Pax Part 2**

"Optimus Prime?!" Starscream said aiming his rockets at him.

"Please. I mean no harm." Orion stated.

"Oh?! Then... what are you doing here?"

"Research. For Lord Megatron."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"I do not understand." Starscream lowered his arms. "And why did you call me 'Optimus Prime'?"

"Uh... why wouldn't I?"

"Because my name is Orion Pax. I am far from being a Prime."

Starscream then noticed the Decepticon insignia on his shoulder. "You reminded me of someone I once knew, that's all."

"You are Starscream."

The seeker raised a brow. "Yes."

"Lord Megatron told me you had been terminated."

"Lord Megatron says many things, only some of which are true."

"You...do not suggest that our leader would speak falsehoods?"

Starscream laughed, "You truly are being kept in the dark, aren't you?"

"You speak in many riddles, Starscream. Please, tell me what it is that you know."

"And in return?"

Then, the doors open and three Vehicon drones appeared. "Starscream, surrender!"

The seeker ran behind Orion. "Hold your fire." he advised with his optics wide. Starscream suddenly transformed and flew off.

"Remain in the lab." A Vehicon ordered.

"But I-

"Lord Megatron's orders." He cut him off before pressing a button and chasing after the traitor.

Starscream flew past some Vehicons who were firing at him. But one of them still chased after him so he transformed and flew back on top of him and used his blaster to dispose of him. Once he did, he transformed back into his alt mode and shot a rocket at the dock doors and blew them. The ship's defense weapons activated and started shooting at the seeker. He managed to evade them as he went to dive down but one of the blast hit his engines.

* * *

"Rafael, is the test subject ready?" Ratchet asked.

The boy put a toy car on the ground while he held the controller. "Check. Long-range GPS activated."

"I have doubts whether my recalibrations have successfully extended Ground bridge range, but there is only one way to find out." Ratchet activated the Ground bridge. Raf moved the car towards the Ground bridge. "Come on." The car seemed to be doing fine until it began to spark and blew up which made the medic to sigh in disappointment.

"It was just the first try." Raf reassured trying to cheer him up.

"No, Rafael. It was pure folly - a misguided act of desperation. It takes eons to master space-bridge engineering. And no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons."

"You know, there's this thing in gym class where you have to climb a rope - all the way to the ceiling. It's really hard, and I've never been able to do it. But when I told Bee about it, he believed in me, which made me practiced a ton. Finally, just a couple of weeks ago, I made it - to the top."

"What does any of _this_ have to do with gym class?!" Ratchet snapped, which caused Ava to look at him.

"I-I was just..." Raf sighs. "I'll give you some alone time."

"Optimus. I am so sorry."

* * *

"Orion. I'm so sorry for the recent commotion. You weren't in any way harmed, were you?"

"No, Lord Megatron. But why did you tell me Starscream was dead?"

"Because he is dead to our cause. Starscream was my most trusted lieutenant - until he turned traitor and joined the Autobots. Never have I ever witnessed a more profound act of deceit. He did not do or say anything troubling to you?"

"No."

"Good. Perhaps it's best to forget the entire incident and return to your project."

"As you wish, my lord."

Megatron smirked before showing his fangs and walking to his TIC. "Orion was never very adept at the art of deception. I made a mistake not terminating Starscream when I had the opportunity - a mistake I do not intend to make again!"

* * *

Bulkhead returned from a patrol. "No sign of energon spikes. Arcee or Bee find a space bridge?"

"They haven't yet reported back."

"Ratchet, you all right?"

"Hmm? Yes. Yes, let's just get you to the next quadrant."

Suddenly, the computers glowed green and the three in the base walked to the main terminal.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"A high-frequency signal... with an embedded message... for me."

"Optimus?" Bulkhead asked in hope.

Ratchet opened up the message. "Starscream! 'I have retained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone'."

In a forest, Starscream laid against a boulder with his leg leaking energon. Then he saw a Ground bridge open and Ratchet, Ava and Bulkhead appeared.

"I told you to come alone!"

"And since when do we listen to you?" Ava retorted as she and Bulkhead equip their hammers.

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Patch me up and perhaps I'll tell you." Starscream retorted. Ava growls while the others just looked at each other. "Have sympathy. I'm leaking here."

"Then I suggest that you speak quickly." Ava growled as she readied her hammer.

"Has Optimus been harmed in any way?!" Ratchet asked.

"He's fine. Fine! Can't you see _I'm_ the one who's been harmed?"

"A leakage won't be the only thing you have to worry about if you don't start talking." Ava threatened.

"Where is he?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Where do you think?! He's on Megatron's warship."

"Which is located where?" Ratchet asked.

"Now? Who knows. It's a ship. It moves. It took me months to track, only to get fired upon."

"You wouldn't go to the trouble of calling me here unless you had information to trade - real information."

"Very well. Your beloved leader may have lost his senses. He goes by the name Orion Pax now, and it seems Megatron has led him to believe he's a Decepticon."

Bulkhead scoffs, "Tell us something we _don't_ know."

"What?! How could you possibly know _that_?!"

"We're wasting our time." Ratchet declared as the three began to walk back to the Ground bridge.

"Wait. That's all I have. Really! You can't just leave me like this!"

"Unless you know where Megatron's hiding his space bridge, you can stay here and rust." Ava proclaimed.

Starscream gasps, "Space bridge? Do you mean to tell me that they actually finished building it without my supervision?!" Bulkhead and Ratchet looked at each other which made the seeker to laugh. "It hurts most right here, doctor."

* * *

Back in base, the Decepticon insignia beeped showing the location of the space bridge.

"The Decepticon space bridge is located right here, deep within an energon mine." Ava said.

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply. Clever. What's our intel?"

"A... reliable source." Ratchet answered which made Arcee to look at them suspiciously.

"So, do we have a consensus?" Ava asked.

"Do we even know if people can even breathe your atmosphere?" June asked.

"I'll hook Jack up. Completely state of the art. I still have connection at NASA."

"It's too dangerous."

"Mom, I know that this is hard, but Optimus risked his life to save our planet, and he's not even human. We owe it to him."

"Jack may be the only one who can do this, June. But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow him to travel unchaperoned." Arcee assured.

"Not everyone is destined to have an ordinary life. Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax, after all." Ratchet stated.

June looked over at Jack and smiled. "When you were little, you always wanted to be an astronaut."

* * *

Orion breathed as his fingers hovered over the keypad. "Okay. Optimus Prime." He pressed a few buttons and an image of the said mech appeared on the screen. "Oh. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots invaders. I reminded Starscream of him? And Lord Megatron said _Ratchet_ was the Autobot leader. Someone is not telling the truth."

* * *

"We will Ground-bridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge, we'll send for Jack." Ava spoke of the plan. "Stealth is must be an absolute priority."

"We'll most certainly be outnumbered, and if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship..." Ratchet piped in.

"The odds become 400 to 1." Bulkhead finished.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard." Ava said.

"Taking the bridge is the easy part. You four need to hold it long enough for Jack - and me - to get to Cybertron and back."

"Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can do this." Ratchet stated which made both Raf and Ava to smile.

"What does gym class have to do with anything? And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going, too!" Miko declared.

"Miko, you will help Rafael operate our Ground bridge and manage the communication hub." Ratchet instructed.

Miko growled, crossing her arms and stormed away. "Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticon space bridge."

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency." June nodded.

"Son?" Fowler called Jack who faced him. "It's time to suit up."

* * *

The Ground bridge opened inside the mine and the five Autobots appeared. Ava held up her hand signaling them to stop as she did a 360 scan of the place before pointing her hand forward saying that it was clear. They all ran behind the techno as they made their way to the space bridge chamber. She slowed them by raising her hand when they reached an opening that had three drones and a drill. Her visor made a scrambling noise which then made her to signal Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead to go while her and Ratchet stayed behind.

Two drones stood next to each other behind the drill. Out of nowhere, a blue femme appeared in front of him who kicked him before punching him in the face. The other equipped his blaster but not before he was body slammed into the drill by the scout.

The last one figured out what was going on so he decided to contact his commander. "Command, this is space bridge control. We are under attack." He received only static. "Command, do you-" he tried again before he was knocked by Bulkhead's wrecking ball.

"Shh." Ratchet said walking along with Ava, who was blocking the signal with her visor.

They ran to the lift which took them down, and right there, was a Vehicon standing guard.

"Going down." Bulkhead said equipping both wrecking balls and smashed the drones head when he turned around.

They advanced and took cover as they observed the battlefield. "By the Allspark." Ratchet said in awe.

"Thank you, Starscream." Arcee said which made Bulkhead to look at her. "Who else would it be?"

Ava took that as her cue to step forward. She snuck up behind them while equipping her hammer. She whistled to get their attention which earned her blasters aimed at her. She smirked before jumping and swinging her hammer, sending them flying toward the cavern wall. That got the others attention and she blocked a blast with her shield and they all started to swarm toward her.

While Ava dealt with the drones, the Autobots made their toward the terminal.

"A master piece of engineering." Ratchet said.

"Operational?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet touched the screen. "Fully."

Suddenly, Ava landed near the 'bots after jumping from one of the structure poles. "Perimeter secured." she informed.

"Now the scary part."

"Shutting down the scrambler in order to contact base and maintain communication for the remainder of the mission." Ava declared.

Everyone waited for the team to contact them.

 _"Strike team to base. Objective secure."_ Ratchet informed.

"That's your cue." Fowler told Jack who is now in astronaut gear.

Jack climbed down the ladder and put on the helmet before looking back at his friends.

"Bring me back a souvenir." Raf said.

"So, what happens when you have to go to the bathroom?" Miko asked.

"Safe, journey, son."

"Just go already. Optimus needs you." June said.

Jack took a couple steps back before saluting them. Everyone gave their own wave goodbye before he walked through the Ground bridge and arrived at the space bridge where the Autobots were waiting for him.

"Locking onto Cybertron." Ratchet informed.

"You ready?"

Jack pulled out the key card. "Let's do this."

"I'll leave the space bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return."

"Easier to locate? You're not bridging us straight to the big 'V'?" Jack asked.

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor, Jack. It is said the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

"Don't worry. Space bridging is just like Ground bridging." Arcee reassured. Ratchet pressed a button and opened the space bridge. "Just a little more intense!"

Arcee and Jack entered the portal and walked out in the middle of a city which is in ruin. While they continued to explore Cybertron, on Earth, Ava stared at the space bridge with her arms crossed and wore a solemn expression.

 **"Ava, you all right?"** Bee asked concerned. The others looked at her.

"Fine. It's just... I want to see Cybertron but..."

"Why _didn't_ you go with Arcee and Jack?" Bulkhead asked.

Ava closed her eyes and grasped her necklace. _'In case Megatron comes.'_ she thought. "I...I'll wait to see Cybertron with my family _if_ we are able to restore it." she answered instead. Which is her... dream.

On Cybertron, Jack and Arcee stopped when they reached a bridge.

"I-I can't believe it. I'm actually on another planet. Arcee, this is incredible." No response. "Arcee?"

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home." Arcee stated with sadness.

"I'm - I'm sorry."

"In the fog of war, it's hard to see beyond the next leg of a mission or the next punch of the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron. But when the fog finally lifted, there wasn't much left to save."

 _"Arcee, Jack, do you copy?"_ Ratchet asked through the comm-link.

 _"Roger. We're on Cybertron."_ Jack reported.

"Yes!" Fowler cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Miko gave a high-five to Raf.

"Oh, thank goodness." June sighed with relief.

"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?"

"Indeed. We don't know if you're journey ahead is 5 klicks or 5,000."

"Understood. We're out."

"Okay. Ratchet said the card will guide us, but I don't see how or what I'm supposed to-" Jack waved the keycard around until it began to glow in the direction of the bridge.

"There you go." Arcee transformed into her alt. mode and Jack climbed on and they followed the direction of the keycard.

Meanwhile the others were waiting patiently at the space bridge terminal.

"This could be a while." Bulkhead stated.

Suddenly, Breakdown's voice sounded. "Space bridge control, do you read me? Space bridge control, this is Breakdown. Your status report is overdue."

"Scrap." Ava cursed.

Bulkhead cleared his voice as he was going to answer but Ratchet stopped him. "Bulkhead, no. He'll recognize your voice."

"Well, I could make it lower. Higher?"

"He would recognize mine, as well."

"He's only seen me once." Ava suggested herself.

Ratchet and Bulkhead looked back at Bee who shook his head.

"Come in, Space bridge control. Don't make me come down there and dent some engine blocks." Breakdown threatened.

 _"Somebody say something, pronto!"_

"Rafael, patch in Agent Fowler." Ratchet ordered.

The agent widened his optics.

"You have one nanocycle to respond or-

"This is Space bridge control. Situation normal." Fowler answered.

"Normal? You sure about that?"

"We were just calibrating the subsystems and we, uh, had a surge, but it's fine now. How are you?" Every human and Ava dropped their mouths.

"Uh, never better. I know it's thankless down there. Keep up the good work, huh?"

"Will do. Control out." Fowler sighs.

* * *

Orion continued to hack into files until he heard a beep indicating he can't get through. "Why would the Decepticon archives be so heavily encrypted?" Orion pulled up the picture of Optimus. He then typed another command and the pictured began to change and reform. When it was almost done, Orion widened his optics. "How could I possibly be Optimus Prime?"

Unfortunately, Soundwave monitored all of his activities.

"Even our encryptions couldn't keep him from the truth. Orion has much to accomplish, and he will stay the course, even if I have to inflict great pain to ensure the completion of Project Iacon."

* * *

Jack and Arcee continued their search for Vector Sigma.

"That way."

"Toward Kaon?" Arcee asked in surprise.

"The Decepticon capitol. Swell."

Arcee continued to drive until she reached a bridge and skid to a stop. "We're on foot from here." She transformed and equipped her blaster. "Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention."

"'Cons?" Jack assumed.

"Vermin."

Jack pulled out the keycard. "This way."

The two made their way inside the capital. But, little did they know, was that something beneath the bridge was stationed there in case any Cybertronians were to return. The pod opened and a bug-type Cybertronian began to crawl beneath the bridge as it followed Jack and Arcee.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	29. Chapter 29: Orion Pax Part 3

**Chapter 3: Orion Pax Part 3**

Jack and Arcee continued walking through the streets of Kaon when the keycard glowed more frequently. "We must be close." Jack observed.

They continued on and entered an arena with a statue of Megatron at the entrance. Just as they got to the center, suddenly, the ground began to shake and crack as the keycard glowed brightly. Then, some sort of tunnel began to slowly emerge from beneath the surface. Both of them approached the tunnel, and he doors opened when they keycard was within range.

"Vector Sigma's down here?"

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons. Megatron took it as a capitol - apparently, without ever realizing what laid beneath their feet." Arcee explained.

Suddenly, they both heard crumbling and looked up when they heard a noise to see a bug Cybertronian on top of the tunnel. The bug jumped down, Arcee grabbed Jack and jumped out of the way before being crushed. The femme began to fire at the bug before being tackled by it, because it recognized her emblem.

"Arcee!" Jack cried which caught the bug's attention. He began to back away as the bug recognize the object in his hand. It charged to attack him, but Arcee shot him catching his attention again.

"We're being attacked by some kind of giant bot-beetle." Jack reported.

"An Insecticon!" Ratchet confirmed.

"A what?!" June asked in confusion.

"What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?"

"A few remained in stasis - sentries, should the enemy return."

Arcee began to fire from a ledge on a structure beam. The creature fired at her which she jumped and transformed into her alt driving away. The creature caught up with her easily but she transformed and slid underneath while she continues to shot at him.

"Jack! Go!" she yelled.

"Seriously?"

"Without Arcee? She's his guide?" June retorted.

"No, Nurse Darby. Arcee is his back up. The keycard is his guide."

Arcee continued to distract the creature. "Do it!"

"Listen to her, Jack. You've made it this far. Optimus is counting on you."

"Roger that, Mom." Jack backed up inside the tunnel.

The doors began to close and the last thing Jack saw was his partner getting tackled by the creature.

* * *

"Orion, have you made progress with Project Iacon?" Megatron asked as he walked around the room.

"It seems I am a bit rustier than I thought." Orion answered.

"Might that have to do with the nature of your after-hours research?" Megatron walked up beside the mech. "Did I fail to mention that we would be tracking your activities?" He pressed a button and the data that Orion found appeared on screen.

"Why does history portray me siding with the Autobot aggressors? And why did Starscream call me a Prime? I must know. Who am I?"

"You are my clerk. Now get back to work and decode that database." he ordered.

"...No. I would rather erase my findings than make them available for your questionable use."

Orion pressed a button and erased his findings. Both of them looked at each other before Orion began to walk toward the door. But Megatron began to laugh evilly, stopping Orion in his tracks. The warlord pressed another button and the screen was filled with the data Orion found which put him in shock.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't be tracking and documenting every iota of your invaluable research?" Megatron asked with a smirk just at the doors open and Soundwave walked in. His visor showed Cybertron and a location. "One of our sentries was activated on Cybertron?" He asked himself. _"Ava. She must be finding a way to bring her Sire back."_ he thought.

"You told me our planet was dead."

"That is beside the point. Guards! You will finish Project Iacon by the time I return," Megatron equipped his sword. "or I will carve out your spark before your very eyes." He threatened which made Orion to widen his optics.

* * *

Arcee continued to fire at the Insecticon until he made a move to attack. But she jumped on his arm and kicked him in the face. She dodged its small arms and climbed up a pillar and continued to fire. Then, the Insecticon transformed into a bug and tackled Arcee to another pillar. The force caused her to fall unconscious and on the ground. The bug then went to its next task and chased after Jack.

The raven-haired boy continued to follow the glow of the keycard. The tunnel looked like scrap as it had scratches all over. Jack, unknowingly, passed the creature responsible for the damage of the tunnel: a scraplet. The creature flew past Jack which put him on alert. It was then Jack spotted a stick like object so he pulled it out and continued on.

* * *

"The activity log indicates my space bridge was set for Cybertron and remains open. The only reason that Ava and the Autobots would take such a risk... would be to restore their precious Optimus Prime."

Jack arrived at a door which opened when the keycard was in range. He covered his eyes when light passed through. He then walked in the chamber before contacting base.

"Hey, everyone. I'm in." he reported.

"Sweet!" Miko cheered.

Fowler looked at June who smiled as she was relieved.

Jack crossed the bridge and walked to the center of the platform. The floor began to glow, so Jack put the keycard in the shape. He stepped back as the card began to transform bigger. He yelped in surprise when the ground began to move toward the bridge. He jumped off the platform as it was beginning to make itself stand upright. Then, a glowing sphere slowly emerged from the middle.

"This is - W-Wow!" Jack couldn't form the words at what he was witnessing. Soon, the computer began to download. "Commencing download - I think." he reported.

"Soon, Optimus." Ratchet said to himself.

* * *

Orion was forced to work as two Vehcions stood guard watching him.

"No one told you to stop, Pax." One of them said equipping his blaster.

Orion faced them. "I believe Megatron intends to use whatever he finds in Project Iacon to harm the Autobots. Please, we can warn them." he reasoned.

But the guards punched him in the torso which made him to collapse on the ground. He looked at them in shock as both of them equipped their blasters.

* * *

The keycard is still downloading.

"This is taking a while."

"Of course, it is. We are talking about the collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet replied.

Silently, scraplets entered the chamber and soon began to devour the new metal. But when they heard a noise, they glanced behind them and saw Vector Sigma which caused them to open their mouths and fly toward it. It was then Jack heard the noise and saw it was scraplets.

"What?!" Jack began to try and smash them but they passed him.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Scraplets!"

"What's a scraplet?" June asked.

"Why did it have to be scraplets?" Bulkhead demanded.

"If they chew through Vector Sigma before the matrix is fully restored-

"So, Vector Sigma is more than legend." The Autobots turned around and saw Megatron emerging from a Ground bridge. "You Autobots have gone to impressive lengths to recover your leader. Be assured, I shall never underestimate you again. Now, I assume the one called Arcee will be stepping through that portal with a reloaded Matrix of Leadership in hand."

"We hold the space bridge at all costs." Ratchet stated before equipping his swords.

Bulkhead, Bee and Ratchet charged at the Decepticon leader while Ava stood guard at the portal. Megatron charged the Autobots and uppercutted Bulkhead toward Ava who ducked before she was crushed. He then grabbed Ratchets head and threw him off the platform. Bee shot at him from afar but that didn't keep him from being grabbed and tossed away. Megatron equipped his sword to finish the scout but not before being tackled by the medic. The warlord came on top and threw the medic toward a pillar.

"You're going down, buckethead." Bulkhead declared tackling him from behind and off the platform, and the two crashed into the wall which caused smoke. Ava wanted to check if Bulkhead was all right but she couldn't risk moving from the space bridge.

* * *

On Cybertron, Arcee gasped as she came back online. She slowly sat up and the first thing she sees is a scraplet eating her. She quickly disposed of it by blasting it.

"Jack?" she called. She then saw that the tunnel has been opened. Knowing her partner is in danger, she transformed into her alt. mode and raced inside.

Jack wacked the scraplets off the computer but it was then he saw the computer failing. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Don't quit now!"

He then heard a noise behind him and assumed it was his partner. "Arcee."

But it was the bug instead which transformed and landed in front of him. "Back off, bug!"

The Insecticon stopped advancing when he saw the scraplets. Jack raised a brow in confusion but turned around and then smirked. He grabbed one of the scraplets.

"Hey, guys. The main course." He tossed it toward the Insecticon.

The others soon joined their friend and devoured the 'Con to pieces which fell off the bridge. The Matrix finished downloading and beeped indicating it was done. Everything went back to normal as Jack ran to receive the fully reloaded Matrix of Leadership. He then began to make his way back outside when he heard a familiar engine approaching him and transformed into his partner.

"I have the Matrix."

"Let's roll."

* * *

On Earth, Megatron grabbed Bulkhead's wrecking ball and tossed him to the wall. With the Autobots defeated, Megatron approached the space bridge but stopped and smirked when he saw Prime's daughter as the last line of defense.

On the _Nemesis,_ the two Vehicons continue to beat Orion.

"You have to admit, it's a privilege to stomp the former leader of the Autobots."

Orion looked at the 'Cons before looking at the picture of the leader. The 'Cons began to beat Orion again. "No. Please - stop. Enough!" He suddenly raised his voice and equipped blasters that he wasn't aware of. "I-I'm armed?"

The 'Cons equipped their blasters and began to shoot at Orion but he closed his optics as he shot back and killed both of them.

Ava took a step back as she readied her hammer.

"Come now, Ava. Remember last time you fought me?" Megatron mocked.

Ava narrowed her eyes. "Last time, I didn't have a reason to fight you. This time, I do."

She charged at the Decepticon leader who just continued to smirk as she tried to hit him but he evaded every swing. She then decided to use her blades and ran toward him. Megatron tried to grab her, but she jumped onto his arm and ran up it. However, she didn't see the incoming punch until she was rolling and skidding across the floor. Ava was about to get up when Megatron pressed his pede on her arm. She glanced up and he still had the smirk on his face.

"Seriously Ava, is that all you've got? What? You've gone soft since your Sire's absence."

Ava glared at him before grunting as she tried to act like she was getting her arm free. Megatron became amused b her fruitless attempt to escape. But he soon grunted in pain when she stabbed him in his pede which caused him to stumble backward, freeing the techno. Megatron inspected the damage before looking back to the techno but wasn't there. He began to look around for her who was climbing one of the pillars.

"Ah, now there's the Ava I know." Megatron stated as he continued looking around with a little limp, but nothing that didn't hinder him.

Ava reached the top of the pillar and squatted down as she looked over the edge and saw Megatron below her. She then inspected the distance between each pillars and saw they were within range for her to jump from. Turning her hand into gun mode, she glared at the warlord and shot at him. Smirking, Megatron turned around and spotted her on top of the pillars. Expecting him to shoot back, Ava got ready to jump to another pillar but saw him running and body slamming into the pillar. She managed to get her footing the first round, but he continued and her foot soon found the edge and slipped. Fortunately, she grabbed onto the ledge last second and started to reach her other arm and pull herself back up, but he still continued to body slam the pillar and her grip soon released.

Megatron went to grab her, but she equipped her hammer and hit him in mid air. Megatron grunted as he crashed into a wall just as Ava rolled and got into a fighting position, facing her opponent.

Megatron got to a knee before clenching his fists and glaring. "All right then." He rasped before charging the techno.

Ava readied herself as Arcee raced toward the space bridge.

"We're almost there." Jack said.

"Ratchet, we have the Matrix. We're coming through." Arcee reported. But no response so she transformed. "Ratchet?" Still no response. "Something's wrong."

Megatron tried to attack Ava but she blocked it with her shield. Ava then equipped her hammer and took a swing at Megatron but he jumped back and swung at her, but she jumped back and shot at his sword. He swung at her which made her to flip back and equip her hammer and knocked him back with the front side of the hammer.

Megatron glared at her and switched to his fusion cannon. Before he fired, Ava equipped her skates and dodged a blast from his cannon. She dodged most of them but one of them hit her and crashed her into the wall. Electricity flowed through her body as she grunted and tried to get up but couldn't and collapsed to the ground.

With the last line of defense defeated, Megatron approached the space bridge and readied his sword.

"We can't not go through, can we?" Jack asked.

"Come, Arcee, so that I might end the lineage of the Primes for all time."

Suddenly, the warlord heard a Ground bridge behind him and a familiar voice. "I cannot allow that to happen, Megatron."

"And why should you care, Orion Pax? You are no Prime."

"That may be true - or yet another deception. But this much, I do know - my sympathies lie with the Autobots, and you are not one of us." Orion equipped his swords, though one of them was broken due to Megatron.

Orion charged at the warlord and attacked but the 'Con blocked him. Megatron delivered a punch in his gut which caused him to fall on his fronts.

"Your spark may be in the right place, Orion..." Megatron smacked him in the back, collapsing him on the ground. "...but you have much to learn before you can ever hope to stand your ground against me - a moment, sadly, which shall never come." Megatron raised his sword to execute Orion.

But before he could, Arcee tackled him. Orion looked back when someone else came through and it was Jack holding the keycard up to him which Orion knew because he widened his optics.

"Are you... certain I am worthy?" Orion asked with hesitation.

"You have no idea." Jack answered before raising the keycard. It was then that the Matrix beamed right into Orion's spark which carried the Matrix of Leadership. At the same time, Ratchet regained conscious.

Arcee continued to fire at Megatron but he grabbed her and slammed her against the pillar. "How nice of you to join our little reunion. Now, if you please - the Matrix!" he demanded.

Megatron looked back to see the Matrix being downloaded back into Orion's spark which caused him to widen his optics. He threw Arcee to the floor and ran to stop it. Ratchet painfully got up and went to protect his leader, but just got knocked down by the warlord just as the key finished downloading Optimus' memories when he closed his chest plates.

Megatron equipped his sword. "No!" He brought down his sword but Optimus caught it with his own hands.

"Megatron..." Optimus equipped his battle mask. "Begone!"

He punched the warlord in the face. And another. All the while the others started to gain conscious. Optimus delivered an uppercut and knocked the warlord off the platform which made everyone to smile and regroup around their leader.

"Ratchet, how did we arrive here?" Optimus asked.

"Long story, old friend."

"Base to Arcee... we're reading six Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"

"And Jack."

"Yes." Miko cheered as they looked back at June. She sighs deeply in relief.

Megatron growled as he got up and the Autobots fired at him. Arcee looked over to see a Ground bridge open next to them. "It's ours!"

"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus instructed.

Arcee grabbed Jack and jumped through with Ratchet following behind her after grabbing Ava.

"This time, he's coming with us!" Bulkhead declared before he and Bee jumped through.

Optimus and Megatron continued firing at each other. As Megatron got closer, Optimus jumped through the Ground bridge as it was closing. Megatron growls which echoed throughout the cave.

* * *

Arcee and Jack arrived first back at base.

"Jack!" June ran to her son and embraced him.

Bee, Ratchet, Ava, and Bulkhead returned and each of them were greeted by their human charges. Then everyone looked back to see Optimus enter the base.

Ava ran up to him. "Sire?"

"Hello, sweet spark."

Happiness filled her eyes as the other walked up beside her. "The big guy remembers us. Whoo-hoo!" Miko cheered.

Optimus frowned as he glanced at the Decepticon insignia. "Although, it seems there is much I do not remember."

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this - from every indication, your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot."

Ava suddenly collapsed, which would've landed on the floor, if Jack hadn't caught her. "Ava? Are you okay?"

Her systems were beginning to shut down. "Ugh... I tried to... keep Megatron... from the space bridge... but Megatron shot me... with his fusion cannon."

Ratchet soon came to her side and scanned her and saw she was stating the truth. "We just gained Optimus back, we don't need to lose you, too."

Ratchet took Ava from Jack and rushed her to the med bay. Everyone watched as Ratchet worked quickly to expel the dark energon from Ava. It to some time, but he did it.

"Dark energon expelled." Ratchet informed tiredly. "I am putting her in temporary stasis to allow her systems to reboot and recover."

By now, the humans have left and returned to their homes to rest from their journey. So, it was only Optimus, Ratchet and Ava, who is now with her unmoving and with her eyes closed. Optimus knelt down at her bedside and caressed the top of her head.

"She did well leading us." Ratchet stated.

"I wish I was there to comfort her when she needed it most." Optimus stated sadly.

"And I am certain she wished she was there to protect you from Megatron." Ratchet added. "I will give you two some alone time." he said before going back to his workstation.

Optimus stared at his daughter with sad optics. "Oh Ava, I am so sorry." He opened his optics when he heard her breathing.

"Sire..."she rasped looking at him with a weak smile.

"Ava... I'm sorry you had to face your demons without me."

"It's fine, Sire. Sometimes you have to face your demons by yourself." she spoke words of wisdom.

Optimus smiled at her before kissing her at the top of her head. "I am never leaving you again. I promise." he swore, before kissing her again. "Now, rest. You've earned it. I will be here when you need something."

Ava smiled before closing her eyes and fell into recharge.


	30. Chapter 30: Operation: Bumblebee Part 1

**Chapter 4: Operation: Bumblebee Part 1**

Megatron flew until he reached a mining area and transformed. He then approached to the middle. Unbeknownst to him, Optimus, Ratchet, and Ava.

"Megatron?" Ratchet asked surprised.

"It seems you detected the ancient Autobot frequency precisely because it was unearthed."

"Well, our backup shouldn't be far behind."

"Without knowing what the Decepticons have exhumed, I do not think I am willing to wait."

The miners continued to drill until they hit something.

"Show me," Megatron ordered. The miners picked up a Cybertronian container. "Bring it to me with utmost care."

A miner brought it to their master. Just as he opened it, a familiar voice stopped him.

"Megatron. I cannot allow you to pilfer Autobot relics." Optimus declared as he, Ratchet and Ava aimed their basters at the warlord.

"Not only are you misinformed, Optimus, but I would strongly advise you to lower your weapons," Megatron pulled the relic out. "unless you're in the mood for mutually assured destruction."

"It can't be." Ratchet gasped.

"The spark extractor," Optimus confirmed the relic.

Ava doesn't know what the relic does, but she has a pretty good idea just from the name.

"Rather unassuming - yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius," Megatron explained. "And to think that _you_ led me straight to it, Optimus. Or should I say Orion Pax did?" Optimus glared at him. "You really should have left your Decepticon shield intact - for you have no idea how useful your code-breaking skills proved to be during our all-time-brief time together. Soundwave, send the Ground bridge." A Ground bridge opened. "Engage them!" He ordered.

The Vehicons began to fire. Ava equipped her shield, blocking a shot while Optimus equipped his battle mask and began to fire back. Ratchet equipped his swords and knocked down one. Down below, three more Vehicons were standing guard and heard the engaging fight. It was then they heard an engine noise and Bumblebee appeared. They fired at the scout but he evaded them and drove up the ramp, joining the others.

"Bumblebee..." Optimus shot a Vehicon down. "secure the package."

Bee drove between a Vehicons legs and was cleared to jump through the Ground bridge. He drove on the side before transforming and snatching the relic out of Megatron's servo.

"What?!" Megatron equipped his sword.

Bee transformed and drove under Megatron who tried to slice him but he was faster and made it out of the Ground bridge. Megatron jumped out of the Ground bridge and aimed his fusion cannon, but saw that his army was defeated which made him to growl.

* * *

Back at base, Bumblebee explained the fight to the others.

 **"...then I snuck behind Megatron, grabbed the artifact, and got out like a ship jumping to light speed."** Bee explained using Raf's toy car.

"Loop-de-loop, huh?" Arcee smirked as Bee returned Raf's toy car.

 **"As a scout, it is my duty to pass enemy lines - whatever the goal is."**

Bulkhead chuckles, "You have some brass bearings, Bumblebee."

"Optimus." An Autobot insignia showed on the bottom of the relic appeared on screen. "Here. The source of the ancient frequency we detected."

"An Iacon homing beacon," Optimus confirmed.

"What's an Autobot locator doing on that?" Arcee asked.

"The class-'A' Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below Iacon."

"Where you once worked as an archivist?"

"Iacon was both a cultural centered and a stronghold - which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from Decepticon reach."

"Clearly, the beacon was added as a safety measure should the weapons ever be found by the undesired party."

Bulkhead chuckles, "Well, thanks to our hotshot stunt driver, this one's going in _our_ vault."

"Do you think this is the _only_ intel you supplied to Megatron?"

"Arcee, you are right to ask, and I am afraid I... do not remember."

"Optimus. Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know, this spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he might have suggested otherwise merely to plague your thoughts."

* * *

Megatron slammed his fist on a computer terminal. "The spark extractor was in my grasp! I should have removed more than that scout's voice box when I had the chance!" Soundwave approached the warlord and showed two coordinates. "Indeed, Soundwave. We possess two more sets of coordinates which Orion decrypted before departing our ranks. Let us see what other long-lost treasures we might be reunited with." he smirked.

* * *

Bumblebee was driving across a highway in the middle of a desert when he detected a signal.

 **"Bulkhead, I picked up a signal near my location."**

"Yeah, I just picked up the same signal. Could be another homing beacon. Let's rendezvous at the coordinates."

Bee drove off road and transformed into his robot form. He walked between rocks and found a strange device sticking out of the ground. He approached it and inspected it, expecting something to happen as it continued to beep. But then he heard lightning beside him, so he turned and was hit by lightning, collapsing and making him to fall unconscious to the ground. Then, a group of four men approached the unconscious scout.

"Silas, another's headed toward our position. Estimated arrival - two minutes."

"Work briskly."

While MECH continued to work, a F-16 Fighting Falcon appeared and transformed into the traitorous Starscream. He approached to inspect the situation. "It would appear the signal was a trap. Better Bumblebee than me," he smirked.

Silas looked through binoculars and saw Bulkhead approaching them. "The backup is ahead of schedule."

"As luck would have it..." He pulled out the heart of Cybertronian transformation. "so am I."

"Move out," Silas ordered.

MECH started to clear out. Bee came back online just in time to see a helicopter fly away. Then he saw Bulkhead driving toward him.

"Bee! Who did this? 'Cons?"

 **"I don't know."**

"One way to find out. Come on!" Bulkhead chased after the attacker and transformed into alt. mode.

Bee got up and followed Bulkhead. But when he tried to transform, he didn't. He tried a couple more times before assuming the worst. Bulkhead noticed Bee not following so he stopped and turned around.

"We rolling or not?"

 **"I can't."**

"What do you mean, you can't?"

* * *

When Bumblebee and Bulkhead returned to base, Ratchet scanned the scout over to find out what's wrong with him.

"You can fix Bee, can't you?" Raf asked.

"Bumblebee was hit pretty hard. The stunt blast may have fried his T-cog."

"Is that like a T-bone?"

"Not exactly. It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform."

"By the Allspark. Bumblebee's T-cog isn't damaged. It's _missing._ "

All eyes and optics widened.

"But the Decepticons transform, too. Why would they steal that?"

"Megatron may be known to raise zombies, but he's no ghoul."

"If Megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?"

"MECH," Ava answered.

"The ones who cannibalized Breakdown," Bulkhead remembered.

"And tried to gut me," Arcee added.

"It would appear their knowledge of Cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated."

"But why would they want Bumblebee's part?"

 **"I am going to get my T-cog back."** Bee stated.

"Bumblebee, please. You are not presently equipped to handle this."

 **"Optimus, you don't know what it's like to lose something important to you."**

"You are mistaken, my friend. I _do_ know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself. And, as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

"And if not, Ratchet can just make you a new...cog thing, right?"

 **"I'm doomed!"** Bee groaned as he sat down on the berth and clutched his head.

"What'd I say?"

"Miko, a T-cog is a biomechanism, not a scrapyard find. If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now?"

 **"Thanks for the reminder, Ratchet. I'm practically useless."**

"You're not useless, Bee." Raf tried to cheer him up.

 **"Thanks for trying Raf."**

"Alright, alright, I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back."

"What? And how are we supposed to fight the 'Cons from possessing the relics if we are unable to transform? Hand-to-hand?" Ava retorted. She scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"And not while MECH uses Bumblebee's T-cog for their own sinister purpose," Optimus added.

* * *

Inside a bunker base, a MECH soldier place Bee's T-cog inside a hole on an unfinished artificial robot.

"Commence beta test," Silas ordered.

The soldier typed some commands on the computer and the robot's hand clenched a couple times before powering itself. "Installation complete. Commencing scan." Two beams shot out from its eyes and scanned the helicopter. "Scan successfully. Commencing transformation."

They waited for the robot to transform, but nothing happened. Silas looked to the soldier who typed in a few commands to make it work. But it's still not working. The soldier continued to type commands but the robot powered down. Suddenly, laughter filled the bunker and Silas turned around to see one of the Cybertronians have followed them. And it was none other than the former Decepticon second in command, Starscream. He pushed the door to the side so he could walk through.

"You are the ones who turned poor Breakdown into a pitiful science experiment? Didn't learn much from the experiment, did you?" Just then, lasers were pointed at him.

"Enough to know where the softs spots are... Decepticon." Silas answered.

"Oh, please. I am no longer affiliated with _that_ entity. Besides, if I were here to avenge the big lug, you would be screaming for mercy by now."

"Why _are_ you here?"

"To propose an alliance. You see, we have much more in common than you might think. And I am not merely referring to our battle scars." Starscream showed a scar on his right side of his face.

"What could _I_ possibly gain from such an arrangement?"

"Insider knowledge." Silas raised his hand, signaling his troops to lower their weapons, which they did. "Wise choice. Now, a T-cog isn't technology. It is _biology_. Which means it will reject any power source other than energon."

"Go on."

"Energon is the fuel, the ammunition, and the lifeblood of all Cybertronians - whatever their affiliation. You and I both want it, and currently, I lack the means of locating it. But once I supply you with the..." Starscream grunts as he scratched himself on his finger, revealing blue stain. "...particular of its chemical makeup." He places his finger in the middle of the robot. "...we can utilize your considerable resources to devise a means of detecting new deposits for us to share."

" _If_ the supply meets MECH's rather significant demand."

"Ah. Intending to build an army, are you?" Silas narrowed his eyes. "I am no stranger to ambition," he smirked.

* * *

 **"Ratchet, any news about my T-cog?"** Bee asked as he approached the said medic.

"Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet."

 **"But Ratchet..."**

"Bumblebee!" The medic cut him off. "I will let you know the moment I hear something."

 **"Do you have something now?"** Bee asked tapping on his shoulder.

"Oh for Primus' sake. Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done?!" Ratchet asked irritated.

"Hey, Bee. How about a video game?" Raf suggested.

 **"Okay."** Bee walked behind Miko and Raf to watch them play, but he saw it was the racing game they always play. **"Seriously? A racing game?"**

"Oh, bad call," Miko whispered.

"Sorry."

"Hey, no big deal. That game's lame." She tossed her controller and grabbed the remote. "What do you say we watch some Tv?"

 **"Yeah, that's better."**

But when they turned it on, a car commercial played.

 _"The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It will transform it."_

 **"I can't take it anymore!"**

"Taking the auto out of an Autobot is _so_ not a good thing," Miko stated.

"Ya think?" Ava retorted before approaching the railing. "Bee, I know this might be hard for you to not be able to... transform, but take me for instance, for thirteen years I wasn't able to transform until I found out I was a techno-organic and I got through life." she sighs. "Look, what I'm trying to say is... you can't expect to go through life speedy. Speed isn't _everything_ , and life isn't always fast, sometimes you have to take things slow. It's as the human saying - slow and steady wins the race."

Bee, by now, is calmed down after listening to his sister. But then, Arcee came racing through and swirled around, while creating smoke and stopping.

"Personal best, Arcee. You hit 120 _easy_."

Bee began furiously as he glared at them.

"Uh-oh." Arcee and Jack said in unison.

"Ya, you better say 'uh-oh'." The two looked in front of them and saw Ava with her hands on her hips, glaring at them. "I just got Bee to calm down, then you came in _speeding,_ and then you say, 'you hit 120 easy' when you know that Bee is having enough of a hard time as it is!" She glared daggers at them before going back up and picking her stuff up and going to her room.

"Bumblebee! Where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked.

 **"I'm going for a walk."**

"You can't just go for a walk. We are robots in disguise. Leaving the base in this form will put you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered! You'll just have to remain in the silo until-"

 **"Until you fix me! Like how you did with my voice!"** Bee retorted before storming off back to his room.

"Yes, Bumblebee. Until I can fix you."

* * *

Raf waited for his ride to pick him up after school when suddenly, he heard a siren wail, interrupting all conversations. He approached the emergency vehicle and opened the door.

"In you go." Ratchet said and closed it after he got inside.

"Thanks for the lift home, friend of... Jack's mom - who's a nurse at - at the hospital."

"Where are the others?"

"Jack's at work. Miko's in detention - again. I was expecting Bulkhead."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but he's on watch duty with Ava." Raf slumped in his chair. "You want to ride with the siren on?"

"No, thank you."

* * *

Ava was typing on her computer when the alarm sounded.

 **"Another one?"** Bee asked as he walked up behind Bulkhead.

"This could be it," Bulkhead said.

"I'll alert the others," Ava said.

 **"We can handle it ourselves."** Bee suggested.

"I know we can handle it Bee, but there's no reason to- What are you trying to prove?" Bulkhead asked.

 **"That I'm still good as an Autobot."**

Bulkhead sighed in defeat as he looked to Ava who knows that look. "Oh no, don't you bring me into this."

 **"Please, Ava."** Bee pleaded with puppy-optics.

Ava crossed her arms and looked away. "No." She cracked an eye open and glanced behind her to see he's still doing it. Finally, she gave in. "Ugh, fine."

Bee brought her into a hug and tightly. **"Oh, thank you, Ava. I'll repay you."**

He set her back down. "You can repay me by letting me come with you."

"But-"

"Ah, no buts. This is for reporting purposes."

Bulkhead and Bee looked at each other with concern optics.

* * *

Ratchet continued to drive toward base when Raf suddenly spoke. "Ratchet, what happened to Bumblebee's voice box?"

"It was... severely damaged in battle."

"How?"

"How do you think? Tragically of course. It happened at Tyger Pax. Our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces and interrogated. But he refused to provide intel... and paid a grave price for his courage. Bumblebee was left for scrap. But Autobot troops found him and evacuated him to a triage facility - where a field medic managed to stabilize his condition."

"So, we owe Bumblebee's life to that field medic."

"That's one way of looking at it, I suppose. Though the medic... could have done better."

* * *

Inside a forest, a Ground bridge appeared and Ava jumped through, scanning the area.

"Clear," she stated.

Bulkhead and Bee jumped out behind her. "I still don't know how you talked me into this. You're worse than Miko."

 **"Unlike her, I know how to fight."**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

 **"Why are we walking?"**

"Not every mission ends in a high-speed pursuit. But without your-"

 **"I thought we said you'd drop it?"**

"Fine, I'll drop it. But if Optimus finds out, this was _not_ my idea."

"Ugh, seriously, you two. Could you stop talking so I can concentrate?" Ava asked before going back to looking at her visor. "Signal's coming from over there." She stated in the direction of a cave. "And it's coming our way - fast!" she equipped her skates just as a red Aston Martin maneuvered past them.

"Catch me if you can!" Knockout mocked.

"I'll get him!" Bulkhead said about to transform when footsteps were heard and the trio saw Breakdown running out of the tunnel.

"I got Knockout, Bulkhead..." Ava began.

"On it!" Bulkhead equipped his wrecking ball and ran toward his nemesis.

Ava raced after the Decepticon medic. Bee looked between the direction Ava and Knockout went to Bulkhead and Breakdown fighting each other.

 **"What should I do?"** Bee asked Bulkhead.

"I don't know, go help, Ava."

The techno was catching up to the 'Con when suddenly, Bee jumped in front of her out of nowhere. She was forced to kid to a stop while Bee continued to chase the Decepticon instead.

"Bumblebee, at least warn me where you're jumping from," Ava said through the comm-link. "I could've seriously gotten hurt."

 **"Sorry, Ava. Gotta get the relic from the 'Cons first."**

Ava growled as she clenched her fists. "I swear, I think I live with a bunch of teenagers! Oh wait, I do." She continues to mumble underneath her breath as he stormed into the forest to try and flank the 'Con.

Knockout looked in his side view mirror and saw Bee not in his vehicle form. "Sporting of you," he remarked before speeding up.

Bee stopped and tried to equip his blasters to shoot out his tires, but it didn't work. **"Don't tell me I can't shoot too!"**

"You're not even going to try and shoot out my tires?" Knockout taunted before stopping. "Bumblebee, where's your famous horsepower, huh? Show me some speed!"

Bee glared at him before running at him. Just then, Ava landed on Knockout which made him to grunt. She equipped her blades, "I'll show you some speed!"

"Hey, watch the paint!" Knockout sped off just before Bee caught up to him and Ava strike him. She was flown off him, but she equipped her skates and chased after him.

Bee looked around and spotted an abandoned truck. He grabbed it and started a run then jumped on.

Knockout noticed this and became confused. What is with the rent-a-car?" he joked with a laugh.

It was then, one of the tires blew out because of his weight and the truck began to lose control. Which made Bee a little nervous.

"I'd stick around and do some doughnuts around you, but I have a delivery to make." Knockout stated with the relic in the back seat. He then made a sharp turn.

Ava went to follow him, but skidded to a stop when she heard a crash and saw Bee falling off the cliff. "BEE!" she shouted.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	31. Chapter 31: Operation: Bumblebee Part 2

**Chapter 5: Operation: Bumblebee Part 2**

Inside base, after Ava explained everything to the others, Ratchet scolded Bulkhead. "Of all the scrapping ideas, taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?!"

"He improvised."

"Hey, Bee's waking up." Raf stated as Bee sat up.

"You've already lost your voice box and your T-cog, were you really trying to add your spark to the list?"

 **"I'm useless."**

"Don't say that Bumblebee, you're not useless."

"Look, I hate to break up the pity-party, but the 'Cons just added another unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory."

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events, but we cannot afford to take unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base - not until we can retrieve your biomechanism." Optimus walked away.

Ratchet followed him. "Bumblebee is right to be less than hopeful, but you and I both know there exits a way to make him whole again."

"A transplant - but that would require a donor."

"You need look no further than the Autobot standing before you." Ratchet volunteered.

Optimus turned around and faced the medic. "A generous offer, old friend, but your solution would merely trade one Autobot's handicap for another."

"I don't rely on my T-cog not like Bumblebee does. The ability to transform is virtually wasted on me. _This_ is where I spend my days - where my thoughts and my hands are a value, not my weapons or wheels. Our team can't afford to be shy even one more warrior in the field."

"You make a compelling case, but know that we will find Bumblebee's T-cog."

"Optimus, MECH are savages. Who knows what damage may already be inflicted upon it, or-or if I will be able to repair it."

Now Optimus knows why. "Ratchet you did everything in your power."

"But - Ugh, please. Do you really think this is simply about my inability to restore Bumblebee's voice box? I-I just want to do what's right - for our scout - for the team."

* * *

On the _Nemesis,_ Knockout returned with the relic and showed it to his master.

"Ah, excellent work, Knockout."

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron. But, what exactly is it?"

Megatron smirked as he aimed his cannon at the medic and fired. The two Vehicons behind Knockout ran while Knockout's instincts kicked in and used what he had as a _shield_.

"Now you know."

"I think I leaked a little transmission fluid."

* * *

Inside a canyon, MECH was searching for an energy signal.

"Source located." one said as two of them ran to retrieve it.

"Yes, gratifying, isn't it Silas? I often advise Megatron to seek out human allies, after all, it seems to provide the Autobots an occasional edge. But, despite his reputation as a brilliant strategist, Megatron is woefully small minded when it comes to working with small minds - smaller than our own." Silas gave him a look. "I was simply referring to... head size."

"Do you ever not speak?" Silas retorted before walking away.

"Did I mention that I personally extinguished an Autobot?" Starscream asked the human next to him, trying to impress him. But he ran away to the others. The seeker approached the others where they found energon. "Energon - in its purest state."

"Ready to be mined."

"And processed - my flesh-covered compatriot - to give us the edge."

* * *

"Obviously since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the other surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy." He then turned around and looked to Bulkhead. "Nuh-uh, better at breaking things." The Wrecker sighs in relief. "Arcee."

"Optimus has steadier hands." Arcee immediately objected.

"Steady - and much to large to be rooting around beneath my hood."

Arcee sighs in defeat and walked away.

"Arcee, you can do this. You're as steely as they come."

"On a battlefield. Not in an operating theatre."

"Same thing, as long as you're behind the knife, not under it."

Arcee breathed.

"Does this mean that Bumblebee will transform into an ambulence from now on and will be all crancky? 'Cause that would be weird."

"It doesn't really work like that." Ava answered, standing next to the two older teens with her arms crossed and leaning on her right side, watching the surgery.

Moments later, Ratchet and Bee were laying down on medical berths as Arcee was about to began the surgery.

"Inducing stasis." Arcee reported.

 **"Thanks a lot, Ratchet."**

"Ep, ep, ep, you can... thank me later... when its... over." Ratchet said before falling into stasis.

"Okay, Bumblebee, your turn."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded from the computers and everyone started to panic while Ava just walked to the computers.

"What's happening?" Raf asked worried.

"Ratchet's flat lining!"

"Everyone calm down." Ava advised from her computer. "The scanners just detected another Iacon homing beacon."

"If we're picking up a signal, that means the Decepticons just unearthed another relic."

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Optimus instructed.

"Yes." Arcee cheered quietly.

 **"Okay, let's get that relic."**

"Except for our patients." Optimus said to Bee which made him to sit back down on the berth sad. "It would be best to interrupt stasis."

The Ground bridge transported, Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and Ava to a mountainous region. Ava did a 360 scan until her visor turned red at the top of the peak on another mountain. "

Back in base, Fowler called.

 _"Prime! Breaking news!"_

Bee came sliding in the video feed. **"Agent Fowler, what is it?"**

The agent just looked dumbfounded. _"Huh? Where's Prime?"_

 **"He and the team are on a mission."**

Fowler made a confused look. _"Look, let him know_ _I just received_ _access satellite_ _imagery which_ _I believe_ _pinpoints center_ _operation of MECH_. _"_

Bee's optics widen. **"Just send the coordinates, I will handle it."**

 _"Oh, for the love of...! Get me someone who speaks other than bleep!"_

"I can help." Raf volunteered.

"What?! Do I hear a fuse hoar in need of a voice box repair?" Ratchet suddenly yelled.

 _"What's a fuse hoar?! What's going on over there?"_

Ratchet continued to rant unconsciously before falling back to sleep. The children laughed a little while Fowler looked at them confused.

 **"I have to get my T-cog back."**

"But Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base."

 **"Don't worry, I'll be careful this time."**

"Send the coordinates, Agent Fowler. We'll make sure Optimus gets them." Jack said. Fowler looked at him suspiciously before ending the call.

* * *

Ava was climbing the mountain with her blades, and she was doing good, until her foot slipped on the wrong rock and yelped as she began to fall. But Optimus grabbed her and set her on his shoulder. She held on as she breathed.

"I hate climbing mountains." she stated.

Optimus and the others managed to climb to the top of the mountain and saw Knockout and Breakdown smashing away the rocks around the relic. When he cleared most of the rocks, they could identify the type of relic.

"I don't get it. All this chipping away with my hammer - just to bring Megatron another hammer?"

"That hammer is a sacred relic of the thirteen original Primes." Optimus confirmed.

"Really?" Bulkhead and Ava asked in unison.

"Isn't that the opposite of Decepticon doomsday device?"

"It would stand to reason that in addition to confiscated Decepticon artillery, any artifacts of great significants stored from vaults of Iacon would also have been shipped off-world. And none would be greater than this - the Forge of Solus Prime - for it possess the power to mystically infuse raw material with working mechanisms."

"As in, if we had it, we could pound any weapon we dream of into existence."

"Or possibly construct a new T-cog for Bumblebee." Ava added.

* * *

A MECH soldier was typing in last commands before going to put the final piece inside the artificial robot. "Initiate transfusion." one instructed. A tank full of energon was poured into the artificial robot and began to move without complications.

"It's working." Silas said happy.

"Energon - it will do wonders for our future army." Silas glared at him. " _Your_ future army. In fact, we are mere moments from beholding a miracle of transformation."

Suddenly, something was trying to get inside the bunker. Or rather - some _one_. MECH soldiers aimed their guns at the scout as he saw a lot of them, an artificial robot and Starscream.

"No T-cog. He's unarmed." Starscream fired a rocket at the Autobot scout.

Bee dodged the rocket and evaded the bullets as he got himself cover. Starscream fired again, but Bee used his cover as a shield before throwing it at the seeker. MECH continued to fire at the scout.

* * *

Breakdown cleared the relic.

"Time to get a grip." Knockout stated.

As Breakdown tried to lift the hammer, both 'Cons heard engine noise behind them and saw the Autobots have arrived. Optimus and Arcee transformed into robot form and fired at Knockout while Bulkhead went after Breakdown. Just before Optimus and Arcee could reach the red mech, Knockout pushed them back with the shield.

"Autobots, check out my new finish protector."

As usual, the 'Cons were clueless about someone sneaking around and peaked up from behind a rock.

* * *

As MECH continue to fire at Bee, the artificial robot's eyes just came online and saw Bee smacking the soldiers around. Two were flown at the robot and cracked the screen. Bee grabbed a barrel and rolled it, knocking down five soldiers. He then jumped to the artificial robot and ripped apart its chest and grabbed his T-cog that is still in good condition. But then, a blast knocked him back and fall unconscious, losing his grip on his T-cog.

"So close, and yet..."

"Our location and prototype have been comprised. Destroy the intruder and meet me at the rendezvous point with my T-cog." Silas instructed before leaving with the others.

"I am not one of your foot soldiers! I am a consultant!" Starscream retorted before looking to the Autobot. Bee just came back online and saw the seeker pick it up and held it to gunpoint. "One step, and your precious biomech is scrap."

* * *

Ratchet finally woke up from stasis.

"Ratchet, how you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Fine. In fact, I feel as though nothing has changed."

 _"Prime!"_

"What is it, Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked.

 _"Has Prime reached the coordinates?"_

"Coordinates?"

 _"Possible MECH location! I send him a half hour ago!"_

"Uh... don't worry, Agent Fowler. It's taken care of."

"Optimus had to go lock bender some 'Cons."

"So... Bumblebee went instead."

"What?! Bumblebee can't do that! He's recovering from surgery!"

"...about that."

* * *

 **"Give me back my T-cog or..."**

"Or you'll what? Shoot?" Bee glared at him. "How sad to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode, to experience the sensation of speed. How very pathetic to be the failure of an Autobot."

To Starscream's surprise, Bee actually ran at him and punched him which caused him to lose his grip on his T-cog. Bee jumped and reached for his T-cog, but not before Starscream shot it. Bee fell on the ground and when he looked at his T-cog, his optics widened when he saw it damaged.

Starscream jumped on the artificial robot. "Time to jet! Because I can!" He transformed and flew to meet Silas.

"My T-cog?" he demanded.

"Yes, that. Unfortunately it was destroyed during the ferocity of battle." Silas glared at him, angry. "Uh... temporary setback, other Autobots, other T-cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."

" _Not_ soon enough - now!"

Starscream watched as MECH soldiers aimed their guns at him and screamed when they shot lightning at him, causing him to fall unconscious.

* * *

Ava watched as Knockout push Optimus and Arcee back with his new acquired shield.

"For the most creative use of a shield generator in a supporting role, the winner is... Knockout!"

Ava rolled her eyes at the remark before turning her attention to Bulkhead and Breakdown. Then, she got an idea as she looked between Knockout and Breakdown. She contacted Bulkhead, "Bulk, use that hammer to knock Breakdown toward Knockout and I'll do the same."

"Got it." Bulkhead evaded a hit by Breakdown but was knocked back toward the Forge when Breakdown uppercutted him.

Ava stepped lightly as she walked over the rock and jumped on the ground. She then equipped her hammer and ran toward Knockout just as Bulkhead hit Breakdown with the Forge. The techno swung her hammer into Knockout toward Breakdown and they crashed into each other and fell. The shield generator fell out of Knockout's possession which made the medic to run to grab it nut not before Bulkhead smashed it with the Forge.

Just then, a Ground bridge appeared behind the Wrecker and a shot hit him in the back. "Bulkhead!" Arcee shouted while Ava went to run to his aide but stopped when Megatron appeared.

Optimus and Arcee aimed their blasters at the warlord who picked up the Forge and aimed his cannon at Bulkhead. "Nah-uh-uh." Breakdown and Knockout ran to Megatron's side. "A relic of the Primes, here on Earth?" Megatron glanced at Ava who took a few steps back. "The Decepticon cause is once again indebted to the contributions of Orion Pax." he remarked as he entered the portal with the relic in hand.

Optimus and Arcee fired at Knockout and Breakdown who both transformed and drove into the portal. Arcee then came to Bulkhead's side. "I'm fine."

 _"Optimus, we have reason to believe we have located MECH's center of operations. Bumblebee is already there."_

* * *

Starscream finally woke up. "What?" He stood up and walked over to see the bunker. Then, a Ground bridge opened and the Autobots appeared. "Autobots." The seeker stepped back and tried a couple times transforming before realizing what happened. "My T-cog." He ran to flee.

The Autobots waited outside for their friend and Bee walked out, carrying his damaged T-cog. "Ratchet, reopen the Ground bridge and prepare for surgery." Optimus ordered.

"Thanks to me, Megatron has the Forge."

"While we would have put the Forge of Solus Prime to valuable use, I do not believe we have reason to fear Megatron's possession of it."

* * *

Megatron pounded a box with raw material but nothing happened.

"Hm, it doesn't look like a Fortress Maximus grade super nucleon shock cannon."

"It is as I suspected, without the power of a Prime to activate it, the Forge is merely another addition to our tool chest. One we must keep as far as possible from the reach of a Prime."

* * *

Ratchet finished the surgery and turned to everyone. "I... did what I could."

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend."

"And we didn't stick with plan A and have Ratchet donate his cog, why?"

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it."

Bee stood up from the berth.

"Bumblebee easy." Ratchet advised.

Bee swung his arms in both directions. **"I feel much better."**

"Please, recovery takes time."

Bee tried to transform but it didn't work. **"What?"**

"The damage was... severe."

Bee tried again and it still didn't work, which made him hung his head. Suddenly, he finally was able to fully transform into the Camaro. Everyone smiled while the kids cheered. Bee revved his engine and created smoke as he turned his back and opened the door.

 **"Raf, where do you want to go?"**

"Anywhere!" Raf ran into Bee and buckled his seatbelt. "Just drive."

Bee didn't have to be told twice and drove out of base.

"Go easy." Ratchet laughs. "Adhere to breaking protocol procedure."

Ava crossed her arms with a slight grin as she looked at the medic then where Bee drove.

"Whoa, Bee's T-cog looked like it was ready for the scrapyard." Bulkhead stated.

"Hard to believe the doc repaired it."

"That is not all that Ratchet repaired today." Optimus added with a smile.

Ratchet stood proud as he had his hands on his hips and with a smile.


	32. Chapter 32: Loose Cannons

**Chapter 6: Loose Cannons**

 _"Prime! What in blazes are your people doing out here? We had an agreement. No collateral damage."_

"I am sorry, Agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for."

 _"Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two jumbo size bots mixing it up 20 miles outside of Omaha?"_

"Decepticons." Ratchet assumed.

"There has been plenty of in-fighting lately. Megatron can't keep his ranks in line."

 _"Well, I'm just arriving on the scene. Have a look."_

The screen showed a crashed ship and then zoomed in on the 'Con.

"Hm, I don't know. Put the paintjob aside, but I'm sure that can't be Skyquake. You and Optimus pounded him into the ground."

"Before Starscream yanked him back out as some kind of undead Terrocon. The question still stands, who's the dance partner?"

The screen showed the other's ship before it zoomed in on the bot. "By the Allspark, it is one of ours."

"Wheeljack. Haha, Jacky's back!" Bulkhead bumped into the others.

 _"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back. We have to contain the situation before we all wind up on the 11 o'clock news."_

* * *

WheelJack peered behind her ship before the new 'Con fired at him. He fired back at the 'Con.

"You got nowhere left to run 'Con." Jackie declared.

The 'Con retreated back and WheelJack followed him as he continued to fire at him.

"This is Special Agent Fowler of the-Whoa!" Fowler turned his wing when the bot fired at him. "Stand down, hothead! I'm on your side!"

The 'Con took the opportunity and fired at the bot, hitting him in the shoulder. Then Fowler fired at the 'Con which made him to retreat for cover. As WheelJack recovered, he heard a Ground bridge which made him to smirk.

"I had a feelin' the gang might show."

The Autobots appeared and they split up into two groups. Optimus and Bulkhead ran to aide WheelJack as the 'Con fired at them.

Bulkhead returned fire which made the 'Con to cover himself as he reached his partner. "Jackie!"

Arcee and Bumblebee fired at the 'Con which made him to retreat again but this time, he stopped when Ava jumped in his way with a hammer and hit him.

The 'Con groaned as he got up and spotted a jet. "That will do." Two green beams shot out from his optics as he scanned the aircraft.

"Not this again." Fowler cursed.

Once the scan was successful, the 'Con began to run.

"Oh no you don't." Wheeljack equipped his blaster.

"WheelJack." Optimus warned.

"Jackie no!"

WheelJack fired at the 'Con but hit one of the gas pumps which exploded. The 'Con flew out of the smoke which made Wheeljack to fire back at him. "Dreadwing rigged the place to blow."

"Dreadwing?" Bulkhead repeated.

"Actually, that was your handiwork, sparky." Arcee corrected, which made the 'bot to glare at her.

"It's called a gas station." Ava confirmed the place.

WheelJack looked at her confused.

"Kina like an energon depo." Bulkhead stated. "Doesn't mix well with blaster fire."

"Huh. Well, our 'Cons gettin' away."

"WheelJack, there are other considerations. While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead."

* * *

"Ow. Easy, doc. I need that arm."

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it." Ratchet retorted.

"Look, commander, apologies for the fireworks, won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing a hundred lightyears of space."

"I thought you were roaming the galaxy, you know, looking for Autobot refugees."

"I was until I found one. A Wrecker."

"Who?"

"Seaspray."

"Ha! How is old barnacle but?"

"Not so good Bulk. Blown to bits actually."

"What? No." Bulkhead looked down in sorrow.

"Dreadwing." Optimus said.

"My flyer, _Jackhammer_ , picked up Seaspray's signal a couple lightyears from Madarin." _Two ships of the same design, but one was yellow-stripped and one was red-stripped._ "We made contact and arranged to rendezvous in the Dromedon system. But Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission cause he got to Seaspray first." _WheelJack spotted a bomb underneath his comrades ship before it exploded, sending his ship flying._ "Proximity bomb - supposed to take us both out. Guess I should be glad that _Jackhammer_ could take a punch." _A black ship flew past a planet with a ring around it._ "I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail tracked him through a dozen solar systems before finally catching up with him." _WheelJack fired at Dreadwing's ship and managed to hit his engine, causing him to fall toward Earth._ "Then he led me back to this marble. Some coincidence, huh?"

"I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a Seeker armada, and as such, like his twin Skyquake, his fierce loyalty to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to lay alliegence to his one true master."

"Well, I hope he's enjoying his visit. It's gonna be his last." WheelJack stated as he stood up from the berth. Ratchet groaned.

"WheelJack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team - lest we risk endangering the human population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?"

"You - loose cannon. Your cowboy attics almost blew our cover." Fowler stated.

"Cover?"

"We're robots in disguise, Jackie. You need an Earth-based vehicle mode outside of here."

"That spaceship you shot down - not Earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plane sight. You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime."

"A tighter leash?" WheelJack repeated before approaching the human. "Let me clarify, tiny."

"Jackie." Bulkhead warned.

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people." WheelJack walked away.

"I'll talk to him... with your permission."

"Of course." Optimus permitted and Bulkhead followed his buddy.

"So, the new guy has a little problem with authority."

"WheelJack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers - a combat unit operated _outside_ of normal chain of command."

"Hm, black ops." Fowler compared.

"They accepted missions no one else would, and many of them did not come back."

* * *

Dreadwing was now on top of a mountain peak and sent a beacon toward the sky. Moments later, the _Nemesis_ arrived and the 'Con transformed and flew to the ship.

"Lord Megatron, I live to serve."

"Rise Dreadwing." The mech did as told. "Loyalty such as yours is a rare commodity."

"Mine runs deep and true, yet it is not loyalty alone that has brought me here."

"Oh?"

"I seek confirmation of the demise of one whom I considered a brother."

"How did you learn of his passing?"

"My twin and I shared a split spark. A metal but two halves of the same life force. Even across the galaxy I sensed when he emerged from stasis on this planet. And when his spark was no more..."

Megatron turned to Soundwave who played a video of Skyquake's death. "It is true Skyquake perished at the hands of the Autobots, though not in fact, under my watch."

"Then by the pit; every last Autobot on this accursed world will pay." Dreadwing vowed.

"The Autobots will be punished for their crime and many others how and when _I_ see fit."

"But master..."

"Completing agendas will only result in chaos, failure. You would be wise to remember that Dreadwing. You are under my command now, and as such, you must follow my lead."

* * *

"Jackie, look, even if it weren't for the humans we couldn't take on the 'Cons right now. We're outnumbered."

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impacter, Roderstorm, Seaspray - all dust."

"That's what I'm talking about. Wreckers are Autobots, their just not many of us left. But if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this once and for all."

"Guys like Optimus, they talk a good game. But when you're in the scrap, they don't wanna get their hands dirty."

"Whoa, whoa, you don't know Optimus like I do. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing... blah, blah, blah."

Suddenly, _Jackhammer_ received a transmission. _"WheelJack! I know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you."_

"Is that...?"

"Dreadwing."

 _"Meet me at these coordinates if you have the spark."_

"I'll see you there 'Con, just to watch you fry."

"Jackie, it's a trap."

"I know. But when does that ever stop me?" WheelJack fired up the engines.

"At least let me call for backup." Bulkhead sat in the chair next to him.

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup."

"They call for clean up." Both of them said in unison before high-fiving.

The ship took off just as Ava arrived to the top to get some peace and quiet and saw the ship flying away. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion while her visor tracked their signals. After that, she went back in base then waited for them to arrive somewhere and bridge there.

* * *

Dreadwing waited for the Wrecker to arrive. He turned around when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"I wasn't certain you would come."

"I don't like unfinish business."

The two mechs glared at each other as they both reached for their grenades. Dreadwing threw his first which made WheelJack to throw his. Both grenades exploded upon making contact which created smoke. Dreadwing looked through the smoke and saw Jackie jump through with two katanas in hand. Dreadwing smirked and began to run. WheelJack equipped his battle mask and followed after the 'Con. Dreadwing led WheelJack to a ditch and pulled out a remote control and detonated a bomb. WheelJack jumped over the explosion and continued to chase the 'Con.

"Is that all you've got?" WheelJack taunted as another exploded in his face.

Dreadwing stopped when he hit a dead end.

"If you're thinkin' about flyin' outta here..."

"...think again." Bulkhead finished, aiming his blasters at the 'Con who smirked.

WheelJack glared at him before looking up and spotted a bomb. "Bulkhead!" He called before the bomb exploded.

Bulkhead fell with the rubble, crushing his friend underneath. Dreadwing flew out and transformed, smirking.

* * *

Bulkhead's signal appeared on a map on the computers from whenever Ava's visor detected it.

"Bulkhead's signal - over a thousand miles from here." she stated.

"I would have to imagine that WheelJack is with him." Ratchet added.

"Have you attempted contact?" Optimus asked.

"No response."

* * *

WheelJack grunted as he began to push the rocks. Suddenly, a helping hand removed the rocks which he assumed was his friend.

"What took ya so long, Bulk? Don't tell me riding with Prime has made ya..." His optics widened when he saw Optimus helping him instead. "...soft."

Optimus offered his hand to WheelJack which he accepted and pulled the Wrecker out. "If you will not take orders from me that is one thing, but when you place one of my Autobots in danger..."

"With all due respect, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks, every Wrecker does. Now, I'm sure he's just somewhere in this rubble."

"Guess again Jack rabbit, Bulkhead's signal has moved." Ava informed.

WheelJack was already walking to his ship. "You comin' with?"

Ava and Optimus looked at each other before following the Wrecker. Optimus was cramped in a sitting position while Ava sat between his legs. He tapped his fingers on his knees before speaking.

"You and Bulkhead share quite a history and yet you prefer to work alone."

"Our Wrecker scattered a long time ago and alone is usually a lot less complicated."

WheelJack landed his ship at a boating dock and began searching for Bulkhead with Ava's visor.

Optimus had his blasters and battle mask equipped as he walked backwards, covering them. "We are close to population. Remember..."

"Blaster and fuel pumps don't mix."

"Bulk's just ahead." Ava informed.

They made a left turn and optics widened in shock at what they found their friend's state. Bulkhead was strapped with stasis cuffs with a bomb strapped on his chassis and the bomb has already been counting down.

"Hey guys." Bulkhead greeted nervously.

"Scrap." WheelJack cursed before walking to his partner. "You've really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time, partner."

"Stay back Jackie."

"Better get to work."

"Have you defused one of these before?" Optimus asked.

WheelJack opened the bomb and revealed multiple wires within it. "Fail safes, dummy leads, booby traps; it's a work of art."

"I know these scenes." Ava stated in a whisper which Optimus heard as he glanced down. "If someone you care about gets captured and booby trapped, the capture is usually the one who knows how to defuse the bomb."

Optimus began to look around but Ava quickly vanished.

On top of a metal detector, Dreadwing stood and saw Optimus, WheelJack and that creature he saw before. Suddenly, his comm-link activated. _"Dreadwing, where are you?"_ Megatron asked.

"Merely pursuing my destiny, Lord Megatron."

 _"Did I not order you to stand down?"_

"Forgive me, one true master. But it is my hope that vanquishing Optimus Prime will earn your respect."

Megatron turned to his spy master and saw that Ava was there as well. "Optimus is not so easily disposed of, as I keep trying to explain to all those who foolishly attempt it."

WheelJack continued to figure out which wire to pluck.

"Jackie, if you don't abort, we're both going to need clean up." Bulkhead warned.

"Trying to focus here, Bulk."

Then, Bulkhead noticed someone missing. "Where are Optimus and Ava?"

WheelJack scoffed, "Like I told ya, when the scrap hit the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail."

"No, not Optimus."

"I assure you, master. In but a few moments, Optimus and three others will be blown to atoms."

 _"I will allow it Dreadwing. In memory of your departed twin, but only this once."_ Megatron cut off the comm-link and turned to his Communications Officer. "I would be quite surprised if we are able to set eyes upon Dreadwing ever again."

Dreadwing looked back to the Autobots and saw that theirs only two of them down there. "Where is the Prime?"

"Dreadwing, if you are anything like Skyquake, I know that you value loyalty and honor." Optimus' voice echoed throughout the boating dock.

"Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?"

"Only that Megatron knows nothing of those principles. He lives only for destruction and conquest, but there is another path. Deactivate the bomb."

Dreadwing grabbed his cannon and fired at a spot he thought the Prime was at. He walked up to the corner and aimed to fire at the Prime, but he wasn't there. While Optimus kept Dreadwing busy, Ava walked around the labyrinth and deactivated the bombs. At first, she didn't know which one to pluck, but then she got an idea about the 'Cons color scheme and picked either blue or yellow. She breathed as she went to pluck the blue one. She closed her eyes as she plucked it, and when nothing happened, she opened them.

"Phew." She continued to look for the other ones and deactivate them.

Meanwhile, WheelJack is still trying to deactivate the bomb on Bulkhead's chest.

"Get outta here already." Bulkhead begged.

"I didn't leave ya on Sandican, and I'm _not_ leaving ya here."

"Face it. There's only one bot who can defuse this mess and his name's Dreadwing."

"Blaster fire getting's closer, as if the commander-

Suddenly, Bulkhead punched his friend as he broke free of the cuffs. "Sorry Jackie, it's 'cause I love ya."

Optimus fired at Dreadwing who covered himself. Then, he returned fire but Optimus jumped behind the crates which made the 'Con to follow the Prime. When he turned right, blaster fire came at him, but he dodged as he rolled and looked up to see the Prime on top of the crates now. Dreadwing returned fire which made Optimus to jump on other crates and the 'Con to follow. Optimus fired at him which Dreadwing took without damage and return fire. Prime jumped down and fired then ran just as a blast hit the ground. Dreadwing followed but when he came across paths, he lost the Prime.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead skidded to a stop then turned left then right and ran toward the water. "I'm sorry fishy's."

Just then, WheelJack landed right in front of him. "Bulkhead wait!"

"Outta my way!" Bulkhead warned before shoving his friend toward the water.

"Will you listen to me, Bulk?" WheelJack was pushed all the way to the edge before Bulkhead stopped. "You were right. Dreadwing's the only one who can defuse it. And Optimus knows it, too."

Both mechs looked up and saw the said mech climbing on top of a metal detector. Dreadwing reached the metal detectors and cautiously looked around for the Prime. As he came under one, he suddenly heard a battle cry above him and saw the Prime dropping the detector on him and jumping on the ground. Dreadwing grunted as he tried to get up, but it was no use.

"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb, or fall victim to your own device."

Bulkhead started to get nervous as the count down began to get lower.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother."

"Then we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother."

"And with you." WheelJack crossed his arms. "You'll never shake us."

Bulkhead looked at both mechs as they continued to stare down the 'Con. He became really nervous as the timer came within the final moments. He closed his optics before finally, Dreadwing gave in.

"Very well."

Optimus lifted the detector off Dreadwing so he could stand up and defuse the bomb. Bulkhead closed his optics as Dreadwing plucked the blue wire, causing the timer to stop at the last second.

"Phew." Bulkhead sighed in relief.

"I had it narrowed it down to the blue or the yellow... or the red."

Dreadwing went to activate the other bombs, but nothing happened. Which caused the 'Con to press again. The noise caught the other's attention and saw what he was trying to do but nothing exploded. Suddenly, a casual yawn caught the mechs attention and the four of them looked to see Ava stretching her arms.

"Man, you rogue 'Cons always leave destruction in your midst." Ava stated as she grinned and held up one of Dreadwing's bomb.

"What? How were you able to defuse my bomb?" Dreadwing asked surprised.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." she answered.

Dreadwing growled before looking at the bots and making a break for it. He ran toward the water and the three mechs fired at the 'Con who transformed and flew back to the _Nemesis._ The Autobots stopped when he was out of range and looked back to the techno.

"Did you really defuse a bomb?" WheelJack asked.

"Yep. And I totally guessed between two colors and it was the right one." Ava explained.

"How did you know there was bombs around the area?"

She shrugged. "From action movies. They really help in battle like these."

* * *

"Optimus Prime still lives. And as do you, Dreadwing. That is a victory however small, as Skyquake so tragically discovered."

"Speak to me not of my twin, Lord Megatron. For I am here on Earth to obey your will and yours alone." Dreadwing stated which made the warlord to smirk.

* * *

"Listen, commander, I just wanted to say it was an honor watching you work. I, uh... think maybe I had the wrong idea about you." WheelJack admitted.

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on." Optimus stated as he held out his servo.

WheelJack knew what that meant. "Whoa. Let's not jump the gun here."

Bulkhead smacked him in the back playfully. "Come on, Jackie. If you leave, then you'll probably end up comin' right back here."

"All that wasted fuel. And energon is in short supply."

 **"If you stay, we'll have a better chance to take down the 'Cons."** Bee stated.

"Then again, we do have limited space."

"Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I can do some exploring, see if this rock suits me." WheelJack stated.

"Oh, maybe I can help with that." Ava suggested.

"Eyup, eyup, eyup, you have school to worry about." Ratchet denied.

"I was planning on exactly _going_ with him Ratchet, just give him a few tips here and there." Ava crossed her arms. "Seriously, who do you think I am? Miko?"

"Well, there was that one time..." Bulkhead began.

"Zipp it, you." Ava glared at him which made him to raise his hands.

"No offense to the _Jackhammer_ , but you need an Earth-based vehicle mode." Bulkhead stated to WheelJack.

Moments later in a desert, WheelJack stood there before he began to run, then jumped and transformed into his new alt. mode the Laconia Stratos and got down to exploring Earth.


	33. Chapter 33: Crossfire

**Chapter 7: Crossfire**

"If it pleases you, Lord Megatron, once Soundwave finds a means of decoding the remainder of the Iacon database, as we know he will, I suggest a deployment of underdressed underutilized asset." Airachnid suggested.

"And what asset would that be, Airachnid?"

"I believe that my superior tracking skills would expedite your quest to recover the remaining relics."

"Noted."

The femme stands. "You are a gracious audience, my lord." She then turned to leave. "Soundwave."

Said mech turned around.

"Remind me of her untrustworthiness," Megatron said.

Soundwave played a recording of her voice. _"I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron."_

Somewhere else in the ship, Dreadwing was experimenting with some weapons when Megatron contacted him.

 _"Dreadwing."_

"I am at your beckon call, Lord Megatron."

 _"I wish to entrust you with a task I would normally reserve for myself. That is if you wish to prove yourself of becoming my first lieutenant."_

"That post belongs to Airachnid."

 _"She will be missed."_ Dreadwing narrowed his optics. _"And I suggest you bring back up. She can be a handful especially when cornered."_

* * *

Dreadwing, Breakdown, and Airachnid were walking in a forest.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill on Lord Megatron's part? I mean, dispatching two of his most proficient warriors to track down one unconfirmed energon spike."

"Megatron knows me and Dreadwing here will get the job done."

"Actually, I was referring to Dreadwing and myself."

Breakdown growled at her and went to give her a piece of his mind before Dreadwing stopped him. "Breakdown, remain on task. This must be on unified effort.

"Indeed, Breakdown. I know we've never seen eyes to eye, but that doesn't mean we can't _patch_ things up."

Breakdown growled. "That's it!"

He charged at her but the rogue 'Con jumped back to a tree and fired a web to his face. The mech reached up to get the stuff off his face, but his hand just got stuck. He somehow pulled himself to the ground. Dreadwing began to shoot at the femme assassin, but she dodged and fired a web. The mech rolled as he dodged it and fired, and dodged another web, but one got him stuck to a tree and sent another blast below her. Which made her to fall on a branch than on the ground. She looked to inspect the damage and saw one of her spider legs was cut off. The limb then fell in front of her.

Breakdown then came running and pulled off the web and saw her wounded. He equipped his shoulder blaster and fired. The spider dodged all of his blasts and when she got to higher ground, she fled which made the mech to follow her.

"Breakdown, don't be a fool. Release me." Dreadwing ordered.

Breakdown ignored him and continued to pursue Airachnid. He stopped when he spotted a puddle of energon. He looked around before he heard something from behind and ran towards it. He found Airachnid laying on the floor wounded and crawling backward.

"Easy prey." Breakdown equipped his hammer and went to end her, but his arm caught a web. He pulled down but it didn't budge. He looked to the wounded femme who smirked and sliced him.

Dreadwing heard a scream as he grunted to struggle and get free of the web. "Breakdown, what is your status?" No response. "Breakdown."

The said mech was in pieces and a flashlight was pinpointed on the pieces. The flashlight turned off and a MECH soldier brought out a walkie-talkie. "MECH one to Silas. Our maneuvers revealed unexpected results and a familiar face."

* * *

In an abandoned mine, a familiar seeker was climbing on a wall.

"How is it that I've been reduced to seeking energon scraps..." he grabbed a tiny crystal from the wall. "merely to survive?"

He suddenly fell back to the ground which made the crystal to crack. He leaned back against the wall when he suddenly heard bug noise. He moved to investigate and found a familiar bug.

"An Insecticon? On Earth?"

The bug grabbed the chunk of energon he found before someone spoke.

"You there, scavenger. Deliver that energon to me." Starscream ordered. The bug just looked at him before turning his back. "You dare turn your back on a superior life form? I am Commander Starscream!" He smacked its back.

The bug turned around and swiped at him, but the seeker dodged both. Without means of defending him, Starscream was forced to retreat into a little hole and wait until the bug decided to stop. "Fine! Keep the energon. I hope you choke on it!"

The Insecticon suddenly stopped as he heard a ringing in his head. Curious, he followed the source and found a femme spider bot sitting on a pile of rocks. "Yes, minion. Approach me. Obey me. Worship me." Hypnotized, the Insecticon bowed and offered his energon to her. "Hmph, you shouldn't have."

"What?!" Starscream suddenly shrieked as he crawled out of his little hole. "You reject a commander, but grovel at the feet of that wretch?"

"Starscream, don't get your turbines in a twist. After all, the beast and I are somewhat related. You might even say we are of one mind."

"Why are you here? Decepticons never return to stripped mines."

"You are not the only rogue Decepticon in need of energon." Airachnid gestured to her injured spider leg.

"Was it a running with the Autobots? Or did Megatron invite you on one of his... field trips?"

"Megatron was otherwise engaged. But you should see his lackey."

"You know, Airachnid. As fellow... outcasts, we should consider putting aside our differences. With this creature under your control, and at our disposal, we might employ it to terminate Megatron - allowing _us_ to rule the Decepticons."

"Together?"

"We would simply need to lure Megatron here away from his... support systems so that we might catch him."

"With his guard down. An intriguing proposal. If ruling the Decepticons or spending any length of time with you were of slightest interest to me." Starscream faced her and began to stutter. "Of course you had me at terminate Megatron. Payback would be sweat."

"However you wish to spin it."

"I would need to see if my assassin is up to the task. Perhaps a test run is in order."

"What?! I thought we were partners?"

"Eviscerate him!"

The Insecticon roared before charging at the defenseless seeker.

* * *

Sometime later, the Autobot base received a signal.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"A high-frequency signal... with an embedded message." Ratchet answered.

Already assuming from last time, Ava groaned and turned her back leaning against the railing and crossed her arms. "Again?"

"Starscream. I have obtained information of extreme interest to you. Bring medical kit." Ratchet and Bulkhead looked at each other.

"Seriously? This better not be like last time." Ava said.

* * *

Starscream groaned as he held his bleeding leg. Then, a Ground bridge opened and the same trio from last time jumped through.

"Clear!" Ava declared after scanning the area.

Ratchet jumped through and approached the injured seeker. "Make it fast."

"It would appear that like myself, Airachnid has gone rogue," Starscream stated.

Ava scoffed. "She was rogue before joining the 'Cons."

Starscream stuttered. "She's planning to retaliate against Me... mankind." Ava narrowed her eyes at the pause. "I can provide you with her current location."

"I don't believe you." Ratchet stated.

"Why wouldn't you? I directed you to the location of the Decepticon space bridge so you could rescue Orion Pax, didn't I?"

"Yeah. But then you helped MECH steal Bumblebee's T-cog." Bulkhead retorted.

"So, he got it back, didn't he?"

"After you destroyed it." Ava retorted back before she and the others walked back toward the Ground bridge.

"I admit! Allying myself with those vile humans was a colossal error in judgment. But I am alone. I do what I must to survive." Starscream fell to the ground in pain. "But I have paid the price. _I_ am the one missing his T-cog."

At that, Ratchet and Bulkhead turned around. "You're grounded?"

"Thus of little, if any, threat to you. But Airachnid and her Insecticon intend to..."

"An Insecticon? Here?"

"How?"

"I would've asked. But I was too busy squeezing through a narrow crevice trying to keep the vermin from chewing my leg off while Airachnid watched."

Ava put her arms to her side and closed her eyes to imagine herself being in his situation. And she imagined the day of her fate. Being held hostage. Tortured. Interrogated. Helpless as she watch the Decepticons destroy the Autobots base. She is starting to have a little sympathy toward the seeker. Enough sympathy to help him get him back his wings.

"Ratchet, repair him," Ava instructed.

The three mechs widened their optics in shock. "Ava, I thought you hated Starscream?" Ratchet asked.

"I..." Ava stuttered for the words to explain her reason and not to give her real reason why. "He's... helpless, Ratchet. He has nothing to defend himself against prey like Airachnid or... the Decepticons. If we live him like this..."

"All right, all right. You made your point. I'll repair him." Ratchet began to work.

Ava stared at the seeker who stared back at her. Did she really just defend a 'Con? An egomaniac 'Con?

* * *

"The reason for our inability to identify Breakdown's signal is all too clear. But how is it that you were unable to recover his remains?" Megatron demanded. Suddenly, the computers began to rapidly beep. "What is it?"

Soundwave tapped a button and a transmission from Airachnid played. _"Heard from Breakdown lately?"_

"Trace the communication," Megatron ordered Soundwave.

 _"Megatron, truly. You send simple hence men to terminate a high ranking officer. I thought you reserved that honor for yourself?"_

"Is that a challenge?"

 _"An invitation. And since Soundwave is no doubt tracing this signal, you know where to find me."_

"I'll be back," Megatron announced as he turned to leave.

"Allow me to accompany you." Dreadwing offered.

"You already had your chance."

* * *

"The coordinates Starscream provided are within a Decepticon mine." Ratchet said.

"Hold on. You just fixed him up and just sent him on his way?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

 **"Have you forgotten that he almost destroyed my T-cog?"**

"What were we supposed to do? Take him back here?" Bulkhead retorted.

"Not that I wouldn't stop any chance to put Airachnid down, but she isn't the only one who robbed me a partner."

"You weren't there Arcee, Starscream was weak, defenseless." Ava argued.

"And learning of the Insecticon could provide highly tactical. Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past." Ratchet added.

"Sure. When he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back!" Arcee retorted.

"He does that to everyone." Ava retorted back.

"Without the resources, we possessed back on Cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies. Nonetheless, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless life form."

* * *

A silver jet flew through the thunderstorm and down into the abandoned mine where Airachnid is and transformed into Megatron. He approached the pile of rocks ahead of him where Airachnid revealed herself.

"You don't waste time."

"Your stay of execution has come to an end." Megatron aimed his cannon at her.

Before he could fire, the Insection from above tackled him, but Megatron threw him toward the pile of rocks.

"I will leave you two to get acquainted." Airachnid stated before jumping to a higher ledge.

Megatron looked to the bug. "Bow before Megatron, your leader." The Insecticon just stared at him before charging. "I said bow..."

The creature grabbed his helm as he jumped over him and throwing him toward the wall. Megatron recovered but he was pinned against the wall. He struggled but he ripped his hand out of its grasp and shot him with his fusion cannon. The creature recovered by transforming and flying toward him. Megatron went to shoot him but Airachnid shot web and blocked his fusion cannon. The Insecticon rammed him into the wall twice before tossing him in the air. Then he flew up to the warlord and sliced him in the neck which caused him to shout in pain before being shot down to the ground. Megatron wiped some energon off while Airachnid chuckled in delight. The Insecticon charged, but Megatron back-handed it toward the wall causing Airachnid to glare at him.

"You and your beast would do well to remember..." Megatron equipped his sword. "I hone my skills in the Pits of Kaon."

The Insecticon and Megatron charged each other and locked hands.

* * *

Outside the cave entrance, a Ground bridge opened and the Autobots appeared.

"Proceed with extreme caution." Optimus instructed.

Inside, Megatron blocked the creature's claws. He tried to slice him twice but the bug dodged both times. On the second one, he jumped on the wall before tackling him.

"Finish him!" Airachnid ordered.

The Autobots arrived at the scene and saw a fight was taking place.

"Whoa. Scream didn't mention Megatron." Bulkhead recalled.

Ava growled. "Why that little silver sly tongue of his... I should have known he was going to say Megatron."

"Ava, no one is blaming you." Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I am glad that you felt the need to repair Starscream."

"Yeah, I just... hope it doesn't stab me in the back." she admitted.

"Well, you can have whatever's left of Megatron, Airachnid's mine." Arcee jumped and transformed into her alt. mode.

"Arcee, no." Optimus called after her.

The femme used the ramp and jumped over to where her nemesis is. Once she was close, Arcee transformed and at the moment, Airachnid noticed her as she tackled her and threw her to the ground.

Airachnid recovered and looked at the bot who attacked her. "You."

Arcee activated her arm blades and charged at the femme 'Con. While Megatron continued to fight the Insecticon, he managed to kick the bug into the wall. He looked where Airachnid was watching and saw he not there. He then looked to his right and saw the Autobots have arrived.

"So many surprises, today." Megatron remarked before slicing the incoming Insecticon.

* * *

Arcee continued to pursue her nemesis who was shooting web at her, but she dodged all of them. It was when she equipped her blasters and jumped at her that Airachnid decided to drill an escape hole. Arcee shot at her before crawling through the tunnel.

Megatron grabbed the bug's claws before kicking him in the chest, ripping them in the process. He equipped his sword and charged then sliced off his head. The body fell to the ground.

"Let that be a warning to anyone who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon, be they Decepticon..." Bee and Bulkhead jumped down behind him and aimed their blaster while Optimus landed in front of him. Ava jumped off his shoulder and landed beside his leg and equipped her hammer. "...or Autobot." Megatron began to walk but collapsed to the ground because of his injuries. "It would seem I am unarmed and at your mercy. So tell me Optimus... do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?" He smirked as he kept one optic on Optimus and the other on Ava.

Bee and Bulkhead looked at each other while Ava looked up at her Sire. Optimus stood there as he contemplated what to do. If he takes him a prisoner, they won't have the resources to hold him. If he ends him, then his daughter won't have to worry about the Decepticons capturing her. Choosing the latter, Optimus aimed his blaster at Megatron's head.

Ava's antennas twitched and she looked up just in time to see a squadron of Vehicons fliers firing at them.

"The surprised never cease." Megatron remarked.

She yelped when Optimus quickly brought her in between his legs while the 'Cons transformed and landed, surrounding them in the process. Optimus one blaster at Megatron while he pointed the other at a Vehicon just as Dreadwing landed.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead cursed.

* * *

Arcee slid down the tunnel and checked to make sure the coast was clear before crawling on her fronts. She stopped until she felt sticky stuff. She looked down and saw her servos stuck in web.

"Scrap." she cursed just before she was wrapped in a caccoon. She struggled before two spider legs grabbed her helm and made her face her nemesis.

"This might not be the day I take Megatron's spark, but it is the day I remove yours." Airachnid proclaimed.

But before she could, she was blasted off. Arcee looked to the bot who saved her and saw that it was Starscream. "How right you were Airachnid. Payback is sweet." Starscream fired another rocket at the spider bot who was drilling into the ground to escape.

* * *

"Deliver Megatron to us and I will allow you to live." Dreadwing proposed.

"Never trust a con kick Buckethead's bucket!" Bulkhead said aiming his blaster at Dreadwing.

Optimus looked at Megatron who smirked before looking back to Dreadwing. "Dreadwing, do I have your word?"

At first, Dreadwing didn't move but then, he put his gun behind his back. Optimus disengaged his blasters while Bee and Bulkhead approached him as Megatron attempted to stand but couldn't.

"My liege." Dreadwing helped support him.

"Dreadwing may have given him his word, but I did not." Megatron stood to his full height. "Destroy them!" The Decepticons fired at the bots who surrounded Ava and fired back at the 'Cons while Megatron and Dreadwing took the opportunity to escape. "You disobeyed my orders in following me here. You would make a fine first lieutenant." Megatron promoted before blasting ahead of him.

Dreadwing hovered for a moment before following his leader.

Back inside the cave, the Autobots managed to destroy all the Vehicons.

"That was intense." Bulkhead stated.

"You can say that again." Ava agreed.

* * *

"Now if there's one thing I despise nearly as much as eight-legers... it's two-wheelers."

"Go on. Get it over with." Arcee said.

"As I recollect, in a similar predicament, you once allowed me to live." Starscream readied his claws. Arcee closed her optics, believing it was the final moment, but Starscream cut the rope causing her to fall. "Consider us even." He stated before walking away.

 _"Arcee, what's your status?"_ Optimus asked.

"In need of assist, but alive. _And so is Airachnid_."

"At least Megatron took care of the _other_ bug problem." Bulkhead pointed out.

Ava had to stop at that which made the others to stop as well.

"Ava?" Optimus asked. "What is it?"

The techno looked behind her as if expecting someone would come running. And another scene from action movies or shows flashed through her mind. The one where everything is taken care of but someone jinx's it. She shook her head and began walking again.

"It's nothin' Sire." she assured him.

The others looked at each other confused but followed the techno.

* * *

Airachnid drilled into another part of the cave. "Starscream, I vow, I will have your head." She then started hearing a ringing noise so she went to investigate. The noise led her to a hole so she went down inside it and found herself in a hive. "So my warrior was merely a scout."


	34. Chapter 34: Nemesis Prime

**Chapter 8: Nemesis Prime**

It was in the middle of the night and Fowler was asked to stop by a soldier at the exit. He rolled down the window and the soldier saw it was Agent Fowler, so he saluted.

"At ease, soldier," Fowler said returning the salute.

The gate lifted and Fowler drove out of the military base. Behind a boulder, a familiar vehicle followed the agent. Fowler turned on the radio before lights behind him blinded him.

"Go around you jerk." But the driver only slammed into the bumper which caused Fowler to spin out of control. The agent stopped his car. "That's not road rage. Someone's trying to bump me off." he realized before covering his eyes from the light. He then spotted the Autobot symbol through the light. "Prime?" He asked himself in disbelief. Optimus drove up to him but the agent quickly turned around and started putting metal to the pedal. "Prime, have you flipped your metal wig?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Autobot base, Jack, Miko, Ava, and Raf were in the middle of a remote control car race. Jack's was blue and yellow, Miko's was pink with other colors, Ava's was cyan, and Raf's was yellow. And Raf was currently in the lead with Ava right behind him, Miko and Jack were behind them.

 **"You're going to make it Raf!"**

"Metal to the pedal, Miko!"

"Go, Jack! Go!"

"No way! Raf's scorching us!"

 _"Prime?! Do you read me?"_

"I'm sorry, Agent Fowler, Optimus isn't here at the moment."

 _"Then I'll take that as a confirmation that he's to run me off the road."_

All eyes and optics widen in disbelief. "Agent Fowler, that hardly seems likely."

* * *

"Tell that to my burning treads!"

Optimus is at an inch of Fowler's bumper as they continue to drive toward a bridge up ahead. When they reached the bridge, Optimus decided to ram Fowler's car into the side. He continued forward which caused Fowler to spin out of control and slammed into the railing.

"Come on, come on." Fowler tried to but Optimus started to push him off. "Prime, no."

Just then, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bee, and Ava jumped through the Ground bridge. Bee drove ahead of them while Optimus continued to push Fowler off. At the last second, Bee grabbed the end of the bumper. Bulkhead and Arcee transformed and observed the fleeing truck.

"Looks like Optimus." Bulkhead observed.

"Sire doesn't run," Ava stated before equipping her skates and following the semi truck.

Bulkhead went to help Bee, but at that moment, the bumper ripped apart from the car causing the car to fall and Fowler scream. Bulkhead jumped and dived toward the ground and landed before catching the car.

"You all right in there?"

"At ease, soldier," Fowler answered before grunting in surprise as the airbag deployed.

Ava disengaged her skates once she reached an abandoned gas station. She equipped her hammer and cautiously walked around. But then, she started hearing driving noise behind her so she turned around but only to be blindsided by light before her lights went out.

* * *

Moments later, Ava slowly regained consciousness.

"Yes, that's it. Follow the light."

"Wait, what?" she gasped before realizing she was back at base. She groans as she sits up and caresses her head.

"Ava, are you all right?" Arcee asked with concern.

"Besides a pounding headache, fine. And except for being blindsided by Sire."

"Didn't I tell you?" Fowler retorted.

"Impossible." Ratchet scoffed. "Optimus would never hurt you."

"I'm only reporting what I saw," Ava stated.

"Why would Optimus try to knock off Agent Fowler?" Jack asked.

"Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon all over again."

"Or he's been faking being the good guy all this time," Miko added.

"If Prime has gone off the rails for any reason, we have a serious problem."

"This is absurd." Ratchet denied before walking to the computers. "A quick check for Optimus' signal will reveal that he's nowhere near tonight's incident." He typed on the keyboard before adding, "In fact, he's just arriving now."

Everyone turned to the entrance and Optimus transformed just as he entered the main hangar. He approached the others and slowed his approached as he noticed the eerie silence. "Is something wrong?"

"We were just... wondering where you two have been," Arcee answered.

"We haven't been able to reach you," Bulkhead added.

"I have been outside of communication range..." Optimus reached to his side.

Everyone, except for Ava, jumped back in alarm.

"Whoa." Arcee equipped her blaster.

"Easy." Bulkhead equipped his blaster as Bee did the same. Fowler blocked the children.

"in a subterranean energon deposit." Optimus finished as he showed them an energon shard.

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other, not convinced.

Ava sighed as she hopped off the medical berth and approached her Sire. "Sire?"

"Sweet spark, what is going on? Why is everyone acting so..."

"Jumpy?" Ava glared at the others and nodded that he's the real Optimus. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee disengaged their blasters.

"Don't blame them Prime." Optimus turned to the agent. "I was attacked earlier tonight on an open highway by a big rig - one that bore a striking resemblance to you."

* * *

At dawn, Optimus toward a military base. A guard stepped out of his post and signaled the driver to stop. But the driver only honked at him which he got out of the way and crashed through the gate. The driver crashed into a helicopter and damaged two others. Sirens wailed behind the truck as military Jeeps pursued him. The truck stopped in the middle of an open area as the military surrounded the vehicle.

"This is a restricted area. Exit the vehicle or we will open fire." a soldier instructed on a microphone.

Two soldiers ran to the vehicle. They looked at each other before opening the door and saw no one inside.

Suddenly, the door closed and the vehicle started to transform into none other than Optimus Prime, but his optics were yellow instead of blue. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots and I bring you this message..." Optimus introduced himself before equipping his blaster and open fired.

* * *

Moments later, Fowler received a call.

"Fowler." He greeted before turning his back to them. "What? That's not possible. I can tell you there are 50 stars on my star-spangled shorts, it isn't him." Fowler put his phone in his pocket. "Alden military base is under attack by Optimus Prime."

"The truck?"

"The bot."

* * *

"Fire, fire!" a soldier yelled.

His partner fired his and that's when Optimus emerged from the smoke undamaged and continued to wreak havoc. As he was firing, he heard a Ground bridge open and saw the Autobots have arrived and aimed their blasters at him. Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode and fled.

"There. They brought reinforcements. Return fire." a soldier said in a helicopter.

Ava equipped her shield and set it down when a rocket was sent toward them. The rocket exploded and it did no damage to the Autobots as they aimed their blasters back.

"Autobots, return to base. We must not inflict human casualties." Optimus instructed and the Autobots began to run towards the bridge. Ava made it before Bee, Bulkhead, and Arcee. As the bridge was closing, Optimus made it through just as another rocket exploded behind him.

* * *

"No, General Bryce, Optimus Prime did not attack our boys."..."Because I was with Prime when I received the alert."..."Yes, sir. The Autobots were at your base only in response to the initial attack."..."But, sir, I..."..."Yes, sir. I understand."

"So, what's the damage?" Jack asked.

"All military personnel are under strict orders to destroy any and all bots on sight."

"Are you kidding?"

"But th-they're innocent."

"Optimus was framed."

"Though unfortunate, the military order changes nothing. Our imposter clearly poses a grave threat to humanity."

"A 30-foot tall _transformer_ imposter." Fowler corrected.

"They actually did it. Those butchers managed to crack the code." Ratchet stated.

"MECH." Ava clarified.

* * *

In that moment, the imposter returned to an unknown place and drove into the operating room. Silas pressed a button on a keypad and the robot transformed in front of him.

Then a surgeon approached the leader. "Sir, any parallax or latex issues?"

"The tella interfaced performed flawlessly - in vehicular and robot mode."

* * *

"MECH abducted Breakdown, and by all indications, deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut."

"I was there." Bulkhead stated.

"And we know that more recently, they obtained Starscream's T-cog," Optimus added.

"Which they evidently installed in a knockoff of you," Arcee added.

"Which in turn scanned an appropriate vehicle form," Ratchet added.

"Fill the tank with energon," Jack added.

"And say hello to Nemesis Prime." Miko finished.

"So, where do we start? MECH's base could be anywhere."

"Not necessarily. While MECH may have learned much of our biology..." Optimus began.

"...they haven't necessarily absorbed our technology." Ratchet began typing on the keyboard. "Without access to a Ground bridge, Nemesis Prime would rely solely on vehicular mode for transportation."

"Chances are MECH's base is within driving distance of both incidents," Arcee added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and smash MECH's little science project."

"Agent Fowler, I do not think it advisable to put yourself in harm's way of MECH's robot again." Optimus protested.

"Well, I'm not sure it is advisable for bots to be running on recon with the military out there cunning for you." Fowler retorted.

"We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary."

* * *

"Nothing but tumbleweeds," Bulkhead reported.

"Just a whole lot of empty," Arcee reported.

 **"I am entering a populated area,"** Bee reported as he drove towards an industrial place.

"Bumblebee, proceed with utmost caution. Recognisance only. We will rendezvous at your coordinates."

Bee entered through a gate slowly, but he was detected by MECH's cameras.

"The Autobots are persistent. Time to meet their match." Silas activated Nemesis Prime.

Bee transformed and cautiously walked around until he heard his leader's voice behind him.

"Bumblebee, be on your guard. My double could be anywhere." Nemesis warned.

 **"Tell me something Optimus would say,"** Bee asked.

"I'm sorry- what?" Nemesis asked confused.

Bee's optics narrowed and began to fire at the imposter. Nemesis charged and punched him. Bee fired at his stomach but it did nothing and he was uppercutted.

The others soon arrived and Optimus attempted to contact Bee. "Bumblebee, do you read?" He received only static. Which caused them to equip their blasters.

"Fan out?" Arcee assumed.

"And beware of anything that might resemble me."

The trio separated in different directions. Bulkhead walked around cautiously. He felt like he was being followed, so he turned around and saw nothing. He turned back to search but not before he was tackled from behind by Nemesis. Bulkhead managed to get a couple of hits on him but Nemesis was able to knock him unconscious. Then he went after Arcee and easily knocked her out.

* * *

"If I can isolate the control frequency of the remote link that Silas' is employing, I should be able to pinpoint his exact position."

"Remote link?" Raf asked in confusion.

"You didn't think MECH possessed the ability to build a completely autonomous robot, did you?"

"I was hoping that Silas was operating from _inside_ because one punch from Bulkhead BOOYAH, BLUEH!" Miko threw herself to the ground. Jack and Raf just looked at her while Ava and Fowler rolled their eyes as Miko got back up.

"Ha, ha. Frequency isolated."

"Then reopen that bridge," Fowler instructed.

"Agent Fowler, did you not hear Optimus' advising against your involvement? It's for your own safety."

"Look, doc. I don't plan on dancing with any _bots_ , but there's a human element in play here, and in case you hadn't noticed, I happen to be a highly trained, government-grade human."

"Yeah, plus Silas tried to run him off the road. It's personal." Miko added.

"No offense, but if you're going up against MECH, you might want some backup," Ava suggested.

* * *

Optimus prepared his blaster and continued to walk through the area when Nemesis appeared in front of him.

"Optimus Prime, we meet again." Silas greeted.

"The deception ends here, Silas." Optimus declared, aiming his blaster at him and equipping his battle mask.

"Does it?" Silas retorted before charging. Nemesis equipped his blaster and fired at the Prime who dodged and fired back. Nemesis dodged and the two punched each other.

* * *

Near them, a Ground bridge opened and Fowler and Ava jumped through. Ava seemed fine, however for Fowler, he seemed like he was about to throw up.

"I think I'm going to toss the breakfast I ate back at flight school."

"You'll get used to it." Ava waved her hand dismissively.

Suddenly, both of them heard a loud clang which made Ava's antennas to flatten and turned to see Optimus being slammed into one of the domes. Nemesis tried to attack him, but Optimus grabbed both arms and pushed him back.

"Ava, the control frequency is transmitting from a structure 100 meters due north." Ratchet informed her through her visor.

"Copy that," Ava responded before facing the building.

Optimus and Nemesis started to fight with their swords. Optimus kicked Nemesis toward a set of power chords which exploded making Optimus to cover his face. On top of one of the domes, a MECH soldier was scouting the battle until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ava punching him in the face.

"Nice one, kid." Fowler complimented. "Now, how do we get inside?"

Ava didn't reply as she walked to the hangar door and lifted it. She signaled Fowler to go ahead of her in which he did and climbed down the ladder. The pair saw the main operator and several soldiers around standing guard.

"My new chancy possesses all your strengths, speed, and firepower." Nemesis equipped his blasters and fired at the Prime. Optimus went to tackle him but he was tossed aside. "Add my extensive combat training and MECH has clearly achieved the perfect meld between man and machine."

Optimus punched him in the face which made him to climb on one of the domes. Optimus followed him and the two began another duel with their swords. But Nemesis stabbed Optimus in his stomach.

"But the key difference between you and me, my body can't feel pain." Silas pushed his sword more in which caused Prime to groan in pain and collapse to his knees. "This is just the beginning - imagine an army of transforming robots. No one will stand against the newly rebooted MECH."

"Think again, Si," Fowler said, with Ava standing behind him. She stood up straight with her body turned slightly and glared at the MECH leader.

Silas turned around to see the agent. "Agent Fowler. In the flesh, at last."

Fowler got in a fighting stance. "I'm pulling the plug on your video game." Both charged. Fowler went to punch the MECH leader but he dodged and knocked him down with his elbow. Fowler fell but stood back up. "Ex-military?"

"Special tactics. You?" Silas charged and threw a punch but Fowler dodged and knocked him back.

"Army Ranger."

"Retired, clearly," Silas remarked dodging a punch.

"I may be outta shape, but I don't need to bust you up."

Silas side kicked him twice and knocked him off the platform. He walked up to the edge then looked up when he heard a battle cry and saw Ava about to punch. He jumped out of the way and got in a fighting stance.

Ava did the same. "I am not out of shape, and I am here to bring you to justice."

She charged and went for a punch, but Silas dodged and went to do the same move on Fowler and Optimus, but Ava jumped over him and twisted her body before kicking the man in the face. Silas bounced off the ground once before recovering and looking forward to see the teen already charging at him.

She front flipped toward him and when she got close, she brought down a leg to kick him but Silas blocked her by raising both arms. He grabbed her leg and tossed her aside but Ava recovered as she landed on her feet, superhero style landing. She looked forward and saw Silas going on the offensive. He went for a punch but Ava backflipped without getting a kick on the MECH leader.

Silas glared at the teen who glared back. "Clearly, we outmatch each other. How about a deal?" he offered.

"No, thanks." Ava denied and charged.

She went in for a punch but Silas caught her fist and held her firm. "You're not even going to hear what I have to offer?"

"If there's one thing you should know about me is that I..."

"Is more like your father than your mother?" Silas finished for her with a grin.

Ava's eyes widen. "How do you...?"

"Starscream. He told me more than the Cybertronians biology" Silas answered before twisting her arm and knocking her to knees by kicking at the back of her knee while he still held on to Ava's arm. She groans in pain as he leaned forward to her ear. "Now, about that deal."

Suddenly, the two looked over to the computers when it made a beeping noise and Silas' eyes widened when he saw Optimus about to punch. He glanced at the teen and realized that she and Fowler were just a distraction. He knocked the teen to the ground and ran over to the chair and pulled the lever down just in time to block Optimus' fist. But the Prime started to throw punches as Silas tried to regain control but failing. Optimus uppercut ted him onto the roof then jumped into the air and came down hard with a punch.

Fowler walked over to Ava and helped her up.

Silas heard pounding from above and looked up just in time to see Nemesis falling through the roof. "No no no no." He cursed as the robot fell on top of him.

Fowler blocked Ava just before the robot crushed Silas from the scene. When the smoke cleared, the pair's eyes widened when they saw what remained.

"Ava, Agent Fowler?" Optimus called from the roof.

Both of them tensed before smiling at the Prime. Just then, the trio heard helicopter noise. "That would be our boys. I'd advise you to get back to base, Prime. I'll handle Uncle Sam."

Optimus smiled and returned back to base with Ava and the others.

* * *

Moments later at base, everyone was recovering.

"So how weird was it who looked exactly like Optimus kicking the scrap of it?" Miko asked in curiosity.

Bulkhead just groans as Arcee says, "It's a sight I won't soon forget."

"The question remains whether MECH would continue as we know it without its leader," Optimus said while Ratchet sealed his wound from the sword. After he did, he got to work on Ava's arm.

 _"Well, here's a kicker. We sifted through the wreckage with a fine tooth comb - couldn't find any trace of Silas."_

"Ow," Ava exclaimed when Ratchet touched a sensitive spot. "Of course they couldn't find him. Do you think that MECH would just quit out of the blue when they succeeded in creating one of you? No, they will keep going now that they know who I am-

"What?" Arcee gasped.

"Since when?" Bulkhead asked.

 **"Megatron didn't tell them did he?"**

"Pfft, please. Megatron won't even go near a human. No, it was Starscream." She hissed. "Apparently he told MECH more than just your guy's' biology. He told them about me too."

Dead silence filled the base. Everyone had the same troubled expression. For Optimus, questions started to arise that he never thought of before. Well, he did he just didn't give them a second thought and simply pushed the thought away. "This... is troubling news," Optimus stated breaking the eerie silence.

* * *

In an unknown MECH base location, Silas laid on a medical surgery bed, hooked up to cables.

"The internal damage to his organs is massive and beyond the scope of conventional medicine. Fortunately for our leader, MECH is anything _but_ conventional." A surgeon reported.

Ahead of them was the remains of Bulkhead's nemesis, Breakdown. However, further back in the base, was a glass tube with a human female that is offline and cables that are connected to the back of her head. She also is bare, just her stomach, and is black with blue lines all over. This is what it looks like underneath for Ava.


	35. Chapter 35: Grill

**Chapter 9: Grill**

The door opened to General Bryce's office and revealed Fowler.

"Special Agent Fowler, please come in." the general permitted as he pointed to the chair in front of the desk.

"What's _Prima Daily_ doing here with that camera?"

"He will be making a record of today's session." Bryce answered then caught a glimpse of a familiar teenage female in human form. "Why is Ava here?" he asked.

"She will help explain things in more detail." Fowler answered then looked to the camera. "Soldier, too close." He sat down. "Sorry I didn't dress for the occasion."

"Formality won't be anymore of necessary as usual, Bill. But I do need to inform you that our higher ups are on the war path."

"They want answers regarding recent events."

"Perhaps we should begin with the demise of Optimus Prime."

"I thought we straightened all this out. Prime is alive and well."

"That's difficult for our superiors to accept without the benefit of seeing Optimus and the alleged imposter."

"That didn't seem to be the wisest of options at the time." Ava stated.

"The sky-jocks were under strict orders to destroy any and all bots on sight." Fowler elaborated.

"We were in a heightened state of security." Bryce argued.

"Let's consider the positives." Fowler handed the general a file folder. "We now possess greater intel regarding MECH, particularly their leader Silas. The stage name of one Colonel Leland Bishop, ex-special tactics."

"The architect of Project Damocles."

"Satellite in orbit firing laser beams at any target on Earth. Long since Mofball, and the primary reason for Bishop's discharge. He had other wild ideas which he practiced and even greater abandoned, once he went rogue."

"And still no sign of his remains."

"A greater concern; MECH agents, like Silas, might also be special tactics."

"As in currently enlisted."

"One obvious motive for hiding their bases. I would urge a thorough investigation and leave bigger threats to metal hands more capable than our own."

"Because you've been allowed to operate to such deep classified levels, perhaps you should provide some background."

Fowler looked to Ava who sighed as she pinched her nose. "The transforming visitors are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots. They are here because they were fighting a war over their world supply of energon - the fuel of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. Therefore, the reason why the Cybertronians are here is because both sides started hiding their supply of energon spoils off-worlds. The battles over energon continue till this day."

"And you know this for certain?"

Ava went to give him a piece of her mind but regained control of herself. "I've seen more than enough. In fact, I would go as far as to say I am _in the middle_ of this war."

"Uh-huh. Agent Fowler, would you skip ahead and do the history of your involvement."

"As you know, I wasn't overjoyed with what I assumed was going to be a bot-sitting assignment. But his occupational turned out to be surprisingly severe. And by now the bots have saved my bacon more times than I can count or I returned a favor or two. Sometimes I exercise my authority. Sometimes I rely on quick thinking. And I've made a few mistakes."

"If you would, Agent Fowler, provide a role call."

"So, you can elaborate on who's who in case of another bot-naps."

"Something like that."

Again Fowler looked to Ava. "Well there's Bulkhead. Before the war, he was a constructionist. Him and Fowler don't really see eye-to-eye. He's not the most agile of bot and definitely not the smartest, but his brute strength proves to be invaluable time and again. Then, there's the medical officer, Ratchet. Doc can be tightly wound at times, but he brings his a-game when the situation calls for it. Then there's Arcee."

"The motorcycle."

"Don't be fooled by her small footprint, she leaves a mark. Bumblebee is our team's scout."

"But the warrior in training seems pretty accomplished to me." Fowler added.

"Bee is waiting to be ranked a warrior when we restore Cybertron, if we get the chance." Ava explained.

"Arcee may be a bot of few words, but Bumblebee can't say anything - that we can understand."

"That's because his voice box was destroyed during the war when he refused to give intel to Megatron."

"So the Autobots aren't quite the indestructible war machines we hoped." Bryce stated.

"Don't misunderstand, we can take serious punishment. But we do have our weaknesses, like all beings do. Our chances at stopping Megatron decreased when we lost another warrior, Cliffjumper."

"And for the record, the Autobot Cliffjumper was the last casualty."

"I told you, the lifeless Autobots that you have in store isn't prime - it's a knockoff." Fowler argued.

"We have only your words to go on. Without any trace of Silas or the alleged technology MECH utilizes to control said knockoff."

"A clean scrub is MECH's MO - you and I both know it."

"Your last debriefing said that Optimus Prime joined the Decepticons."

"Not willfully. Prime had amnesia, you know I made it clear on that."

"But you can see why outsiders would connect the dots to the recent attack on our base. Bill, the five stars have grown nervous that we have put our trust in beings who can so easily inflict harm, if they chose to turn on us. That's why I've been asked to bring you forth to tribunal."

"Tribunal?" Both Fowler and Ava repeated.

"They could shut down operation and put me in jail. General Bryce, Prime is no loose cannon, he's anything but. The bots may be big, but they watch where they step. Heck, even the kids..."

"Kids?"

Both Ava and Fowler stiff. "Uh... that's what we call our in-house support team." Ava stated.

"I wasn't aware that you were utilizing outside resources other than you and Ava."

"They're... not enlisted." Fowler admitted.

"You involved civilians in a classified operation?"

"Highly accomplished civilians who continue to contribute specialize expertise to the team..." Ava argued.

"Such as computer science, medicine, uh... communications." Fowler added.

"So, they know how to take orders."

Ava and Fowler looked at each other. "You... could say that." she said.

"But what they lack in military discipline, they more than make up for outside-the-box problem-solving. Their courage is to be admired. They have proven time and again, that their willing to put their lives on the line for their country, and their planet." Fowler defended.

"So your civilians have made enemy contact."

"They pretty much seen it all."

"Rest assured, the safety of these humans - of all humans - remains the primary concern of all Autobots." Ava assured.

"And our colleagues wouldn't have it any other way."

"They even forged bonds with the 'bots. And they provide valuable assistance whenever Fowler is otherwise engaged in the field."

"But their involvement intended to be none other than humanitarian. To provide the Autobots a better understanding at the meaning of life on our planet. Sadly, we haven't begun to take full advantage of their science. I mean, I could pilot my vehicle without ever having to wear a flight suit."

"What keeps your organs from exploding?"

"A modification Ratchet performed on the cabin pressure regulator. I... like to be comfortable."

"We... maybe getting off track. Please address why we haven't been served Megatron's steel head on a silver platter."

"Do you want to explain or should I?" Fowler asked Ava.

"Uh... perhaps you should and I'll... elaborate." Ava answered.

Fowler sighs, "The leader of the Decepticons has nine lives - plain and simple."

"More because he has dark energon in his veins which can revive the dead." she explained further.

"It's not like we haven't tried. The sick part is, the moment we might have pulled it off, we needed him. Megatron actually helped us save humanity."

"Elaborate."

"We found ourselves facing an even greater threat than Megatron or the Decepticons, literally, an enemy within - Unicron. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but what if I told you that our planet's core isn't made up of what science has lead us to believe it is."

Bryce inhaled then exhaled. "Agent Fowler, I am sorry to say that I'll have to discontinue this debriefing until we undergo a full psychological evaluation."

"Seriously?"

"As a representative of the United States government, I believe that you have lost your sanity."

Fowler widen his eyes. "General Bryce, I assure you, that I am quite sane."

"It defies all logic, Bill. Dark energon. Then you go on record saying you believe in magical horses with horns on their heads."

"What?"

"Do you deny previously reporting that Megatron helped defeat a unicorn?"

"It's Uni _cron_." Ava emphasized. "An ancient evil."

"You were saying _Megatron_ proved to be an ally."

"The circumstances were unique." Fowler complimented. "Oddly, the 'Con most likely to be of service is Starscream - only be default, because he despises his team more than he despises ours."

"But even after Megatron attempted to terminate him, Starscream still tried to win his master's favor. Starscream's insecurity is what makes him less predictable than Megatron - and in some ways, even more dangerous." Ava elaborated.

"He really needs to decide if it's Megatron's job he wants or Megatron's approval." Fowler added.

"I must, in turn, ask why the termination of _Starscream_ has not been achieved?"

"Air superiority continues to provide the 'Cons the upper hand, though we manage to inflict the occasional set back. But the fact remains; Starscream has supplied valuable intel since he went rogue." Ava explained. "Not to worry, we know better than to trust him implesently. Fortunately, for us, despite his stragic brilliance, Starscream is in his own war state. And he isn't the only one who's taken blight for Megatron."

"The spider."

"Airachnid, the assassin. She and Arcee have quite a history."

"I can't help but feel the next time they log horns, only one's gonna walk away." Fowler added. "Unless Megatron gets to Airachnid first."

"So, the in-fighting among the Decepticon ranks continues."

"Megatron can't seem to keep his inner circle in line." Ava observed.

"And you don't think we can take advantage of the chaos the motivated Decepticon to join our cause."

"There is one whom Prime seems to respect..." Fowler began. "But having witness Dreadwing tear up a town, I wouldn't hang my hopes on him."

"So I must press the point, if Optimus Prime believes the Decepticons have the potential for change, why couldn't the reverse be true? No one truly knows what went behind the Decepticon curtain while Optimus was off the grid, not you, not the Autobots."

"I'm 100% with Ratchet on this one."

"Being a Decepticon is a choice, one I believe Optimus wouldn't make at any point in his life." Ava elaborated. "Before he was given the title of Prime, Optimus Prime was an archivist that worked in the Iacon Hall of Records as Orion Pax. When Cybertron's core, the Well of Allsparks - where all life is created - was poisoned by dark energon, Orion Pax journeyed to the Well of Allsparks and found himself in the presence of our creator, Primus. Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed upon him the Matrix of Leadership. When Optimus defeated Unicron, he lost more than the Matrix - he lost his own memories. Orion Pax joined the Decepticons because he has only remembered his friend from before the war, Megatronus. _Megatron_ took advantage of his amnesia and manipulated Orion Pax to decode highly classified files that contain coordinates to weapons. But because of his persistence on finding the truth, Orion was able to see through Megatron's lies and face him."

"But is Prime capable of change? Prime has proven that he's willing to go further to protect humanity. Optimus Prime is a true patriot. He and his team, including Ava, continue to risk their lives day in and day out asking absolutely nothing in return. The fact is, Prime doesn't have a bad circuit in his body. As liaison to the Autobots, I strongly advise now would be the worst time to call Prime's dedication into question."

"We're on the verge of facing an even greater threat we've faced before. We, and the Decepticons, are on the hunt for hidden relics from Cybertron. Planetarium suggests that they could be weapons with mystical properties or weapons of mass destruction."

"Mystical?"

"Uh... strike that. The point We're trying to make..." Fowler growled in frustration.

Ava saw this and equipped her visor and contacted her Sire. "Sire, we need an assist."

Fowler walked to the window and pulled up the blinds as heavy footsteps were heard outside the building. Then, the said mech appeared outside the window with his battle mask equipped. The camera man almost dropped the camera in shock.

"Agent Fowler, have you uncovered MECH agents?" Optimus asked.

"No, they're okay. General Bryce needs to confirm your state in health and welfare."

"I am fine, General Bryce. How are you?"

"Uh... I am... well, soldier." Bryce answered a little nervously. Silence filled the room. "Bill... I believe I have everything to make a presentable case that Optimus Prime is indeed alive and well and firmly on our side."

Both Ava and Fowler saluted. "We appreciate your support sir."

"Dismissed." Bryce instructed.

With that, the pair walked out confidently just as the camera's battery ended.


	36. Chapter 36: Armada

**Chapter 10: Armada**

In a familiar desert area, the former Decepticon second in command is currently walking toward his destination while complaining to himself. "What I would not give to have wings again." He paused when he spotted a Decepticon warship. "Ah, just as I left it - the _Harbinger._ Things are finally looking _up_."

The seeker next went inside the warship and search for energon, but found nothing. "Ugh, really? Not one scrap of energon!" He pounded the wall next to him which made a door to open to reveal what was inside.

Starscream leaned back and his optics widen at the discovery. He walked inside and looked around. "A laboratory." he observed before typing in commands on the terminal, turning it on in the process. "And it's functional." Then, the pods in front of him lit up. "Protoforms." he rasped in delight.

* * *

With a certain green Autobot who was driving on patrol until he picked up an energon signature.

"Bulkhead to base; picked up a strong energon signature. I'm gonna check it out." The Wrecker informed through his comm-link before driving off the road.

Back inside the _Harbinger..._

"Let's see, transference of binary bonding, sub-molecular infusion... the formula seems straight forward enough. Well my little lumps of clay, looks like you're ready for the meld. Let's give _cloning_ a whirl shall we?"

At the same moment, Bulkhead arrived to the coordinates and looked down the hole. "Hmm, no sign of activated." He observed before climbing down.

Meanwhile, Starscream attached a container and filled it with his energon before placing it in with the other filled energon containers. An image of himself appeared on the terminal which activated the transformation. Electricity cracked the entire room as the machine drained the energon causing the seeker to laugh maniacally.

"Give me life!" he exclaimed as he pulled a lever that soon gave the clones an exact image of the seeker. The machine powered down once the transformation was complete. "Ah, like-minded company at last."

* * *

Bulkhead paused in his climbing and looked down. "Energon - boxed up and ready for pick up." Then, the Wrecker looked up when he heard a familiar noise above. The _Nemesis._ "Scrap." he cursed. He began to climb down, but one of the rocks broke underneath him. Fortunately, the mech grabbed onto the broken one. However, it too broke because of his heavy weight. The Wrecker bounced off a ledge and fell on top of the energon boxes and falling unconscious.

Back in the _Harbinger..._

"Esteemed members of my armada." Starscream began his speech. "You now stand upon the very precedence of glory, to meet the destiny of which _I_ have so tenaciously worked toward..."

"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons." Clone #1 piped in.

Starscream stuttered surprised. "I am delighted to hear that we are on the same page."

"We are as one, commander." clone #2 started.

"We share your memories." clone #3 added.

"Your very feelings." #1 added.

"Even your sensational quest for power." clone #4 finished.

Starscream stared for a moment before clearing his throat. "I see." Outside. "Fortunately, the _Harbinger_ 's tracking systems remained synced with Megatron's warship. Of course, we require a means of reaching them." The seeker paused when he heard the sounds of engines above him. He turned around and gasped surprised when he saw them in his alternate mode. "You can transform? Uh," he chuckled nervously. "o-of course you can. How else would you fly to the ship? That was a test in which you all... passed. Now take flight and snuff Megatron's accursed spark."

* * *

Bulkhead groaned as he came back online. "Ugh, my head gasket."

One of the clones peeked around the corner and saw that it was clear. "Spread out. Keep to the shadows." clone #1 advised.

"Any one of us is an instant target upon this warship." clone #2 stated.

"But seeking together would sacrifice the element of surprise." clone #3 argued.

"Whoever manages to find Megatron first report your position." clone #4 instructed.

With that, the clones spread out in different directions. One of them snuck quietly throughout the halls but his wings dropped when he spotted a vehicon walking in front of him. Scarred, he began to back up but yelped in surprise when he bumped into someone else.

Bulkhead's optics were wide when he found himself on the enemy warship. "What the...?" The Wrecker asked himself in disbelief. Bulkhead jumped back in alarm. "The 'Cons warship." He observed backing up. But when he felt the ground start to dip he glanced back and his optics widen. "Whoa," he exclaimed when he saw the hole. "Ratchet, don't ask how I got here - long story." No response. "Ratchet, you copy?" No response. "Scrap."

He walked to the door and began to find a way to escape the warship. "Stealthy, stealthy." Bulkhead reminded himself.

He stiffened when he heard footsteps approaching which made him nervous. Instinctively, he turned back around to go back in the room but the door slammed in his face. So, he hid himself behind one of the support beams. When the drones passed, the Wrecker cautiously stepped out from his hiding spot and backed away from the drones but he bumped into someone. A startled yelp escaped the green Autobot as he faced the Cybertronian, equipping his blasters.

He was presented with the familiar treacherous seeker. "Starscream?" Bulkhead asked surprised.

"Why is it that every time I return to my own stomping grounds, I find an Autobot roaming the halls?" Starscream questioned irritated.

"Don't tell me you came crawling back to Megatron?"

"Hardly. Now out of my way."

"Scream, you gotta show me a way off this boat." Bulkhead pleaded.

"Sorry too busy." Starscream lied.

"Look, when you needed help..." Bulk began.

"As I recall, we _bartered_. So, unless you have anything of value to offer me - step aside."

Bulkhead narrowed his optics. "The exit... now."

"I may have given Arcee a free pass when she and I last met..." Starscream suddenly scratched Bulkhead in the chassis, causing him to stumble backward. "But I won't hesitate to skewer you as I did to a certain Cliffjumper."

Bulkhead examined his chassis that now has scratches. His optics narrowed dangerously and charged the seeker who widens his optics. Bulkhead hit the seeker with his wrecking ball.

Starscream landed on his back but he recovered and shot up, equipping his blasters and aiming them at the Autobot. "Perish Bulkhead!" He widens his optics again when he saw the Wrecker charging at him. Bulkhead jumped on him and started pounding on him.

On the surface, Starscream paced back and forth. "I cannot wait to savor the vivid details of Megatron's demise." Suddenly, the seeker was flown side to side as if he was getting hit by a ghost. "What is happening?"

On the warship, Bulkhead continued to pound the seeker. "This is for Cliffjumper!"

 _POW!_

"For Bumblebee!"

 _POW!_

"For everything."

 _POW!_

Unfortunately for Starscream, he screamed in pain when Bulkhead delivered the final blow to his head. "My genetic code provides a T-cog I no longer possess and all I get is their agony?"

Bulkhead panted after he killed the clone. His optics softened, "You left me no choice." He hid the dead body and peeked around the corner to find a terminal. "A comm-unit." He began to contact the Autobots. "Bulkhead to base, do you read?" No response. "Do you copy?" Still no response.

"Stupid Con-tech." He cursed and began to wish that his little sister was here to hack. "Is this thing even on?" As soon as he said that, a red flaring and a horrible noise sounded. The Wrecker covered his audio's but the alarm did not go unnoticed by the Vehicons as they went to check what caused the alarm.

Bulkhead pressed the half circle button which turned the alarm off. "Phew." He sighed in relief. His relief was short-lived when he heard a door open nearby. He ran to hide just as Vechicons looked to their left and spotted a familiar seeker instead. The two drones looked at each other as the seeker stuttered nervously so he ran. The drones chased after him.

"Halt!"

Instead of sending a distress signal to his comrades, he sent a beacon which caught the attention of a certain Decepticon copter.

"A Decepticon beacon - at last." The copter transformed into none other than Airachnid. She landed and walked to the entrance of a cave that hid her Insecticon hive. "Devoted servants, the time has come for the ultimate retribution."

* * *

"Optimus, no word yet from Bulkhead." Ratchet informed. "But I am detecting some rather curious subterranean frequencies."

"Of Earthly origin?"

"I do not know what they are, but I do know where." The screen showed familiar coordinates.

"The coordinates at which we last encountered Megatron."

"And Airachnid." Arcee added.

"And Airachnid's Insecticon." Ratchet added.

* * *

One of the Insecticons pod deactivated and roared, signaling the others to online.

"Arise my armada and attack!" Airachnid ordered.

The bugs transformed and flew out of the cave. Airachnid smirked as she watched them fly towards Megatron's warship just as the Autobots arrived. However, there were only three of them with Bulkhead on the warship and Ava is preoccupied with school.

"We are in all likelihood witnessing the launch of a mission to terminate Megatron." Optimus observed.

"I can't think of a reason to stop that even if we could." Arcee stated.

"But we can stop Airachnid." Optimus said as he reached the edge of the cliff. The trio aimed their blasters at the rogue femme who heard the transformations of blasters.

"Rear guard, engage the Autobots." she ordered.

Several Insecticons diverted from the group and fired at the Autobots. Airachnid watched as the Autobots were bombarded and covered in smoke. Her optics widen a bit when she noticed her nemesis Arcee jumped through the cloud of smoke. She quickly transformed into spider mode and went to lure Arcee away from the others just as the motorcycle landed just where she was. Arcee accelerated as fast as she could while Optimus and Bumblebee engaged the Insecticons.

* * *

On the warship, Bulkhead is now crawling inside a tunnel underneath the walkway. "Stealthy. Stealthy." he reminded himself. Suddenly, his spark froze when someone called the Decepticon tyrant.

 _"Lord Megatron."_ The Wrecker peeked through the crack but ducked back down when he spotted the silver titan.

"Yes, what is it?"

 _"An intruder."_

"Autobot?" Megatron assumed, which made Bulkhead nervous.

 _"Starscream."_ A confused expression crossed the Wrecker's face. _"He was last seen in the vicinity of the bridge."_

Megatron turned on his pedes and made his way to the bridge.

When he was out of hearing range, Bulkhead sighed heavily. He wanted to kill the tyrant for his little sister, but knew he couldn't fight him alone like Optimus or Ava can. He also didn't want to risk getting captured so he wisely stayed hidden.

* * *

Arcee continued to chase her nemesis. She raced toward her until her momentum was interrupted when an explosion hit behind her. She moved one of her side view mirrors and spotted a couple of Insecticons are chasing her. They fired at the motorcycle who dodged all of them. However, they didn't see the incoming tree and as a result, crashed into it and ricochet off his comrade and toward the spider.

Airachnid noticed this which caused her optics to widen. "No!" She yelled before the bug crashed into her.

Arcee stopped at the edge and transformed. She watched as Airachnid drilled a hole to escape. She approached the hole and equipped her blasters. "Underground, there's a surprise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron reached the bridge and found a dead drone. The warlord entered the bridge with his fusion cannon aimed at the intruder that appeared to be Starscream but it was just a clone.

"Megatron, it has come time to settle old scores." clone #1 stated.

The tyrant laughed at that statement as if he had said a bad joke. "Really Starscream? All on your own?" he taunted.

"Actually." The others said in unison.

Megatron looked behind him and saw more Starscream's. He narrowed his optics as he face the 'clones', turning his back on what he assumed is the 'real' Starscream. "Clones." he observed. "Well played Starscream. If you're even here among your underlings."

"Underlings." The clones repeated in unison as if they were offended.

"We are as one..." clone #2 started.

"...though many." clone #3 added.

"Bring me Starscream's head on a stick and I will reward you as my second in command - all of you." Megatron proposed.

Two of them looked at each other before looking back at the warlord. "No, you are trying to trick us." #3 stated.

"Am I?" Megatron smirked.

"Is he? #3 asked.

"Accept my proposal and we all win. Otherwise, you will end up terminating each other to get the spoils. It is your nature after all."

"Don't listen to him." #3 advised.

"Prepare to perish at my hand." #2 said.

"Our hands."

"Yes, only our combined fire power will ensure Megatron's destruction." #1 stated.

"Take aim." #2 instructed.

Suddenly, a loud noise that all Cybertronians heard. "Do you hear that?" #1 asked. Bulkhead paused when he heard the noise.

It was the swarm of Insecticons that just arrived at the _Nemesis._

"Ignore." #2 instructed.

"Fire on three." #3 said.

"One..."

"Two.."

Suddenly, the ship shook which caused the seekers to fall. "What was that?" #1 asked. He widen his optics when he saw Megatron aiming his cannon at him.

"The sound of the tables turning." Megatron stated before firing.

The other clones recovered just in time to see one of them being fired upon by Megatron.

On the surface, Starscream was jolted around when Megatron fired at the clones, causing him pain. "What is going on up there?!" he demanded.

The ships defenses were activated as the swarm began to circle the ship.

"Exterminating you was so gratifying the first three times." Megatron stated as he approached the down clone with his cannon aimed at him. When he got close, the ship shook again which caused the clone to escape. Megatron turned around and the front screen showed the Insecticon swarm. "Airachnid. A busy day for assassins."

* * *

Meanwhile, an Insecticon fired at the Autobot scout who dodged them. He jumped toward the 'Con and kicked the bug toward Optimus who swung another Insecticon in his hand into the other. Bee landed by his leader.

"Arcee." Optimus called the Autobot femme but she was nowhere to be seen.

The femme was underground searching for her nemesis who waited for her on the wall, charging her blasters. On the warship, Megatron arrived outside and began to dispose of the Inesecticons. Back underground, Arcee continued to search but paused when she reached the Insecticon hive. She equipped her second blaster and walked again, still not noticing Airachnid on the wall. But when she looked at one of the pods, Arcee spotted her nemesis on the wall through the reflection of the pod. She narrowed her optics and jumped to cover. Airachnid shot at the blue femme but all of her blasts were blocked by the pod she was hiding behind. Arcee took this as an advantage and fired rapidly at her nemesis.

She stopped when the spider fell to the ground. Airachnid grunted as she recovered and glanced up to see Arcee aiming her blasters at her. "When you extinguish my spark make it hurt. You know I would extend the same courtesy to you."

"I'm not like you." Arcee stated.

"Very well." Airachnid jumped toward her.

Arcee jumped away and blocked an attack that sent her backward. She recovered and equipped her blades then spotted a pod open, giving her an idea. Airachnid used her spider legs and sent her nemesis backward again. Arcee lunged forward and kicked the spider in the face before sending her toward the pod. Airachnid stumbled backward to the pod and accidently activated it.

"No!" She cursed as she tried to run but was caught in the pod. One of her spider legs was cut in half. Arcee watched as her nemesis was permanently frozen in stasis lock.

* * *

The Insecticons disposed all of the Vehicons leaving Megatron alone to deal with the swarm. The swarm surrounded the silver titan and was about to attack him when the connection to their queen was lost. Megatron prepared to defend himself against the swarm but noticed that they were bowing instead of attacking him.

"Forgive us one true lord and master." They said in unison.

"This day has certainly seen its share of thwarted intensions." Megatron remarked.

Inside, Bulkhead managed to find his way to the power core. He spotted a panel which made him to equip his wrecking ball. "One way or another, I'm getting off this boat." he declared before jumping off the ledge and threw himself toward the panel. That caused the power core to start exploding and the ship to fall out of the sky.

"Now what?!" Megatron noticed the ship began to fall.

Bulkhead arrived at the docks just in time to see a clone fall to the wall. "Out of my way!" He said before transforming and flying out of the ship. It was then he realized he made a mistake but soon assured him that this was for his little sister.

Megatron arrived to the command center.

"My liege, our power core has been compromised." A drone informed him.

"Prepare for landing." Megatron ordered.

The _Nemesis_ crashed into the ground before slowing down just before it reached the edge of a cliff. When it landed, Bulkhead took this opportunity and raced back to base.

* * *

"Stasis." Ratchet observed the Decepticon femme. "She deserves worse."

"I intended worse, more times than you know." Arcee stated.

"You are stronger for the choice you made." Optimus assured her.

Suddenly, honking caught everyone's attention to the entrance of the base and saw a familiar green vehicle transform into Bulkhead. "Guys, you are not gonna believe the day I had!" he exclaimed before noticing the pod with Airachnid in it. "You too, huh?"

* * *

A clone transformed when he arrived at the _Harbinger_ and walked inside where his master was.

"Lord Starscream, your most loyal servant has returned. But I regret to inform you that our collected mission has failed." The clone slowly raised his rocket at the seeker.

"Hm, yes, I got that sense. Something to do with... a throbbing ache in my side!" Starscream turned around and fired a rocket at the clone.

The clone now had a hole in his chassis. "You knew I would attempt to terminate you?"

Starscream grunted in pain. "I feel your pain... really I do." He fired his rocket and screamed in pain. "Ah! Scrap that hurt!"


	37. Chapter 37: Flying Mind

**Chapter 11: Flying Mind**

Alarms sounded throughout the _Nemesis_ and sparks flew.

"Dreadwing, damage report." Megatron instructed.

"We have suffered critical damage to all major systems, Lord Megatron. It will be some time to get the ship airborne." Dreadwing reported.

"Soundwave." The silent 'Con showed the feed of when Bulkhead smashed the power core. He stopped when the Wrecker smashed it and zoomed in. "So it was an Autobot who crippled my vessel. They will move quickly to exploit any perceived weakness."

"Surely they're not foolish enough to launch a direct assault, my liege." Knockout stated who is standing next to a drone.

"Optimus has grown decidedly more ruthless since our last encounter." Megatron proclaimed.

The commanders went down to the power core.

"Lord Megatron, as your physician, I strongly advise against this. Dark energon's regenerative properties are impressive. But the side effects, there's no telling how it might impact the ship."

"Dark energon courses through my veins. Infusing the warship will enable me to manipulate the craft as if we are one, and together, we shall crush Optimus Prime."

* * *

"...but when the Insecticons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the power core and did what I do best..." Bulkhead explained the events of yesterday. He punched his fists together.

"You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room." Miko commented before high-fiving Ava.

"We should hit the 'Cons right now while they're vulnerable." Arcee suggested.

"Megatron's warship maybe grounded, but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered. Especially since he added the Insecticon _hive_ to his ranks." Ratchet added.

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an air strike." Fowler suggested.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures, Agent Fowler." Optimus corrected.

Optimus and Ratchet stood before a storage vault that stored a weapon. "The spark extractor?" Ratchet stepped forward. "Optimus, are you certain you want to travel down this path?"

"While I am deeply reluctant to deploy a weapon of this caliber, especially one forged by Decepticon hands, this may be our only chance to end the war once and for all."

* * *

On the _Nemesis_ , a claw inserted a dark energon container in the power core entrance. Megatron pulled a lever up which caused something to push the box inside the core. The dark energon began to make its way throughout the ship as it changes colors. The hallways were more lit up and the computers turned to red with Cybertronian language as it appears to be decoding something.

"Yes, I can feel it." Megatron said.

* * *

Unfortunately, the Autobots detected the dark energon emanating from the warship.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be dark energon." Ratchet activated the portal when everyone was ready.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus instructed. The Autobots did as told, but as Optimus was about to enter...

"Hold on, Prime." The said mech looked to the agent. "If you're going to deploy some kind of super weapon in a final showdown with the 'Cons, it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness."

Ratchet and Optimus just looked at each other before joining with the other Autobots. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee remained in vehicle mode while Ava stared gaping at the airborne ship. The others transformed into robot form when Optimus joined them.

"Sweet lady liberty." Fowler gasped at the warship as he stood next to the techno.

Soundwave showed Megatron the Autobots' presence. "Optimus, you never disappoint."

Just then, the ship's weapons came out and aimed at the Autobots.

"Bumblebee, now." Optimus ordered. The scout screeched his tires as he drove towards the _Nemesis._ "Ava get Agent Fowler to cover." The techno and the agent ran to get cover. "Arcee, Bulkhead draw their fire." The three Autobots split up as Ava and Fowler watched the situation from their cover. Bumblebee continued to drive toward the _Nemesis._ "Once you launch the spark extractor, be sure to clear of its radius before it activates." Optimus instructed through the comm-link.

Bee transformed into his robot form and ran toward the _Nemesis_ with the spark extractor in hand. Then, a satellite of some sort emerged from the ship and shot a purple laser beam. Bee tried to evade it, but the beam shot him and the scout dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Bumblebee!" Ava called out and went to aid him but Fowler pulled her back.

Arcee came running and grabbed the relic. "Mine."

But the satellite turret fired at the Autobot femme and caused the same result, something Ava noticed and the Decepticons as well.

"I didn't realize that the ship was equipped with a stasis beam." Knockout observed.

Bulkhead was the next one to grab the spark extractor but he didn't get far as he saw the ship already firing at him. Optimus' optics widen as he was the last one of the Autobot warriors so he charged forward. The Prime dodged the beam and grabbed the relic as the turret continued to fire. He jumped high into the air and prepared the relic but the turret re-directed its target and fired at the Prime, causing him to stiff and fall to the ground.

With her Sire down for the count, Ava finally decided to rush out on the battlefield to check and see if he's all right, ignoring Fowler as he called after her. Ava slid to her Sire's side and equipped her visor to check his vitals. When the visor completed the scan, she sighed in relief as he was just in stasis.

Her antennas twitched when a shot was fired. Ava jumped back before the blast hit where she was. She glared up at the _Nemesis._ She noticed one of the satellite blasters were aimed at her and Fowler. But she knew that the camera was focused on her, so she stuck her tongue out. Fowler saw this and face-palmed.

However, Megatron was smirking at her action. Then, the terminal zoomed in beside her and spotted the relic. "The spark extractor. Guide us closer so that I may collect what belongs to me. Destroy the Autobots and bring Prime's daughter to me." He ordered. Just then, the computers beeped when it decoded a set of coordinates and deactivated the weapons.

"Huh?" Both Fowler and Ava asked in confusion and saw the ship began to move.

Ava contacted Ratchet through her visor. "Team's down. Requesting medivac."

Megatron noticed that the ship wasn't doing as he instructed. "What?! Where are you going? I said closer!"

"Lord Megatron, the ship seems to be navigating itself." a drone reported.

"Override!" The tyrant ordered.

The drone tried but the response he got was an alarm sounding and the ship shook. Megatron growled in anger as he looked to the drone. "The systems are bypassing manual control..." the drone was suddenly electrocuted and fell to the ground.

A silence fell throughout the bridge. Knockout spoke his observance. "It appears that the ship now possesses a will of its own."

"Impossible! Trace the problem to its source and fix it!" Megatron ordered.

 **"Do not tamper with my systems."** a deep voice suddenly spoke causing the 'Cons to look up. **"This will be your only warning."**

"Warning?"

 **"My mission assumes priority. Any Cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized."** the voice threatened.

"My own vessel dares to address me in threatening tones?!"

Soundwave silently pointed to a computer with coordinates. Knockout walked to the computer. "It also seems to be doing a better job at decoding Project Iacon database than we were. It already deciphered a new set of coordinates."

Soundwave showed the location. "And judging by our current course, that is precisely where the ship is headed." Dreadwing added.

"As I desire." Megatron stated. "You see? This warship is nothing more than the extension of my very will."

 **"Your will means nothing. The Iacon artifacts will belong to me."**

"I am Lord Megatron. I command you to cease operations!"

 **"You are no longer in command."**

The ship sent a high frequency into Megatron's head, causing him to scream in pain and caress his head. When the pain stopped, Megatron stood back up. "Regain control of this vessel by any means necessary." Just as he said that, Soundwave sent out his tentacles to hack into the system but was shocked into stasis. "All hands - cut power to the mainframe and disconnect data relays now!" Megatron ordered over the comm-link. Everyone tried to regain control of the vessel but all were disabled.

* * *

Ratchet scanned the others who were still like a statue. "They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock."

"The 'Cons are crossing the Atlantic making a bee-line for North America." Fowler announced as he approached the medic and stood beside Ava.

"Wait, we can track them?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Raf asked.

"None of this makes a lick of sense. They had us in the cross hairs, but the 'Cons just took off."

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy."

"If the ship isn't cloaked, may be the communication relay's open..."

"Ep, ep, are you suggesting that we just _call_ Megatron and ask him what's happening up there?" Ratchet asked. The humans kids just shrugged. The medic looked to Fowler and Ava who did the same action.

* * *

On the _Nemesis_ , Knockout entered the same room Orion Pax was in and saw another set of coordinates.

"Lord Megatron, the computer has decrypted a second set of coordinates. Perhaps we should permit it to continue."

A satellite appeared behind him and fired. **"I do not require permission."**

* * *

"Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship; Megatron please respond." Ratchet attempted to contact the warlord.

The silver titan sprinted through the halls until he reached the power core and grabbed the lever. "This mutiny ends now." A turret appeared behind and fired.

"Megatron." Ava attempted to reach the warlord. Silence.

 **"Megatron has been relieved of his command."**

"Who is this?" Ratchet asked.

 **"Who is this?"** The ship repeated.

"Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"

 **"I _am_ the vessel. Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized." **The ship showed the Autobots the frozen Decepticons.

"What mission?"

 **"Priority one - decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology."**

"For what purpose?"

There was silence as the ship seemed to consider answering but it disconnected instead.

"It hung up? Rude." Miko commented.

"Rude?!" Fowler repeated. "There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting weapons of mass destruction."

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons." Ava stated.

"Point?"

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database."

"So Optimus can decode it." Raf added.

"Ingenious." Ratchet complimented. "I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship."

"Not ingenious." Jack objected. "You saw what it did to the Decepticons."

"Probably Megatron too." Raf added.

"And Team Prime." Miko added.

"But that thing had me dead in its site, and I'm still breathing." Fowler added.

"The ship may be blind to humans." Jack added.

Ratchet became silent as he considered what course of action to take. "Ava, I am sending you to download the Iacon database. You will need this." Ratchet pulled something from below the keypad and handed it to the techno.

"What is that?" Miko asked curiously as she touched it.

"It's a compatible transfer drive." Ava answered.

"A what?" Fowler asked in confusion which caused Ava to roll her eyes. She then jumped off the platform, landing in superhero style and entered the portal.

* * *

On the _Nemesis,_ a portal opened and Ava appeared holding the drive in between her armpit. She equipped her visor and contacted Ratchet, "Ava to base, I'm in."

 _"Good. Their data core should be accessible from any console."_

Ava walked down a hallway with several frozen Decepticons. When she reached an intersection, she turned right and paused when she spotted Knockout at the console. "Found one, but Knockout is there." she informed.

 _"Approach with caution Ava."_ Ratchet instructed.

Ava cautiously approached the Decepticon medic and when she reached him, she pounded his pede with her fist a couple times. No response. "Hmm, doc knock appears to be knocked out." Then a beeping noise brought Ava's attention to the screen and she saw that it already decoded three set of coordinates.

"The ship has already decoded three set of coordinates." She climbed on the 'Con and jumped onto the console when she reached it. Next she inserted the drive into the port. "Downloading Iacon database." Then another noise caught Ava's attention and she turned to a smaller screen that showed a map of the world. She then looked back at the bigger screen and saw the first set of coordinates were blinking. Her eyes widen in horror realization. "Uh-oh."

 _"What? What is it?"_

"It appears the ship is heading for Manhattan because that's where the first set of coordinates are located."

"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the _Big Apple_?" Fowler asked, sitting in the roller chair.

"The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler. Long before the city was built on top of it." Ratchet explained through the comm-link.

"Which means if the ship wants this one, it may have to move some buildings out of the way." Ava explained further.

"Ava's mission just got complicated. How does she deter the ship?" Fowler asked.

"I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation manual." Ratchet instructed.

Ava nodded as if he was here and looked to her right. She jumped to the console keypad and reached to touch the gray spot, but was shocked with electricity causing her to scream in pain. She stumbled backward and off the console, grunting as she landed on the ground. Her vision starts to blur and starts to feel dizzy. She blinks to get her vision normal and shakes her head to shake the dizziness away.

 **"System access detected."** Ava's eyes widen and she frantically looked for any cameras. She froze like a statue when she spotted the camera on the ceiling. **"Intereference will not be tolerated."** The ship searched for the one responsible but couldn't find anyone. **"Reveal yourself!"**

"It doesn't see me." Ava said.

 _"Yet. The ship must be must not be scanning for carbon-Cybertronian based life forms, but once it widens it's search parameters..."_

"I'm toast." the techno finished.

 _"I am bridging you back."_

"No. There are millions of lives at stake in New York and I am the only one who can do anything about it."

 _"Ava it's too dangerous. These readings, the ship's rapid recovery, all indicate that Megatron employed dark energon to repair it."_

 _"Hold on. If you're saying that ship is fueled by dark energon, she can just... dump it, right?"_

 _"Hmm... she will need to reverse the warship's energon infuser. Follow the main overhead conduits. They'll lead you to the power core."_

Ava followed the conduits to the power core and froze when she entered the chamber. _Just my luck._ There, standing frozin in stasis was none other than Megatron..She breeathed and forced her feet to continue forward. "Looks like Megatron had the same idea." she informed as she starts to climb him.

 _"The energon injection can only be operated manually."_

Ava jumped over the lever. She grunts as she starts to try and push with her body but it wouldn't budge. She backed off and pouts as she glared at it with her hands on her hips.

 **"I am infested with alien life forms!"** the ship realized as it widened its parameters.

The techno gasped and looked up to see the injector looking at her. It lunged forward which she dodged by jumping off the console and rolling on the ground.

The injector faced the intruder. **"All parasites** **will be eradicated."**

She equipped her hammer and skates and backed up. She ran as fast as she could and doged the injector and swung her hammer, hitting the Deception leader. She dodged the injector again as Megatron slowly fell backwards from the impact.

She raised both her right arm and leg to shield herself from the incoming attack from the inserter but it froze **"Critical power drain. I am in... command. Prepared to be... neutralized."**

Ava relaxed her body and watched as a dark energon box emerger from the core. She then watched as the energon turned from purple to blue. When Megatron's arm suddenly moved down, she took that as her cue to leave. Megatron groaned as he caressed his head and looked to the lever and saw it was down.

Everyone that was frozen in stasis started to come back online. The kids cheered Ava when the Autobots came online.

"Yes, she did it!" Miko cheered.

"Thank the Allspark." Ratchet gratefully said.

Ava ran on her skates back to the console where Orion Pax was stationed. "Ratchet, fire up the Ground bridge!"

As she ran through the hallway, the 'Cons there came online. She skidded to a stop when she arrived at the console. She immediately noticed that the ship decrypted four set of coordinates. _It's better than nothing._ She thought and began to climb Knockout and tried to pull the drive out of the port, grunting as she did. However, she didn't notice that Knockout came back online until she heard venting so she glance behind her and and saw the mech smirking.

"Thanks for the save, and now you are to be punished." Knockout said as he tried to grab the teenager, but she dodged. "Hold still you brat."

Finally, Ava decided to end this and equip her hammer before hitting the Decepticon medic away. But he was knocked back when Ratchet stepped through toward the console and knocking him to his knees. Ava disengaged her hammer just before Ratchet picked her up and pulled the drive out of the port. Then he ran back into the portal just before Megatron arrived at the console.

Knockout groaned in pain and looked up and saw his leader in front of him. His optics widen, "My liege, I..."

"You let them escape..." Megatron looked to the screen and saw four coordinates. "with vital intelligence!"

* * *

In the Autobot base, Ava sat in the line chair with her legs pulled to her chest and head resting on her knees as she listened to the conversation.

"The download of the Iacon database might have been incomplete, but we now possess four sets of coordinates."

"Then we must act quickly for Megatron possesses the same four sets and he will not hesitate to obtain potential doomsfad devices."


End file.
